Dark Affliction
by redchillismoke
Summary: The menace of Alduin has ended & the Dovahkiin finds herself at an impasse. The Civil War has escalated, the Blades demands, & the peoples' pettiness have jaded her. She withdraws from Skyrim's people, but the tendrils of fate are not so kind & Skyrim needs the Dovahkiin. DB, TG, & OCs included.
1. Soljund's Sinkhole

**This is my first fan fiction. Comments & critiques are both welcomed and encouraged. **

**Thanks Tomed Ceht for the encouragement!**

* * *

She rested her head in her hand. _What a week_ she thought to herself. Time had been slipping by her since she left Jorrvaskr over three months ago. She sighed, why was it every time she laid her head down her thoughts turned back to Aela and their fight. She wiggled around a bit more, trying to get comfortable on the rocky floor.

She looked over at the pile of wood. It was damp in this old mine, and she silently willed the flames in her hand to ignite the small pile of wood. She tried in vain to get more comfortable and push that day from her thoughts; push Aela from her thoughts.

Her beast blood never gave her much time for rest, nor did it ever let her get a good night sleep, but she loved her wolf spirit. It was her constant companion and helped her quell the stirring she felt in her soul. A stirring, which as time passed, became harder to ignore.

_I think maybe it's time to go back to High Hrothgar soon. I need some peace and to spend much needed time with my kin again._

She looked at the flames and watched them dance, trying to let sleep steal over her. The rain outside kept drawing her attention back to the door. But, her thoughts drifted back to Aela; to their last conversation or rather, their argument over this infernal war. She closed her eyes in remembrance …

* * *

"_You are Dragonborn, Azriel! The Nordic hero of legend! You should be on our side, fighting the Thalmor bastards and the Empire, not helping them! " Aela had lost control of her temper._

_Azriel rolled her eyes "Aela, How many times do I have to say it? Ulfric Stormcloak is a racist, hateful, asshole. I will not take his side. I have no loyalty to the Empire, and I cannot fathom why you fail to see that this is simply a power grab on Stormcloak's part. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and is using Talos as a reason for Nords to follow him." _

"_Nords are a proud people; we deserve the right to worship Talos!" Vilkas jumped in, his brother Farkas nodding in approval. _

"_I realize that Vilkas. But do you three have understanding of what would happen if Ulfric Stormcloak were to rule Skyrim as High King?" Azriel responded._

"_Skyrim is for the Nords, Azriel!" Aela exclaimed. "We should rule ourselves, not the Empire, and not those damned Elves." _

_Athis cleared his throat quietly in annoyance._

_Aela ignored him and continued, "Kodlak wouldn't let us fight on the side of the Stormcloaks. But he's gone, and things are changing fast. We need to be free of the Thalmor agents arresting Talos worshipers, and destroying Daedra worshipers. We are trapped under the boot of those ice brained, boot licking, Imperial milk drinkers! "_

"_Lest you forget, I am an Imperial Aela." She had responded under strain to keep her cool. _

"_I know that Azriel, and you know what I mean also." Aela looked uncomfortable after her outburst._

"_So you would see your Shield Siblings Ria and Athis in chains? You know that I've already had my disagreement with that bastard. And you know for a fact he wants my head on a pike!" snarled Azriel._

_Aela, fuming, remained silent while the rest of Jorrvaskr stood watching the two women argue slack jawed. _

"_Before you snowberries go running off to fight for Ulfric Stormcloak, I suggest you watch how he treats those in his own city. In his own hold! That is how he will treat everyone. The Argonians aren't allowed in the city of Windhelm, the Khajiit skirt the hold, and the elves live in squalor. Redgaurds aren't welcome in the city and there aren't many Imperials that live there … for a damned reason. Yet, you are willing to throw Kodlak's memory to Oblivion. He didn't want you involved for a reason. But, I'm not Kodlak, so you can go running off to your war of ideas and to the side that will make you put your Shield Siblings to the sword or in chains! "_

_She had lost her temper. It took some doing, but fighting with the three of them had sent her over the edge, especially arguing with Aela. With that she had walked downstairs and tossed her wolf armor aside, grabbed her other things, and left Jorrvaskr. She saw an equally disgusted Athis and Ria outside on the front steps._

"_We are going to run some jobs for a while Azriel. We'll be back … later." Ria said quietly._

_Azriel had only nodded in response._

* * *

She rubbed her eyes, the memory seeming like yesterday. It made her blood boil thinking how the Circle had argued. Kodlak's death had been a blow to them all and the remaining Circle members had wanted to restore glory to the old mead hall.

Farkas and Aela had been her best friends and Aela had been more than that; but that didn't matter now. It didn't hurt any less, and she knew she needed to stop pondering it. She and Aela had been close, and Aela had always tried to understand her loneliness, her frustration, and her desires; Azriel never having to say a word to her. That's what made all this so difficult in her mind and in her heart. They weren't just her shield siblings and she was their Harbinger, they were her family of close friends. Nothing was ever hidden between them.

But why they were so attached to the Stormcloaks was beyond her, and it was obvious they couldn't see Ulfric Stormcloak for the real horses' ass that he was. Their collective Nord pride getting in the way of thinking about it, she guessed. She honestly didn't know.

She worked her way over to her temples to massage out her frustration; her wolf spirit was pacing in her mind. She knew sleep wouldn't take her anytime soon and it had been a while since she had let her out. There was a Forsworn camp not too far from the mine. She posed the question in her mind and a long howl answered her. She smiled as she rose; it was hours before the sun would rise. She stepped out of the cave and transformed.

She ran hard and fast from Soljund's Sinkhole, towards Karthspire camp. The miners earlier that day had marked it on her map after she'd helped them with their little undead problem. She ran in her beast form now, past the sleeping guard, toward the camp. The Forsworn didn't stand a chance, and her wolf howled in agreement. Off the rocky crag she leapt onto the Hagraven below, ripping and shredding her to pieces. The Forsworn attacked savagely, yet individually. Each falling before her claws and teeth. Her blood lust driving her farther into the camp, her beast not yet sated.

A Briarheart and Ravager stepped out of a tent, just as she finished her last kill. Before they could draw their weapons, she launched herself at them. In a moment of time, it was over. She had decimated the sleepy camp, most before they could even pull their weapons or get out of their bed roll.

She transformed back to her Imperial form and looked around. It was the perfect vision of carnage. She smiled and started the short walk back the mine. Maybe now she could get some rest.

* * *

She laid back down in the mouth of the mine, this time she didn't bother with the tiny fire. Leaving the doors open was rather relaxing. After the full day, and a couple hours for stretching her legs she drifted off to sleep.

_The swirling ebony swallowed her, surrounding her in its cold endless grasp. Constricting smoky tendrils twirled around her, touching her in their gloom. She moved through this substance that felt both like silk and yet like water, but didn't seem to move at all. She had no awareness of her mortal form. She realized she was dreaming._

_Glowing golden eyes blinked into existence, and followed her. They seemed to trace her very soul, outlining it in quivering fear. The deep voice surrounded her, shaking her very being. _

'_Dovahkiin, you think you can so easily escape me? So easily hide?' _

'_Be gone Worm, I have already defeated you, and you are not welcome in my dreams' her Thu'um causing the tendrils to recoil momentarily._

_Its laughter was like the roar of a storm. 'Ahziial alok ahrk keyaam hein golrah. You fail to see, we are one…YOU CANNOT HIDE!'_

The dragon's shout was so deafening, she jumped awake. The sun was low in the sky; the morning was young. She wiped the sweat from her face. The dragon's Thu'um rattled her skull so badly she had an instant headache. Even in her dreams, Alduin haunted her. Alduin was the only black dragon she had ever known. The dragon in her dream's Thu'um was much stronger than his, stronger than she remembered it being.

She ran her calloused hand down her scarred cheek and looked around the mine entrance and back out the door. It was time for her to leave; the miners would be going to work soon. She stood up, strapped on her sword and grabbed her enchanted ruck sack and walked out the door.


	2. Markarth

**Thanks for proof reading my dyslexic notes Tomed Ceht. Thanks for the review & feedback Godamnet Daedric Prince of Cliffhangers. **

**Y-Ko, Don't worry, my love for the Companions will bring them honor.**

**Thanks for the review Moonflower04.**

**Alienking686, yes it is.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

She looked at her map for the fourth time this morning. Staying off main roads was such a pain in the ass. But, it was that or deal with the people she met along the way; especially those damnable extremists of Stendarr.

She loved killing those idiots. Sometimes she enjoyed talking to them and then transforming in front of them. The looks on their faces … so worth it! They seemed to be everywhere and more often now as well. She wondered why they were around more.

She put her map back in her ruck sack and silently thanked Tolfdir again for the gift. They had found it when they had been rummaging around in the Arch Mage's quarters. He had said it was passed on by the Arch Mages at the college over the years.

The enchanted ruck sack could hold whatever she wanted, but it did have its limits. She couldn't put a mammoth in there, but it still held quite a bit. It was a pretty genius bit of enchanting and unfortunately, Tolfdir also said it was one-of-a-kind and it couldn't be disenchanted.

To get things out, she just had to concentrate on what she wanted in order to retrieve the object from the bag. If she wanted everything out, she just had to think about the bag spiting it all out when she held it upside down. It made her giggle the first time Tolfdir told her that, but she tried it and it worked.

She was almost to Markarth. She had to do a job for Delvin, and it needed to be taken care of as soon as she possible. Delvin had told her the job was for Endon in Markarth and involved retrieving an item for the man. Once it was set, they'd be able to move merchandise throughout the hold and to other Provinces for trade, and the Guild would make some serious coin.

"Gods, these jobs for Delvin and Vex never fucking end." She muttered. At least she got paid well. Besides, Delvin assured her this was _'the last one'_ … again. When she had arrived in Falkreath, she had sent word ahead with a courier when she should be expected to arrive in Markarth. She had set their meeting point to be the Silverblood Inn.

* * *

It was early afternoon when she arrived and made her way to their scheduled rendezvous point. She was rather thankful she had chosen the Inn. It had been a long trip from Rift, minus the minor detour in Falkreath at the Sanctuary to catch up with Astrid.

She sat down and waited. Endon would be arriving any minute to give her job, and she wanted to order some food. Then she heard the arguing…

"We have a customer, and there you are, back there slouching about again old man!" she heard a woman shout. An old woman walked down the stairs and set her broom down, "Can I get you anything dear?" the older woman said to her.

"What's on the menu?" Azriel responded smirking.

"Well … what would you like? I'm Frabbi, and the lazy old badger I'm married to is Kleppr. We run the Silverblood Inn." Frabbi said smiling.

On all of her trips to Markarth, she'd never actually stepped foot into the Inn. "Could I have venison and a mug of ale please?"

"Sure thing!" Frabbi said, turning toward the back and yelling, "Kleppr you old horses' ass, the young woman wants Venison. And be quick about it!"

Azriel laughed. They argued like they meant it, but she didn't think they did. She hoped they didn't, anyway.

Frabbi set down a cold mug of ale in front of her. A few minutes later, Azriel turned towards the door as it opened. A middle-aged Redgaurd walked in. He smiled as he took as seat next to her. Frabbi walked over and asked him if he had wanted to order anything. In a moment she returned with his mead.

"Delvin told me who he'd be sending, but I didn't believe him." He said simply.

"Oh? Why is that?" she asked taking a sip of ale.

"You're the Drangonborn aren't you?" he asked with a smile. "I didn't expect you to be involved with … Delvin."

"I see. But I still need to make coin somehow, don't I?" she replied coyly.

He smiled again, "True. You get around a bit don't you? Shall we move to a more private table Dragonborn?"

"Call me Azriel. And yes, I do." She picked up her ale and followed him to the far table, away from the other two people in the Inn. "So, how can my organization help you, Endon? Delvin said you need an item retrieved. What kind of object is it and where should I begin looking for it?"

"I want an object that I believe bandits have taken." Endon said sipping his mead. "It may not seem as special as I'm sure you're thinking it may be. It's a candlestick mold. It's important to my trade and my family's business."

"Wait … a candlestick mold? You mean like this?" She reached into her ruck sack and pulled out the curious mold.

"Are you kidding me? Where did you get this?! " He asked excitedly.

"Well, off some corpses … after I killed them. I was tracking some slave traders a while back. They lead me to a bandit camp that held some interesting things. Once I took care of them, it was in a stack of loot I recovered. I've been dragging the damned thing around ever since." She said with a smile.

He just laughed. "This changes things. I knew you guys were good, but by Oblivion, I didn't think you'd be that fast." He reached down on to his belt and pulled off the plump coin purse. "This is for you. I was going to ask you to kill them, but it seems you already have. And I didn't have to wait an Era to get my mold. Give my regards to Delvin. And tell him whatever he needs, it's his."

She had been waiting for this. She arched her eyebrow, "We want to open up 'trade' through the Reach. We're expanding business. Are you interested? Before you answer, think of it as a means to make a lot of coin for your family. It will be very lucrative."

"I am. I'll get in touch with Delvin and set up the details. Is there anything else?"

"I've got a personal vendetta against the slave traders in Skyrim. It appears that they are on the rise because this stupid war, but for some reason it's being overlooked within the holds. They seem to like attacking caravans or anyone they get ahold of. I'm trying to figure out who's behind it and stop it. I'd appreciate any information I can get."

"I've heard the same. However, I don't really know anything. If I get any details, I'll send you a letter."

She laughed, "Those couriers are tenacious. I'm sure they'll find me."

Kleppr walked over with her food. "Here you are young lady."

Endon stood, "I'll be off now. Good day to you, Azriel."

"Good day to you to, Endon."

She was relieved that it turned out to be no trouble at all for herself. She tended to cart around a lot of things and this time, it actually came in handy. Something finally worked out in her favor for once. She really loved this ruck sack.

She pulled out her ledger and her map, scratching off Delvin's job from her list as she ran down the short list of things she needed to do. She sighed, Calcelmo had sent her another letter about Dwarven artifacts a while back. She didn't have anything with her so she moved on. Nothing really caught her attention as needing to be done immediately, so she decided to check out the letter she had received from Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone.

_Thane Azriel,_

_As you know, homes in Morthal have not been available for purchase for a very long time. The Hold has always been small. It pleases me to announce that I have decided to open up land purchases in Hjaalmarch to aid in the growth and prosperity of the Hold. _

_These are troubled times my friend, and there are a few other matters I wish to discuss with you at your convenience. When next you are in Hjaalmarch, come see me so we can talk._

_~Idgrod_

Azriel returned the letter to the back of her ledger and made herself a note. _Seems Morthal is next. _She dropped some septims on the table, repacked her ruck sack, and made her way out the door.

It was a beautiful day in Markarth. The sun was shining, the market was bustling with activity, and the air was crisp with smells of fresh goods. A city guard walked up to her "Hail Companion! Have you heard they're reforming the Dawngaurd?"

"The what?" she was confused. _What in Oblivion was that?_

"Dragonborn, you don't know what the Dawngaurd is? Wait, no, I suppose you won't, you're not from Skyrim." He said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"So do I get a clue or do I have to guess?"

"Ah, well, they are vampire hunters." He said proudly.

She rolled her eyes. "Vampire hunters? You're fucking kidding me."

It was obvious she'd confused him with her angry reply. "Uh, no, I'm not. Vampires have started attacking different villages around Skyrim. Surely you've heard."

_Well that explains why Stendarr's extremist assholes where everywhere. _"And these Dawnguard vampire hunters are who exactly?"

"I'm not sure Dragonborn. But the Order is very old supposedly and their reforming it!" he replied.

"Well aren't you a wealth of Nordic knowledge? Thanks for that information."

"You are very welcome Dragonborn." He answered with a smile.

_No wonder why this idiot is a guard. _"Have a good day." she huffed. She was definitely cranky. She decided to spend the rest of her afternoon in Vlindrel Hall and leave in the morning. Besides, Argis wasn't a very talkative person, which was nice. She'd be able to sort herself out, and get back on the road in the morning.

_What's going on in Morthal?_ She wondered as she walked to her home. _Why would the Jarl send her such a vague note?_ She pondered the information guard had told her about the Dawnguard reforming and wondered if the two were somehow connected.

When she arrived at Vlindrel Hall, Argis greeted Azriel in his usual quiet tone. "Good to see you again Thane. It's been a while."

"Hello Argis." She paused, "Argis, do you know anything about Vampire attacks in Skyrim, or the Dawnguard?"

"I've heard about vampire attacks randomly through the holds, yes. They are rather scattered and usually only attack smaller, less guarded communities. Why do you ask, my Thane?"

"Argis, please don't call me that. I have a name, would you like it if I called you Housecarl?" she snapped.

"No. I wouldn't Azriel." He replied stiffly.

"Good, because it sounds rather condescending calling you 'Housecarl' and not by your proper name, and I personally don't like it. So they're only attacking smaller communities?"

"Last I heard, yes. They come in, attack, and then run off. No one seems to know why, and they don't take anything; which is odd, even for Vampires."

"It sounds like their assessing weak points for attacks." Azriel said flatly.

"Possibly. Forgive me for asking again, but why is it you ask?"

"I was just in the Market, and a Guard was telling me about the Dawnguard reforming. Do you know anything about them?"

"I've heard the same thing. No, I don't, other than they are Vampire hunters and they are looking for recruits somewhere in the East."

"Thanks Argis, and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've been rather cranky lately. I'll be in my room if you need me."

He nodded in response and Azriel trudged off to her room to clean up and get ready for the morning.

_I wonder if the Dawnguard are like the Silver Hand were; single minded in their focus to kill Vampires regardless of their nature._ Knowing Vampires, much like werewolves, differed greatly. Not every one of them was bent on draining mortals dry. She'd crossed paths with Vampires before, and some were quite civil.

Her thoughts fluttered for a moment to Babette, her protective instincts instantly kicked in. _I'll kill anyone if they ever hurt a solitary hair on her head. _ Even though Babette was hundreds of years older than Azriel, she was like a sister to her, and she could feel her blood boiling at the thought of anyone harming her.

_Relax_ she told herself. _You are getting way too worked up over this. _

She tossed her ruck sack and sword on the bed. She sat down on the stone bed, and took off her boots and gauntlets. She unbuckled her dragon scale armor and untucked her undershirt. _I need a bath; a very hot and very long bath. _One of the luxuries of Vlindrel Hall was the bath, and she planned to indulge in it.


	3. Karthwasten

**Thanks again everyone for the reviews.**

* * *

_This water is fabulous! Gods, this was a good idea._ Azriel laid her head back against the large tub and relaxed further into heat. It calmed her and restored life to her aching muscles. Azriel closed her eyes, her thoughts floating softly on their own accord. They drifted lazily as she lowered herself under the water, drowning out the sounds of the hall and the world around her.

Her heart thumped softly in her ears; her thoughts swam in the sea of faces and feelings. She broke the water surface gently and with her eyes still closed, she took in a deep breath. _Aela. _ Her feelings of guilt and anger resurfaced. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of the bathing chamber. A knock on the door interrupted her.

"My Thane … er … Azriel, I am sorry to interrupt you." Argis' voice resounded from the other side of the door. She knew he wouldn't interrupt her if he didn't think it was important.

"For the love of Akatosh, Argis, just come in." she called.

He opened the door and attempted to avert his eyes from the oversized tub, realizing the mountain of bubbles spilling out of her bath obscured her heavily scarred body. She was looking at him inquisitively as he sat down on the chair next to the tub, her long red hair slicked back out of her normally obscured face.

He looked at her as he sat down; her golden eyes were always piercing, set into her deeply tanned young face. Her skin was honey brown. _She is quite beautiful_; the unusual sunset-gold color of her eyes was rather unsettling. S_o young for someone with so much responsibility_, he thought. He knew she was eighteen years in age. She had scars on the left side of her face that went diagonally across her cheek, as if made from the swipe of a paw, which she obscured with her hair.

The scars covered the entire side of her face, the deepest parts were in her cheek, and they stopped at her nose. The right side of her face was as smooth as silk, the side she left uncovered. He'd never asked since it wasn't his place, but he guess the scars were made by a large cat. It did make him curious though, since she had them as long as he knew her.

She moved in the tub to look at him dead on and waved a hand at him, "Are you alright?"

He allowed himself a moment to clear his thoughts before continuing. "You received a letter a moment ago. The courier said it was very important, or I wouldn't bother you otherwise." He made to hand her the letter realizing she was soaking wet and in the tub.

"Oh, just read it to me." She said softly.

He opened the sealed letter and began, "Azriel, you keep some interesting company. We need to talk, soon; the sooner the better. You know where to meet me. Signed 'D'."

She growled a very inhuman growl. "Argis, was the courier by chance an older woman?"

He shivered at her growl, "Yes. She said it was important that I give you this immediately. Though I'm not sure why, it's not very 'urgent' sounding."

"To her, it is." She sighed. "She's relentless in her ideology of what it is I should be doing."

"You lost me." His confusion was obvious.

She looked at him again, realizing it was probably for the best he stayed that way. He wasn't Lydia. She couldn't confide in him like she could Lydia. She laid back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes again, "Suffice it to say, she a flaming bitch from the deepest reaches of the Deadlands. She has her ideas of what a Dragonborn should be, and those ideas are in slight conflict of person I am."

He nodded in understanding, "So what should I do if she returns?"

"Tell her I said 'Fuck off back to the Void.'" She laughed.

Argis smiled. "I'll make sure I tell her."

She cracked and eye and peeked at him, "And unless you plan on washing my back for me, could I return to my bath in peace?"

He chuckled, got up, and walked out closing the door behind him.

Azriel padded silently back to her bed chamber. She shut the door and dropped her towel. Her bed was covered with a few of her things which she had dropped there before the bath.

Azriel picked up her enchanted armor from the bed and set it on top of the dresser. She set her dragonbone sword, Jusk, against the dresser. Only her ruck sack remained. Azriel turned it upside down, spilling the contents onto the bed. Soul gems, a dragonbone bow and arrows, and several other items tumbled out.

Azriel picked up her bow, Silnaak and set it next to Jusk. She had made both in the Skyforge about a year ago with Eorlund's help. Eorlund had forged the bone with Skyforge steel and had even spent the evenings carving the bone with intricate, old Nordic designs. He had inlaid silver into the sword carvings on the blade. When she had questioned him, he had smiled and said it was 'for the undead', since she was so fond of exploring caves.

When the two were finished, Azriel had taken the weapons to Dragonsreach and enchanted them. The bow was dual enchanted with soul trap and drain health; the sword with fire and shock enchantments. They were the most beautiful weapons she had ever made. It was Eorlund that had suggested naming them once they were both finished.

Azriel turned back to her things to start getting ready for the morning.

* * *

It was late evening when she had finished. Azriel slipped on her doeskin breeches and a tunic. She wasn't a dress-wearing type of girl. She had a quick bite to eat before deciding to drop into bed for the remainder of the evening. Azriel was tired and wanted to get an early start in the morning. It wasn't long before she slipped into sleep...

_She felt the cool tendrils entwine around her, dragging her below the waves of ebony ice. They were as relentless as they were unstoppable. Frost chilled her breath and burned her lungs; then the feeling was gone. _

_The Abyss of this dream swirled silently around her. The silence was maddening; it compounded the lurid feelings of what was inevitably coming next. Moments were hours, time was a maze she couldn't navigate. Frustration compounded with fear, fear became anger, anger losing to frustration; a cycle that repeated itself over and again._

"_I know you are here." her Thu'um vibrating the abyss, "Why do you hide?"_

"_Zu'u dreh ni iliis, Ahziial." The burning golden eyes blinked into existence, its form obscured by the ever knotting and unknotting of smoky tendrils._

"_Why do you haunt my dreams?" _

"_You know the reason. Yet, you fail to see what is in front of you. What is inside of you." the dragon's voice shook her._

"_And I have told you before, Worm, be gone. You are not welcome here." her anger was unmistakable._

_The dragon laughed. "I am _always_ here!"_

_Azriel roared in frustration. "I am sick of this dream and tired of your endless games! BE GONE!" _

Her eyes opened, it was dawn.

* * *

Heading to Morthal through the Reach wouldn't take too long, probably not more than two days if she stuck to the main road and cut though the River Hjaal. She hated the main roads, but some sacrifices needed to be made. Besides, this was Forsworn territory. The roads may be easier to navigate rather than the rocky terrain, and less dangerous as well. For a moment, Azriel thought about summoning Odahviing to make this trip somewhat easier.

The road to Karthwasten was quiet. The trip was only a few hours to reach the mining village from Markarth. When she arrived, two men were in a heated discussion.

"I want you sellswords out of my mine." said the angry Breton.

"Watch your tongue Native; we'll leave when we're sure there are no Forsworn here." the Sellsword growled back.

"Oh? When will that be, I wonder? When I sell my land to the Silver-Blood Family?" the Breton snapped back.

"The Silver-Blood family has made you a generous offer for this pile of dirt. I suggest you take it." The Sellsword snarled.

"I'm not selling my mine to the Silver-Blood family, Atar," said the angry Breton.

"Then we're not leaving," Atar answered, turning and storming off.

An Orc Sellsword looked at Azriel, "We're in control of this mine. No sudden moves."

"Go fuck yourself, Orc." Azriel retorted.

"What'd you say bitch?" he shot back.

"_GO FUCK YOURSELF, ORC!_" her Thu'um shook Karthwasten and knocked the Orc to the ground. The Orc's eyes grew wide and the miners backed away from her.

The angry Breton came running back over to where Azriel was standing. "By the Gods, you're the Dragonborn! Perhaps you can help me out. I'm Ainethach, and this _was_ my silver mine."

_This is why I hate the main roads._ Azriel thought to herself. But, she was here now and this needed to be dealt with.

The Orc made use of the distraction to hurry off and inform Atar that the Dragonborn was in Karthwasten.

"If the Forsworn aren't attacking my town, the Nords are trying to force me off of it." Ainethach said.

"Trouble with the mine?" Azriel asked, trying to get to the point.

"Robbery is what it is. The Silver-Bloods are trying to muscle in on my land!" Ainethach snapped.

"Look, I don't need the attitude, you asked for me for my help. I'm here and I'm listening." Azriel responded impatiently.

"Forgive me. I'm at my wit's end. Forsworn attacked the mines, and suddenly all these sellswords show up to 'help'. They won't let anyone help until I sell it off."

"Sounds a little too timely on their part, if you ask me. What if I convince them to leave?"

"You can try, but I'd keep your sword-arm ready if things get ugly." Ainethach replied.

She stepped closer to Ainethach , "Tell you what," she said quietly looking around, "Why don't you, your miners, and that guard over there go have a town meeting or something while I go talk to your 'friends' in the mine?"

He looked at her quizzically, "Alright. I'll gather everyone up."

Azriel smiled at him and turned toward the mine, her wolf spirit was pacing in her mind. _No, not this time. First we try to negotiate and if that doesn't work, I have a plan. _The wolf yipped at her, disgusted.

She walked through the mine, past one of the sellswords, and into the main cavern. Azriel saw Atar standing in the middle of the cavern.

"The mine is closed, get lost." He said in a bored tone.

She walked over to the edge of the table and sat down in the chair. She picked up a bottle of ale, and popped the top off. "Are you in charge here?" She took a drink of the ale. It was nice and cold.

He turned and looked at her, "I'm not from here. I'm a sellsword, these are my men."

"Why have you shut down the mine?" Azriel asked. She knew the answer; she was just hoping it wouldn't lead to a fight.

"Forsworn attacked a while back. The Jarl didn't have any men to spare, so the Silver-Bloods generously offered to send us to clean things up."

"I want you and your men to leave." Azriel replied in an even tone.

"We just want that old native to hand over his land as payment for our services. Then we'll leave, and everyone can get back to work." Atar answered, irritated.

She laughed, "Good luck with that."

He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's not selling, and he didn't invite you here. I suggest that if you want to get paid, you head right back over to the Silver-Bloods and ask for your gold." She suggested casually. She took another drink of the ale.

It was obvious that Atar was trying to figure out what she was doing. She looked back up at him, "You might want to take your hand off that sword. You're starting to irritate me."

"Is that right? Well you might want to get out of my mine." He snapped back.

Azriel raised her hand, and in one quick motion, she flicked her wrist. A black vortex opened next to Atar. He spun on his heel and snapped his head around to look at her just as a Dremora Lord stepped through the portal.

Atar reeled backwards into the wall, drawing his sword. "What in Oblivion is this?"

The Dremora Lord stepped forward to Azriel and knelt down. "How may I serve you my Lord?"

Her piercing gaze captured Atar's frightened stare, and she smiled a wolfish grin. "Kill everyone in this mine." The Dremora Lord rose in an instant and drew his sword as he spun to face Atar "I honor my Lord, by destroying you!" he yelled.

Azriel enjoyed her ale as the screams of the men reached her ears from throughout the mine. It wasn't very long before the dank mine fell silent. She barely heard the almost inaudible footsteps of the Dremora as he approached her and knelt for a second time. "I have done as you commanded, my Lord."

"Rise, and return to your Realm. You have done me a great service and you have done it well." Azriel said with a smile. The black vortex opened a second time and the Dremora disappeared through the gateway.

Azriel walked out of the mine and up the short path to the small wooden houses. She followed the voices of the townsfolk to the largest of the homes and knocked on the door. Ainethach answered looking worried. "Did you get them to agree to leave?" he asked.

"No." Azriel answered, "Atar chose poorly. They're dead. On the bright side, you can get back to work now."

Ainethach's mouth fell open. "You killed them all?"

"Yes. And, you're welcome." Azriel answered flatly. She turned to go and Ainethach reached out, grasping her shoulder. She looked down at his hand and back at him.

"Thank you so much for your help! Please take this for everything you've done for us." Ainethach spoke rapidly, handing her a coin purse. He turned back to the door way, "Everyone, the Dragonborn has reopened our mine! We can get back to work." He called happily.

She turned away and rolled her eyes, she was ready to leave. She started walking down the path leading out of Karthwasten, while the happy chatter of the miners faded behind her. She really should have called Odahviing…


	4. Windhelm

**Thanks Tomed Ceht for your awesome ideas, and the serious amount of proof reading you had to do. LoL**

* * *

Aela shifted in her chair to get more comfortable at the table in front of the fire. She heard Tilma humming as she swept the floor while listening to Vilkas and Farkas' 'heated' discussion. Who was she kidding? They were arguing again... about Azriel and this war.

It had been over three months since Azriel had wordlessly walked out the door after their fight. _I should have stopped her from walking out like that. Damn my anger! _

"Vilkas, she just wants to honor Kodlak is all I'm sayin'." Farkas said quietly, he didn't want to anger his brother further.

"I know that, but here we are still talking about this, and Kodlak is gone. I'm sick of it. It was Kodlak that forbade us from entering the war," Vilkas fired back.

"And so did she," Farkas said losing his temper now.

Aela had enough, "If you two trolls don't stop arguing, I'm going to crack your skulls together. This isn't getting us anywhere. She didn't forbid us from doing _anything_." _Well that was true._ And she _did_ feel like cracking their empty heads together.

The two men turned and looked at Aela silently; they knew it wasn't an idle threat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vilkas asked biting back his anger, knowing full well that infuriating Aela was a really bad idea.

"Azriel told us to see how he treated his own people, didn't she? She doesn't just blindly do things because of a desire to 'honor' Kodlak's memory. She is capable of her own thoughts," Aela retorted in Azriel's defense.

"Yes, but she does honor his wishes …" Farkas said quietly.

Aela sighed.

"If she wants us to go 'to see how he treats his people' then what are we doing still sitting here?" Vilkas growled.

Aela shot him a look that made him sit down on the bench he was standing next to.

"Because, you ice brain, we all can't go running off and leave Jorrvaskr empty." Aela rumbled, trying to imagine leaving Jorrvaskr to either Torvar or Njada. She shivered at the thought and continued. "Only one of us should go."

"Who, then?" Farkas asked raising an eyebrow.

Aela chewed her lip in thought when Vilkas answered, "I'll go. Then we'll see the reasons why we should be fighting!"

"That's exactly why you aren't going you hot-head!" Aela shouted at him and stood up from her chair. Vilkas stood, readying himself for a fight when he heard Farkas whisper "That's not a good idea, Brother."

Aela felt a small hand lightly touch her arm and turned towards Tilma. "I don't want to stich Vilkas up today, dear." Tilma said, causing Farkas to laugh loudly.

The two brothers began fighting instantly.

"Better they bash each other over the skull than you doing it," Tilma joked.

Aela chuckled and sat back down in her chair, not really watching the twins beat each other's faces in again. She instead lowered her eyes to the fire once more. Tilma sat down next to Aela and placed her hand on top of Aela's. Aela turned toward the old woman.

"I can see that all of this has been hard on you. I can see the sadness in your eyes," Tilma said quietly. "First Skjor, then Kodlak, and now Azriel. But she's not dead, dear. She won't stay away forever. I know you two were close…" Aela nodded wordlessly in agreement.

_Close._ _It's the right word… and so very wrong at the same time_, Aela thought. She just couldn't describe what it was between them with mere words. Their friendship was solid. Of that she always sure before the fight. But, of other things … Aela knew what she felt when their eyes met.

Tilma squeezed her hand, "It should be you that goes. Those boys will only see what they want to see. You will see everything for what it is."

Vilkas and Farkas stopped fighting, both sporting newly blackening eyes. "So you're going?" Farkas asked, rubbing his eye tenderly.

Aela looked up from where she was sitting, "I'm leaving this evening," she answered firmly.

Aela borrowed leather armor from the old blacksmith up at the Skyforge. When he had questioned the change, she shrugged and said "It's a scouting trip."

"I'm guessing you don't want to be recognized?" Eorlund asked.

"No. I want to see for myself how things are going with this war." Aela answered.

"Might want to wash off the paint. No one will recognize you without it," he laughed.

Aela smirked and then she realized he was serious. She decided maybe, just this once, she would forgo the war paint.

She packed up a few things for the road and washed her face. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a long green cloak. It had been a gift from Azriel, but Aela had never worn it. Its color was like foliage, the material was soft, and it moved silently. The cloak had a simple clasp that Aela had overlooked and she wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed before. The clasp was made of silver. It was a wolf head. As she moved the material around in her hands, she noticed Azriel had enchanted the cloak.

_You sly fox, no wonder it doesn't make a sound…_

With a smile, Aela decided she'd wear the cloak. Aela left early that evening for Windhelm, making a good pace she figured she be in there by early morning.

* * *

"Halt! By order of the Jarl, traveler," the gate guard commanded.

"Is there a problem?" Aela asked softly.

"Remove your hood," he ordered.

Aela slid the hood back off her head. "Is there a law against hoods in this Hold?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. We're looking for the Dragonborn and have orders to arrest her on sight. She's a wanted woman here." He countered, slightly annoyed.

"Oh? Has she committed a crime?" Aela asked politely.

The guard gave her a hard look, "Surely, you know by now she has been deceiving the People of Skyrim, and she threated to kill the Jarl."

"I'm not her. May I go in now?" Aela replied casually.

"Well, alright. Until next time." He said, sounding a little disappointed.

_Idiot. _She thought as she walked through the gate.

"And stay out of the New Gnisis Cornerclub!" He shouted at her before closing the gate on her heels.

Aela shook her head and stepped further into the city. The place looked more run-down than the last time she'd been there. She was looking around when she saw a little girl standing alone, warming herself next to a brazier. The girl's face and clothes were dirty and Aela could hear her teeth chattering.

Aela walked over to the little girl, "Why are you out here alone, child?"

"I don't have any place else to go. Nobody bought any flowers today." She said through chattering teeth.

"Where are your parents?" Aela asked concerned.

"My mother died when I was young, and my father was a Stormcloak soldier … he never came home." The little girl said with a sneeze.

Aela was worried, this little one was obviously ill and it was a very cold morning. "Where do you live child? I'll take you home."

"I lived with Niranye, but not anymore."

"Was that your nanny? Where is she?" Aela asked puzzled.

"No. She was my friend and I helped her at her stall. She let me sell my flowers there. She was a merchant before the guards took her away," the little girl said sadly.

Aela knelt down and wrapped her cloak around the little girl. "Where did they take her?"

"I think the jail." She answered softly.

"Do you know why they took her to jail?" Aela asked confused.

"They came to the house one night. The guards banged on the door really loud. They told her she had to open the door. They wanted to know where the Dragonborn was. She said she didn't know, so they took her away." The girl said with obvious sadness. "Now I can't go home, because Niranye is gone. So I sell my flowers outside in the day and try to get enough coins to sleep on the floor at the Inn at night."

Aela was pissed, _why would the Jarl allow this girl to remain outside to freeze to death if her father was a soldier in his army?_ "Where is Niranye's house?"

"I'll show you," the little girl stopped and looked at Aela, "Do you know the Dragonborn?"

Aela was caught off guard by the little girl's question. "Yes. Why?"

The child motioned Aela close, whispering, "Tell her not to come back. They said they'd kill her."

Aela pulled away, "Who did?"

The little girl looked her in the eyes, "The Stormcloaks did."

"Show me where you live, child." Aela said standing. The little girl led Aela to the house. When they arrived, Aela looked around for guards before she bent down to pick the lock. "Watch what I do little one," she said quietly. The lock was a simple one to open and it clicked almost immediately. "Did you see what I just did?" Aela asked quietly.

"Yes." The girl said with a shiver. They went inside. The house was cold. Aela went to the fireplace and started a small fire in the hearth. "What's your name little one?" Aela asked the girl.

"Sofie," she said sitting down next to the fire.

"Alright Sofie, don't let anyone see you coming or going from this house." Aela said.

"What's your name?" Sofie asked. Her teeth had finally stopped chattering.

"My name is Aela," Aela answered her softly. "I need to go now. I have things I need to take care of."

Sofie nodded and smiled brightly, "Thanks … thanks for helping me. No one ever really talks to me, so thank you."

Aela picked up her cloak and pulled the hood over her head. She knelt next to the girl and cupped her cheek, "Take care of yourself, Sofie. Make sure you lock the door behind me when I leave."

"I will. Goodbye." Sofie replied quietly.

* * *

Aela slipped down the alleyway deeper into the Gray Quarter, and within a couple of minutes she was outside of the New Gnisis Cornerclub. With a quick glance at the entrance, she shrugged her cloak tighter and stepped inside. She made a beeline for a stool at the relatively empty bar.

"What can I get for you?" the Dumner tavern keeper asked.

"I'll have mead, please." Aela responded.

"You Nords are all alike. Mead, mead, mead." He stated cynically.

Aela ignored his sarcasm, "How's business?"

"Since you asked, dreadful! Those damn Stormcloaks keep threating my customers," he spat. "Why are you in here anyway? Your kind usually stick to Candlehearth Hall, the only Nord that ever comes in here is Brunwulf Free-Winter."

"The gate guard told me to stay away from here. So I decided I'd like to come see why I should," she replied mirthfully.

The Dunmer laughed in spite of himself. "I see, a rule falter, eh? Well that's alright then." He set the mead down in front of Aela. Aela picked up the mug and took a long drink.

"So what do you really want?" He asked.

"Maybe I'm just here for a cold drink and interesting conversation," she replied sarcastically.

"Like I said, your kind sticks to Candlehearth Hall. What is it you are looking for?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm curious why 'Niranye' was arrested?" Aela asked quietly.

The Dunmer's mood instantly changed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Aela pulled a coin purse out and tossed it on the table, "Maybe this will refresh your memory."

"It usually does." he responded quietly. "You must be new around here. His _Almightiness_, the Jarl, issued an order for the arrest of the Dragonborn. Unfortunately for Niranye, she's friends with the her. Since Niranye didn't cooperate with the Stormcloaks, they arrested her and shut down her stall in the market. Being friends with the Dragonborn is now against the law, apparently."

"That's why she was arrested?" Aela asked skeptically.

"You really are new around here, aren't you? The Jarl wants the Dragonborn's head as decoration for his palace doors. If I were you, I wouldn't ask too many questions." He replied looking at the coin purse.

Aela pushed it toward him, and pulled out another equal in size and throwing it on the table as well.

"What's the Dragonborn's crime then?" Aela inquired.

The elf sighed, _This Nord obviously lived in a cave,_ "If you really don't know; she supposedly threated to kill the Jarl after an argument."

"Do you know what they argued over?" Aela pressed, wishing the elf would just spill it.

"Rolff Stone-Fist likes to get drunk and walk the Gray Quarter. He beat up a Dunmer woman that had just arrived in town by the name of Lillith. That's all I know," he answered meekly.

"And that's enough to get her friends arrested?" Aela probed.

"Well that, and ..." He walked behind the bar and pulled out a rolled up paper and handed it to Aela.

_By Proclamation of the Jarl of Eastmarch,_

_I hereby issue order to whole of Eastmarch, the spurious 'Dragonborn' Imperial who travels under the name Azriel, is to be arrested on sight. Any persons failing to comply with this proclamation shall be arrested for treason against Skyrim, and their property and assets seized._

_The aforementioned Azriel is considered extremely dangerous. Therefore, by decree, she may be taken either Dead or Alive. Upon capture, the Imperial Azriel must be brought to the Palace of Kings. If killed, her head must be brought to the Jarl himself._

_~ Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak _

"In this town, the Jarl has eyes everywhere. I think Niranye's little crush got her hauled away, if you ask me." He mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Aela asked looking up from under her hood, shocked.

"Well it was obvious to me anyway." He added, "Whenever the Dragonborn was around Windhelm, they were constantly in each other's company. The way those two always talked, in hushed tones in here until early into the morning. Always sitting so closely together. The way they looked at each other… I think Niranye bit off more with that one than she could chew. She even took in that Nord child for the Dragonborn! Azura knows why an Altmer would take in a Nord child."

Aela felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She pushed the purse toward the elf, got up, and walked out. The cold morning air was like a cruel slap in the face.

It was first light in Windhelm and Aela wanted to get off of the streets. She wandered towards the docks by memory; she was tumbling around everything in her mind the tavern keeper had said. The Argonians working the dockside were already busy with their daily chores.

Aela was absentmindedly walking along the dock when one of the Argonians passing her said 'good morning'. Aela growled back in discontentment. Her mind was mulling over the evening and she didn't want her thoughts interrupted.

"Shahvee, why do you even address them? You know they are all alike!" Aela heard the male Argonian hiss.

"Be quiet, Scouts-Many-Marshes. You know I have my own ways. You are too hateful of them; they are not all alike. Land Strider is nothing like them." Shahvee spit back under her breath.

_Land Strider? _Aela questioned mentally. She stopped, turning around to face the Argonians.

"Forgive me for ignoring you and not saying 'good morning'," Aela told Shahvee.

"One could see you were lost in your own thoughts," said Shahvee simply. She shot Scouts-Many-Marshes a small triumphant smile.

"Well, I do apologize." Aela said with a smile. "May I ask what 'Land Strider' you were speaking of that is different?"

Scouts-Many-Marshes disapprovingly whispered, "Go away Nord, you ask too many questions!"

"I only asked one." Aela growled back.

Shahvee made a small motion for Aela to follow her, "The Land Strider is Azriel. We can no longer speak her name freely here." Keeping her raspy voice low, she continued. "Her heart is kind to us and others. Though too many things have been asked of her, she has always found ways to make our lives easier. Those things do not make Nords like you very happy. They see us as simple tools to make coin; she sees us as people. She has always tried to earn us and others equal standing here. For that, she has earned the scorn of the Jarl."

Aela nodded at the sincerity of the Argonian's words, but was confused. "How so?"

Shahvee waved her over to the tanning rack, "It's said she fought with the Jarl because a Dunmer woman was beaten in an alley by Rolff Stone-Fist. Rumor has it that she dragged Rolff back to the Palace of Kings demanding the Jarl throw the man in jail." Shahvee laughed, "Land Strider did not know the man is the brother of Jarl's General."

_I knew they fought, but why didn't I know this?_ Aela silently scolded herself. Azriel had only just returned from Windhelm the night before the massive fight between them.

"Please, continue." Aela said softly.

Shahvee looked over her shoulder before continuing, "Land Strider stood in front of the Jarl when he used his voice on her. The guard I overheard said she laughed at him. Her voice cracked the Palace floor! Two days later, they closed her house and her Housecarl was already out of Windhelm."

"How do you know all this?" Aela asked.

"One hears many things when they are quietly busy." Shahvee answered gently.

Aela made her way silently to Candlehearth Hall to rent a room and have a meal before putting her head down for a couple of hours. It was still morning, but there were already loud drunks in the tavern when she arrived. _Must be the night guards that came off duty._

The tavern maid set down the mugs on the drunken guards' table. "How goes the hunt for the Dragonborn?" She asked loudly over their ruckus.

One of the drunks happily called out, "We've got men everywhere looking for the deceiving bitch, Elda."

A second older looking man followed, "She'll regret threatening the Jarl if we ever catch her!" Cheers went up around the table.

A large man sitting on the other side of the bar lifted his mug and yelled, "Long Live Ulfric Stormcloak!" More cheers went up around the bar again, this time Aela joined them. Aela downed her mead and motioned the woman over, "I'd like another and one for the boys as well." Elda went cheerfully behind the bar to pour the drinks and began to pass them out. "Compliments of the young lady at the bar" she told them merrily. They started cheering again.

One of the men called out to Aela "Hey, come join us! The more the merrier!" She picked up her mug and slid into a chair at their table. The man that invited her over slung his arm over her shoulder; forcing Aela to summon every bit of restraint she could not to hit him.

"So Beautiful, why'd ya buy us a drink?" he asked, breathing all over her neck and face.

_Gods did he stink._ "I support Jarl Ulfric. I know you boys have difficult work to do and I heard you talking about that bitch the Dragonborn."

"That whore! You know what she did?" the drunken ass to Aela's left slammed his elbow into her, "I'll tell you, she's an elf lover that's for sure. She comes into OUR city, and tells OUR Jarl that those Gray-skins deserve to be treated like Nords. I was there! Saw the whole thing, I did. Bah, she even beat old Rolff for havin' some fun in the Gray Quarter. Traveling around Skyrim like she's all high and mighty. I hear she's even tried to get those Cats into Cities."

The man across from him chimed in, "She's even part of that Mage's College. Poking around in Saarthal… its a place for Nord dead! Not a place for those damned mages to try an' loot! Its cause of them Winterhold's the way it is! Damned mages, I hope the Jarl run's them off when he get's those Elves outta Skyrim. It's the same thing I tell you."

The older man at the bar piped up as though he'd been waiting to share his misfortune. "That Imperial dog told me I had to pay those worthless Lizards at the dock a Nord wage! A NORD WAGE! And for what? Moving around some boxes … those Lizards are lazy! I have to keep on Suvaris just to get them to do their jobs. Lazy, I tell you!"

"Jarl's already said those Cats and damned Lizards aren't ever getting into the cities when he's High King. He's gonna run off all them damned elf boot lickers too. He says Skyrim's for the Nords and we'll be able to worship Talos again like we should. Fuck those elves!" said the man with his arm on Aela's shoulder.

Aela had heard enough and she was disgusted by them. The drunken man slipped his arm off her shoulder reaching for his drink, and Aela pushed away from the table quickly. No one noticed when she got up and quietly walked away. She thanked the gods that they were so drunk.

When she reached her room, she closed and bolted the door behind her. She dropped onto the bed massaging her temples. She was absolutely exhausted. Her thoughts tumbled through the morning's events since she had arrived in Windhelm. It had been excruciating to sit through the last hour with those drunks, but she knew she needed to hear both sides.

Listening to those assholes felt like it had shattered part of her soul. Azriel was her friend and Harbinger, regardless of her feelings for the young woman. Azriel was always so warm towards her and her smile made Aela melt inside. Her laugh made her feel like she was soaring on the wind. Even though Azriel was always a very quiet person, she was always very honest and open with Aela about things that were happening in her life. Every time Azriel had left and returned to Jorrvaskr, she would confide in Aela with the things that had happen on her adventures. To listen to the way those men had talked about Azriel… Aela wanted to rip out their tongues.

Now, with their argument and the look on Azriel's face when she had left, Aela needed to make things right. She just wasn't sure how. Azriel's golden eyes had been like a dragon's eyes. So uncompassionate, yet full of fury. Aela understood why Azriel had become so angry with them.

She needed to sleep. She'd work out what to do later.


	5. Morthal

The sabre cat stalking the fox didn't realize it was being hunted by another predator. Its moves were being tracked by silent footsteps. The cat slowly moved with its shadow towards the little creature.

Her fingers gently stroked the arrow's feather as she moved. The love of the hunt was fueled by desire for a perfect kill. She tended to only hunt when necessary, but large game always proved to be such an interesting challenge, which was always so delicious to Azriel.

She could almost feel what the large cat was doing as it crept, deciding where and when it would attack the small animal. The cat lowered itself and Azriel pulled the bow string back. The cat was preparing to pounce. As the muscles in its legs tensed, she let the arrow fly, aimed slightly over the animal.

As the cat leapt, the arrow imbedded itself into the cat's spine at the base of its skull. A small smile of satisfaction spread across her face. The kill was instant.

Azriel walked up next to her kill and looked at it as she pulled the arrow out. _I wonder…_ With her hand over the dead cat, she whispered, "Rise." The animal's legs began to twitch, then its tail and ears. The cat began to move, but then crumbled to ash.

"Damn it! I need to focus more or something. I want to get the hang of these spells," she grumbled. Necromancy was not her thing. _Why can I call anything from Oblivion, but get a dead animal to stand is impossible?_ It was frustrating her. She poked around in the ash for a minute, "Nothing. What a waste. I should have just set the damn thing on fire for as far as that got me." The word fire made her smile again. _At least I know what my talents really are._

Fire was the beautiful fury unchained in her mind and that aspect of destruction magic was her strongest suit. She could do almost anything with fire. Her smile grew.

She was almost to the marshes by the smell of things. The morning was young and she wasn't tired yet. The walk had been invigorating and the hunt had added excitement to a rather boring morning. _My kind of boring, at least._

* * *

It was late morning when she started to cross the bridge into Morthal. The smell of the marsh had a bite to it. The tang of salt and rot was ever present in the mist that always seemed to surround the small town. She walked past the Inn and the alchemy shop heading for Highmoon Hall. Two small children zipped past her. She recognized both immediately as the raced by, nearly colliding with her. "Good morning you two," she laughed side-stepping them.

Idgrod the Younger stepped out from around the side of the alchemy shop just as Azriel passed by, "Good morning Dovahkiin."

Azriel instantly blushed. Cursing herself, she turned to greet Idgrod whose large smile made her blush harder. "Good morning Idgrod. How are you?" Azriel pleasantly asked.

Idgrod stepped closer to Azriel, "It's a fine day with you around." Azriel knew she was really red now. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as the young woman giggled. "Why so flushed, Dovahkiin?"

_I really need to start wearing a helmet again. _Azriel cleared her throat, "I … um … I am … I'm red?" She felt like a damned idiot.

Idgrod laughed harder "Yes. You are. And I like it."

_Why does she always make me blush? _Azriel laughed nervously, "Well, at least I put on a good show." _I'm an idiot._

Idgrod was still laughing. "You're not an idiot Azriel. But you'd make a great tomato."

_I'm buying a new helmet. _"I probably would." Azriel said embarrassed.

"Why are you in Morthal?" Idgrod asked, suddenly very serious and her eyes glazing over.

"Your mother sent me a letter. It was vague, so I figured I would come."

"It's good that you did. Come with me." Idgrod said grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the Hall.

Azriel dug her heels into the soil, stopping Idgrod from pulling her further. Azriel felt it deep within her, she felt it coming before she ever heard it or seen it. Azriel's rage was beginning to build at the feeling of the approaching dragon.

"Azriel? What is it?" Idgrod was still pulling on her hand. Azriel's sunlight gold eyes had lost their playfulness in an instant. Now Idgrod could see only the fury in them.

"Idgrod, grab the children and get inside. _NOW!_" Azriel said, shoving the girl away from her.

The rumble of the dragon filled the air, shaking it. It soared over the town, its widely spread green wings blocking out the Sun for a moment. Lifting its wings it pushed itself higher into the sky and began circling Morthal.

"Zu fraan hi, Dovahkiin!" the dragon's Thu'um shook the ground.

"Zu'u het! _Meyz Dovah_!"

The dragon roared at the challenge.

Azriel looked over her shoulder quickly to check that Idgrod and the children had gone inside. The guards were already firing arrows at the sky, but the dragon was too up high for their arrows. _Fools! You waste your arrows for nothing!_

"Why do you circle Dovah? Come down and face me!" her Thu'um shook all of Morthal.

The dragon laughed. "Come up, Dovahkiin!"

_Smartass! At least this one has a sense of humor. _

She waited. Her timing had to be perfect since her arrows wouldn't reach it. The dragon pushed high into the air. Turning, it tucked its wings and plunged into a dive straight at her. "_FO_!"

"_JOOR ZAH FRUL!_" she shouted as the dragon's frost shout rang out.

The force of her hate-filled shout slammed into the dragon so hard it couldn't breathe. It tried moving its wings to pull out of its dive, but only managed to move them enough to glide. It sailed over her head barely clearing the buildings. Its path took it into the marsh as she spun to watch.

"Stay here! Protect the people!" she yelled at the guards over her shoulder.

Azriel broke into a run for the bridge. Seconds ticked by and her heart was pounding in her ears. She reached the top of the bridge and could see the dragon crashing through the trees in the distance. Sprinting into the marsh, her eyes were focused only on the dragon as everything passed in a blur.

She could hear the dragon struggling through the mist. She drew her sword, "_WULD NAH KEST!_" Her Thu'um carried her forward in a rush so fast her feet never touched the ground.

The dragon was furious for being knocked from the sky. It wormed its way about in the muck trying to shake off the hateful shout. "I told you to come down," her quiet voice surprising the dragon.

"_FO!_" the rumbling Thu'um exploded toward her.

Azriel dove aside. "I'll give you a chance to yield. I don't want your soul," she said sincerely as she stood.

"_Dir_!" Rearing back its long neck, the dragon struggled to its feet. The dragon fixated itself and lunged forward, snapping at her. Azriel dove under its maw, coming out of the muck sword first and plunging it into the injured dragon's broken wing.

The dragon recoiled, turning its body to strike. It was too late. Azriel had already dropped under its head, rolling through the goo to come up on its injured left side. She relentlessly hacked and stabbed at its wing while dancing around the dragon's gnashing teeth.

As they fought, they pushed farther into the swamp. The dragon relentlessly snapped and bit at her in an attempt to gain ground. Azriel tripped over something in the sludge and the dragon thrust out its clawed wing, knocking her deeper into the swamp. Her body slammed against a sandbar, knocking the wind out of her. She got to her feet shakily as the dragon staggered forward.

Snarling as it attacked, it launched itself at her with its head thrashing. Azriel countered with a sword strike to its face. The dragon reared back and swung its head around, colliding with her again and knocking her across the marsh into a deep pool. Her sword flew from her grip as she slammed harshly into the ground. The dragon tucked its injured wing in and stomped after her.

She climbed out of the boggy water coughing and covered in mud and slime. The dragon wasn't close enough to strike again just yet. "_FO!_" She dove swiftly into the pool trying to escape the frost and dug furiously for her sword. _Fuck this! It's getting too close._

The dragon's thunderous footsteps made her head rattle under the water. Its rapid approach made her change tactics.

In its search for her in the pool, it made the mistake of showing its injured side. Azriel capitalized on the mistake. "_FUS RO DAH!_" The shout sent a muddy wave into its injured side and shoved the dragon sideways. Fire engulfed her hands as her as she stumbled backwards, trying to clear the dragon's jaws.

Fireballs exploded forth towards the dragon and burned into its snout. Azriel clambered back onto a small sandy hill and saw her sword at the waterline just as the dragon recovered from her fiery attack. She rushed forward, grabbing her sword and diving toward the water as the dragon bit down into the sand where she had just been.

She sprang up beside the dragon's injured side within seconds. She drove her sword into the dragon's shoulder, severing the tendons to its wing. The dragon tried desperately to claw its way out of the muck and snapped desperately at her. She answered with volley of sword swipes across its nose.

Exhausted, the dragon's dropped its head onto a large rock. It was obvious that she had severely wounded it.

"_Yield!_ I will spare you." She repeated.

It laughed weakly. "Dovahkiin, even if you do not want my soul, it soon shall be yours."

"I offer Grah-Zeymahzin. I can heal you enough so your injuries will not claim you." Azriel answered softly.

The dragon's golden eyes focused on her. "Your Thu'um is surely the strongest." It paused, it's breathing ragged. "I have heard on the wind you offer this."

"Then you know your choices. Death or Freedom. Which do you choose?" Azriel asked.

"You have won Dovahkiin. You deserve your prize."

"I don't want your soul." Azriel repeated almost to herself. "I'm tired of killing Dov. It's a waste. I want allegiance." She was really tired.

"You have bested me in battle. It would be an honor to accept."

Azriel slipped her sword back into is scabbard and stepped close to the dragon. "Tell me your name." she said almost in a whisper.

"Volkunbahdu," it replied feebly.

Placing her hands close to the dragon's broken wing, she began to feel the extent of the injuries through the soft yellow glow. She focused on the magic and concentrated on healing the most vital injuries first.

Moving slowly she mended the bones in his wing. Moving to the next layer of muscle and tendon she began to repair them. Allowing the magic to work itself as Colette had taught her. Her knees started shaking, but she kept going and the dragon's wounds were finally beginning to heal.

She allowed the magic to stop the bleeding, but her knees gave out. Blood began to trickle from her nose. Drained, she collapsed into the mud. She could barely move.

"Krosis Volkunbahdu. That's all I can do," her voice barley audible.

Volkunbahdu turned and lowered his head to her, "Why would you do this Dovahkiin? It's is not in your favor."

"Funny, I thought I offered allegiance." Azriel answered. Azriel looked around the marsh. Their fight had taken them deeper into it than she thought. "Freedom has its price, Zuwuth. Wait for nightfall before you leave so the joor don't see you. Then find the old one on his mountain."

"I will do as you say, Dovahkiin." Volkunbahdu said simply.

"My true name is _Ahziial_. I give you permission to call it." Azriel replied.

* * *

The sun was beginning to lower in the sky when Azriel had enough strength to walk back to Morthal. _I'm not going to see the Jarl like this. I look like a horker._ She thought looking down at herself.

She turned to walk up the steps and a man cleared his throat behind her, "Jarl want's to ... um … you are a mess." She turned back towards the man. Figures. Another guard with the brains of a skeever.

"You sir, are observant. With brains like yours, you must be Captain of the Guard."

"The Jarl wants to see you. Says it's important." He replied, annoyed.

"Unless the Jarl likes her guests smelling like a horker and traipsing mud on her floor, I suggest I get cleaned up first." Azriel said trying not to lose her temper.

He nodded and added "Did you kill it?"

She gave him the most hateful look she could muster and the man started backing away. "No. I didn't kill it. I invited it to a tea party so we could play with our dollies." She growled at the man.

"Maybe a night in jail will even out your temper." He snapped back.

"Maybe my foot up your …," the inn's door creaked open and light footsteps falling on the wooden boards behind her cut off her words. Azriel turned and saw Idgrod the Younger on the wooden deck. "Berni, it's alright. Please tell the Jarl the Dragonborn is injured and needs rest." Idgrod said softly. The guard grumbled and walked back toward the Hall.

"I was waiting for you in the Moorside when I heard you out here." Idgrod said with a smile.

"My Savior." Azriel joked back.

"You really do look like a horker." Idgrod responded with a light laugh.

Azriel felt the burn return to her cheeks. "Maybe I should put my foot …"

Idgrod stepped forward and put her fingers over Azriel's mouth "In a hot bath?" she finish lightly.

"Um … yeah." Azriel said lost for words. _Gods I'm an idiot._

"Well come on then." Idgrod said, slipping her small white hand into Azriel's. Idgrod pulled Azriel into the Moorside Inn.

"Jonna, is her room ready?" Idgrod asked sweetly.

"Yes, and the bath is empty," Jonna answered looking at the amount of mud and blood clinging to the Dragonborn.

_I must look like a wreck._ She thought noticing Jonna's face.

"You got me a room?" Azriel asked incredulously.

"Yes I did. You were gone for a while and after everything went quiet I figured you would want to relax before seeing Mother." Idgrod replied.

"Thanks. No one ever really thinks like that about me." Azriel said sheepishly.

Idgrod smiled. "I do." She said quietly.

Azriel felt awkward and looking down, she realized she was holding Idgrod's hand. Keeping her eyes on the floor she let go of Idgrod's hand. "I should probably get clean. I don't want to keep the Jarl waiting."

A moment of silence passed as they stood there. Idgrod finally asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, why would you ask that?" Azriel said looking up at the disheartened girl.

"You … I was just wondering." She said quickly.

Azriel smiled at her, "You didn't do anything wrong. You are just very caring and I don't know how to thank you. It makes me feel … awkward … not knowing what to do."

Idgrod's smile returned. "You don't have to thank me Azriel. Please don't feel awkward around me. Everyone else here does. I like the fact that everything is so clear when you are around."

Azriel realized her blush was deepening. "I'd really like to take that bath." She said trying to cover it.

Idgrod slipped her hand back into Azriel's. "Well let's go," her voice full of mirth. She started pulling Azriel along towards the bathing chamber.

_The Gods must really hate me. _

Idgrod started running the water to the bath while Azriel stood like a statue watching her. "I can run my own bath you know."

"Can't a girl do something nice for you, Dovahkiin?" Idgrod said playfully.

Azriel sighed. Then catching the playful look on Idgrod's face, she finally realized the girl was flirting with her, "Depends on the girl."

Idgrod splashed her. "I'll be right back," Idgrod said laughing, walking out and closing the door behind her. Azriel hurriedly got undressed and jumped into the bath. She wasn't going to let Idgrod catch her undressed.

Idgrod was gone for several minutes. By the time Idgrod got back, Azriel had managed to wash most of the mud off and discovered a few painful bruises the dragon had left in their fight. Other than that, she wasn't really injured. She was mostly sore from moving around in the mud and bouncing off the sandbar.

Idgrod was carrying a large tray full of breads, cheeses, and wine. It smelled wonderful. "I'm sorry Azriel, it took Jonna longer than I thought it would." Idgrod said apologetically. "I Hope you like what I picked out," she added hastily.

Azriel smiled as she sat up. She reached out for the tray and Idgrod pulled it away. "Oh no you don't, you need to get out of the tub first," she said her lively smile shining.

"I'm not done!" Azriel playfully shot back.

"Then finish."

Pretending to be hurt Azriel asked, "Why'd you bring it in here then?"

"I needed a way to get you out of the tub after your day." Idgrod smiled at her again as she set down the tray on a small table.

"You could have just asked." Azriel snorted.

"I could have, but I didn't want you to say no."

"Why would I say no?" Azriel was confused.

"Maybe I'm not the right girl?" Idgrod teased.

"Maybe. Then again, you didn't ask."

Idgrod threw a wedge of cheese at her. "Finish your bath. I'll wait."

"I doubt your Mother will approve of you waiting for me to get out of this tub. I also doubt that she'd like the idea of you being in here while I'm in the bath." Azriel wondered where the girl was going with all this.

Idgrod laughed. "You'd be surprised at what Mother does and does not approve of."

Azriel furrowed her brow. "I'm not getting out with you watching me."

"Oh don't be silly, I'm not going to watch." Idgrod tossed Azriel a towel and turned her back towards the tub. Azriel stood and wrapped the towel around herself tightly.

She walked over and picked up her ruck sack. Thinking about what was in the bag, she pulled out her doeskin breeches and boots, then a soft green hunting shirt. Eyeing Idgrod, she slid on the clothing quickly while trying not to drop her towel.

"My armor is disgusting. I need to wash it. And you can look now."

"Will you eat with me first?"

They shared a mutual smile and Azriel sat down to enjoy a quiet dinner with Idgrod.

* * *

It was evening when they walked back to Highmoon Hall together. They reached the bottom of the stairs that lead into the Hall when Idgrod stopped short. "Thank you."

"For what?" Azriel asked softly.

"For dinner and the conversation. I really enjoyed myself. So, thank you." The look on her face was difficult for Azriel to read.

"Um, you're welcome. But I really didn't do anything. You did. I should be thanking you."

"Sometimes it's nice to have something … normal." Idgrod said turning back to the door sadly.

Azriel caught her hand on the latch before she could open it and pulled her around gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you." But, her brown eyes betrayed her sadness.

"Idgrod, we're friends. Please tell me if there's something wrong."

Their eyes met again, "It's nothing, Azriel. We need to go inside. Mother is waiting." She pulled her hand free and opened the door.

The Jarl was waiting for them both inside. "Ah, Azriel, the timing is right. Things set in motion cannot be changed, but perhaps amended."

"Hello, Jarl Idgrod. Forgive the late hour of my appearance." Azriel said tossing a sideways glance at Idgrod the Younger as they approached the standing old woman.

Aslfur stood near his wife inclining his head towards Azriel. She returned the nod.

"There are grave things indeed, however I trust the dragon has been … dealt with." Idgrod Ravencrone said respectfully.

_No way she knows. _"Yes. My Jarl, it has." She knew her answer was the truth, but she didn't want to allude to anything more than that.

"Good. We have much to discuss and dragons are not my concern at the moment." The look in the older woman's eyes caught Azriel's complete attention.

_Fuck! She knows. _"I received your letter before leaving Riften, but I was preoccupied by prior obligations."

"What's important is that you are here _now_." Idgrod continued, "First, there is something I wish to do. You have done a great number of things for my people and since you are already Thane in Hjaalmarch, it's time I award you with property. It isn't much, but there aren't any houses available in Morthal. Before you leave give Gorm your map and he'll mark down the location for you." She motioned towards the man in the corner of the long room.

"Thank you my Jarl."

Idgrod Ravencrone's face took on a steeled look, "Times are dark my friend, the darkness spreads across the land. It touches things and people. I see this. I see many things. The darkness reaches out to you … from you … it encompasses you. It is swirling ebony in the night. A blackness that grows and consumes all that it touches. Its depths are infinite."

Azriel patiently waited. The Jarl's riddles had a meaning to them which were snatched from her visions. Silence was her best ally in discerning the Jarl's cryptic meaning.

"As you have come to the aid of Morthal so many times before, Morthal shall come to yours. Death and despair raid the lands, each of the Holds are infected. War tears the soul of Skyrim to pieces. One shall stand alone in a valley of flames. The tide of war is coming. Choice is no longer free."

Azriel continued to wait. She was patient enough to see that the Jarl was consumed in her visions and waited for them to clear enough for her to speak.

The Jarl blinked and then pulled a scroll from her cloak with a broken seal and handed it to Azriel. "Hjaalmarch is your haven."

_Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone of Hjaalmarch,_

_Let this summons be your warning. Skyrim shall be free of the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion! The People of Skyrim have spoken and we shall rise against the Empire and their Thalmor Masters. We will be victorious._

_Traitors to Skyrim shall find justice at the end of an axe. Let the treacherous Imperial Azriel be the first to find such justice for her crimes against the People of Skyrim. Surrender her to me, and I will see this as allegiance. Harbor her, and you shall share her fate._

_-Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Eastmarch_

Azriel's fury was instantaneous. She incinerated the scroll in a single burst of flames. "When did this arrive?"

"Two days ago by courier." Aslfur finally spoke. Azriel simply nodded and the Jarl returned to her meager throne with obvious fatigue.

Aslfur turned to his wife his voice full of concern, "Are you sure you wish to continue?"

"Answers must be sought within the darkening hour." Idgrod replied.

"My Jarl, what answer must be sought?" Azriel asked confused.

Aslfur answered before his wife could. "The vampire attacks around Skyrim have been increasing. We have heard the other Holds are being attacked as well. At first, they were small attacks of one or two vampires. Now, there are more and becoming more frequent."

Azriel thought for a moment and asked, "Have there been attacks in Morthal?"

"Yes. There was an attack almost a week ago. They killed two city guards and three Legionaries. Thankfully, the guards were able to drive them off." Aslfur replied.

"We have maintained a peaceful coexistence with Movarth for some time. But, now I'm not so sure." The Jarl said finally speaking.

"Do you wish for me to find out?" Azriel asked already knowing the answer. She couldn't fault the Jarl. She had known before that Morthal had a peace treaty with the Vampires. Their small coven had made a 'different' way of life for themselves. Morthal was the perfect place for them to be left alone in the marsh.

"We must know whether or not the treaty has been broken," the Jarl's dark eyes showed her exhaustion. The Jarl rose without another word and walked into her private chambers with Aslfur. Looking around, Azriel realized that she was alone with Gorm in the main room. It was obvious he had noticed as well. The Jarl's daughter had disappeared.

_So much for my quiet night in a warm bed._

Azriel pulled her map from her ruck sack, "Can you please mark where this property the Jarl spoke of is? I guess you should tell me where I can find this Movarth person as well."

"Movarth _isn't_ a person. He's a vampire. Why we have anything to do with Vampires is beyond me." Gorm said angrily.

"Just mark the damn map." Azriel snapped back.

When he had finished, Gorm hesitated giving the map back for a moment. He whispered, "The Jarl is always so lost in her visions. If she can't tell what's real or not, how will she continue to lead Hjaalmarch?"

"I think you worry too much, Friend. Have you considered that her visions might be what makes her such a good leader?"

Gorm shuffled about for a moment and handed her map back. "I suppose."

Azriel left without another word, making her way back towards the bridge. She turned hearing quiet footsteps run up behind her. It was Idgrod the Younger. "I'm glad I caught you," she said breathlessly.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to say goodbye," Idgrod said smiling.

"You followed me out to say 'goodbye'?" Azriel said with a laugh.

Idgrod sighed, "Yes." Stepping forward, she kissed Azriel on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, Dovakiin. I hope I see you soon."

Azriel could feel her cheeks burning.

* * *

She followed a small game trail deeper into the marsh than she had ever been before. The walk was long and anything but quiet. The sounds of the marsh were different than anywhere else in Skyrim. Things were difficult to track even with her wolf senses. Noise traveled in the mist. Sounds changed. Light was deceiving. Things looked and smelled differently. Her wolf was pacing on edge in the back of her mind.

The trail fractured in places and it would be difficult to get lost. The main path had a scent that was slightly different from the surrounding marsh. She couldn't figure out what it was.

The mist was at its thickest and even her vision had its limits. She held out her hand and a small wispy light floated above her. The orb flickered like a prism, breaking through the mist and helping her see. She could understand why vampires would choose this flooded terrain for their own protection.

The night grew longer as she walked, following both the path and the unusual scent. Eventually both brought her to the mouth of a cave. She expected to smell death here, but the odd scent only became more pronounced. She furrowed her brow and walked in.

The inside of the dark cave looked as though a small caravan had passed by at some point. There were a few barrels, an old fire pit that hadn't seen use in a while, and a small cart. In the corner, something caught her attention. An Orc sat unmoving on a chair and hadn't noticed her walk in.

_Some guard. _

She walked closer slowly, not wanting to alarm him when his smell hit her. It wasn't a man. It was a vampire. _Why didn't I smell him sooner?_

She decided to make her presence known to him in the most casual way she could.

"You really suck at guard duty." She said casually.

The vampire fell out of his chair and Azriel didn't bother stifling her laugh.

The vampire jumped to his feet and drew his dagger. She held up her hands showing him they were empty. "Whoa there, friend. I'm just here to visit with Movarth. I'm not here to hurt you, so put away the dagger."

The vampire glared at her, still clutching the weapon. "_Get out!._" Was his only reply.

"Look, put it down. I really don't want to have to kick your ass." She was getting annoyed.

"Get out while you still can!" the vampire bellowed.

Azriel rolled her eyes. "_ZUN HAL VIIK_!" Her shout disarmed the vampire. Her hands started to blaze. "I suggest that the next time someone tells you to drop your dagger, you should probably listen. I said I'm here to see Movarth. Should I announce my own arrival?"

The flames spilled from her hands in a wave that slowly rolled towards the vampire. The Orc instinctively started backing away. His eyes bulged out as he watched the flames beginning to encircle him.

"Wait, please! Don't do this!" He whimpered.

_Why is it people only want to talk when they are about to get roasted?_ Aziel asked herself coyly. She pulled the flames back slightly, but only enough for the vampire to not to feel immediately threatened.

"Why do you want to see Movarth? How do you know that he is here?" He was still clearly on edge.

"The Jarl of Hjaalmarch, Idgrod Ravencrone, sent me. Vampire attacks have been increasing and she wants answers." Azriel's voice was calm but firm.

The Orc vampire chanced a look into her lit face. "If you release me, I'll announce your arrival."

"You fuck me over and I'll burn everything in here," She growled. Her wolf howled in her mind. _What's with this place?_

"No tricks. I swear it." He answered.

The flames raced back into her hands and disappeared. Darkness instantly enveloped the small cave once again. It was only because of her enhanced vision that she saw the vampire spin on his heels and run into the cavern.

She lit a small magical fire in the pit and waited for him to return. It wasn't a very long wait. The vampire Orc returned alone, "He'll see you now. Come with me."

She walked behind the vampire a short distance into the cavern that came out to an overhang in the rock. The main cave was huge and was well organized. A large dining table sat in the center of the cave on an even larger platform. Chairs surrounded the table with one large chair at its head. A single vampire sat at the head of the table.

Following the vampire guard, she looked around noticing that the large cave split in two directions. The unusual scent overpowered her nose to the point that she could taste it.

The seated vampire watched as she approached to the banquet table. "Welcome, Dragonborn, to my home. I am Movarth." His voice was deep and held a hint of defiance. Her wolf snapped and snarled at his tone. "I expected that the Jarl would eventually send someone, however I wasn't expecting her to send _you_." The sounds from around the hollow cavern echoed softly in her ears. But, she could tell there were several vampires lurking in the shadows … waiting.

_Vampires like their formalities._ Azriel decided to try a tactful approach. "Thank you for seeing me, Movarth."

He smiled, his fangs glimmering in the candle light. "This was expected with current events. Besides, I didn't want you to incinerate my kin." He added, but his voice held no hint of playfulness to it. It was a simple statement of fact.

She took a deep breath before continuing, trying to keep her wolf from pushing out. "I apologize. Your guard wasn't exactly friendly."

"You must forgive, Korgak. It is not in his nature to be civil to strangers." He stood from his chair and began pacing silently. He stopped and turned to Azriel. "I wonder if the Jarl thinks I have broken my pact with Hjaalmarch?"

"The Jarl asked me to come and investigate. Since your clan didn't attack me the moment I entered your cave, I wonder about your motives." Azriel's answer was honest.

"There was a time I plotted to take Morthal as my own. The Jarl had foreseen my plot and answered with a legion. Knowing that my kin and I would be destroyed, I gave her an oath to live in peace. This way was simpler and we have prospered in our own rights. I would not jeopardize this pact. But now, another clan chooses to bring our kind into light. I can only wonder if the whole of Skyrim would rise against us. We are not like that clan. Our lifestyles are different. We live in seclusion and hunt only when we are only in need. Vagabonds, pirates, barbarians, and the sorted lot no one would care to miss. That is what we take and in turn we wish only to be left alone."

Azriel tensed, between the smell of the cave and what Movarth just said, she was having a difficult time keeping her emotions under control. "What clan would be large enough to attack all of Skyrim?"

Movarth chuckled softly. "I see you tensing at your thoughts. Their clan is ancient. I once hunted them long ago. Their seed has spread. But, that is another story for another time, Dragonborn." He stepped closer to her. His scent was strong, but mingled with many things.

"My name is Azriel." Her anxiety was building and her wolf was preparing for a fight. _What is with this fucking cave? _"Movarth, I need to know what is in this cave."

"Ah, I smell it now. You are a werewolf. Odd that I could not smell it at first. Perhaps the stories are true about you, _Azriel_." He said methodically, rolling her name off of his tongue.

"What stories?" Her impatience was getting the best of her.

He was still approaching her slowly, "That you have the blood of a dragon. I smell the fire in it. The burn of it. It smothers out the scent of the wolf."

This time she used her Thu'um. "_WHAT IS IN THIS CAVE_?" The ceiling of the cavern rained down rocks and dust as the entire cave shook. She could hear things scurrying from all over inside away from the main hall. Movarth stopped his approach and regarded her through narrowed eyes for a minute. Turning his back to her, he resumed his pacing.

"I have said that we live differently than the other clans. It isn't always easy to make such a transition. Not too long ago, we received another sister into our fold. She had been infected with vampirism when she was out picking ingredients during an attack. She was chased near here by her husband after she tried to attack their children. She followed our scent while we were on a small 'hunt'. But her husband was not far behind."

Azriel was trying to reign in her wolf. The sense of another wolf was close. _The scent. It's a werewolf! _ She could feel it. _Him,_ She corrected herself. She knew he could feel her now too. Her wolf began pushing forward. Her teeth extended and her nails grew.

Movarth watched her carefully. "Yes, her husband is a werewolf. He had only tried to stop her from killing their children in her thirst when she first changed. His transformation took over and his wolf viewed her as a threat. He chased her here to our marsh. We took her in to protect her. He finally found her here, but he could not control himself around so many vampires. In our haste to stop him, he became badly injured. It was she that restored him to health. She is a very talented alchemist."

Azriel was fighting with her wolf. She felt the vampires drawing near again. But, she felt the threat of another wolf more than anything. This was his home and she was trespassing on it. Azriel began growling. "Tell him to back off. I won't hesitate to rip out his lungs, or yours."

"This is our home, you are a guest here. Control yourself." Movarth slowly replied.

Azriel fought for control with her wolf as the other werewolf stepped into the cavern. "Get back Dagnar!" Movarth shouted. His eyes firmly watching Azriel's struggle. "You must control your wolf, young one." Movarth's voice was cold and firm.

_Not now! _Azriel bellowed at her wolf mentally_. If you freak out on me you're not coming out for a year!_ Her wolf was snarling, but backed down.

Slowly, Azriel regained control of herself. Movarth relaxed a bit and as Dagnar walked away. After a few minutes scrutinizing her, Azriel motioned for him to continue, "Eventually the two reconciled. They have lived here with their children. It was very difficult at first, but we have managed."

Gauging Movarth's silence as a sign he was finished, she finally spoke. "You haven't told me about the other clan. Who are they?"

"I have told you enough to know that they are dangerous. Their actions will only bring about distrust and eradication for our kind. We have had many struggles here. I do not wish for war. We are strong, but we cannot overcome legions."

"Thanks. That answers a lot." Azriel mumble sarcastically.

Morvarth mistook her sarcasm as an acceptance to move on. "There is another thing which plays into this. I do not know why the other clan is attacking. But, their attacks have caused some to reform the Dawnguard. They may know why the other clan is attacking the Holds. The Dawnguard were once a highly organized group dedicated to annihilation my kind."

"They're like the Silver-Hand?" Azriel asked.

"Yes. They view us as the Silver-Hand viewed you, as mindless monsters. Thus, their hunt for us has begun. Reforming their group was unexpected though. I did not think they would be remembered." His stare was pointedly directed at her. "Find the Dawnguard. I think you will learn the information you seek. I assure you we are not the cause."

Azriel rolled her eyes. "Let me get this right. In order to find my answers, you want me to go find the Dawnguard?"

Movarth laughed, "Yes. Think of it as an exchange."

"What do I get out of this deal?" Azriel asked, becoming more irritated by his cryptic answer.

"You will find your information. I wish to know if the Dawnguard already know of our existence. Throw them off our trail, this way we will be left in peace. In exchange, we will leave our doors open to you whenever you wish. I know of the price on you head." Movarth answered slyly.

Azriel was silent for a moment in thought. She looked around the cave. Movarth waited as she formed her thoughts for a few moments. "I have a better deal for you Movarth," Azriel said still looking around. The tension in Movarth's face was instant. "I'll find the Dawnguard and my answers, and _if_ they are looking for you, I'll throw them off your trail with false information. You will go to Jarl Idgrod and explain things to her and vow to hunt the rogues within the marshes in order to maintain peace within Morthal. In exchange for what I do for you, you will send an emissary to Riften and find Delvin Mallory in the Ratway and establish a contact with him and the Thieves Guild. Tell him who you are and that I sent you."

"For what purpose?" Came Movarth's perplexed reply.

"You could have your finger on the pulse of Skyrim, always knowing what was happening in the Province. It will get you the independence and contacts with the outside world you want along with full protection from mortals' prying eyes that you desire. The Guild won't care that you are vampires. You have access to the marshes and your home is well hidden. You've already said you hunt the type of people who wouldn't be missed. You have the perfect place to stash plenty of items that need to cool off before they can be moved."

Movarth wordlessly contemplated her offer for a few minutes. Azriel waited, hoping he'd see the logic in her offer. "Hmmm. You are a clever girl." He smiled. "I accept your offer."

"Very well. I'll head out and find this Dawnguard." Azriel said. With a smile she added "Shadow hide you." Turning around, she left the cave.

* * *

Once outside of the cave, she sat down and thought about everything she had learned from the Vampires. _I need to get to Riften as fast as I can._ _I don't want any problems on the way._ She pulled her map from her ruck sack looking at in it contemplation. _Fuck this._ She thought as she stood.

"_ODAHVIING!_" Her Thu'um echoed deafeningly against the mist in the marsh. The swamp was instantly silent as she waited, knowing he always appeared. Seconds ticked by. The only thing she could her was her heartbeat. Moment after moment passed. The thumping sound became louder until she could clearly hear the steady beat of the dragon's wings.

Odahviing landed in front of her, "_Drem Yol Lok, mal Briinah._"

"Drem Yol Lok, Odahviing. It's been too long." Azriel said smiling.

"It has indeed. The Old One sends his regards." Odahviing paused, "What is it you need, Ahziial?"

"To see the world as you do Odahviing. I miss the sky." Azriel said thoughtfully.

Odahviing laughed. "Yours is an addiction."

Azriel swatted him playfully on the nose. "And it's _your_ damn fault! I need to get to Riften as fast as I can, and walking will take forever. Plus, I missed your red hide."

Odahviing lowered his head down so she could climb on, "Then we shall fly together."


	6. Within the Tomb

The air high above was like ice, but it didn't bother her. The steady beating of Odahviing's wings through the wind was like music to her ears. Odahviing could hear Azriel's laughter. "How long will it take to get there?" Azriel asked loudly.

"Only a couple of hours." Odahviing responded.

She laughed harder, "Good, then we have time!"

She stood carefully on the back of his neck and he laughed. "Your addiction runs deep!" The mirth was apparent in the dragon's voice.

Azriel jumped, spreading her arms and legs in the air. The wind rushed up under her as she fell though the sky.

The feeling was amazing and her laughter pierced the sky.

Odahviing turned in the air and dove. Matching her decent, he placed himself beside her. She moved her body so she could catch his spikes with her hands. The ground was rushing up from below them as she fell. She was absolutely confident in her landing and he had never failed to catch up to her. They had done this hundreds of times before. Their bodies connected lightly and she wrapped her fingers tightly around his spikes and pulled herself onto his neck. Odahviing pulled out of his dive and skimmed the tree tops as they continued their flight.

They landed in a clearing in the woods a short distance from Riften and said their goodbyes. Azriel walked in the early light, only stopping long enough to put on her wolf skin cloak and pull the hood over her head. She walked to the guardhouse outside the city to get directions.

A solitary guard stood looking bored outside the tower next to a small fire. She approached the woman for directions. "Hello." Azriel called softly.

"Halt, by order of the Jarl." The female guard said suddenly stiffening.

"Is there a problem?" Azriel asked.

"Remove your hood please." The guard asked.

Azriel pulled off her hood and the guard drew her sword. "Dragonborn, by order of the Jarl, you are under arrest."

Azriel smiled. "I don't have time for this. I'll tell you what, I slip you some gold and you never saw me. I don't get delayed and you get richer."

The guard looked interested. "How much gold?"

"You don't say a word for 250 septims and I get my directions and leave. No hassle to you, since you never saw me." Azriel replied.

"Deal, but be quick. The others will be back soon." The guard responded in a hushed tone.

Azriel pulled the gold from her ruck sack along with her map. "I'm trying to find the Dawnguard. Where are they?"

"In a fort East of here." The guard hastily marked her map and snatched the gold out of her hands. Her eyes softened as she looked back up to Azriel. "Dragonborn, there's an order issued for your arrest throughout the Province. Jarl Ulfric wants you brought to Windhelm."

"But, they don't pay you enough to get killed." Azriel finished with surly smile. She turned, leaving before the guard could think about what she had just said.

* * *

Her feet crunching though the snow, Azriel walked through the crag in between the mountains following the path. It had taken her a day to walk the distance between Riften and this canyon. She was tired and cranky from the trip, mostly because she hadn't really slept well. Her dreams haunted her.

She approached a small lake being fed by a huge waterfall. As her eyes searched the scenery, she saw a very young Nord man sitting next to the lake on a boulder. He jumped to his feet, "Are you here to join the Dawnguard too?" Azriel nodded in affirmation at the nervous young man. He laughed anxiously, "Truth is I'm a little nervous. I've never done anything like this before. Do you mind if I walk up there with you?"

Azriel rolled her eyes. "For fuck sakes, let's just go." She was already annoyed by him. She started walking away and the young man ran to catch up to her.

"Hey … uh … please don't tell Isran I was afraid to meet him by myself. Not the best impression for a new vampire hunter, I guess." He mumbled at her.

Azriel kept walking trying to ignore him. "I'm Agmaer. What's your name?" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned on the boy.

"My name is Azriel. Now shut up and walk." Her patience had run out. It wasn't really his fault, but nervous chatter to fill silence pissed her off. And she was already in a foul mood.

"By the Nine! You're the Dragonborn?!"

Azriel rolled her eyes and increased her pace. The boy was talking away behind her. "That's the fort? It's bigger than I thought it would be!" He rattled on, "Wow, look at this place! It's huge!"

_Akatosh, give me strength not kill this moron. _

The pathway was deserted under the enormous tower. Everything looked abandoned. There wasn't anyone around standing watch or patrolling the area. _Not exactly impressive._

They rounded the bend under the tower and siting on a stack of fire wood was an Orc fixing … something. Azriel kept walking and Agmaer kept up his nervous babble not even stopping to breathe. She walked over to the Orc who looked up at her. "Looks like we got some new recruits. You'll want to go up to the fort. Isran is inside."

Agmaer was too excited not to ask, "What is that you are fixing?"

The Orc eyed the uneasy boy. "It's a crossbow. It's a Dawnguard specialty." The Orc looked from the boy to Azriel. "Want to give it a try?" His question directed at Azriel.

"How do you use it?" Azriel asked looking at the crossbow in his hands.

"I'll show you." The Orc gave them a demonstration and Agmaer was nearly jumping with joy.

"No thanks," Azriel said to the Orc, "it looks rather slow. I prefer mine."

The Orc shrugged his shoulders at her. "Suit yourself. Like I said, Isran is inside the fort."

Azriel nodded in thanks and continued her walk up to the main fortress. The steps were empty, so she pushed open the doors and let herself in. She walked inside alone and heard two men talking in the first room. Their voices echoed lowly in the round space of the room. The larger of the two was a Redgaurd, who's slow drawl stuck her with the sense of a man who'd see a lot in his days. She waited patiently while the two finished their conversation. The Vigilant tossed her a glance during their argument. _Did he just say the Vigilants were dead?_

When they had finished their discussion the Redguard looked at her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want to join. I heard you were looking for vampire hunters. I assume you're Isran?" Azriel said simply.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm glad word starting to get around. That means the vampires will start to notice soon as well." Isran said.

"What can I do to help?"

"What's your name kid?" Isran asked while motioning for her to follow him.

"Azriel."

Isran looked at her again. "So, the elusive Dragonborn, eh? Glad to meet you and welcome to the fight. Damned vampires are on the rise and no one seems to care."

They walked over to some hay bales where a map was. "So you want to help? I need people in the field taking the fight to the vampires."

Azriel nodded, "Alright, tell me everything you know about these attacks. Where are the vampires coming from?"

"I wish we knew that." Isran said. He paused pulling the map over so they both could look at it. "Tolan was telling me about some cave the Vigilants were poking around in." He pointed to the location of the cave and Azriel pulled her map out of her ruck sack to mark the location. "Here. He seems to think it's related to the attacks. Something to do with a 'long lost vampire artifact'. Personally, I don't care. I just want to know where these bloodsuckers are coming from and kill them."

"What do you want me to do?" Azriel asked.

"Go to Dimhollow Crypt, figure out what they are doing. Kill as many of those leeches as you can. Then get yourself back to Fort Dawnguard and report to me."

"I'll leave now." Azriel said.

"Feel free to poke around. Take whatever you need before you leave."

Azriel turned to leave the fort. "Thanks, but I'm good. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Azriel made it as far as the woods outside of Riften. _I am not walking all the way back. I hope he hasn't gone far._

"_OD AH VIING!_" Her Thu'um rung out.

Seconds passed until she heard the familiar sound of his rumbling voice greeting her from the sky. A couple of minutes later, they were back in the air flying Northwest towards the crypt.

She had walked that area before and knew of a Watcher Stone nearby. That was their destination. The trip would only take a couple of hours with him.

Their trips together were always so much more fun when they would scare mammoths, skim the tree tops, or hunt. They made it a point to never miss an opportunity. Odahviing had become much more carefree than when she first met him. His sense of humor had developed and he'd become very laid back. He was as protective of her as she was of him. Odahviing was a brother and she treated him like one.

"Land over there!" she yelled out pointing. It always made her sad when they landed. The trips always ended too quickly for her.

Surrounding the Lord Stone were the bodies of dead bandits. Odahviing sat quietly as she looked at each of the corpses. Every single one had been drained of blood and their emaciated corpses lay frozen in the snow. She salvaged what she could from them.

"Sosnaakhe, Ahziial. Tread carefully." His hushed voice was full of warning.

"I will. Listen for me and stay close. I will call you soon," she said with a smile.

"I will wait, Briinah."

Azriel hiked up the steep incline and looked over the edge. _There are torches down there._ Finding trouble wasn't difficult for her and neither was traversing down the steep mountain rock.

She made her way down and leapt down the last rock onto the ground looking at the stairs. _This place smells like death. Definitely the right place. _She drew Silnaak and quietly slipped inside.

* * *

Azriel could hear the whispers from up ahead. Their voices echoed from deep within. They were discussing the Vigilants. She crept forward, placing an arrow in the string. Her feet moved soundlessly across the snow covered rock as she padded lightly towards the voices.

The stone pillars and rock overhangs were cut through by a large stream, which divided the cavern. She worked her way around through the creek, coming up on the other side. She saw the two vampires who were caught up in their conversation. She pulled the bow string back, letting the arrow fly. It pierced the speaking male vampire through the throat from behind. The second vampire, a woman, jumped in surprise at the kill.

She started searching for the assailant firing the arrows. The vampire ran the length of the overhang in front of a large steel gate looking for Azriel. She stepped down onto a lower boulder as an arrow pierced her through the side. Stumbling backward with a shriek, the vampire launched a volley of ice spikes in all directions hoping to frighten her attacker. Azriel smiled from behind the small pillar and freed another arrow into the woman's chest. The vampire took a shaky step forward, staring down at the arrow in her heart and collapsed.

Azriel searched the main cave and found multiple bodies of Vigilants and a few unfortunate villagers scattered throughout the chamber. A small antechamber with a chain activating the gate was tucked neatly in a corner of the main room.

Azriel pulled the chain and went through the gate, following the tunnel into the ancient Nordic burial chamber. Her bow eliminated the vampire guard and her skeletal servants from afar. Azriel methodically worked her way through the vast Nordic crypt, killing the vampires and Draugr within.

Hours had passed by the time she worked her way to a timeworn wooden door, its design different from the rest of the old ruins. She pushed it open and walked into a room the likes of which she had never seen before. The design of the ancient ruins was amazingly different from the old Nordic burial chambers. _How old is this place?_

Azriel quietly searched the small chamber that overlooked an immense cavern with more of the strange architecture. From below, she could hear people talking. She heard a man scream followed by laughter.

Azriel crept slowly to the overlook pulling her bow. From where she was perched, she saw three vampires talking amongst themselves. She couldn't make out what they were saying, so she quickly scoured the area below. She saw the body of another Vigilant, this time the kill was fresh. _It must have been him that I heard scream._

She watched as the vampires started to cross a long bridge to an odd structure in the center of the enormous cave. The cave was so large that she could only see the other side due to her enhanced vision.

One of the vampires had stopped at the beginning of the bridge. Azriel placed a dragonbone arrow on the string and drew back, taking a breath. She released the arrow and it made its mark through the skull of the vampire. The vampire crumpled to the ground without a sound.

The other two vampires didn't notice their companion's death. Azriel put another arrow onto the string. The vampires were on the strange structure, talking. She quickly went down the stairs on the right side of the overlook, and made her way to the bridge. Azriel watched the two vampires talk in the distance, but they were still too far away for her to hear them.

She snuck closer with her bowstring pulled back, waiting to take a shot. Finally, an opportunity opened when one of the vampires turned to walk towards the bridge. As the vampire stepped onto the bridge she let the arrow fly. It ripped through his chest where his heart was. The look of surprise etched into face as he disintegrated to ash made her smirk devilishly.

Azriel quickly placed another arrow on the bow and quietly crossed the bridge. She was watching the last vampire pace around the center of the structure, irritated. His mumblings were meaningless as they reached her ears. Azriel realized he was looking at the floor and still hadn't noticed his fallen comrades. _What are they looking for?_

She drew back on the bow again waiting for the vampire's next move. He was pacing the carved out floor in a circular motion. _I need answers._

Aiming for his leg, she let go of another arrow and it made its mark in the vampire's thigh. He screamed and fell to the floor. She placed her bow on her back and stood up. Fire engulfed her hands and tendrils of flames wrapped their way up to her elbows as she walked towards the wounded vampire. The vampire spat at her. He threw icy shards at her which she easily avoided. The vampire's eyes grew wide as the flames began to surround Azriel. In less than a few seconds, she was surrounded by a whirlwind of searing flames which lashed out like an inferno.

The heat from the blaze scorched the smooth stone she was walking on, leaving a blackened trail in her wake. The vampire's desperate pleas were only met by her laughter as she drew her sword. Flames poured off of her in a fluid motion, spilling onto the floor and encircling her and the vampire. The intensity of the heat made the vampire scream.

"Please, gods don't! _Please!_" She thrust Jusk into the shoulder of the vampire, his agonized wails filled her ears as she pinned him to the floor. "Tell me everything about this place or you'll burn slowly."

"I don't know anything, I swear!"

Azriel twisted the sword in his shoulder, causing him to scream louder.

"Why are you here?" She growled, allowing her canines to extend.

The vampire was grasping at her, trying to relieve the pain in his shoulder. "We were sent here to find an ancient artifact by our Lord. But I don't know what it is."

She looked around at the unlit braziers and the pattern on the floor. "What is this structure?"

"I don't know. I was trying to figure it out." She twisted the blade again causing him to cry out.

"I think you do know."

"Gods! Please! I don't know."

Keeping her right hand firmly on the hilt of the sword, she kicked the vampire off of the blade. His shrieks were immediate. She looked from the vampire to the floor again. "I'm feeling generous. I like the way you cry like a little girl, so I'm going to keep you alive. After all, you may prove to be useful to me." She cracked the vampire on the skull with the hilt of her sword, knocking him unconscious. The flames instantly died out as she walked through them.

She walked around for a few minutes and looked at the construction of the place, taking it all in. _It's a puzzle._ There was a small stone pillar in the very center of the edifice. She walked up to it noticing the grooves carved into the rock and running down the insides of rounded top. _This is going to suck._

Azriel placed her left hand on top of the pillar and pushed down. A large spike tore through the middle of her hand. She gritted her teeth and cursed as the spike retracted. Her blood flowed down the groves and disappeared. Purple flames lit around the construct, rising up from the floor.

Azriel turned around the structure looking from the flames to the braziers. She walked to the one close to her and pushed it. The flames followed the grooves in the floor and lit the brazier. The flames moved around the floor ending in different places. She laughed out loud. "I knew it was a puzzle."

She walked around, pushing the braziers into position. When she had the last one in place the floor began to shake. The central pillar lifted and a large stone monolith extended upward.

She looked back at the unconscious body of the vampire a few feet away. Azriel paced around the monolith looking at it. Engraved on a face of it was the faint outline of a hand. She hesitated for a moment as she stepped close and then placed her hand onto the symbol.

The stone face slowly slid down, revealing a woman inside. Azriel backed away, readying her sword. She almost tripped over the unconscious vampire as she did so. She placed him between herself and the woman.

_What the fuck is this?_

The woman dropped from the sarcophagus, her eyes already beginning to open. She was coughing and gasping, her hand fled to her throat as she choked.

* * *

Serana's body racked as she coughed. The burning thirst within her was incredible. She tried desperately to reign herself in enough to gather her bearings. She was finally free from her prison, but she was confused as to why. Her senses were ravaged by her surroundings. Serana managed to look up and saw golden eyes stare down at her. She took in the mortal's appearance as the young woman summoned fire around her.

Serana couldn't help but laugh while she continued to cough. She could hear the young woman's heart beating in her chest and she allowed herself a moment to gather herself before she talked. "Do you honestly think that will deter me?" Serana's voice was harsh and sounded scratchy even to her own ears.

"Thirsty?" The young woman asked. "Here," and she kicked an unconscious body towards her.

His smell hit Serana like a hammer. He was a half-blooded vampire. She looked down at the gift and gave in to her blinding thirst. When she had finished, Serana rocked back to sit with her eye's closed, allowing the blood to revive her a little more. The young woman hadn't made a single move towards her nor had she said anything further. Serana could feel the young woman's eyes as they watched her through her blaze.

Serana opened her eyes to look at the young woman from where she sat on the floor. She had never seen anyone that looked like this girl. Her appearance puzzled her, but it also intrigued her.

The young woman's red hair was long and almost to her elbows in length. It was sweaty and covered the left half of her face. The woman's skin was brown in color, yet it seemed to have golden tones to it. Serana wasn't sure if it was the fire's glow that made it appear that way or not. The young woman's eyes, or at least the one she could see, were as golden as the sun. They burned with such intensity it slightly unnerved Serana as the girl watched her in silence.

She looked at it as the woman stood like a statue, the flames surrounding her and licked at her as if she couldn't feel the immense heat it was generating. It added to the eeriness that surrounded her. The orange glow lit her face making her hair seem as though it were part of the fire.

The armor she wore was unusual too. Under the coating of blood, dirt, and cobwebs, the young woman's black armor looked like lizard scales. Her cuirass was short, buckling on the sides. Both her cuirass and gauntlets which looked as if they were made of ... _Are those Dragon scales? _ Serana looked at it harder as the girl stood in place. Her black pants were some type of leather with the same scales as grieves. Her boots were thick black leather and steel. The woman's armor hugged her body and Serana could see her muscles moving beneath it.

She looked back into the woman's face. The young woman's eyes held an edge to them. She wasn't just a simple warrior or adventurer. There was something in those eyes that said the young woman was powerful to Serana. _This mortal is intriguing. _She allowed herself to smile.

The young woman in front of her simply watched in continued silence. The mortal's pulse was even. Serana could almost not hear her breathe. She was motionless as Serana looked at her, drinking her in.

Serana tried to guess her age. She was definitely young, but her eyes were completely different. They weren't the eyes of a young girl. They were something altogether different. The woman was quite unusual looking and her appearance was very striking. The girl's mystery made her more stunning to Serana.

"_You_ are not who I was expecting." Serana said suddenly. If her voice caught the woman off guard, she didn't show it. Serana stood, taking a shaky step backward and leaned against the sarcophagus. She noticed the woman made the slightest of movements to tighten her grip on her sword. The blaze surrounding her seemed to pulse outward slightly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. I hope you aren't still thirsty. That will make things … um … awkward." The young woman's voice was quiet yet resonated with a kind of force.

Serana laughed and closed her eyes again. "Yes and no." She opened them when she heard the young woman sheath her sword. The fire was gone.

"Good. Then we can talk." The girl looked at her, then raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you alright?" there was concern in the girl's voice, yet there was taciturnity in her eyes that made her distant. It made Serana chuckle. "Trusting, aren't you?" Serana asked sarcastically.

"Not really." The girl answered after a moment. "So are you alright or not?"

Serana pushed herself off the stone and stumbled forward. The girl reacted immediately by stepping forward, but stopped. Serana shook her head, "Apparently not."

"How long have you been in there?" The girl asked gently. Serana couldn't place the girl's accent and it bothered her.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like a long time." Serana answered as she gathered herself. The girls gaze scrutinized her every movement. Her short answers and air of silence was unnerving to Serana.

"Who is the High King?" Serana finally asked.

The girl shook her head, "The High King is dead."

Serana looked at her and continued, "Has the moot been held to select a new one?"

Again the girl shook her head, "No. The war has prevented the moot. Until one side wins, I doubt there will be a moot."

_Lovely._ "Another war, huh? Well at least Skyrim hasn't gotten boring. Who are the contenders?"

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Eastmarch and Elisif the Fair. She's the Jarl of Haafingar."

"Who? I don't know either of those names." Serana said confused.

"Ulfric is an ass and leads the rebellion. Elisif is kind, but young and very naive. Her husband was High King until Ulfric murdered him." The girl said simply.

"Rebellion? What rebellion?" Serana was very confused.

"The rebellion against the Empire…"

"What Empire?"

The girl was looking at her, Serana could tell she was trying to gauge whether or not Serana was serious. "_The Empire_ … from Cyrodiil."

"Cyrodiil is the seat of an Empire?" Serana asked shaking her head. "What year is it?"

"Yeah it is and it's the fourth era, the two hundred and fourth year." The girl said softly.

Serana slid down the stone sarcophagus. So much time had passed. Her head was spinning. She looked back at the young woman at a loss for words.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked her again.

Serana wasn't so sure. "I don't know." She answered honestly. She was staring at the floor trying to comprehend how much time had passed. The young woman made no further movements toward her so she felt safe sitting where she was. The girl's silence was almost deafening in Serana's ears.

"Who sent you here?" Serana finally asked after a few minutes still looking at the floor.

She heard the young woman sigh, "A man named Isran."

Serana looked back up into the girl's eyes and searched through them for answers. She didn't know that name either. "Why?"

"The short story is Vampires have been attacking throughout the Province. We knew they were here, so I came to investigate. You ate the one I was holding on to. But, it's not a really loss. He was a whiney little bitch."

"So you're a vampire hunter then? The irony isn't lost on me." Serana said with a small smile.

The young woman mouth slowly slid into a smirk. "Not really. But, I'd doubt you'd believe me if I told you anything else."

Serana looked closer at the girl. _She's not a vampire, that one's obvious._ But, something about her put Serana on edge. It wasn't just her detachment, but there was something else. Something very dark and powerful about this girl. She couldn't figure it out. "How are you 'not really a vampire hunter' if you came all this way to find out why vampires are attacking in Skyrim?"

The girl's smirk grew into a wolfish grin. "I have my reasons. Like I said, I doubt you'd actually believe me," she paused. "How long have you been in that box?" The girl's eyes locked on to Serana's and held her in her intense gaze. "And why do you have an Elder Scroll?"

Serana's defensive reaction was immediate. "I don't know and it's none of your business."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I get sent into a vampire death camp to find what they're looking for … and find a woman trapped in a box that happens to have an Elder Scroll. The irony isn't lost on _me_."

Serana chuckled again. _This dragon has teeth._ The girl's sarcasm oozed from her very pores. She watched the woman look around and decided to try standing again. She felt a little better, but was still a little dizzy. She noticed the woman watch her stand from the corner of her eye.

"So you're not as trusting as I thought." Serana said jokingly.

The girl turned and looked at her. "Zu'u ni hinskaal." She mumbled.

Serana narrowed her eyes, "No one said you were."

The young woman's mouth fell open. "You understood that?"

"_Geh_." Serana answered simply. The smile crept back onto her face. Something finally made sense to her.

The young woman stepped forward a few paces, her face looked shocked. "How do you know that language?"

Serana smiled and then the woman's scent hit her. It was the smell of fire, sweat, and animal. _She's a fucking Werewolf!_ Serana thought as she backed away. The smell of fire was so strong in the girl's blood, Serana had missed it.

The girl froze. Her hand slowly moved toward her blade. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You are a _werewolf_." Serana said with a hiss.

The girl laughed, "You just now noticed? I thought vampires were supposed to have acute senses?"

Serana wasn't laughing. She felt her foot touch the sarcophagus again. Werewolves were to be hunted and destroyed. According to everything she had ever learned, they were mindless ravages that killed everything, including vampires. Every fiber of Serana's being told her to kill the girl.

The woman spoke gently, "Relax, I'm obviously not going to hurt you. It's not like I lose control and wolf out on people."

_People._ The word caught in Serana's mind. Somehow that single word made her relax slightly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have announced it or something." The girl said with a small smile.

Serana let out a breath and slid back down the smooth stone. _This is all too much._ Serana ran her hands through her dusty hair before speaking. "No. I'm sorry. It just surprised me. Normally, I could have smelled you from a mile away. But, I didn't. It was instinct … I'm sorry for my reaction." She looked up and the young girl smiled in understanding.

"Yeah, it'd probably make for an awkward introduction anyways." The girl laughed. The girl's personality made Serana smile. It was refreshing. _She is so very … different_.

Serana made to stand and the girl stepped forward, holding out her hand. Serana looked at it for a second and took it. The heat from the young woman's hand was intense and shocked her. But, there was something else. A sort of electricity when their hands touched. Serana had never felt that before touching anyone.

The girl pulled her to her feet promptly, surprising her again. "Did I pull too hard?"

"No, you just … surprised me is all." Serana answered quietly. "By the way, I'm Serana."

The girl smiled mischievously. "Azriel."

They stood there for a second looking at each other in uncomfortable silence. Serana felt suddenly very timid in front of the woman. Azriel turned, running her fingers through her hair. Serana noticed the scars on her face and realized she was staring.

"_What?_"

Serana felt ridiculous, the girl had caught her staring. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare." She was thankful that she couldn't blush and Azriel remaining silent, making her feel more ridiculous. "I've just never seen anyone who looks like you before." Serana finished shyly.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Azriel asked.

"I'm not sure." Serana replied looking away.

"Uh. Okay…" Serana turned her head back. The look on Azriel's face made it apparent that she had just insulted the woman.

"No. I'm sorry, that's not what I mean. I mean the way you look is different than what I'm used too." Serana added.

Azriel rolled her eyes.

_This is just getting worse._ Serana decided to remain quiet for the moment.

"It's … whatever." Azriel's reply was curt as she turned on her heel. She started walking around the construct surveying the area.

Serana sighed. "I didn't mean to insult you. I've just never seen anyone who looks like you. I … Are you from Skyrim?" Even to her own ears her question sounded lame.

Azriel looked back at her. "No. I'm from Cyrodiil. I'm an Imperial."

"A what?"

"That's what we're called." Azriel said shortly. Serana could tell the woman was irritated. Her distance and abrupt coldness reminded Serana that Azriel didn't trust her. She didn't blame her since she knew nothing about Azriel either. But, the girl's kindness seemed to be genuine. It was difficult to understand such differences in this one person along with everything else that was going on.

"Serana, do you know how to get out of here?" Azriel added. It was obvious she was trying to change the subject.

"This place looks different from when I came here. I honestly don't know how to get out. I was hoping you would."

"That figures. And I haven't a clue." Azriel responded.

Serana looked at their surroundings. Nothing looked familiar to her. Her mind wandered to home and she looked at Azriel again.

"Azriel, once we figure out how to get out of here I need to find my way home."

Azriel turned to look at her and nodded in acknowledgment. "Where do you live?" The woman's words had softened slightly.

"My family used to live on an island in the north, its west of Solitude. I assume they still do." Serana paused, she wasn't sure how to ask for Azriel's help.

"Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yes … no. Everything is so different now … it's so … difficult to understand." Her voice betrayed her unhappiness and confusion. She looked up and saw that the girl's coldness had given way to compassion.

"It's alright. I'll help you." Azriel said and looked over at a bridge.

* * *

Azriel walked over to the other bridge and looked across. _There were more of those strange statues on the other side._ She looked back at Serana, who was now looking around. Too many question raced in her mind.

The vampire walked up next her and looked at the bridge. She looked past the bridge to the other side while Azriel looked at her blazing eyes. The smoldering fires burned with an intense coldness, but they weren't empty. She looked past the coldness of the vampire into sorrow. Something in her had stayed her hand from killing this vampire when she first dropped out of her tomb.

Serana was exceptionally beautiful, but Azriel wasn't shallow enough to be fooled by a pretty face. It had been her look. Serana had looked disappointed, and then confused. The vampire's face, her voice, and her eyes held a deep … sadness. All vampires were aggressive so that hadn't fazed Azriel, but it was the grief that stopped her from killing Serana, despite her instincts.

"Serana, let's try this way." The vampire turned and looked directly into her eyes, searching for something. It was obvious that Serana didn't trust her. And she didn't blame her. Azriel didn't really trust her either. It was obvious that the vampire was very confused by everything, and in some way, it made her feel bad for her.

Azriel cleared her throat, "I think that way leads out. But, it's only a guess."

"Let's go. But, be careful. I have a bad feeling." Serana said with a concern that surprised Azriel slightly.

Azriel pulled her bow from her back and walked slowly across the bridge. The statues gave her the creeps. Something about the way they looked made her skin crawl.

They were half way across when Azriel could hear a cracking noise. She whispered over her shoulder to Serana, "Stay behind me!"

She pulled an arrow from her quiver and placed it on the string. Drawing back, she waited. A creature exploded from the statue and it was identical to the rock it just hatched from. She let the arrow fly, catching the thing in the shoulder. A second explosion ripped through the cavern and as the dust cleared, another monster sprang forth.

"Gargoyles!" Serana shouted. The gargoyles simultaneously turned and charged at them.

_So much for the surprise attack._

Quickly placing the bow on her back, Azriel willed the fire to burst forward from her hands. Serana drew two black skeletons up from out of the middle of the bridge. "How the fuck did you do that?" Azriel yelled.

Serana blasted the closer of the two gargoyles with lighting and ice as her skeletal warriors attacked. "Do what?"

Azriel forced her anger into the rushing force of the flames. One of the gargoyles was at the bridge crossing and running fast. The heat barley slowed it down. _Fuck! This isn't working!_

"_FUS RO DAH!"_ The power of her Thu'um shattered the gargoyle to pieces.

Serana turned over her shoulder and looked at her, "How the fuck did you do that?"

"Do what?" Azriel responded.

The remaining skeleton took a wicked back hand from the other gargoyle and was smashed to nothingness. The gargoyle screeched and raced forward towards Serana. She was too far ahead of Azriel on the bridge. The gargoyle moved so fast Azriel didn't have time to think. Only on instinct did she draw her sword. "_WULD NAH KEST!_" She used her Thu'um to carry her forward and she drove the sword through the gargoyle's side and tore it out. Cracks appeared on the gargoyle as it turned to strike. _The fucking thing has stone skin!_

With Serana behind the gargoyle, she couldn't use her Thu'um without harming her. Serana continued her lighting and ice spear attacks. Azriel avoiding the constant claw strikes of the Gargoyle as she hacked at it. After a few minutes of fighting they finally managed to destroy it.

Azriel plopped down on the ground. She had already been dead tired when she freed Serana. She had been fighting for hours. She wiped the sweat from her brow and tucked her hair behind her ears. From the corner of her eye she could see the vampire watching her.

Azriel opened her ruck sack and pulled out a waterskin. She looked over at Serana who pretended to be interested in something else.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Azriel wanted to know what was going on in the vampire's head.

Serana sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd notice."

"Are you looking at how _different_ I look again?"

Serana looked at her and shook her head. "No, actually. I was wondering why you covered your face until I saw your scars."

_What a bitch._ Azriel stuffed the waterskin back into her ruck sack and stood. Without a word to the vampire, she started walking up a small incline towards another structure. The vampire suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to sound so rudely." Serana said quickly.

"Then you won't take 'go fuck yourself' _rudely_ either." Azriel countered.

She pushed past the vampire and walked up the steps. She could hear the vampire sigh behind her and ignored her.

_This part is Ancient Nordic ruins again._ She opened the old wooden door with Serana following a short distance behind her. They walked quietly up the stairs to the lower part of another chamber. In front of her were more stairs and at the top Azriel could see the old crypts.

_You have got to be shitting me. _She was tired and not in the mood to fight more Draugr. Serana's comment had really pissed her off. She flicked her hand and a black vortex opened. The Dremora Lord stepped through the swirling gateway. It walked over and knelt in front of her.

"What is your command, my Lord?" He asked.

"Rip open the crypts and cut down the Draugr inside." Azriel said with a snarl.

The Dremora stood and obeyed. He systematically tore open each of the tombs and ripped the Draugr apart. When he had finished he returned to her and knelt again. "You have done well. Now _go_." The Dremora stood and opened the portal, stepping back through without a sound. Serana watched wordlessly throughout everything. She seemed to be appraising Azriel.

They continued through a corridor into an amphitheater. Azriel held up her hand for Serana to stop. They were side by side. "Don't move or speak. Don't use magic. Let me deal with this." Azriel said in an almost inaudible whisper. Serana looked at her and nodded.

Carefully, Azriel pulled her bow and quietly notched an arrow. She looked around the amphitheater at the different Draugr. Emanating from the far end of the theater, she could hear it whisper. _A wall…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she focused on getting to it.

Arrow after arrow whizzed through the air, each a kill. She left Serana at the top of the stairs and made her way down towards the center quietly. Ancient charred bodies laid near a fire the Draugr must have been tending. She could hear the whispers from the wall clearly, but she could also hear something else.

Azriel crept close to the fire. _Draugr don't leave fires like these unless …_ A sarcophagus lid blew off and a Dragon Priest rose from the tomb.

_This is getting fucking old._

Feeling the heat at her back, she roared at the Dragon Priest, _"Sovngarde saraan!" _It floated towards her with its dagger in hand. Azriel willed the fire behind her to rise. The Dragon Priest halted his advance. The furnace became a monstrous column of fire. The heat was blistering and generated a massive wind around the amphitheater. She focused her magic and the column toward the Dragon Priest in front of her. The pillar opened into a wall and smashed downward onto the Dragon Priest. It swirled, consuming him in intense heat. In a blink of an eye, the Dragon Priest was gone.

It had taken every ounce of her being to control a fire that large and focus it into such an intense blaze. With all the fighting and the hours she had already spent here, she was mentally and physically drained. She could barely lift her feet as she walked to the word wall. Her body was automatically drawn to it and it took everything she had to walk up the stairs. The whispers of the wall filled her ears and her mind. She never heard Serana walk up as she slid down against the wall. With her eyes closed she let the knowledge of the words fill her mind.

She sat there in silence for a long while, trying to recover. She felt the vampire's closeness, but didn't open her eyes. When she finally did, the vampire was right in front of her. "Are you alright?" Serana asked quietly.

Azriel cracked a smile. "I've had better days."

Serana smiled back, "That column of fire was impressive."

Azriel laughed lightly with her head still against the wall. "I think you are the only vampire I have ever heard say fire was impressive. Usually, your kind screams and runs away."

Serana held out her hand, "How about we get out of this old crypt, Smartass."

"Agreed." Azriel took Serana's cold hand, feeling a slight shock at the touch again. _That's the second time that's happened._ Serana hauled her to her feet and Azriel lightly rubbed her hand. They walked up the stairs and Azriel stopped. "I've lost track of time being down here. I'll go check and see whether or not it's daylight."

Serana put her hand on Azriel's arm after she pulled her hood up over her head. "It's not important. Let's just go."

Azriel furrowed her brow in question. "How is sunlight _not_ important to a vampire?"

Serana smile, "Let's just say it doesn't affect me the same way it does others."

"So you don't turn into a charred skeever the instant you step into the sun?"

Serana shook her head. "It's still annoying, but no, I don't turn into a charred skeever." Serana was smirking.

Azriel raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. "Fine, but when you turn into a pile of ash, the words "I told you so' will come out of my mouth."

Serana chuckled softly. "Somehow that wouldn't surprise me."

Azriel dug into her ruck sack and pulled out her black wolf-skin traveling cloak. Azriel put it on and pinned her cloak closed. When she had finished, she noticed Serana looking at the pin. "What is it?" Azriel asked, looking down at her cloak.

"Your pin is an interesting design. A wolf head and a dragon head." Serana stepped closer. "May I?"

"Uh, sure." Azriel moved her hair aside, exposing the left side of her face as she pulled her hair over her shoulders.

Serana ran her index finger across the dragon head on the left side, down the chain, and over the wolf head on the right. "The silver is crafted so well and the gems are very pretty. Where did you find such a beautiful piece of jewelry?" Serana asked with interest. Serana's hand rested gently on Azriel's collarbone. Her cold touch made Azriel shiver.

"I made it a while ago. I liked the irony of it being made from silver." Azriel looked up and saw Serana had a soft smile on her face. Serana raised her eyes to hers and there was more awkward silence.

"You're very talented."

"Uh … thanks," Azriel said with a blush. "I like working the forge. Jewelry requires patience and time. It's a good way to get lost in what you are doing and I think it's relaxing. It took a while to make. I had to ask an Argonian to help me set the eyes."

Serana stepped back with a lingering smile, allowing Azriel to push open the door. They followed the stairs up to the gate and Azriel pulled the chain, leading them outside into the crisp air.

"It's so good to breathe again!" Serana exclaimed happily. It was late at night and snowing. They were miles from the enticing thought of a warm bed. The thought made Azriel irritable.

"Serana, what do you say we hike down the mountain and the first 'whatever' we come to, we crash?" Azriel asked.

"And that means what, exactly?" Serana asked confused look on her face.

"It means we get some rest and you don't have to put up with a cranky werewolf." Azriel replied.

"I can live with that kind of deal." There was something in Serana's darkening eyes that told Azriel that the sooner they found a place to stay, the better.

They walked down the mountainside and found a path along the way. It was steep in places, but they helped each other as they made their descent. They followed the path mostly in silence for a few hours, Serana occasionally making a comment or two about how different this or that looked from last time she had been there. Her comments eventually tapered off. Even though the vampire wasn't really talkative, the silence made Azriel worry.

The snow eventually became rain as the two came to the bottom of the path. Everything had reached a stage where it was wet and annoying to Azriel. The rain was picking up and a thunderstorm was approaching. She looked back and noticed Serana was lagging behind.

Azriel waited for her. When Serana caught up, she looked as if something wasn't right with her. "How are you doing? You look tired." Azriel was concerned. The vampire hadn't had a chance to sate her thirst.

Serana had dark circles under her eyes. She was moving slower than she had been earlier. "I'm fine and I've slept long enough. Let's just find some place and get out of this."

They traveled along the wooded path as the rain fell harder and the winds increased. Azriel made sure to walk next to the vampire. Serana's footsteps became slower the further they walked. Serana started having problems with her balance and eventually stumbled.

Azriel caught the vampire by the arm. "You're not fine. What's wrong?" Azriel asked sharply.

"I need to feed, Azriel. I feel very weak." Serana licked her lower lip.

Azriel stepped closer to Serana. "We'll find you something. Can you keep going? If not, I'll help you."

"Azriel, really, I'm fine. I just want out of this and to hunt."

They walked for another hour before Serana stumbled again, this time falling. Azriel caught her before she tumbled to the ground and pulled her in tightly. Azriel lifted her to her feet and held her upright. Serana's amusement was evident on her face.

"Serana, can you keep going or not?" Azriel's concern was clear in her question.

"I don't know." Serana sounded confused with her own self. Azriel took her arm and put it over her shoulder, carrying the vampire as she walked. Even with Azriel's help, Serana's balance failed.

Serana's shuffling feet were enough for Azriel. She knew the Vampire was having difficulties. "I'm going to carry you. Hold still." Azriel scooped the vampire up off her feet and held her close. Azriel was surprised that she was so light.

Serana's head rolled onto her shoulder and into the nape of Azriel's neck. "My, aren't you the trusting type?"

Azriel scoffed at her. "I don't think I'd taste all that great."

Serana's face moved closer to Azriel ear, her voice was husky whisper, "Are you sure I can't suck on your neck a just little bit?"

Azriel tripped.

The trail they were on followed a rocky embankment. Azriel spotted a small hollow in the clearing and carried Serana inside. She propped Serana against the wall and made herself busy with setting up their small camp. The weather outside was deteriorating rapidly as a storm moved in and they were both already soaked from the rain.

Azriel pulled her bed roll from her ruck sack along with dry clothes and a bear skin blanket. Azriel moved to prepare a fire when she heard people shouting to one another in the wind. She looked over at Serana. She was tracing her lower lip with the tip of her tongue. Serana looked at Azriel, and Azriel could see she was losing her battle with her thirst.

Azriel made her choice. "Serana, stay here. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

Azriel looked from Serana to the mouth of the cave. She judged by the shouts, the men were getting closer. "You need a drink. I'm going to get you one."

"I'll come with you." Serana started to stand when Azriel gently pushed her back down.

"No. Stay here. You're not in any condition to fight if you have too. It won't take long, I promise."

Azriel ran through the storm and followed the voices in the wind. They were closer. She felt the tugging in her mind, her wolf was waiting. She jumped over a fallen tree, transforming in midair. She ran hard through the driving rain towards the hunters. She could taste their scent on the gale wind. There were three of them and she wanted them all. She stood and howled. The hunters saw the werewolf and gave chase. She spun, retracing her tracks towards the cave.

An arrow whistled past her ear. She needed to get them closer to Serana. The men were starting to fall behind. The wind was harsh and the storm's fury slowed them down. She turned back and bellowed against the raging thunder. Undaunted, the hunters followed her, not knowing they were running into her trap.

A young hunter was lightly armed and reached her first. The pounding rain was in her eyes, stinging them. He swung his blade, catching her across the shoulder. Azriel roared in pain. She grabbed the man and threw him through the mouth of the small cave. She could hear the sickly crunch from where she was standing.

The other two hunters arrived at the same time. Their daggers were useless against her and she was careful not to kill them. She raked her claws across one man's neck, knocking him to the ground. The other, she bashed against the rocks repeatedly, breaking his ribs and rendering him unconscious. She picked up the wounded men and carried them into the cave.

Azriel saw Serana had the first man pinned to the floor and was feeding on him. Serana looked up when she smelled the wolf enter the cave and hissed at Azriel. Azriel knew that Serana felt threated by her wolf form. She dropped the men onto the floor and backed to the far side of the small cave and lowered herself into a crouch and whimpered. Serana narrowed her eyes at her, then looked at the men. Azriel transformed back into her human form. "You're safe. Just drink." Serana looked from Azriel to the men beneath her. She pulled him into her embrace again.

While Serana moved from one man to the next, Azriel made a fire and pulled a few things from her ruck sack for her own dinner. She set a small pot onto the fire to boil water so she could tend her wound. Azriel watched as she consumed the man slowly. Azriel didn't feel any guilt or pity for them as she watched, her curiosity getting the better of her. Azriel failed to catch that Serana had noticed her watching.

She unbuckled her cuirass and took off her gauntlets. She looked up, feeling Serana watching her. She decided to ignore her for a few minutes and finally tend to her wound. She had exhausted her magic earlier, so it was impossible for her to heal herself.

Azriel dug around in her ruck sack for a cloth and bandages. She pulled the pot from the fire and untied the front of her bloodied shirt, slipping it off her shoulder carefully. Serana hissed at the sight of the gash in her shoulder. "Would you like help?" Serana asked as she noticed the depth of the wound.

Azriel winced as she started to wipe the wound. "Nope. I'm good. So good it hurts."

Serana got up and moved close to Azriel, ignoring her answer. "Give me the cloth."

"What am I? Dessert?"

"I'm not fond of the taste of wet dog." Serana said coyly. Azriel snickered at her retort and handed her the cloth.

Pushing the shirt down her arm gently, Serana moved Azriel's hair. Serana paused and looked from Azriel's shoulder to her face. "Azriel, why do you have so many scars?"

Azriel brusquely shoved Serana's hand away. "Why does it matter?" She reached to take the cloth back and Serana stopped her hand gently.

"I can do it myself, Serana." She said angrily.

Serana let out a long breath. "Azriel, I didn't mean to offend you again. I'm sorry to have asked. I … I'm sorry." The faintest flush appeared in her pale cheeks.

Azriel turned away and they both sat awkwardly for a few minutes. Azriel felt bad felt bad for snapping at Serana's innocent question. "Mountain lion in Cyrodiil."

Her answer had startled Serana. "A mountain lion?" Serana was looking at her, but Azriel kept her face turned away.

"The one's on my face and the front of my shoulder are from a mountain lion. I was fighting it when it swiped at me. When it hit me I fell and it clawed the front of my shoulder." Azriel didn't want to look at her. She hated the scars and had never talked about them. She had scars everywhere, but the ones on her face couldn't be hidden.

"What are these from?" Touching the scars on the back of her shoulder gently when she asked. Azriel flinched as though the touch had pained her.

Azriel turned her head back and looked into Serana's eyes. Serana's eyes held only concern for her. _I don't understand you._ Azriel decided to answer. "Those are from a fire whip."

Serana was silent for a moment tending her wound. Azriel shifted to sit against the wall again. "Is that why you hide your face under your hair?"

"Yes." Azriel answered quietly.

"Earlier, when I said I was wondering why you covered your face until I saw your scars, I honestly did not mean to offend you. I don't really talk to _people_."

Azriel nodded a little. "It's alright. I try and avoid them … er … people … they drive me crazy. I'm sorry I got angry. I just don't ever talk about my life with anyone."

"Why not?" Serana's curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because I just don't and it really doesn't matter." Azriel's voice was full of bitterness.

"I see." Serana finished cleaning Azriel's wound and helped her bandage her shoulder in silence. When Serana finished she rocked back on her heels. "You need to dry out. You're soaked."

Azriel looked from her own clothes to Serana's wet leather armor. "So do you."

Azriel climbed over to the bed roll gingerly and grabbed her clothes and the blanket. "Here, I have some spare clothes. We're about the same build so they should fit you." Serana scowled. Azriel looked down at the clothes and back at Serana's scowl. "I'm sorry I don't have anything better."

Serana's face softened. "It's alright, I've just been wearing these leathers for a while now … It's fine." She said taking the bundle Azriel handed to her.

After they had changed, Azriel ate. "You need to sleep, Azriel. You look exhausted."

"I am." She looked at Serana sitting against the wall and added smartly as she laid down, "Just remember, I'm not a very tasty _dog_."

Serana chuckled, "I'll try and remember that when I get thirsty again."

Azriel looked over at Serana again. "What are you going to do while I sleep?"

Serana thought for a moment and looked outside at the raging storm. "I'm just going to relax. I'm still not feeling all that great."

Azriel nodded, curling up on her bedroll and quietly falling asleep while Serana kept a watchful eye.


	7. Solitude

**Thanks for the reviews & the PMs everyone. I'm interested in your thoughts on the story development. Enjoy Chapter 7.**

* * *

The thunderous storm outside their small cave continued to rage through the early morning hours. Her thoughts had moved on from the things she had observed since her awakening to the young woman in front of her. She had been watching Azriel for hours while she slept, but she hadn't really seen her. So many things had changed and she hadn't had a real chance to think about things. The storm outside once again captured her attention as lighting struck a tree. _The weather reflects my feelings well._

Serana turned back to watch Azriel. She wondered for a moment where her dreams had taken her.

Serana took notice of Azriel as her thoughts drifted, meticulously observing her in her sleep. She had felt intrusive watching her while she was awake, the girl was too perceptive. _This way is easier._

The girl muttered softly and stretched out in her sleep. She resumed her thoughts again after realizing Azriel had merely adjusted.

Her thoughts drifted to the first hours of their meeting. The way the girl looked and spoke was so very different than what she was used to. She was bold and independent, obviously. But, the potency in her eyes and her continued silence had added mystery to her. Azriel had stood quiet and looked into her own eyes without fear when she had opened her prison. Her calm heartbeat had stunned and fascinated Serana.

Serana's attention was caught by Azriel's slight finger movements on her left hand. She noticed a long scar wrapped around Azriel's hand as though something tried to tear her fingers off. Azriel's tunic lacked sleeves, making it easy to see her multiple scars. The girl was obviously a warrior, but some of her scars were simply unusual. Both wrists held old scars around them. Serana looked at the girl's feet and noticed similar scars around her ankles.

The girl's scars seemed to be everywhere as she traced her way back up her arms. Her right arm looked as though something large had bitten it, leaving a long jagged scar across the length of it.

Azriel's shirt had moved in her sleep, revealing a glimpse at her stomach. Her low waist breaches exposed the girl's hips and Serana smirked as she continued her appraisal. There were scars on her stomach as well, but it was her toned muscles that captured Serana. They were etched deeply into her tall brown frame. The reaction was involuntary as Serana licked her lips. She found herself forcing away the thoughts of tracing her muscles with her fingers.

Following Azriel's torso to her partially exposed throat, Serana shivered. She felt the burn of her thirst and fought past the desire to harm the werewolf. Instead, she watched the way the firelight caught in her hair draped around her neck. The colors were rich golds and reds, that shimmered as the light flickered across it. The light made it dance like the flames themselves. The lines of her face were soft and beautiful. She considered the smoothness of her skin on her exposed right cheek. Her desire to reach out and feel the warm of her skin was now overpowering.

In her sleep, Azriel looked young and vulnerable. It was absolutely alluring. Her thirst made her groan, as did the desire to feel the Azriel's warm skin. _When was the last time I have been close to a mortal? Last time I killed one this young? _Serana's desires were rising, but she forced them back down. The girl was simply too breathtaking to kill. It made Serana ache.

She changed her thoughts, forcing herself to ignore her nature in order to not drive herself mad. Instead, she thought about the Dragon Priest wraith and the way Azriel had used her magic. The way Azriel had manipulated the blaze was awe inspiring. Serana remembered the way she commanded the Dremora and a smile spread across her face. Azriel was an accomplished mage, that much was for sure. _And she uses her voice like the Nords do._

The girl was powerful in her own right. Azriel had confidence that didn't cross over to arrogance. Her personality and sense of humor was refreshing. Serana chuckled softly. _She's winning me over without even trying._

Serana was torn between letting her rest, and what she really wanted, conversation. She had been locked away longer than she cared to think about. She wanted something else from Azriel, but she wouldn't harm the girl. Azriel was fascinating and she wanted to talk with her. She wanted to know her.

Serana looked at her simple worn clothes and back to the fire. Azriel had shown Serana kindness in giving them to her. It was new for her.

Her sarcasm, her kindness, and everything about her rolled around in Serana's mind. Azriel was a contradiction to everything Serana had ever known. The girl struck her. Serana's smile grew. Azriel perplexed her and soon they would need to part ways. It was disappointing, but necessary.

Serana could smell that her leather armor was dry. It interrupted her thoughts. Tearing her eyes away from the sleeping young woman, she changed. Being out of her armor had made her feel odd, and it was comforting to put back on. When she had finished changing, she inspected Azriel's armor carefully. The short cuirass had no sleeves, which Serana thought was strange, but not as peculiar as the armor itself.

The black scales were almost iridescent. She moved the cuirass around, looking at it more closely. She realized it had very powerful enchantments on it. _Sneaky devil._

Azriel wasn't just good with a forge, she was an excellent enchanter as well.

Stealing another look at Azriel, she looked at the rest of her armor. All of it had powerful enchantments and each piece was very well made. _The girl is truly gifted._

Serana sat down, this time closer to Azriel. She could smell the fire in the girl's blood, but she also smelled the wolf. Something in the way the girl smelled before had caught her attention. She couldn't figure out what it was. _Perhaps, she is simply a fire mage and the faint sulfurous smell is just from that._

Her thoughts roamed again. She warmed herself by the fire, as she continued to watch her sleep. Azriel was moving around more, but she was still in a deep slumber.

Serana's thoughts drifted to home while watching Azriel sleep. _It's too dangerous to bring her there. If it is Father, he'll kill her because she is a werewolf or out of spite. I won't do that to her._

Serana was lost in her thoughts when Azriel's pain filled moan grabbed Serana's attention. Azriel's body trembled slightly as Serana watched with curiosity. Azriel growled a low, inhuman growl and clenched her fists. She mumbled something, but Serana could only make out a single word. 'Dovah.'

Azriel's body began to shake as though she were fighting an invisible foe. Worried, Serana reached out and touched Azriel on the arm trying to wake her.

Azriel eyes snapped open and she moved like the wind. With her teeth and claws extended she slammed Serana to the cave floor, pinning her there and growling. Serana bucked her off, throwing her through the fire and into the cave wall. Azriel slammed in to it with a crunch that knocked the wind from her lungs. Azriel picked herself up and she snarled furiously at Serana. Serana readied herself for the attack.

Azriel had stopped herself mid lunge when she realized it was Serana. Serana could see the struggle in her eyes and backed away from her. The layers of gold in Azriel's eyes were full of confusion as she stood sweating and shaking. Azriel back against the rock wall and closed her eyes. Her hands were gripping the stone so tensely, they were turning white. Her chest heaved as sweat trickled down her brow.

"Forgive me." Azriel whispered.

Serana relaxed at the sound of the coherency in her voice. "Why did you attack me?"

"I didn't realize it was you. I felt only coldness... in my nightmare."

"I tried to wake you." Serana said softly.

Azriel slowly opened her eyes, her body was less tense. She slid down the cave wall and seated herself at the base. "I know. I am truly sorry, Serana. I didn't know it was you." Azriel kept her eyes low as Serana approached and knelt.

Serana tentatively reached out running her finger down the Azriel's cheek. Azriel's body shuttered in response to Serana's electric touch. Serana cupped her chin when her fingers reached Azriel's jaw and moved her face towards hers. "It's alright. I didn't mean to surprise you. I didn't think you'd react like that."

Azriel remained silent and nodded. Serana realized her thumb was gently stroking the girl's cheek and she let go of her. Serana stood and looked back out into the rescinding storm. "As much as I hate to say it, we should get going."

Azriel remained silent as she changed and repacked her things.

* * *

They had walked the morning in relative silence, making their way almost to the marsh. The rain had let up about an hour before, when Serana had tried to have a conversation with Azriel. It really hadn't worked out since Azriel still looked embarrassed.

Serana finally stopped to remove a rock that had gotten lodged in the bottom of her boot and pulled her dagger to pry it loose.

"Your dagger looks dull." Azriel finally spoke.

Serana looked at the edge of the blade. Even her own blade had failed her. She sighed and mumbled, "You spend centuries trapped inside a rock and everything you know changes."

Azriel was silent for a moment before she spoke. "If you're partial to daggers, I have one I can give you. It's better than that Elven blade."

"That's very sweet of you. But, it's alright, I'll just sharpen this one."

"With what? You don't have anything on you. And before you ask, neither do I."

Azriel dug into her ruck sack and pulled the dagger out. Serana let out a low whistle as Azriel handed it to her. Serana spun the white blade in her hand, looking at it. It was heavier than the Elven blade and was similar in appearance to Azriel's sword and bow. Intricately carved into the blade was the image of a dragon. It was inlaid with silver. The single sided sharpened blade met the ebony tang and handle flawlessly. The handle was tightly wrapped in black leather and comfortable in her hand. The whole blade was well balanced as she took a couple of swipes with it. The craftsmanship was superb. It was as if, it was made for her. "What is it made out of?"

"Ebony and dragon bone. I enchanted it when I finished making it. It will absorb health of your opponent and burn the shit out of them too."

Serana laughed at her choice of words. "Just in case stabbing them wasn't enough?"

"It tends to ruin their whole day." Azriel said with a large smile.

"Where did you get the dragon bone?"

"Off a dead dragon, where else do you get them from?" Azriel added playfully, "Is that supposed to be a trick question?" She was definitely in a better mood.

Serana looked at her incredulously. "Smartass." For some reason, it seemed to make Azriel happy. Serana slid the dragonbone dagger into her sheath and tossed the Elven blade away in the grass.

"Thank you, it's a generous gift."

Azriel brightened more. "I'm glad you like it."

With her silence broken, Azriel was a bit more talkative as they continued. She pointed out things as they went and Serana asked questions about current on-goings in Skyrim. Their conversation was casual as they walked into the marshland.

Azriel sniffed the air and scowled. "Stormcloaks. Their stench is everywhere. We must be near a camp."

Serana hadn't missed the odor either. The smell of sweat, old mead, and marsh mingled into one disgusting smell.

They crept forward, Azriel in the lead. When she stopped, Serana looked around her to the two drunken men sitting in the boggy creek. Looking at Serana, Azriel smiled a devilish grin. She pulled her hood over her head and motioned for Serana to follow her. She stood and walked up to the men. One was reclining with his eyes barely open and the other was endlessly chattering away about nothing.

"You look like a couple of pigs wallowing in the mud. And you smell like it too." Azriel said waving her hand under her nose for dramatic effect.

"Who the fuck are you callin' a pig, _Bitch_?" One of the drunken men stood and leaned on his war hammer as a crutch. He took a couple of teetering steps forward, dragging the hammer next to him.

"I am calling _you,_ a pig. But, I really shouldn't insult pigs. Now Skeevers, those I don't mind insulting. And you definitely have the breath of a skeever." She pulled back her hood and the man fell over backwards.

"You! It's _you_!" He yelled. He tried lifting his hammer, nearly fell over instead.

Azriel flashed Serana an evil grin, "Thirsty?"

"Always." Serana said as she appeared behind the man, knocking his hammer out of his hand. She moved so fast Azriel almost didn't see her.

Azriel looked down at the other drunk. He had passed out. She wasn't sure if he'd even been awake.

Azriel looked around at the marsh as Serana drank. The only trail around went up to a ridge. From the scent, the men had followed that trail. _The camp is definitely not close._ The camp wasn't along their route, so she thought it would be safe for them for a few minutes while Serana fed.

Her morbid curiosity had gotten the better of her with the sucking noises. She looked back at Serana. She was looking directly at her with a gleam in her eye. Azriel blushed and turned back away quickly.

With her mouth barley off the man's neck, Serana called to Azriel softly. "I don't mind if you watch."

Azriel's blush deepened. "I'm not that kind of girl, Serana." She responded sarcastically trying to cover her embarrassment.

"You could have fooled me." Serana answered brazenly when she finished her kill.

Azriel was sure she was as red as a tomato.

"What do we do with the assed out one?" Azriel asked quickly trying to change the subject.

Serana smirked, "Do you have any spare potion bottles?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Azriel opened her bag and pulled six of them out. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Watch and learn, young one." Serana took the bottles and pulled her new dagger. She leaned over the passed out man and pulled the blade across his throat. She drained his blood into the bottles and drank the remainder. Serana bit her wrist and put a few drops of blood into each vile. She sealed the bottles and tucked them into the pouch on her hip.

"What in Oblivion did you just make?"

"Bottled blood. It will keep the blood fresh for a while."

Azriel pulled out her map, tracing her finger along their route. "We're almost to Solitude. Let's take these two with us and dump them somewhere else."

Serana bent, picking up the man with the slit throat and Azriel picked up the other one.

"Gods, how did you drink from this smelly fuck?"

Serana chuckled. "Don't all Nords smell like shit anyways?"

"They're usually not as bad as this one. How did I get stuck with the smelly bastard anyways?"

"You picked him up?" Serana added cheerfully.

They walked for a short ways before coming to an old Nordic ruin. They dropped the two bodies into the deep pit, and continued through the marsh. The haze was clearing in the distance, which made Azriel smile. "Solitude. You're almost home." Serana smiled at Azriel, but there was something hidden beneath her gaze. "Serana, is something wrong?"

"Azriel, when we get to Solitude I want to continue home on my own. I think… I should be able to find it alright by myself." Her eyes reflected the unhappiness of her tone.

"You don't trust the mighty vampire slayer?" Azriel asked trying to make Serana feel better.

"Look, I'll be honest. I want to trust you, Azriel. But, right now there are a lot of things I need to figure out. I don't know anything about my home anymore. I don't even know if I can trust whoever may be there. Let alone drag you there with me. It could mean getting you killed. And I don't want to live with that kind of guilt after the things you've done for me." Serana looked flustered.

"Serana, it's alright. Don't get upset, I understand." Azriel smiled. The look on Serana's face was hard to read, Azriel assumed it was anger. They stood in silence for a minute before Serana averted her eyes and started walking towards Solitude.

Together they walked in silence for another hour before they were through the marsh. The march gave to brackish water as they started up the road towards Solitude. They hiked the path leading to the bridge which overlooked the port.

"I'd read stories about the Solitude windmill, but I didn't expect it to be that big!"

Azriel looked at her and smiled. "It is pretty big. It's too bad they don't use it anymore."

They crossed the bridge over the river and walked towards the city's side entrance. Serana stopped walking and looked back at Azriel. Her eye's searched Azriel's for a moment before she spoke. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Azriel."

Azriel smiled at her. "Be careful Serana. I hope your kin are happy for your return."

Serana smiled sadly and was gone. Azriel barely saw her go, she had moved so quickly.

Azriel stood there for a few minutes then turned to the doorway, walking up the stairs into the city. She was heading for her home, Proudspire Manor, when she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around to face her pursuer. "Thane Azriel, welcome back to Solitude. The Jarl has issued orders that we are to inform you to go to the Blue Palace."

Azriel yawned and nodded. "Fine, I'll head up there in a little while. Thank you, Guard."

"You're very welcome, Dragonborn."

She walked to her home and could hear two people arguing as she approached. _What the fuck is it now? _From the sounds of things, one was a very exasperated Jordis.

"And I told _you_, she not here!" Jordis was definitely irritated.

"You're her Housecarl. Surely you know where she is!" The young man asked in an equally irritated manner.

"I don't… " Jordis' eyes sprang wide in surprise, "…behind you."

"You don't behind me? That doesn't make any sense!" The young man was incensed. Azriel couldn't help but laugh. Her rumbling laughter made the man jump.

"My Thane! …er… I mean … Azriel! I'm so happy to see you again!" Jordis shoved the man out of her way and trapped Azriel in a bear hug, making her laugh harder.

"Gods Jordis, what's Calder feeding you? Ouch, let go!" Azriel tease her. When Jordis let go she returned the hug. She picked up Jordis and spun her around setting her lightly back down again.

"Dragonborn, I have a letter for you. The woman said it was urgent." The young man said rapidly practically throwing the letter at her and making for the stairs.

Azriel grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back. "Not so fast." She looked at the seal on the letter. It was crossed swords with a crown over laying a starburst. Azriel growled at the man as she tore open the letter.

_Azriel –_

_We need to talk! I know what you're doing and it needs to end. I expect you here as soon as possible._

_~D_

Azriel grabbed the man and shoved him hard against the house, pinning him there. "Tell me, how long have you been with them?" Her growl deepened.

"Not very long, Dragonborn! This is my first mission." Azriel could smell his fear.

"You go back to that bitch and you tell her I said, 'If you want to talk, you come find me yourself.' Do you _fucking_ understand?"

"Yes, Dragonborn!"

Her throaty growl was barely understandable as she dropped him. "Don't stop running little boy," as the man sprinted away.

Azriel turned back to Jordis who was watching the man run. Jordis took her hand and lead her inside closing the door behind them. "Azriel, can I get you anything?"

Azriel slumped into a chair next to the table. "Cold ale, a quill, and some paper. Thanks, Jordis."

"No problem!" Jordis left for a few minutes and returned with the items for her. Azriel was rubbing her temples staring into the fire. "My Thh… Azriel, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit worn out." Thinking for a moment, Azriel added, "Where's Calder?"

"He's at the market picking up a few things. He should be back soon."

"Are you two getting along alright?"

"Well, he's very… quiet. I guess. I almost don't even know he's here most of the time."

She took a drink of the ale and walked over to the wash basin. Azriel was relieved that they at least got along. Once she was clean she left for the Palace.

* * *

Azriel walked up the steps leading the Throne room of the Blue Palace. There was music playing and people were clapping. As Azriel came to the top she could see why. The Bards were putting on an evening show for the court.

Azriel remained quite as they played, noting Jarl Elisif's full attention was on them. Azriel watched the show with the rest of the court, only turning when feeling a light touch on her arm.

The court mage, Sybille, was standing next to her. In the briefest of smiles she could see the vampire's fangs sparkle in the light under her hood. Azriel returned the smile and Sybille leaned close to her ear. "It's good that you have come. You're in a lot of danger, young one." Azriel couldn't help but smile again. She wanted to laugh, but didn't want irk the woman. _When am I not?_

"Why's that, young one?" Azriel mocked. She knew Sybille was a vampire, but she only looked eighteen.

Sybille tossed a fake haughty look at Azriel. The woman had a sense of dignity, like other vampires, and she was just as impatient. But, in her case, she acted tersely. She'd been the Jarl's court mage for a number of years and for a few Jarls. No one ever question why she looked so young and teasing her was just too much fun for Azriel.

"I'm not as young as you think." She retorted with a faintly superior tone. Azriel lean over and growled in her ear, "Oh, I know. Just makes me wonder what else you're _experienced_ in."

The vampire blushed hard and Azriel laughed. She received a quick smack on the arm from the mage. "You're a beast!" Sybille whispered ferociously.

"Don't you know it."

When Azriel had stopped laughing, Sybille spoke again. "Aren't you interested in why the Jarl wants to see you?"

"Let me guess… something to do with the royal ass, Ulfric?"

Sybille shot Azriel a serious look. "You know? How?"

Azriel held up her hands and waved them frantically, "I'm the Almighty Dragonborn. Remember?"

"Be serious, this is important."

Azriel sighed, "Gods, Sybille. Lighten up! Yes I know. Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone told me."

Sybille seemed satisfied with her answer. She motioned for Azriel to follow her, leading her over towards the Jarl.

Jarl Elisif looked up and smiled at Azriel. She motioned for her to wait and Azriel nodded silently in acknowledgment. The music played for a several minutes longer. When the Bards had finished, the court room cheered and the Jarl thanked them. Once the Bards had left, she asked the other Thanes to excuse themselves and for Falk to ensure everyone had left.

"Thank you for coming, Dragonborn." The Jarl was polite, but Azriel could tell she was concerned.

"A guard stopped me and said you wanted to see me the minute I stepped into the city. I figured I would come immediately, my Jarl."

"I'm glad you did. It's important that we speak." The Jarl paused as the sound of footsteps resonated though the entrance hall. "Ariel, you are in danger. Ulfric has sent proclamations to all the Holds and…" Elisif stopped short and the footsteps neared the top of the stairs.

The Thalmor Ambassador, Elenwen, crested the stairs first, followed by the Imperial General Tullius. Two Thalmor guards followed them as well as a Nord Laget that had been in Helgen.

"Jarl Elisif, I thought I was clear when I said I wished to be informed of this woman's movements." Elenwen said forcefully.

Azriel looked from the Thalmor to the Jarl and rolled her eyes. She caught Elisif's minor head shake and took it as a sign 'to be good.'

"Forgive me, Ambassador, but she has only just arrived. I was going to speak with her first and send you a messenger." Elisif reply was once again polite, but Azriel had watched her fear in her eyes. She looked at the Thalmor woman again and crossed her arms.

"Well, no matter. I am here now." Elenwen was wearing a false smile when she spoke. "You, what do they call you again?" She was making a good show of trying to remember, "Ah yes, Dragonborn." Before she could continue, Azriel couldn't resist a barb.

"We've met before, Ambassador. Fabulous party, by the way. And my _name_ is Azriel."

Elenwen sneered at her tone. "You'll do good to watch your tongue, _girl_."

"I don't have a problem with my tongue, but may you have a problem with your ears. My name is _Azriel_, not _girl_."

"How dare you! I am the First Emissary and Ambassador for Aldmeri Dominion! I will be spoken to with respect." Elenwen yelled. Azriel saw Elisif's hand find her face.

_I'll have to apologize later. _"Then with all due respect, _your Firstness_. Go fuck yourself." She knew what would come next, but she hated the Thalmor more than anything else on Nirn.

"General Tullius, I demand this _girl_ be arrested." Elenwen was furious and Azriel was having a hard time keeping a straight face. _Pissing this bitch off is worth the gold._

"And her crime, Ambassador?" Came his bored reply.

"For insulting me, of course. You, yourself, have just witnessed it." Her yelling continued. "I demand she be placed in chains."

"Ambassador, it would be unwise at this moment in time to place the Dragonborn in chains. Ulfric Stormcloak would see it as a victory and concession. Now is the time to ensure we limit his victories in this uprising." Elisif's words hit their mark.

Elenwen backed off for a moment. Motioning her guards to follow her, she stopped short of the staircase. Turning back, she looked at Azriel in malice. "Lucky for you I won't hand that filthy Nord another victory today. But I warn you. Watch your step, _little girl_."

"Or what. You'll yell some more?" Azriel scoffed.

"The Thalmor have a means of ensuring you fall in place. Maybe a few lashes with a fire whip will help instill a sense of respect."

The temperature in the throne room dropped rapidly as Azriel's temper flared. She felt the Jarl's hand tug at the back of her cuirass, but continued. "You think that your threat frightens me?" An icy wind blew through the room. It grew colder, to the point where everyone's breath could be seen. Azriel uncrossed her arms and kept going. "You so much as attempt to make good on that and I will assure you one thing. When I finish with you, you will not have time to regret leaving Summerset Isle."

"You will regret your insults, Dragonborn." Elenwen finished in a lofty tone. Azriel made to move, but Elisif's tight hold on the back of her cuirass prevented her from moving.

Elenwen and her guards stormed off and the temperature returned to normal. General Tullius exhaled. "Nicely done, Dragonborn. You just pissed of the entire Thalmor detachment in Skyrim. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"General, please. We must make her aware of the gravity of the situation with the Stormcloaks." Elisif quickly interjected.

"Legate Rikke, please show our loud mouthed friend here the map." Tullius ordered.

Azriel walked over to the table that the Legate was unrolling the map. "The Stormcloaks have favor in several Holds…"

The Legate began, but Azriel interrupted. "Look, no offence, Jarl Elisif. But, this war is not my problem. I won't have anything to do with either side."

"Azriel, it isn't that simple anymore. Whatever you did, Ulfric Stormcloak wants you dead. You don't have a choice anymore." Elisif's concern was evident.

"You made a fierce enemy and we can protect you. But in turn, you need to help us by serving the Empire." Tullius elaborated.

Azriel's temper got the best of her. "The fuck I do! I have no interest in this war. I will not take sides!" Her Thu'um caused the Palace to shake.

"Azriel please, just read this." The Jarl pulled a letter out of the embroidered satchel she carried. "I want you to know, I support you and Haafingar stands behind you." Elisif handed Azriel the letter.

_Jarl Elisif of Haafingar,_

_The People of Skyrim demand the right to openly worship Talos! Remove the Imperial Legion and Thalmor from your city. Stand behind the People, or stand in front of their blades. _

_I know that the Imperial Azriel is Thane in your Hold. Deliver her to Windhelm! Open your gates and port to the Stormcloak Army and Navy. _

_Do so, and I will see this as a pledge of allegiance to our cause and I will allow you to remain Jarl of Haafingar._

_If you do not, you will meet the same fate as your traitorous husband, Torygg. I spared you once. It will not happen a second time._

_~Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Eastmarch_

"Now do you see why you, as a loyal citizen of the Empire, must fight with us? He wants you dead." Tullius said as the letter went up in flames.

Azriel turned and looked him in the eyes coldly. "Just because I'm from Cyrodiil, doesn't mean I give a damn about your Empire. Your _Empire_ wanted my head in a basket at Helgen."

General Tullius' fist crashed into the table. "You do realize that all the Holds sympathetic to the Stormcloak cause will hunt you? Help us end this war and restore order!"

"They deserve the right to worship who they want. Maybe if your Emperor understood that, there wouldn't be a rebellion." Azriel fired back.

They both stood toe to toe fuming.

"General Tullius, please. Allow me to speak with the Dragonborn … alone." The Jarl's voice was gentle but commanding. Azriel was impressed. It wasn't often that the Jarl was anything but girlish.

"Fine, but I'm half tempted to throw her in chains myself." He said storming off, the Legionnaires running after him.

_Won't be the first time._ Azriel thought.

Elisif waited until the Legionaries had left before she started. "Azriel, please. You have got to stop and think about this."

"Jarl Elisif, I didn't fight Alduin for these ungrateful assholes to continue their petty squabbles! I have no desire to fight for an Empire I don't trust. I also have no desire to fight for a racist bastard. I want nothing to do with this war, and I will not be forced into taking a side by anyone."

"You may not trust in the Empire, but Skyrim must be made whole again. Azriel, Ulfric has removed your choice. Tullius is right, the other Jarls sympathetic to him will hunt you." Elisif was passionate about her cause, and Azriel was fed up.

"My Jarl, you are a kind and fair woman. One day, you will make great High Queen because of it. But, you need to see the Empire for what it is. They would throw Skyrim to the Thalmor, like they did Hammerfell. Give Skyrim a ruler that makes it whole again. Help Skyrim heal by throwing these Thalmor bastards out of your Hold. Give the People an option besides Ulfric Stormcloak. Give Skyrim a ruler that is just to _all_ the people, not just Nords. Then, I will fight … for _you_."

"Azriel, the Empire is important to all of us. I won't pretend to understand why you hate the Empire as much as you do. But, with your help, we could end this. The People want their Hero, they want you. They would rise against Ulfric Stormcloak in an instant. You could turn the tide of this war."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I will not fight for the Empire." Azriel said gently.

Elisif sighed and took Azriel's hand. "I received a letter from Whiterun this morning. I haven't shared it with General Tullius."

_Elisif, my dear friend, _

_I have received notice of Ulfric's desire to have the Dragonborn in chains. As is tradition, he has sent his Axe with his request. _

_I have returned it. I will not send the Dragonborn to an early grave. I have sent an invitation to General Tullius to house a support garrison in Whiterun. It is a matter of time before Ulfric moves his army to attack. _

_If you speak with the Dragonborn, tell her to come to Whiterun. It is important that we speak._

_~Balgruuf_

Azriel handed the letter back to Elisif with a sigh. "Looks like I need to go to Whiterun."

"Azriel, promise me you at least think about it." Concern was etched into Elisif's face.

Azriel nodded. She was tired and irritable as she made her way out of the Palace.

* * *

Azriel sat down in her chair. She had successfully managed to piss of the Stormcloaks, Thalmor, and the Empire with just her mouth. _This calls for celebration!_

"Jordis, do we have any of that fancy wine left?" She called out as she hastily scrawled out a letter. _I am not walking all the way the fuck back to the fort._

Jordis walked in carrying the wine with Calder in tow. "My Thane! It's good to see you!" The red haired Nord walked over and clasped her on the shoulder.

"Please don't call me Thane. It's such a ridiculous idea that you wouldn't just call me Azriel."

"Yes, Thane Azriel. As you wish."

Azriel reread her note and folded it up. She looked at Calder and made up her mind. "Calder, do you feel like getting out of Solitude for a while?"

His reply was immediate, "What do you need?"

_A little too quick of an answer… _"Do you still have that silver sword I gave you?" Azriel want to make sure he was well prepared for what was coming next.

"Yes. It's in my room."

"Get it and pack. Take this letter to Fort Dawnguard. Its East of Riften. Give the letter only to a man named Isran. If he is dead, do not give the letter to anyone else. Buy a horse and don't stop for anyone or anything. Make your way back from the fort and wait for me in Whiterun at my home." She pulled hefty coin purse from her ruck sack and a few emeralds. "Take this. It should inspire them to sell you a good horse. Make sure you don't mention my name to anyone."

"I will see you in Whiterun, Thane Azriel."

_Baby steps..._ "Leave as soon as you are packed, Calder." The man nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

"You look tense, Azriel." Jordis said caringly.

"I'm getting drug into this stupid war whether I want to be or not."

Jordis looked at her with concern. "You've been gone from Solitude for a while. Rumor has it you disappeared. No one has seen or heard from you in months."

"I've been staying away for a reason, Jordis." Azriel rubbed her temples in thought. "I need a bath. I need to think for a while." Azriel stood and picked up the wine. She walked into the bathing chamber and ran the hot water into the tub. Jordis walked in carrying a towel and sat down on the edge of the tub. As it was filling, Azriel walked close to the fire place and looked at it. The burned wood inside held a smoky scent, making her smile. She looked down at the wood as it ignited on its own.

"It never ceases to amaze me that you can do that." Jordis said smiling slightly.

"Fire is simple to understand." Azriel held out her hand and the fire leapt into it. "People are difficult. They're also petty and foolish." Azriel sighed as the fire jumped from her hand back into the hearth.

"It's still pretty amazing." Jordis was awestruck. She had seen Azriel play with fire before, but it was astonishing to watch every time she did so. "I take it that the Jarl tried to convince you to join the Legion?"

"She did. It also seems Ulfric Stormcloak is very serious about killing me."

Jordis looked both angry and frightened at the same time. "What are you going to do?"

Azriel smirked. "I'm going to take a nice long bath."

* * *

_Gods, this marsh stinks. _ After two days in Solitude, she had emptied most the objects from her bag and restocked for her trip. Solitude's bustle was constant and the city's streets were never quiet. There really wasn't anywhere discreet she couldn't go besides her home.

Jordis was her constant companion during her stay. The company had been a pleasant change from the endless running around and loneliness of the last three months. She stopped and looked at her map again. Even in the darkness, it was easy for her to read.

_It has to be around here somewhere. _

She looked around the landscape to a point in the distance. She counted the small islands and looked down at the map.

_Four, then the point. That must be it. _

She walked until she reached the point and found a small wooden sign pounded into the rocky turf. It was the symbol of Hjaalmarch. Azriel smiled wolfishly and turned around surveying the area. Near the rocky outcrop she noticed a small wooden bench neatly hidden in the grass.

She walked over to it and put down her map. _Home away from fuckwits. That'll be a nice change._

The night was clear and she continued to inspect the property which overlooked Solitude across the marsh. She looked over toward ancient ruins in the valley. Azriel walked out to the old stone pillars and saw there was a small camp not too far away. Curious, she made her way over to the lone person sitting in front of a fire.

She made no move to conceal herself. Instead, she crunched loudly toward them. From where she was she could see a dark haired woman dressed too well for being camped in the woods. For a moment her heart jumped the sight of the woman. But, she quickly realized it wasn't who she had been wondering about for the last two days.

The woman looked up at her with dark red eyes and smiled. "Hello, Dragonborn. I was hoping you would travel through here soon." The vampire stood but made no aggressive moves toward her. On the contrary, she was rather flirtatious.

Azriel closed the gap between them before speaking. "May I ask why you would be waiting for me?"

The vampire smiled. "Movarth would like me to give you a message."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

The vampire stepped closer to Azriel. Her smile spread across her face as she reached out and gently stroked Azriel's neck. "Movarth had his suspicions you'd return here soon." She brushed Azriel's cheek with her fingers before continuing. "He would like for you to know that both of your requests have been fulfilled. The Jarl has been reassured and the Thieves Guild has new business partners."

Azriel's voice was no more than a whisper as she spoke. "Please let Movarth know I have gone to the Dawnguard. They know nothing about your clan. I made sure to give them some false information and made sure they will stay away from the marsh."

"That's good indeed, Dragonborn. It seems we've both upheld our bargains." The vampire purred.

"Azriel. Call me, Azriel." Azriel was losing her concentration at the way the vampire ran her cool fingers over her neck and collarbone. She closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I'm Alva. It's a pleasure to meet you." She murmured.

Azriel opened her eyes and took the woman's hand, pulling it way from her neck. The vampires touch was missing… something. Azriel politely kissed her fingers and Alva smiled seductively. Her smile quickly faded as Azriel stepped away from her, letting go of her hand and distancing herself from the vampire.

"Why step away, Azriel? We could … get to know one another."

Azriel laughed softly but kept her distance. She looked at the attractive vampire, realizing she had no interest in the offer. "Hmmm. Tempting, but I've got a lot on my mind. Besides, you have a message to deliver."

Alva pouted slightly. "That's too bad. I was… curious… about you."

Azriel couldn't help wonder why this vampire was practically throwing herself at her. "Why's that?"

"Movarth knew that the Jarl had given you this land and the waters surrounding it. I offered to come here the last several nights to watch for you. I wanted to meet you myself. Besides, who wouldn't want to get to know the dashing and reckless Dragonborn?" Alva smiled again.

Amused, Azriel thought about what Alva had just called her. "Since damn near everyone would like my head as a trophy. Most of Skyrim?"

Alva laughed. "Fair enough. In the least, you could allow me to walk with you through the marsh."

"You are persistent. But, I have no intentions of walking."

Alva looked at her curiously. "Unless you can fly… how do you plan to get through?"

Azriel smiled wolfishly. "Secret. And thank you for bringing me Movarth's message, Alva." Azriel kept her response curt, but polite.

"Very well. Perhaps another time then." Alva's answer was equally polite, but full of disappointment. As she left, Azriel couldn't help but wonder the true reason the woman had sought her out. Azriel waited until she could no longer hear the vampire and walked back to the point. This place was beautiful as she looked into the sky.

True to his word, the dragon had remained close and listened when Azriel called him. She had felt him over the last couple of days, and knew he would answer quickly. Odahviing dropped from the sky and neatly perched himself on the rock a few seconds later.

"I have been watching and waiting for your call, Ahziial." Odahviing lowered his head down and she stroked his chin tenderly.

"I'm glad you stayed close, Zeymah. Feel like doing some hunting on the plains?"

Azriel's question brightened the look in Odahviing's eyes. "Geh!"


	8. Whiterun

**I hope everyone is enjoying how the story is progressing so far. Please feel free to review or PM. All comments are welcome. **

* * *

Azriel and Odahviing spent their morning on the plains. They were West of the city and could see it in the distance. Odahviing was content with the mammoth he had downed and Azriel had long since finished her own meal in the early morning light. She was entertaining herself telling Odahviing about the last couple of days as she watched the dragon rip sections of the animal's flesh off. The dragon swallowed the bite and tore off another.

"How's the mammoth?" She kept a straight face and added, "_Sahlok med kiir?_"

Odahviing started choking as he laughed. "Ahziial, I have never tried eating children. I do not know what they taste like." A large piece of slobber-covered mammoth made its way out of his mouth when he answered.

Azriel was crying as she laughed. "Gods, Odahviing! You foul beast!"

They spent the rest of the early morning hours in laughter as Odahviing ate. When he had finished eating, he looked towards the Throat of the World and back to Azriel. "Do not tarry with the joor too long, Ahziial. Return to the strunmah soon. I fear the joor will attempt to bring about your dinok for your insults."

Azriel observed him for a moment. She could feel his concern no matter how much they joked together. "Odahviing, I promise. I will come soon. I've grown tired of the joor and this war. No matter whos side I'd be on, they would just use me. They don't care about me and I couldn't give a damn less about them. It bothers me that less than seven months after Alduin's defeat, they just returned to their petty ways."

Odahviing growled in approval. "The joor have short memories, briinah. They forget themselves in selfishness."

"To say the least." She smiled at him. "Tell Paarthurnax I will come soon. I need to speak to the Jarl of Whiterun. Would you like me to say hello for you?"

Odahviing growled.

"I'm kidding. Go now. Thank you for everything. I'll see you soon, I promise."

They parted ways on the plains and Azriel walked for the few hours it took to reach Whiterun. As she walked towards the outer walls of the city, she could feel the werewolves in Jorrvaskr. She sighed, knowing she would probably see them very soon. They could, in turn, feel her approaching and she knew it. It was times like these that she missed Kodlak's warm smile and understanding the most. His wisdom had guided her before she had gone to face Alduin. His loss had wounded her and the others terribly. _There wouldn't have been any disagreement if the old man had lived longer._

She nodded in greeting toward a Khajiit as they busied themselves, readying for their day. _They're building stalls. I guess the Jarl changed his mind._

She was wrapped up in thoughts as she walked inside, eventually arriving at the gate. "Hail Companion! The Jarl wishes to speak with you." The guard said and opened the gate.

She nodded. She already figured it was coming since she had left Solitude. As the gate swung wide, the hustle of the merchant town captured her. She could hear the vendors shouting prices over one another. She could smell the baked goods and vegetables. All the smells made her hungry again.

She walked past Warmaiden's and waved to the blacksmith out front. Adrianne smiled and waved back in return. After three months, it felt good to be home.

She stood on the steps of Breezehome and looked into her ruck sack for the key. She had barely gotten it into the lock when the door was ripped open.

"Thank the Gods! I have been worried sick about you!" Lydia exclaimed as she sprang through the door and picked Azriel up into a crushing hug.

"Lydia… need to… breathe. Killing… me."

Lydia dropped her quickly and with a worried expression, examined her. "Are you alright?"

Azriel rubbed her sides and smiled. "I think you broke bones."

Lydia punched her in the arm. "Don't scare me like that ever again, or I swear I'll feed you to a troll."

"Nice to see you too, bitch." Azriel teased.

Lydia moved back into the house and Azriel followed her in, shutting the door. "Azriel, where have you been?"

Azriel dropped her bag and looked at the brunette Nord. Lydia cared about her and through their many adventures together, they had become fast friends. Lydia had almost died protecting her once. It was because of that, Azriel had refused to allow the woman to continue to adventure with her. Instead, she had allowed Lydia to join the Companions to improve her fighting skills further and to alleviate the monotony of being trapped constantly in a house.

Regardless of their friendship and the fact Lydia was a shield-sister, Lydia couldn't understand why she wanted to stay away for so long. That was obvious to Azriel.

Azriel looked away and shook her head. "Lydia, I've just wanted to be on my own for a while. No offence. But, I'd rather not talk about it. Not even with you."

"Azriel… my thane… everyone imaginable has come looking for you. The Jarl has sent a guard here every day for the last week looking for you. I can't even count the number of times Aela has been here looking for you. Everyone has been worried about you."

Azriel was touched by her concern, but at the same time no one seemed to understand her desire for peace and quiet. "Lydia, I'm fine. I just wanted to go do my own thing." She thought about it more. "I still do."

She could tell Lydia wasn't happy with her answer. Azriel tried changing subject's with a bit of lightheartedness. "So. Anything new going on?"

Lydia rolled her blue eyes. "Well yes, come to think of it. It seems you pissed off most of Skyrim and then you disappeared."

Azriel crossed her arms, "Who told you that?"

"Aela, when we went drinking at the Bannered Mare."

Azriel sighed. She quietly thought as she peeled off her armor. "I guess I should go talk to her, huh?"

The question was rhetorical, but Lydia took is as a chance to answer. "Probably not a bad idea. I think you owe her an apology."

The fire in the pit rose up higher as Azriel turned on her. Her reply was as heated as the flames. "I owe _her_ an apology? I think _she_ owes _me_ an apology, Lydia!"

Lydia threw up her hands. "Azriel, you obviously hurt her feeling by leaving. She's been coming here every night just to see if you were back."

Azriel threw her boots to the floor. "Forget it. You're a Nord. You will never understand no matter how I try to explain it." She stormed to the cellar door and ripped it open. She was fuming as she climbed the stairs down.

She looked around at the darkened chamber to a small hearth. Flames instantly rose in the fireplace, casting the area in shadows. Dotted around the stone walls were small candle sconces that roared to life at her will. The room took on a less ominous look with the light and she sat down on the rock and opened the small gate, allowing warm water to fill the pool. The natural hot spring that ran under the city was pleasant. It made for a quiet place to calm herself.

She could hear Lydia's boots as she walked across the wooden floor overhead and out the door. _ Good, maybe I'll get left alone long enough to calm down._ Azriel finished undressing and climbed into the warm waters to relax.

Azriel laid in the hot water with a towel over her face for a while, before she heard the door to the house open. She wondered where Lydia had gone, but had her answer with the footfalls above. She dunked her head under the water as the footsteps made their way to the cellar door. Azriel took the soap and started washing her hair as the footsteps came down the short stairs. But, the feeling of the werewolf's proximity intruded her thoughts. Azriel stuck her head back under the water.

* * *

Azriel was under the water as Aela walked over and sat down of the edge of the black, rocky pool. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as she sat waiting for Azriel to reappear. Her walk from Jorrvaskr and brief conversation with Lydia had only made her anxiety rise. She slipped off her boots and put her feet in the water.

Bubbles broke the surface just before Azriel emerged, breaking the waterline to her shoulders with her eyes closed. She wiped her face with her hands and opened her eyes, looking at Aela.

Aela opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Azriel's face was blank. Aela couldn't read anything in her eyes. They sat there for a few seconds looking at each other in silence. For everything in her mind, Aela couldn't figure out what to say. Nothing seemed appropriate.

Aela moved her hands to undo the buckles on her armor. Azriel watched silently as her as she stood and stepped back up on the dry rock, allowing her armor to fall to the floor. Azriel was quietly appraising her, and Aela couldn't help the blush working its way over her face as she stepped down into the warm waters.

Breaking her silence, Azriel was the first to speak. "What brings you to my bath, Huntress?"

"You wouldn't come to mine?"

"You must forgive me. I've been... rather busy." Azriel said as she reclined against the tub wall.

Aela couldn't help the smirk that settled on her face. The constant influx of warm water kept the water clear, giving her a nice view of the woman in front of her.

Aela didn't know how to say everything she wanted to. "I went to Windhelm…"

Azriel's tolerant silence and intense gaze prodded her to continue. Uninterrupted, she continued her thought. "You were right."

Azriel raised an eyebrow at her. "Was I? About what?"

"About a lot of things. Things I didn't realize, without seeing for myself. Azriel, what happened with Ulfric Stormcloak?"

"First, tell me what you lot decided. Then, I'll tell you what happened."

Aela let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "When I got back to Whiterun I called a meeting for the Circle. You, Athis, and Ria were gone. I talked to Vilkas and Farkas about everything I observed in Windhelm." Aela paused. "Vilkas can be a stubborn ass when he wants to be. But… this time he found it within himself to listen. We talked for a long while. Azriel, the right to worship Talos is every Nord's right. But, not like this. Not with Ulfric as High King."

"Why did Vilkas listen?" Azriel asked curiously.

Aela smiled coyly. "Might have been because I punched him a few times."

Azriel snickered, but her tone reflected a more serious note. "What changed _your_ mind Aela?"

Aela adjusted slightly in the tub, stretching out her legs. She looked up from the water to Azriel, thinking about how to continue. "There were several things. But, it was how the Nords talked about you and how the other races talk about you. It made me feel ashamed for the first time in my life to be a Nord."

"Why?"

Aela couldn't detect any malice in the simple question, only curiosity. "Azriel, I'm proud of being a Nord. Nords are a strong and hearty people. But, to hear the way that Nords speak of you, it was appalling. It's like they forget everything you have sacrificed and given, not just for Skyrim, but all of Tamriel."

It was obvious to Aela from the look on Azriel's face she was deep in thought. Aela moved her foot under the water and ran it up the side of Azriel's smooth calf. "What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

Azriel looked at her and mumbled, "It's because they don't realize it was their fault."

Aela was confused. "What was?"

"When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding…. The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the last Dragonborn." It was clear that Azriel was looking for recognition in Aela's eyes. Azriel continued. "Aela, this war was the last step to waking Alduin… er… bringing him forward in time. The Elder Scroll showed things all at once. It was difficult to understand. Look, no one cares about sacrifice and loss if it doesn't happen to them. They never had to lift a finger to help me. I did it all myself. They don't care what I had to do to save the world from Alduin. All they care about is the fact there's one less thing getting in the way of their desires. The Empire want's Skyrim to submit to pacify the Dominion and prevent another war. Ulfric wants to be High King and uses Talos as an excuse. They brought the prophecy to completion, and they don't even realize it. They don't care what is lost or destroyed in the process."

Aela knew she was staring, but it was a lot to process. She couldn't help but shake her head. "You figured out all that… _in a bath_?" She slid her foot farther up to Azriel's thigh. Azriel reached into the water grasping it. Her fingers gently tracing the contours of Aela's foot, making Aela sigh at her touch.

"Baths are the best place to relax and think." Azriel smiled at her and turned to the shelves in the corner. A bottle of wine flew from the shelf to her extended hand. Two goblets quickly followed. Azriel pulled the waxed top from the bottle and poured wine for each of them.

"You didn't answer my question." Aela said a moment later, taking the wine.

Azriel chuckled. "I stopped in Windhelm on my way back to Whiterun. While I was in the Gray Quarter, I heard a woman scream. I found a Nord man beating a nearly unconscious Dunmer woman to death. She was new in town, and apparently didn't know the man like to get drunk and start trouble. She had tried to use magic and it had infuriated him. Needless to say, I had to instruct him on the error of his ways." Azriel paused to take a drink. "I healed the woman enough to take her to the Palace of Kings. When we arrived, Ulfric was less than receptive about the man's punishment. Turns out he was Galmar Stone-Fist's brother."

Azriel took another drink and Aela finished for her. "So what you're really saying is, after you beat his teeth out of his head, you drug him back to Ulfric. He refused to do anything about it because she was an elf. So you threatened him…"

"Pretty much. Except, Ulfric didn't like the fact I demanded a jail sentence for the man while stepping on his bloody face." Azriel finished.

Aela laughed, because it sounded like something only Azriel would brazenly do. "For the love of Talos, Azriel! Then what happened?"

Azriel grinned as she resumed stroking Aela's foot. "Patience, shield-sister! Anyways, the woman was with me. It was obvious she'd have no satisfaction from Ulfric. So I offered the man … um … Rolff… a choice. If he entered the Gray Quarter again I'd kill him, or if he swore in front of Ulfric to leave the Dunmer alone, he could live. Ulfric was a tad miffed I threated the man's life in front of him. So I told his High and Mightyness to kiss my brown Imperial ass."

Aela spit out her wine. "You fucking did what?"

"I told him to kiss my brown Imperial ass." Azriel repeated with a mischievous smirk.

"For fuck sakes, Azriel get on with it! Then what happened?"

"I'm getting to it, Spitty! We argued and it ended when his Loundess shouted at me. Well, almost…" Azriel said with an evil smile.

Aela rolled her eyes then splashed Azriel lightly. "Gods, you are ornery."

"I don't think he was happy that, after destroying his banquet hall, I stood there laughing at him. I told him the Draugr had better command of the Thu'um and they're brainless. I might have cracked his floor a little bit when I told him he was a dead man walking. When it was over he threatened to kill me. I left and took the woman with me. I stopped long enough to tell my housecarl, Calder to pack and leave Windhelm."

"Where's the woman?" Aela asked.

"I sent her to Riften to stay with friends. She'll be safe there until this stupid war ends." Azriel said with a slightly annoyed note to her voice.

"So where have you been this whole time?" Aela asked before she could stop herself. The curiosity was too much.

"Around… Look, I just wanted some time to do things on my own." Azriel's answer was too aloof for Aela.

"With the woman?" She cursed herself silently for letting her jealousy get the better of her.

Azriel laughed softly. "No, Jealous. Not with the woman. I checked on her to see how she was doing was all." Then, narrowing her eyes at Aela. "Why would you ask me about the woman?"

"Curiosity. I … Azriel there's something you need to know. Jarl Ulfric has imprisoned your _friend_ Niranye."

The flames in the room grew brighter. "Are you sure? Where did you learn this?"

"A little girl, Sophie, told me and a grouchy Dark Elf bar keeper confirmed it."

From the look on Azriel's face, Aela could tell she was plotting something. "Aela, was Sophie alright?"

"I let her back into her house, Azriel." Aela wasn't sure how to finish. She knew if she said anything further about the girl, Azriel would walk into Windhelm and fight an entire legion of Stormcloak soldier to rescue the little girl.

Aela thought about her next question and decided to ask since Azriel had been forthcoming so far. "Azriel, do you… Are you in a relationship with Niranye?"

Azriel's attention snapped back to Aela instantly. "We're friends, nothing more. Niranye would like it to be more, but I have… other interests."

Aela ran her fingers across the tops of Azriel's calves as her toe brushed her thigh. "Which are?"

Azriel grasped Aela's ankles and pulled her close. Wrapping her legs around Azriel, Aela wove her fingers through her hair. Azriel encircled Aela's waist with her arms, pulling Aela onto her lap. Their lips met fervently and Azriel's kiss consumed Aela's whole. Azriel's skin felt like fire against hers. Aela was lost in the moment. Azriel's hands lightly traveled Aela's back and Aela pulled her further into their passionate kiss.

They ignored the sounds of the door above them, opening. Aela pushed Azriel's head back kissing down her neck. The footsteps above echoed on the floor as the person walked the length of the house. Azriel's claws dug into her sides as Aela kissed her throat. The door to the cellar opened, and Lydia called down to Azriel. "Azriel, the Jarl wishes to see you."

Aela groaned as Azriel pulled away. Azriel leaned forward quickly kissing her one last time. "Lydia, please tell the Jarl, I'll be there within the hour." She answered.

"Alright, but don't make a liar out of me. I know Aela is down there." Lydia retorted.

"Gods, she is really annoying sometimes." Azriel whispered to Aela who giggled at the comment.

"I heard that!" Lydia slammed the cellar door and walked away scoffing.

They heard the woman's footsteps head back to the door and leave.

"I suppose you need to go?" Aela asked quietly.

Azriel moved her hand through Aela's hair and pulled her close once again. Aela felt the burning sensation as Azriel's lips met hers once more. Their bodies were so close that Aela thought she would go up in flames because of the heat radiating off the younger woman's body.

Azriel pulled away with a soft moan. "I need to finish my bath." Pulling a cloth from the edge of the tub, she handed it to Aela with a grin. "Would you do my back?"

"Is that _all_ you want me to do?" Aela asked shamelessly.

"For now, yes. Later on… no." Azriel smirk wickedly as she turned, moving her hair.

No matter how many times Aela saw the scars, it always shocked her. She'd never asked, instead she had ignored the burning question of how she had gotten them. She didn't want Azriel to withdraw from her again, like she had so many times before. But, this was the first time Azriel had ever asked her to touch her back. As Aela touched the towel to her, Azriel pulled away as if it pained her. The question sprang from her lips. "Azriel, how did you get these scars?"

Aela heard her swallow then exhaled. "The Thalmor were kind enough to give them to me when I lived in Cyrodiil."

"How?"

"With a devilish piece of combined magic they call a fire whip. It's designed to burn though skin then heal it coarsely. It's an excruciating punishment because it leaves an agonizing wound that never heals correctly. My skin has some resilience to heat and cold. It's the dragon blood, I guess. But, continuous magical heat or cold will eventually get to me. I think it pissed them off more when the first few strikes hurt, but didn't leave deep wounds they intended."

Aela growled. "Your back is nothing but scars, Azriel. How long did they beat you for?"

Azriel snorted, "I honestly don't know. I passed out after a while. Each time I woke it was to another strike of the whip. Time meant nothing where I was and had no means to gauge it. So I have no idea how long it lasted."

Aela growled louder, she couldn't stop herself. "What did you do?"

"Well I laid there for a bit at the bottom of the pit they threw me into. I prayed to die, but that went unanswered…"

"No I mean to deserve that kind of punishment. How old were you?" Aela interrupted.

"I didn't die how they planned. Because the punishment they came up with for me backfired, they came up with a new form of torture. I was fourteen when I was whipped." Azriel voice was quiet, but held a cold edge to it.

Aela finished quietly thinking about what Azriel had said. "So you left after that and came to Skyrim?"

"Sort of. It took me a while to get out of Cyrodiil. When I got to the border I was captured and taken to Helgen." Azriel laughed softly. "They asked me my name and where I was from. So I made up a name thinking they would know who I was. I chose Azriel, since it was close to my real name."

Aela pulled her around and looked deep into her golden eyes. "You chose your own name? Then what's your true name?"

Azriel smiled. "Names have power, Aela. They are rich in meaning, even beyond the knowledge I've gathered these last few years." Azriel paused. "My real name is, Ahziial."

Aela was stunned. She'd know Azriel for over two years, and didn't even know her real name. Somehow though, the name sounded familiar to her. She had heard it somewhere before.

"It was interesting that my true name has its own meaning" Azriel continued.

"What do you mean, it has its own meaning?"

"In the dragons' language the words Ah Zii Al mean, Hunter Spirit Destroyer. Someone took the time to name me 'Destroyer of Dragon Spirit' before dumping me off at the orphanage."

"You're kidding." Aela waited, forming her words carefully. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"You never asked before." Azriel eye's held something akin to sadness.

Aela wouldn't pretend to understand Azriel's life before she met her. She knew it was full of hardships and still was. "Azriel, do you remember your parents?"

Azriel shook her head slightly. "No… Aela, I need to go see Jarl Balgruuf. Do you want to come with me?" Azriel was gently running her fingers up and down her arm.

_How can a girl say no to those eyes? _"Yes, I do." Aela responded.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Dragonborn." Balgruuf looked between Azriel and Aela. "I trust you had time to finish your bath…" His smile was a little too knowledgeable as he laughed at her. Azriel looked at Lydia seated in the corner and glared at her.

"Yes, my Jarl. And thank you for blabbing to the world, Lydia." Azriel said still glaring.

Lydia waved at her dismissively. _ Damn Housecarl._

The Jarl stood, walking over to the stairs. "Both of you, please, follow me. I want to show you something." He walked up the steps and both Azriel and Aela followed. Irileth and Lydia rose from the bench and joined them up the stairs.

They walked up the stairs to the planning room and Balgruuf stood in front of the table containing a map. "Dragonborn… Azriel… You have made a grave enemy in Ulfric. He sent a lieutenant here to Whiterun with his axe and demanded I turn you over to him. I sent his axe back with the boy."

Azriel didn't understand his meaning. "Why did he send his axe?"

"It's an old tradition. By returning his axe, I have refused to take his side." Balgruuf ran his fingers though his beard. "Azriel, whatever you have done to Ulfric Stormcloak has consequences... deep consequences. I have refused his axe, and I fear I may have doomed Whiterun." He sighed. "I won't lie. I have been torn for some time now as what to do. The Empire refuses to allow us to worship Talos as is our custom. Ulfric's desires to rule Skyrim as High King are under a ruse. This 'war of ideas' does not escape me but I know what his true motives are." He looked at Azriel. "I only wish to do what is right for Whiterun. But, I couldn't deliver you to your death. You are the Dragonborn and you defeated the World-Eater. You've done so many things for Whiterun and her People. To send you to your death, Gods preserve us, would be unjust."

Azriel felt Aela's fingers brush her hand. "My Jarl, how do you know he will attack?"

His eyes reflected his bleakness. "It is inevitable. I have refused both of his requests. In choosing to protect you, I have sealed Whiterun's fate. I will meet Ulfric on the field of battle and I fear the attack will come soon. I have insulted him, and he will not take kindly to it." He took a deep breath and continued. "I know you will not fight for Ulfric, and I'm guessing not for the Empire. I won't ask you too…"

"Whiterun is my home, Jarl Balgruuf. I will protect Whiterun and her people with my life." Azriel said simply. Aela nodded in agreement and Azriel added "The Companions will stand by you as well."

He smiled sadly and nodded. "I fear that may not be enough. Though, I will take all the help I can get."

Azriel put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll just have to trust me, my Jarl."

"Whiterun is still growing since we've rid ourselves of the bandit raids. I doubt it will be enough to hold off his Legions. He has sent word to the other Holds. Many are rallying to his side." He looked down at the map pointing. "The Stormcloaks have marshaled their Army to start taking forts around Skyrim in areas friendly to their cause. The word through the caravans is Ulfric has started seizing merchant vessels and arming them. He's using both merchants and pirates to take water routes."

"I saw the Khajiit out front of the gates building stalls. I take it you are allowing to set up permanent trading posts?"

"Yes. They're bringing quite a bit of gold, as well as information, to the hold. They've been good for business and the other merchants… well Ysolda was very outspoken as to get them a permanent status. They will remain outside the gates. And for now, things seem to be working out well. Ri'saad is a rather shrewd business man."

_Tonilia will be happy about that… _Azriel watched the Jarl for a moment before speaking, pulling him from his thoughts. "How long do you think it will be before the Stormcloaks march against Whiterun?"

"The Gods willing, maybe a month or two… I hope longer. Ulfric seems focused on establishment, before conquest. I've sent word to General Tullius in Solitude. I have invited him to garrison a division here. I pray he answers soon."

"I just came from Solitude. Jarl Elisif told me you wished to see me. It's why I returned…"

Irileth broke her silence, "Did you hear whether or not the General would send troops here?"

Azriel looked at the Dunmer woman. "Uh… I… um… well… I sort of pissed him off."

"Azura help you, child. You need to learn to shut up." She snapped tartly.

Both Aela and Lydia busted up laughing as Azriel blushed. "Irileth, if she ever learns how to do that, I think half of Skyrim would fall over dead in disbelief." Lydia chuckled causing Aela to laugh harder.

The Jarl rubbed his temples and sat in the chair next to the table.

Focusing her attention on Balgruuf, Azriel continued as if she had not been interrupted. "Jarl Balgruuf, there are other means of fighting the Stormcloaks as well." Azriel said watching him carefully.

"I'm listening."

Azriel observed the man as she answered. "Dragons."

Irileth looked at her skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"Which part of 'dragons' was unclear?" Azriel asked.

"The part where you intend to tell us how you plan to get a dragon to help." Irileth said annoyed.

"I said _dragons_ not _dragon_." The wolfish grin spread across her face. Everyone in the room looked at her in shock.

"Azriel, what exactly are you saying? How can you get dragons to fight for you?" Aela asked.

Azriel looked at the Jarl. "If the Stormcloaks do attack, I can ask a few dragons to help us."

Balgruuf's mouth fell open. He sat there speechless for a few seconds but recovered quickly. "How?"

"Well, I can ask them."

Lydia was watching her as she spoke, understanding her meaning. "So the dragons would fight for you? What do they get in return?"

"Yes..." She stopped, realizing where Lydia was going with it. "Before I do ask them, I want to ask you for something Jarl Balgruuf."

Balgruuf response was quick. "Name it."

"Any dragon that swears or has sworn allegiance to me will never be harmed within the Hold. I am specifically asking you to swear they will never be hunted or attacked by the people of Whiterun."

She could see him weighing the request in his mind. "How can I be sure they will not attack us?" He asked.

"Their oath to me forbids it. Whether you believe it or not, dragons do have a sense of honor. By swearing to me not to attack men, they will not harm you. Unless you seek them out for a fight, then they are able to defend themselves."

Irileth wasn't convinced. "How do we know that they will honor their oath to you?"

Azriel regarded the woman. She understood her doubt. "You don't. I'm asking for your trust. If they disregard their oath, I will kill them."

The Dunmer turned to face the Jarl. "I don't like it. She's asking we trust her without proof the dragons will not turn on us, my Lord. It's too risky."

"Irileth, let's not disregard the idea so hastily." He looked at Azriel. "Do you honestly think you could convince them to fight?" His voice held a bit of hope to it.

Azriel nodded. "Yes. I don't have a doubt of it. However, are you willing to swear to _them_?"

"If the dragons will fight for Whiterun and not attack our homes, I will swear it to them." It was obvious the man was being honest in his desire for solutions.

"Then I'll leave at once. But, I suggest that you tell no one of this, Jarl Balgruuf. It will ruin the surprise. And I fear it may jeopardize anything you may want from the Empire." Azriel replied.

The Jarl nodded to her. "Don't take too long, Dragonborn. I fear we may not have much time."

"I'll return shortly. Give me a couple of days."

Azriel walked down the stairs, Aela and Lydia walking down with her.

"Azriel, where are planning to find these dragons?" Aela asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Azriel smiled at her. "Come with me and find out."

Aela smiled back delighted. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "For the love of Talos! You two need some serious alone time."

Azriel snorted. "If I remember correctly… we tried, _you_ interrupted."

"I think our shield-sister is jealous. Perhaps you'd like to join us, Lydia." Aela remarked dubiously.

Lydia blushed furiously at the comment.

Azriel couldn't help herself. "Is that a yes, Lydia?"

Lydia's blushed deepened. "No, you assholes. I would _not_ care to join you."

"That's a yes!" Aela and Azriel said in unison.

Lydia threw up her hand in surrender as they walked out the doors.

* * *

They walked down the stairs to Jorrvaskr together and agreed to meet at Breezehome. Lydia and Azriel walked through the market towards Breezehome. When they arrived Lydia opened the door, Azriel following close behind.

"Lydia, don't get offended, but I need you to wait here. Calder should be arriving soon. See that he is comfortable and makes himself at home."

Lydia sighed as she spoke, and Azriel realized she was disappointed being left behind again. "Lydia…"

"There's no need to explain, Azriel. You need me to stay here and I will. I won't lie. I am disappointed, but it will pass." Lydia said simply.

Azriel walked to the back of the house and searched through a cabinet looking for soul gems. She opened the doors to the alchemy laboratory, and everything had been changed. "Uh… Lydia? Where did this enchanting table come from?"

Lydia walked to the back room. "Well, honestly I got tired of smelling smoke every time you walked in here when you were bored. I figured this suited you better."

Azriel stood in the doorway, gaping. "I liked burning things!"

Lydia smiled. "Azriel, you suck at alchemy. So, consider it me saving myself from choking to death on your disasters."

Azriel smiled and hugged her. "Thanks."

Lydia returned the smile. "Is there anything else I can do in the mean time?"

"Can you hire a carriage to Ivarstead for us?" Azriel asked.

"Sure. Anything else?"

Azriel thought for a few seconds. "No. I think that's everything." Azriel finished her preparations and waited for Aela. It wasn't long before she arrived and the two set off to the coach-house to find their carriage.

Aela was eager to get going and it showed. "Where are we going?"

Azriel was pleased Aela agreed to go. She considered Aela for a moment, her smile reflected in her silver eyes. Even through the older woman's war paint, her beauty was evident. Azriel was glad to have her company after the last three months. "High Hrothgar." _Maybe we'll get a chance to…_

"You two ladies ready to go? Climb in back and we'll be off." The carriage driver called.


	9. Ivarstead

It was a beautiful sunny day, a rarity for the time of year. As the carriage bumped along the road, Azriel looked into the distance and sighed. The clouds were gathering and the smell of snow was in the air.

The carriage driver had been prattling on about random things and Aela had been politely conversing with him. Azriel watched the road guards as they passed them by.

_The Jarl must have double the watch, since there are more than the usual people out here on patrol. The men are heavily armed and in groups…_

Aela's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Azriel, did you even hear me?"

The driver was humming a tune to his horse, ignoring them.

Azriel turned her attention back to Aela. "No, sorry… I was thinking. What did you say?"

"Why are we going to High Hrothgar?" Aela asked.

Azriel cast a glance to the driver and shook her head. "You said you've never been there before. I thought it would be a good way to start our trip." Aela seemed to catch her meaning. She changed seats, moving next to Azriel.

The driver stopped humming and looked back. "Goin' to see the Greybeards are ya? You should bring an offerin', Dragonborn. I hear there's more people makin' the pilgrimage now that the war's back on. Took some people to Ivarstead a day ago. Evenin' trip that was. Strange bunch… can't complain though, made a lot of gold on that trip."

"I'll remember to do that. Thank you. When will we get to Ivarstead, Driver?" Azriel was familiar with the trip, but decided to be polite. Even if his endless chatter was driving her insane.

"Oh, I recon late this evenin', Dragonborn. Ya know, no one is gonna believe me when I tell them you was in my carriage." He said happily.

Azriel opened her ruck sack while Aela watched and pulled out a small blue bag. She opened it and took out a flawless diamond and pressed it into the man's hand. "When we get past Whiterun Hold, you never saw me. Understand?"

The man's eyes bulged from his head. "Yes, Ma'am."

He continued to chat away to his horse happily and Azriel smiled as she turned back to Aela. Aela had a smirk plastered on her face.

"What?" Azriel asked suspiciously.

Aela cocked an eyebrow at her, her smirk never leaving her face. "Resorting to bribery now are you?" she whispered.

"Don't argue. It fucking worked didn't it?" Azriel whispered back.

"Are you going to answer me now? Or do I have to resort to… other methods… to get my answer?"

Azriel look down at Aela's fingers tracing the scar on her left hand. "Depends on the methods."

Aela laughed and dug her clawed finger into Azriel's hand.

"We're going to High Hrothgar so I can speak to their… uh… leader. Sort of." Azriel answered.

Aela narrowed her eyes, she looked slightly confused. "They have a leader?"

"Sort of." Azriel leaned closer, keeping her voice low so only Aela could hear her speak. "Paarthurnax is the eldest now and claims the right to rule. His Thu'um is strong, and the rest is a little complicated." Azriel waited, she was reading Aela trying to gauge her understanding. "Paarthurnax is Thur, which means Overlord."

Aela nodded. "Alright, so the dragons have a leader."

"Like I said, _sort of_. A dragon's right to rule doesn't come from the fact they are the eldest, but because they are strongest. Before, it was Alduin. But, now Paarthurnax claims the right is his with his Thu'um."

Aela was in thought and it took a minute for her to answer. "Why would another dragon claim the right to rule if you defeated Alduin?"

Azriel felt something deep within her stir. Without knowing it, she was growling.

"Hey, relax. It was only a question." Aela quickly said.

Azriel tried forced her feelings aside to calm herself. She could barely keep the chaos building in her under control. "It is Paarthurnax's right to rule…"

Aela's eyes showed her concern clearly and she slipped her fingers around Azriel's clenched hand. "Azriel, it was just a question. Why are you getting angry?"

"I'm not angry..."

The horse whinnied and picked up its pace.

Aela tightened her grip. "You're growling." Aela moved forward slightly towards Azriel, and was met with a snarl.

Aela gently slid her fingers into Azriel's hair and started massaging the back of her head. "Azriel, you're losing control of yourself. Rein it in," she whispered. "It's alright."

Azriel could feel the heat of her anger rising as she gripped the seat. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She concentrated on Aela's fingers moving in her hair, trying to relax. But, she couldn't. The hatred she had felt was coursing madly through her. She could feel the animosity in the rush of thoughts that came from deep within. It made her skin burn. _Paarthurnax has no right to claim what is mine! _

She could feel Aela's claws as they dug into the back of her head. "Azriel, for Talos' sake. Stop! You're going to catch us all on fire!"

Her hoarse whisper made Azriel's eyes snap open. "_What?!_"

"Your butt is smoking…" Aela said as she glanced down.

Azriel jumped up so fast she almost fell out of the carriage. "Shit!"

"Do you Ladies smell smoke back there?" The driver called back.

_Great fucking timing, friend._ "Uh… ya… it's fine." Azriel said as she stumbled back to her seat.

"Azriel, what's wrong?"

"Aela…" Azriel thought for a second and decided not to tell her about her feelings. "I'm sorry. It's nothing."

Aela looked at her in disbelief. "You growled at me, catch the seat on fire, and it's nothing?"

Azriel pulled away and Aela caught her hands. "No… No you fucking don't. Azriel, I will not let you pull away from me. I was going to throw you from this carriage a second ago. I want to know what's wrong."

Azriel was at a loss. She looked into Aela's silver eyes and realized she wanted to talk to her about the way she felt. Yet at the same time she dreaded opening herself up so completely. "I don't know if you will understand."

"Try me."

Azriel continued to think as the carriage bounced on the cobble stone road. She looked at the sky and noticed the lower clouds racing against the backdrop. The winds pushed the feathery clouds faster than the clouds that hung around the mountain, blocking it from view.

Every bump of the wheels gave a small shock to her body as she watched a hawk circle. "It's difficult to explain. It's chaotic and…" She looked back at the silver orbs that waited patiently for her to continue. "…very obscure. I don't know where to start."

Aela's fingers found Azriel's again and she threaded them together. "What made you so angry?"

Azriel looked over the side of the cart at the passing plants. "When I said it was Paarthurnax's right to rule."

Aela's question was quite. "Why?"

"I… he… hmm" Azriel was frustrated trying to vocalize her feelings. "He claimed it as his right."

Aela nodded in understanding. "Do you feel it is your right to rule them?"

"Part of me _demands_ that it is and that I take it from him…" Azriel looked at the sky. The cool breeze had a faint chill to it. The wispy clouds moved at impossible speeds overhead. The sky darkened as they worked their way along. She could smell snow stronger in the nippy wind.

She focused again on Aela. "My desires have grown since I defeated Alduin. He haunts my dreams... My waking hours are a continuous battle with myself. I seem to be at odds constantly. Like part of myself is… _has…_ some kind of an affliction. A very dark affliction and one I can't identify. I feel like I need to crush everything around me. My blood boils... incessantly. So much so, that I find it impossible to separate myself from my anger. It's why I stormed out of Jorrvaskr. I couldn't be around any of you."

Azriel looked at the road in the distance, ashamed. But, she had opened the flood gates to her feelings and the words continued to tumble out of her as if it would cure the poison in her blood. "I can't settle myself in one place because of my impatience at sitting. I feel like I need to be moving. I'm not happy anywhere, for any length of time." Azriel took a breath and it out. "I'm to the point where I can't stand to be around people, but there are times I don't want to be alone. I long for quiet, yet I can't stand the silence." She took a deep breath. "Every bit of me is in turmoil. It churns inside, corroding me. I feel like exploding. I... I don't know what to do anymore..."

Aela pulled her into an embrace and held her there tightly.

She could feel herself collapse into it and wrapped her arms around Aela. Aela's scent was intoxicating, she smelled like leather and grass. It was the smell of a hunter and the plains rolled into one.

Aela stroked her hair and Azriel closed her eyes. Azriel clung onto her, feeling her heartbeat against Aela's.

There was comfort in her friend's arms that made her feel good for the first time, in longer than she could remember. Aela cared for her and she felt it. She was understanding enough to just be there and listen. It was all that Azriel could ask for.

* * *

It was late in the night when the carriage rolled across the bridge into Ivarstead. Azriel had pulled her cloak from her bag as the first snowflake had fallen down on her nose an hour ago. She smiled when Aela had pulled the soft green cloak from her satchel and pulled it over her shoulders. Aela noticed the smile and winked at her.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the Vilemyr Inn. "Aela, I need to see someone before we head out." Azriel pulled a bag of coins from her ruck sack and handed them to Aela. "Can you please buy some food to take up with us? Make sure it's nothing we have to cook. I want to give it to the Greybeards."

Aela nodded, picking up her shield and she walking inside. Azriel trudged off to find Klimmek. She walked the short distance down road to his house. When she arrived, she knocked on the door and could hear shuffling inside. "Klimmek, it's me, Azriel. Open the door." The door opened and the man smiled at her uncomfortably. Azriel was struck by how much he was sweating. _Something doesn't feel right. _"Klimmek, are you alright?"

"Uh, yes. I… I think I may be coming down with something." He said as he coughed. "Please, Azriel, come inside out of the cold."

Azriel stepped through the doorway, but something definitely didn't felt right. _This place smells like shit. _"I could help you if you like, I have a couple of potions and…"

"No… no, I'll be fine, _Dragonborn_."

He was talking loudly and Azriel took a step back. "Are you sure you're fine?" She asked, suspicious of his behavior. The hair on her neck stood and she fought the burning desire to run.

"Are you going up the mountain? I have some supplies you can take with you." The man was practically yelling.

Azriel could hear more scuffling. _It smells like… Skeevers?_ "Yes. I'm going up the mountain, that's why I stopped by... You already know I'll take them up for you."

She looked closer at the man, he looked… nervous. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you? You're sweating way too much. Do you have a fever?" The noises… footsteps were getting louder. It wasn't a single set, it was multiple footsteps and they were running. She turned around to look at the side of the house, drawing her sword.

Azriel's vision went dark as the hammer struck her head from behind.

* * *

Aela was enjoying a cold mug of mead as the inn keeper busied himself getting her food. She turned on the stool to get a better view of the room. There were a number of travelers at the inn.

_The Inn is full this evening. Looks like our driver was right._

_Where in Hircine's name is Azriel?_

Aela continued to scan the room. Her eyes landed on a family of three. They were a young couple with a small daughter. The two women were carrying on a conversation and Aela couldn't help but listen to it. She watched them with a bit of envy.

"Hey, Beautiful. Buy you a drink?" The man's breath nearly knocked Aela from her stool. Her eyes quickly began to water from the rancid smell and could barely see the man before her.

Aela choked. "Bath." It was all she could manage to say. Aela pushed off the stool and away from the man. His stench seemed to cling to her. Aela wiped her eyes and nose after her coughing bout, and looked at him.

"Take a fucking bath you filthy…" She abruptly stopped as she scanned his purple armor and recognized the outfit instantly. "...Stormcloak..." Aela whispered as her eyes went wide. _Azriel!_

"You fucking ungrateful, bitch…" The man's words were cut off by another.

"That's enough, Erkku! She's right, you smell like a fucking skeever."

"Fuck you, Ralof. Ever since you were promoted you've turned into real horse's ass."

Ralof punched the drunken man in the jaw without hesitation, knocking him out. "That's Captain Ralof to you, _Skeever_."

Ralof looked at Aela for a moment, his eyes lit up. "You're Aela the Huntress, the Companion aren't you?"

He stepped in front of her. "Azriel… is she with you?" He whispered.

Aela grabbed the man and shoved him hard into the bar. "What business is it of yours, _Stormcloak_?" She growled. She grabbed his wrist, twisting it, and drew her dagger. She placed the dagger between them and pushed it between his ribs.

The way they were standing, Aela knew that everyone would think they were sharing an intimate conversation. Not that she held a dagger to his ribs and was on the verge of killing him.

"Wait!" He growled quietly. "I don't mean her any harm. If she's here, she's in danger. We're under orders to arrest... or kill her on sight. I won't do that to her. Please, I want to help her."

Aela pushed the dagger point harder into the man's skin. "Why should I trust you?"

Sweat trickled down his forehead. "I was with her at Helgen. We escaped together."

Aela could feel his blood dribbling down her fingers.

The door to the inn swung wide and another Stormcloak tore through it. "Captain! Captain! We have her!"

The inn went deathly quiet.

"You… boy, come here." He called.

Quickly glancing at Aela, he whispered "Play sweet on me."

It shocked Aela. "Why the fuck would I do that instead of killing you?"

"If you want her alive... Just do it."

Aela slid the dagger into her belt and brushed off the droplets of blood onto his armor as the young Stormcloak walked over. Ralof snaked his arm around Aela's waist and sneered at the boy. "Boy, can't you see I'm busy here? You have who?"

The boy answered nervously. "The Dragonborn, Sir."

Aela tighten her grip on his side, causing Ralof to wince. "Boy, that is supposed to be kept quiet. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Where is she?" Ralof growled at him.

"She's at camp, Sir."

Aela dug her fingers in deeper. "How did you catch her?" He scowled.

"We got her at the old man's house. He hit her with a hammer and knocked her out. Valto put her in shackles. She's still out, but we've got her, Sir! The men were dividing up her stuff when I came to find you."

Ralof looked back at Aela. "Well my dear, duty calls." He smiled when he saw her glare at him. "Maybe you'd like to come with me? I have my own tent... privileges of being a Captain."

Aela withdrew her fingers from the man's injured side. "Oh, I'd love that." She mocked.

He looked back at the young soldier. "You… boy."

"Illar, Sir."

"Right, Illar, good job. Now get back to camp and stay next to her and make sure she doesn't leave your sight. No one touches her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" The boy quickly saluted and ran out.

"Gods woman, you are strong…"

Aela pressed him hard into the bar a second time. "Get to the part where you help Azriel. My patience is wearing thin."

Ralof swallowed. "The men will be drunk shortly, celebrating. You come back with me and take her when they pass out."

Aela narrowed her eyes. "If you fuck me over, I swear, I _will_ kill you."

"I will not be responsible for her blood being spilled! The Gods put us together at Helgen so I could lead her to safety when the World-Eater attacked. There's no honor in killing the Dragonborn. I'd think Shor himself would bar the entry into Sovngarde for it."

The man sounded genuine and she searched his eyes looking for any doubt. "Let's go." Aela growled.

They made to leave when the tavern when the inn keeper called Aela back. "Miss, your supplies." He said simply, handing her the bag.

The night air was chilly as they exited the inn. "We set up camp across the bridge leading to Riften. That's where we're heading." He looked over at Aela walking next to him. "When we get to the camp, I'll check on Azriel, you wait in my tent. I'll make sure she remains safe. When the last man passes out, you'll have to knock me unconscious and take her."

Aela sneered. "No problem. I'll be happy too."

Ralof stopped walking. "By Talos woman, I am trying to help. I consider the Dragonborn a friend! Why can't you understand that?"

Aela snarl made him back away. "Because _your_ men follow _your_ orders."

Ralof sighed and shook his head. "I follow the High King's orders. I didn't have a choice _but_ to issue them."

Aela stared at the man. "High King? The High King is dead. Ulfric killed him. And that's exactly what he wants to do to Azriel."

"You supporters of the Empire are all the same…"

Aela contemplated shoving the man off the bridge. "I don't _support_ the Empire. I support Azriel…"

Before she could finish a scream distracted her. Aela turned around on the bridge and heard a splash. She sprinted in the direction of the noise, but there wasn't anyone there. Ralof quickly caught up to her.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked panting. His heavy armor made the sprint difficult, she guessed.

"Did you hear the scream and then a splash?" Aela shot back.

"Yes, but where are they?" He looked at her worried.

Aela walked past the rock wall on her right and past the tavern on her left. She looked to the lumber mill and at the river as it rapidly flowed by. She turned and walked back to the head of the bridge. Ralof was next to her when she stopped. _This feels bad._

Aela walked to the bridge sidewalls and jumped up onto it. She looked into the river where the water deepened before the bridge. The water's flow was placid, yet irregular.

_What is moving down there…? What the fuck is that?_

Out of the center of the river she saw them rise out of the water as one. A troop of vampires marched forward and the group branched, quickly splitting in two directions. One group of vampires walked towards the Stormcloak camp and the other made for the town. Between the two splinter groups, shadows darted around rapidly in a blur.

Aela broke into a run towards the Stormcloak camp.

* * *

_Oh Gods._ Azriel tried to move, but couldn't.

_My fucking skull…_ She tried opening her eyes.

The world around her spun as the light seared her eyes. _Too bright…_

She felt sick and vomited. She laid there for a little while in her own bile. Her own thoughts made her feel ill. She laid there motionless, trying to figure out what to do.

She attempted to heal herself.

At first the magic felt painful as she willed it into being. But, she maintained it. The pain in her skull was mind shattering as the magic forced her to focus there. Gradually, her intense pain began to subside. She kept her eyes closed as she worked. She could feel the oozing blood stop its flow. The pain dwindled to a throb as tissue and skin began to mend.

The warmth of the restoration magic surrounded her, in a soft healing radiance. Now that the pain in her head was gone she could refocus her energies to healing the rest. She probed her being with magic, letting it work for her. She slowly followed the trail through her body, becoming aware of the injuries to her broken ribs and multiple bruises.

She used the magic to mend the bones, feeling them reach out and touch their missing pieces. She healed the breaks methodically and the bones adjusted themselves into back into position.

Once her blood began to flow through the bones again she moved to the muscles. She mended the contusions and the muscles grew together at their tears. She stopped to conserve her energy, knowing her wolf aspect could heal the rest.

She heard a scream in the distance, but didn't try moving again. She was baffled as to where she was and how she came to be so injured. The last thing she could remember was being in Ivarstead. _I was with Aela. I left her and walked to… Klimmek… _

The realization of what happened suddenly dawned on her. She opened her eyelids unhurriedly in case she was being watched. At first, she saw only fuzzy boots. She lifted her gaze slowly from the ground.

_Fuck me._

A Stormcloak stood with his back to her. She tried to noiselessly take in her surroundings. There were tents and fires marking the rocky landscape. A group of very drunk soldiers were singing around one of the fires.

She glanced at the Stormcloak guard again who was watching the rabble rousers.

_He's definitely not paying attention._

She tried moving, but couldn't. Carefully, she took herself in. Her wrists were shackled and so were her feet. A chain connected the shackles together in the middle without slack. The shackles were fitted tightly and were biting into her skin. Her armor and belongings were gone. She was wearing only rough spun cloth rags.

The Stormcloak moved closer towards the fire where everyone was gathered, his back still to her.

A smirk appeared on her face. _Dumbass…_

Within seconds the camp was full of shouts and yells. A shadow appeared, leaping over the fire and onto one of the soldiers. It seemed to land on the man, knocking him to the ground screaming. In a blink of her eye the shadow was gone and so was the man's face.

_What the fuck was that?_

The Stormcloak in front of her drew his sword, but seemed lost in the chaos that had instantly consumed his camp. High pitched shrieking filled the air above the screams of the mortals of the camp. The guttural sounds made Azriel's blood run cold.

_Vampires! It's now or never..._ "Free me! And I'll help you save your comrades." She called to him.

The man turned, startled by her voice.

_He just a fucking little kid._

"By Talos, you're awake?!" His voice was full of panic.

The screams from the camp filled the air around them.

"_Free_ _me!_ They're vampires, you idiot!"

The boy started shaking. "No! How… How do I know you didn't do this?"

"Akatosh damn you boy! Because they're fucking vampires! Can't you see how they move?" She screamed at him. His panic stricken face made her angry.

The sounds of sword clashes and fighting assaulted her ears.

"I can't! They'll kill me." He was practically crying. A bloodied Stormcloak stumbled past them missing part of her arm and the boy pissed himself out of sheer freight.

Azriel wriggled around trying to move herself. It was useless. "So will the vampires. Now _free me!_"

A shadow suddenly appeared behind the boy and he vanished.

_A shadow with teeth?_ "Fuck me!" She cried out. There was nothing in the tent around her and the boy was gone. Azriel looked down at the chains again. _Iron…_

She willed them to grow cold. Frost appeared rapidly on the shackles as they froze. The sounds around her dimmed as she focused. She willed her magic to get the metal as cold as it possibly could. The chains grew ice and she could feel the cold burn against her skin. She could see the metal getting brittle as minuscule fissures formed.

She switched from ice to heat and forced the heat not to burn, but instead compelling it to expand the metal. Cracks formed on the shackles and chains. She pulled against them, causing them to shatter.

She wasted no time and conjured a bound sword. She willed flames to surround her and rushed out the tent.

* * *

Aela swung her shield into the vampire's jaw and spun to gain momentum, her dagger slicing through his throat and partially severing its head. She wasted no time and charged forward towards another, a woman with glowing orange eyes fighting a Stormcloak.

The vampire sprung at the man as his battle axe crashed into the ground. Leaping onto him, she knocked him down on his back and ripped out his throat with her fangs.

She glared towards Aela and wrinkled her nose. "Foul beast!" The vampire stood with a sneer, the blood of the Stormcloak still dripping from her chin.

Aela snarled as the vampire circled her. The vampire was keeping her distance. The hair on Aela's neck stood as the cold breeze came rushing behind her. For a moment, Aela became distracted and the vampire sprinted forward. Aela was hit from the Vampire in front and a shadow from behind knocking the wind from her.

Aela shoved her shield against the vampire's chest, pushing her away. The vampire crashed through a large tent and disappeared from sight. Aela stabbed savagely with her dagger at the weight on her back. The thing on her back drooled ice and snapped ferociously at her head.

Aela dropped to the ground and rolled as knife-like teeth came snapping down at her face. She managed to shake the thing from her back, but the two were still entangled. Aela kicked at the icy creature instinctively, sending it flying.

Aela saw the black misty creature smash through a large boulder. As she watched, the animal seemed to vanish and reappear through the back of the rock. Aela could feel her eyes growing wider at the sight.

_What the fuck kind of red-eyed demon is that?_

The shadowy creature moved through the rock as though it didn't exist. It stepped fully in front of the outcropping of rock, providing the first real view of what it was.

_The fucking thing is some kind of dog!_

It growled at Aela and Aela snarled back.

The dog advanced once again, this time Aela noticed it became more solid in form and less like shadow. The coldness intensified as it approached and the dog charged once again. It jumped at Aela's face and she swung her blade, connecting with its head. The dagger's thrust slowed as it went through the dog. Aela watched for the split second it took for the dog to melt into a black pool.

From the sounds of the battle around her, Aela could tell the mortals were losing. The vampires shrieked and moved so quickly it was difficult for her to keep up with their movements. The vampires moved differently than others she had fought before.

From behind she heard the vampire rise as she freed herself from the confines of the tent she had become ensnared in.

Aela twisted herself out of the way as ice shards hurled towards her. She hit the ground rolling and sprung back to her feet. Aela flexed her fingers around her shield grip, watching the vampire intensely.

Aela charged the vampire as she sent another volley of ice shards at Aela's raised shield. Aela slammed into the vampire shield first, pinning the woman to the ground. She twirled her dagger in her hand and brought it crashing down point first into the vampire's eye. The vampire disintegrated into dust.

Aela could hear the screams of men and women all around her. The ear splitting sounds of swords clashing and ice exploding were all around. She could hear the distance screams in the village from across the river.

Twice she ducked out of the way of a rouge ice spear. She looked up the hill to the largest of tents and saw a massive fire on the hill. Through the fire she could see Ralof fighting two vampires at once. The blaze danced along the trees, forcing the vampires back away from Ralof.

_Azriel!_

* * *

Ralof fought from the front, driving the vampires down the hillside. Azriel surrounded them both with an inferno, protecting both Ralof and herself from the vampires. She used the flames to herd the vampires towards a small clearing downhill.

As the vampires stepped back on the rock she forced the furnace to consume them. The vampires' shrill shrieks drowned out the sounds of the battle in the distance.

Hurried footsteps came up the hillside and Aela appeared at the crest. "Thank Talos you're safe, Azriel."

The words barely left Aela's lips as Azriel collapsed. Ralof stepped forward to grab Azriel with his sword still in hand and Aela shoved him aside. "I don't fucking think so, asshole."

"Aela, it's alright. Ralof is a friend." Azriel said catching herself on the ground. Healing herself had been more taxing than she thought.

A battle was raging in the village as Azriel looked between the two of them. "How many Stormcloaks are left?" Azriel was surprised at the weak sound of her voice as she tried to rise.

Aela pushed her gently back to the ground. "Rest. That's not for you to worry about."

Ralof had been looking around and decided to answer. "None. Those leeches killed everyone."

Aela shot him a filthy look. The sounds of the battle in the village drew their attention back. Azriel took Aela's hand from her shoulder and stood.

"Aela we need to get down there. They won't last against these vampires. They're… different. Stronger somehow. Their leaders, anyways." Azriel looked at the piles of ash around her.

Aela nodded, "Agreed."

Azriel could see Ralof's exhaustion by his slouched shoulders and the sweat that poured off of him.

"Ralof, stay here. We'll be back." Azriel said firmly. The man slumped to the ground with a grumble of thanks.

"Azriel, you should stay with him. You're exhausted." Aela eyed her hair, noting the blood that clung to it and her tattered clothes.

"The fuck I will. Those people need us. Now, let's go!" Azriel said grabbing Aela.

* * *

When they entered the town it looked like a massacre. There were bodies everywhere, most of them guards. Two vampires remained and were herding the residence into the tavern.

"Tell us where the Dragonborn is… or you will _all_ burn."

"Hey, Fuckface! Turn around." Azriel called.

One vampire shoved the last man into the tavern and barred the door as the Master vampire set it alight.

With no one on the street, Azriel cast a sideways glance at Aela who understood her. Running forward, Aela transformed. She bounded towards the vampires. The lesser of the two let out a terrified wail as Aela jumped over him. She used the force of her movement to tear off his head with her clawed hands.

Azriel stepped close to the raging fire and willed the fire to leave the timbers. The twirling flames rose of the roof and sides of the building and swirled into a fiery whirlwind.

Aela and the master vampire were locked in a heated battle. Azriel willed the flames to flow like a river towards them and encircle the two. The vampire's sword clipped Aela across her chest and she let out a howl.

The vampire kept up his attack, driving Aela back and caught her with his foot knocking her off balance. His sword wounding her in the thigh, the vampire readied his sword to strike again.

Azriel moved faster to command the flames to form a wall between them.

The vampire turned to face Azriel. "My Lord commands your death, Fool! Do you think you can defeat us all? He demands it, so it must be done!" He hissed.

Azriel snarled back at him. "Who is your Master?"

The vampire laughed as the flames licked at him. He pointed his sword at Azriel. "Lord Harkon commands..."

Aela dove through the wall of fire. Grabbing the vampire from behind, she bit down on his sword arm and plunged her clawed hand into his back, ripping out his spine. Azriel watched the vampire disintegrate into ash and blow away gently in the breeze.

Azriel looked back at Aela as she transformed back to her human form. Her leg was still bleeding. The fire dwindled out of existence as Azriel walked up to Aela.

Azriel knelt down and healed her leg slowly. When the wound closed she moved to the gash in Aela's chest. The sword swipe wasn't deep, but she healed it anyway.

Aela ran her fingers softly down Azriel's scarred cheek. When Azriel had finished, Aela tipped her head back and kissed her.

Azriel smiled. "What was that for?"

"_Not_ getting yourself killed." Aela said, returning the smile.

"I'll have to remember to do that more often."

Aela chuckled softly. "We should probably let the people out of the tavern, huh?"

* * *

"By Talos, Azriel those vampires killed twenty brave men and women." Ralof said handing back her belongings.

Aela scoffed, but Azriel silenced her with a gentle touch. "Ralof, why were you and your troops here?"

The blonde man sighed. He looked at her with a sorrow filled gaze. "We were sent to establish connections throughout the Rift. Jarl Ulfric wants to position troops in the Holds sympathetic to our cause. We're under orders to arrest… or kill you..." He took a breath, looking away he whispered. "Mostly, kill."

Azriel flinched at his words.

"Azriel, whatever you've done, you can make this right. Go back to him and join our cause…" he added.

"You know I won't do that. He's hateful, Ralof, and it shows everywhere he's been. He's put Nords to the sword in before. Why wouldn't he do that again? Think about it Ralof, you're too good of a man to fight for him."

Ralof shook his head in disbelief. "You've become jaded, Azriel. I wish you could know the good things he's done for us."

"Name something." Azriel said impatiently.

Ralof stared at her in silence. "He's the Bear of Markarth! He threw out the Forsworn. And He'll do the same to those damn elves and the Empire!"

"That's what I thought you'd say." She had expected that answer. Even sweet Ralof was a Stormcloak sheep. Then again, he always was. "He's only brought war to Skyrim, Ralof. He killed the Nords that tried to live in peace with the Forsworn at Markarth. He condemned the Dunmer to squalor in Windhelm. He makes the Khajiit skirt his Hold. And the Argonians live in filth outside of the city. The man murdered the High King. He'll kill anyone that gets in his way. He damned the name of Talos by misusing it for his cause."

Ralof sighed. "You're an outsider. You don't see it."

"You're too close to see what's right in your face. The man is using you and everyone loyal to him to wage a war against their own brothers. Ralof, go home for a while. Go see Gerdur and Hod..."

"I can't Azriel. I need to continue on and send word back of the attack." He looked at the night sky and sighed again. "I will not say anything about you being here."

Aela, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke. "If you did, he'd have you killed."

Ralof gave her a fearsome glare.

"Aela's right, Ralof. He'll kill you for letting me walk away."

Ralof looked at the ground and back at her. "Go. I won't have you getting caught here again. I'll figure something out."

* * *

Azriel pushed open the large stone doors and walked inside with Aela following. The cold black stone of High Hrothgar glowed by light of torchères. The sight was always awe inspiring to Azriel.

"This place is beautiful." Aela said softly from behind as they walked.

Azriel smiled back over her shoulder at her. "It's also very peaceful. I love it here."

A man dressed in gray monk's attire walked forward and greeted them. "Ysmir, welcome." He said quietly with a bow.

Aela looked sharply from the old man to Azriel.

"Master Arngeir, It's good to see you again." Azriel said, returning the bow. Then she stepped forward and hugged the man quickly.

"Lady Aela of the Companions, I bid you welcome to High Hrothgar." He said softly after Azriel stepped back.

"Forgive me, but why did you address Azriel as 'Ysmir'?" Aela asked.

"Dovahkiin has been recognized like the others before her. Thus, we have named her Ysmir, Dragon of the North. Just as we have for a young Tiber Septim before her."

He continued to speak, this time directly to Azriel. "Ysmir, we know why you have come. It is not for us to become involved with the affairs of men…"

Azriel sighed. "I know Master. I wouldn't ask it of you." She took a breath, she was exhausted. "Master, I do not wish to be involved with this ridiculous war. I am trying to follow Kyne's way..."

"And we also know that Ulfric Stormcloak has issued a death warrant for you." He shook his head and sighed. "Forgive us, Dovahkiin. If we had only known... We would never have taken him in as a pupil."

Azriel clasped his hand in hers. "I'm use to death threats."

He looked up at her again, his face held a sad smile. Withdrawing his hand, he motioned for them to follow him through the main hall.

"Lady Aela, you are the companion of Ysmir. You are by right welcome to stay as long as you'd like." His smile held something Azriel couldn't understand.

Aela nodded in thanks, but remained quiet.

They walked past a group of young Nords and Azriel broke the silence.

"Who are they?" She asked pointing to the group in meditation.

"Students." He answered softly as he climbed the stairs. "They have come seeking to learn Kyne's way. They have been found worthy and have been accepted into our order for guidance."

He stopped again at the top of the stairs. "Ysmir, Paarthurnax wishes to see you. But, first you should rest. Once you have gathered your strength, you can go to him."

Azriel opened her mouth to argue, but Aela stopped her. "He's right, Azriel..."

Azriel closed her mouth again.

"Dovahkiin, your chambers are waiting for you. I shall see you before you depart." Arngeir bowed and walked back to his students.

Azriel tuned on her heel and headed for the chamber. Aela followed her down the long corridor to her chamber.

"By the Gods, how old are all of these things?" Aela asked when she entered the room. Her eyes landing on an old sword first, then moved to a battle horn next to it.

Azriel looked to where Aela had walked. "They're relics. Items once carried by Dragonborns throughout time. The horn is Jurgen Windcaller's. The sword was an Emperor's, um... Uriel something. This use to be their room at some point... I think."

Azriel undressed, placing her armor and equipment in her ruck sack as Aela continued to look at the items in the room. Azriel kicked back on the bed when she was finished and watched Aela look at the antiques.

Aela turned when she heard Azriel yawn. "Have all the Dragonborns been here?"

"Not that I know of. Tiber Septim and a few others. Jurgen Windcaller established High Hrothgar, later he became Jurgen the Calm." Azriel stretched across the bed.

Aela walked over and smacked her feet. "Oh no you don't! Scoot over, bed thief!"

Azriel laughed and moved over. "And you're not coming to bed in your armor. So take it off."

Aela stuck out her tongue. "You just want to see me naked."

"Maybe."

Aela rolled her eyes. "Maybe?"

"Maybe." Azriel smiled.

Aela laughed and pushed her off the bed.

"What was that for?" Azriel choked out the words, laughing hysterically.

Aela stood and unbuckled her armor, letting it drop to the floor. "For saying 'maybe'."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this installment. The chapters will be taking a bit more time to write now since they are a bit longer. But, I hope it's worth the wait! **

**Please feel free to leave a review. I'm curious to see how you think the story is progressing along.**


	10. Throat of the World

Azriel slowly stood as she appraised Aela's beautiful form. The woman had lines that made her melt. A smirk spread across Azriel's face when she realized that she had no place to be and all the time in the world. There was no one here to bother them or demand their time. The Greybeards wouldn't disturb them, no matter how much noise they made.

She took in every single detail of Aela's body. Each scar was a new adventure waiting to be discovered. In Azriel's opinion, Aela was a doubly blessed woman. If the goddesses Kyne and Dibella had granted their gifts to one mortal, it was Aela.

No woman in Skyrim was like Aela, nor could any match her in either beauty or skill. Aela's pale skin held only the faintest trace of scars. Freckles dotted her skin in contrast, coupled with her scarlet red hair, the woman was remarkably beautiful. Her silver eyes had layers to them and they reflected light like the twin moons. Her eyes held such depth, Aela never had to utter a sound for anyone to understand her or know how she felt. Her eyes conveyed everything.

Aela used a bow as if she commanded the wind itself. Her archery skills were second to none in Skyrim. The way she moved soundlessly through dense brush or in ancient crypts had endeared her to Azriel as a companion in her various exploits.

Aela's speed and endurance made her formidable with her shield and dagger. The way she fought could be described as beautiful. Aela's body moved like a skilled dancer, her movement was as if it was choreographed. She was always one step ahead of her opponent, reading their body and countering them.

For every battle skill the woman possessed, it paled in comparison to her strength of heart and courage. Aela was fearless and Aela had captured her attention like no one else.

For a flicker of a moment, Azriel's thoughts trailed. _Well, until recently..._

"Blood running hot, Dragonborn?" Aela's smile was seductive as she watched Azriel. Her silver eyes held playfulness in them.

"I just realized, this is the first time we've been alone in a while. No one demanding our time... or trying to kill us."

"Perhaps, we should... Make use of our time?" Aela's silver eyes glimmered with mischievous temptation and Azriel couldn't help but swoon at the siren's charm.

Azriel's body moved without her permission. She stepped onto the bed, then over, to stand in front of Aela before she could stop herself.

Aela reached out, running her finger through the young woman's long hair. Aela carefully threaded her fingers into Azriel's hair. She pulled her closer by her long locks. Their lips only a breath apart.

"Tell me again why I keep telling you 'no'?" Azriel's voice barely a whisper.

"You don't want to ruin our friendship..."

"Will it?"

Aela's lips met Azriel's in an instant.

The pounding of Azriel's heart filled her ears and she wrapped her arms around Aela's naked form, pulling her close. Aela's lips were soft and demanding as they kissed heatedly. Aela's skin felt like fire, even in the chill of the room. Heat radiated between them, making Azriel's body tingle and burn. Their kiss consumed her and she lost the ability for logical thought. The world around them ceased to exist in a passionate blur.

Aela pulled her down onto the bed, it took her a moment to notice. She felt Aela slide her hand from her hair, down her back and over her shirt. Aela pulled slightly away, catching her breath. "Your clothes need to come off or I'll rip them off." She growled.

Azriel cracked open her eyes slightly and Aela's look told her she was serious. Azriel laughed quietly, pushing away from Aela, she thumbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Aela drew a breath "Naughty girl, no under garments?"

"Says the woman who wears _zero_ under her armor."

Aela smiled and pulled the shirt from her hand and threw it on the floor. "Pants, Dragonborn, I'm getting impatient..."

Azriel stood with a laugh and jumped out of reach as Aela swiped for her breeches. "You missed, Huntress. I think I..."

The mountain shook with the force of an eruption, the quake of Arngeir's Thu'um shook High Hrothgar through its foundations. _"YOU DARE COME HERE? BE GONE... OR YOU SHALL REGRET YOUR INTRUSION!"_ The walls pulsed with his fury.

Azriel dropped down to the ground, grabbing her shirt and pulled it on. Her wolf howled at the intrusion as she sprinted to the door, tearing it open and ran down the hall. In a blink, she had left Aela behind in the room as she ran down the corridor to the main hall.

Azriel slid across the smooth stone floor as if it were black ice. She grabbed the statuary as she slipped by, skidding around it and launched herself off the stairs.

The four Greybeards stood shoulder to shoulder blocking the stairs and the young apprentices from view.

"I have a _right_ to see her as much as you do, Arngeir. I tracked her this far, I will go farther if I have to."

Azriel cringed when she heard the woman's voice. "Master, wait." Azriel called from behind.

Arngeir turned, his face was white with fury. "The Blades are not welcome here, Dovahkiin. You know this."

Azriel inclined her head to him. Walking forward, she spoke to him. "Forgive me Master, I do understand. However, Delphine has been tracking me everywhere I go. Even here, there is no peace. I simply wish to put an end to her relentless pursuit."

"I wouldn't have pursued you here, Azriel, had you of come to Sky Haven Temple the multiple times I sent for you." Delphine's rely was bold and cynical.

Azriel rolled her eyes and step up to the older woman. "I thought I made my point, Delphine." Azriel sneered at her. "I will _not_ kill Paarthurnax. I will never help you exterminate an entire species."

"It's beyond that now, Azriel... _way_ beyond that. I know for a fact that you are offering the dragons an allegiance. This has to end! Your purpose is..."

Azriel's rage was instant. "MY PURPOSE IS MY OWN, DELPHINE. IT IS NOT FOR YOU TO CONTROL ME. ZU'U DOVAHKIIN!" Azriel roared, her Thu'um shaking High Hrothgar harder than Arngneir's had.

Delphine shook hard, but she remained undaunted. "You were born to destroy them. Why can't you see that? What will it take?"

"You are so very wrong in your beliefs, Delphine. Your hatred of the Dov has driven you to want for all of their race's destruction. That is not Ysmir's path..." Arngeir interrupted softly.

"How would you know, Arngeir? You trapped her up on this mountain and fed her shitty lies. You act like your purpose is..." Delphine raised her hands waving around the main hall "...to worship dragons because Kyne says so. It's a load of dragon shit and you know it." Delphine spit back with venom.

Delphine turned with contempt on Azriel. "And you. You cannot be stupid enough to believe them. Dragon's cannot be reasoned with. They will never serve you!"

Azriel narrowed her eyes, her voice was low and deadly. She glanced at the Greybeards as they stood there waiting. She lashed out, grabbing Delphine by the throat. "Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Stupid." Delphine's feet left the floor and Azriel tightened her grip. Her voice becoming a feral growl. "I don't expect them to serve me. I expect them to heed the words of their Thur."

Delphine gasped through her gargling breath. "You think you rule them? You've become a bigger fool than I thought."

Azriel flung Delphine into the wall in her rage. Her teeth extended as her clawed hand grabbed Delphine.

"STOP, Ysmir." Arngeir commanded. "We feel your rage, but you cannot spill her blood."

Azriel glared at the man, with the eyes of a predator. Behind Arngeir, a slight movement caught her eye. Aela stood, bow in hand. Her arrow aimed directly at Delphine.

"You are a traitor to your kind, Azriel. Talos have mercy on you in the coming days." Delphine said defiantly, looking up at her from the ground.

"My kind? I'm the only one of my kind. And you have broken your oath to me, Delphine. You do not have the right to call yourself a Blade. You lack honor."

"What the fuck would you know of honor, Azriel? Just because you are Dragonborn? It takes more than that, girl. You've turned your back on your destiny... I could have helped you. The Blades could have helped you! You only had to follow us... But you've thrown it all away. For what, Azriel? You don't even know who you are!"

"Enough, Delphine. Leave this place and do not return." Arngeir said wearily.

"You poisoned her mind. She followed your ridiculous notions of peace and you haven't bothered to tell her who she is. What she is meant to become... You Graybeards sicken me. Your false words of peace and your ridiculous ways."

Delphine stood, shouldering her way past Azriel. "Know this, Dragonborn. The Blades will hunt every dragon out of existence, with or without your help."

"Hunt any dragon and I will hunt you." Azriel snarled.

"We've already begun."

"Leave this mountain, Delphine. Out of respect for my Masters, I will not kill you here. But, make no mistake, your life is forfeit. If the others continue to follow you, then they will find justice at the end of my sword. I will kill you all."

"Then, it will be a fight to the death, Dragonborn." Delphine backed her way out.

Azriel pointed to one of the apprentices. "Make sure she leaves, when you return, bar the doors."

The boy looked at Arngeir and he motioned for him to go.

Azriel looked deeply into the old man's eyes. "Master, what does she mean?"

Arngeir sighed and looked at his fellow brothers. Each nodded in return, maintaining their silence.

"Ysmir... Ahziial. Gather your things and meet me in the courtyard." He sounded exhausted.

* * *

Azriel and Aela stepped out into the courtyard of High Hrothgar. The breeze was mild, but bitterly cold. It had stopped snowing, but the sky was threatening. The sky was milk white and gray at the same time. Clouds clung to the mountain side like wool on a sheep.

The snow crushed silently under their feet as they approached Arngeir at the gateway to the summit. He was facing away from them, looking at the barrier when the pair walked up alongside him. He spoke in a whisper and the barrier fell.

"You are the youngest Dragonborn to have ever climbed our mountain. Now you are also the last. We have waited so long for you." He turned his head, looking at her. Azriel saw sadness in him, at the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"The prophesy of the world eater is complete. But, there are... other things..." He shook his head and started to walk. "How well do you know of the other Dragonborns? Their lives?"

"Only what you have told me and what I have read in books." She kept her answer simple hoping he'd speak more.

"And you, Lady Aela? What do you know of the others that have come before?" He asked gently.

"They were rulers of Tamriel. The Septim line came from Tiber Septim, and he became the god Talos."

He nodded as Aela spoke. "Come then, our walk is long and so is your history, Ahziial."

* * *

They were shy of the crest, Aela had stopped in awe of the sheer number of dragons circling the mountain. Their voices boomed like thunder, echoing in the clouded skies overhead. The rumble was constant as they flew. Individual voices were in discernible over another's.

Azriel smiled as she pulled Aela along by the hand. They courted the top of the crest and Aela gasped. There were dragons everywhere, in the sky and on the ground.

"If Delphine only knew, she'd flip her shit." Aela looked at Azriel's smirk.

The dragons fell silent as the three passed by. The ones in the sky began to land. Each dragon lowered its head as Azriel passed and Azriel responded by touching each on top of their snout gently.

Arngeir placed his hand on Aela's arm gently, allowing Azriel to take the lead. They followed her as she approached the only pale gold dragon sitting on a wall. Azriel was silent when she bowed in front of the dragon.

"Drem Yol Lok, Ahziial." The dragon's voice sounded more like a coo.

"Drem Yol Lok..." Azriel bit back the sudden wave of anger that had sprung forth at his movement. "...Paarthurnax."

The dragon flittered down to the ground in front of her. He looked at Arngeir and Aela behind her. "Drem Yol Lok, young ones."

"Drem Yol Lok, Paarthurnax." Arngeir replied with a bow.

Paarthurnax turned and regarded Aela for a moment. "Lady Aela, step forward."

Arngeir smiled encouragingly at her and Azriel held out her hand. Aela walked forward, taking Azriel's outstretched hand and Paarthurnax moved his head towards her. He inhaled deeply. "Hrmmm, Kyne's blessing is great on you."

Azriel and Aela exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" Aela asked, confused.

Azriel looked around, noticing all of the dragons had landed and were watching.

"Krosis, youngling. Once, long ago, the goddess Kyne blessed the joor with the ability to learn the Thu'um. You know this as the Storm Voice. The joor, Tongues, are now few. But, this is from ignorance of their gift… No matter, you are here now."

He looked to Azriel. "Dovahkiin, I sense many things from you. But first, the reason you have come. The joor have renewed their chaos and frenzy now to war." His golden eye fixed on hers. "You suspicions may be correct, but what matters is the now."

Azriel bowed her head towards Paarthurnax when he had finished. "With respect elder, the civil war is once again on the rise. Ulfric Stormcloak wishes to throw the Empire and the Thalmor from Skyrim. He misuses the name of Talos to inspire his legions to fight their brothers and pillage the land."

Azriel paused as the sound of rustling came from all around her. "I have wished to stay out of this fight. I do not care who rules Skyrim, so long as they are just to the people. But, I am afraid I am being drug further into it. Ulfric Stormcloak wants me as decoration for his castle and has threatened to invade Whiterun." The rustling quieted down as Azriel continued. "The joor Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater, wishes for aid. He offers allegiance with Whiterun Hold. He will swear it to you."

Azriel waited as the old dragon thought. She gazed from Arngeir to Aela, who seemed lost in thoughts of her own.

"It has been a long time since the joor have lived in peace with the Dov. Zu'u tiin se un grahhe. But, the word of one man is not enough for drem."

"Tell me what it will take." Azriel was sincere. She wanted peace with the Dov for so long. To end the the dragon attacks and have peace between those willing, she had made it her purpose.

Paarthurnax moved slightly closer. "Does he have kiir?"

Azriel understood his intent. "Yes, he has three children."

"So be it. I shall meet this joor and his kiir. I shall hear the promise of his generations."

Azriel was satisfied with his answer. Letting go of Aela's hand, she stepped closer to him. But, her anger made her stop going farther. She felt it boiling again beneath the surface of her heart. The longing to destroy him where he stood reared in her mind. She tried in vain to push it back down.

Paarthurnax stretched his wings out, his claw reaching to Azriel. He pulled her into his wing like he had done so many times before. "I still feel your rahgol, Ahziial. It hides within, waiting to lash out. Vahr dreh hi hjier ful pogaas stru'un ahst zey?"

Azriel nodded and swallowed hard. She knew if she spoke, her rage would be directed at him. She couldn't bring herself to answer him. How could she explain the anger she felt towards him after everything he had helped her with? His acceptance, his understanding, all of it meant so much to her. He was the closest thing to a father she had since Marduk gro-Essek had died.

"Do you still hahnu se ved dov?" His question was gentle, like a father asking a child of their nightmares. She felt embarrassed to even answer, instead she nodded. The dreams of the black dragon, Alduin haunted her nightly.

Paarthurnax let out a long, warm breath. "Your blood burns, Ahziial. It is your nature and will always be so. You are Dovah. Daar los fos mu kend pah kron. You must meditate more to do this."

Azriel sighed, yet her fury did not ease. _This is what we all must must conquer..._

His words echoed in her mind. her wolf paced, its inpatients with her dragon soul was evident.

She had let her meditations slip away over time. Her excuses for lack of time had taken their toll on her. She knew he was right and her self justifications had made things more difficult in the long run.

"Foral zey. Zu drey ni koraav dii tozein." Her words were a sincere whisper.

"It is the mistake of one so young, dii mon. We shall meditate together."

Paarthurnax looked back at Arngeir and Aela. He fixed his gaze Arngeir. "I sense you have something to say, young one."

Arngeir bowed to Paarthurnax. "I do. The Blades leader, Delphine came to High Hrothgar earlier..."

Odahviing roared.

"...she came seeking Ahziial. She knows that Ahziial seeks to make pacts with the Dov. She does not understand the reasons. She has made her assumptions, and moves to have the Blades form hunting parties."

The dragons behind the four, began rustling again. Azriel could hear their mumblings from inside Paarthurnax's wing.

She moved to step out and Paarthurnax removed his protective claws from in front of her. The bright milky white sky greeted her as she stepped forward.

"The time is now to go to the joor. I fear that the Blades in their zahreik feel they are honor bound to fight. They demand justice for ages long since passed." Paarthurnax said so that all the dragons could hear.

Arngeir bowed a third time. "She would be foolish to return. We have made it clear she is not welcome." He paused, looking at Azriel. "We have also felt it is time to speak with Ahziial about the others before her..."

Paarthurnax looked at him carefully. "Yes... I feel now is the time to explain things further... but first we must deal with the things at present."

Paarthurnax turned to face Aela. "I have said that you bear Kyne's blessing. Do you mindoraan dii seikvon, understand my meaning young one?"

"Not really." Azriel could see Aela's confusion.

"The gift I speak of, was a gift to the joor. The ability to learn the way of the Voice, like the Dovahkiin. If you are willing, I will teach you." Paarthurnax leveled his gaze at her, his golden eye fixed on her silver ones.

"Doesn't it take years to learn?" Aela asked curiously.

Paarthurnax chuckled. "Krosis, I forget time's importance to the joor. Yes, it can take years to learn for joor to learn... Ni waan hin, not if your teacher, mindopah ofuun ok mindah, shares his knowledge. I shall personally teach you if you are willing."

Aela didn't hesitate a breath to answer. "I am willing."

"Return here in the morning with Ahziial, we shall begin your lessons. For now, return below with Arngeir." Paarthurnax's statement was simple, but conveyed his meaning. He wished to speak alone to Azriel.

Arngeir bowed a last time and wordlessly guided Aela off the bluff. The dragons and Azriel watched them go.

Paarthurnax turned his attention back to Azriel. "Shall we see this joor together?"

Azriel smiled. "Are we going alone?"

Paarthurnax pondered the question for a moment. Turning he looked at Odahviing and Odahviing lowered his head wordlessly.

Paarthurnax scanned the eyes of the dragons watching until they rested on an ancient white and blue dragon. "Tekarseinsum, fen hi kiibok zey?"

The old dragon bowed its head and Azriel noticed its broken horn. Smoke puffed from the dragon's nose as he answered slowly. "I will follow, my Thurri." The dragon wheezed as it continued. "It has been a long time since I have been near the joor."

The dragon unfurled its wings and Azriel wondered how wings so tattered could hold him in the air. _Gods, he's an old fucker._

Paarthurnax lowered his head and Azriel climbed onto his neck. She looked back at Odahviing and saw the hurt look in his eyes. She stuck out her tongue at him and he responded in kind.

* * *

Traveling to Whiterun would take very little time by flight. Once they were in the air, Azriel decided to ask Paarthurnax what things needed explaining.

"Paarthurnax, Master Arngeir has said that you would explain Delphine's rant about my future. He had only explained the history of the Dovahkiin from Saint Alessia to Martin Septim..."

"Patience, youngling. We must focus on the present."

Azriel looked over to Odahviing and rolled her eyes in her impatience. To her right she saw the white-blue dragon puff more smoke as he flew along. She looked closer at the dragon, his breathing was labored as he flew. He made little, by dragon standards, wheezing noises as he flew. Occasionally, she'd hear a small popping noise as his wings beat downward. It made her giggle, a wheezing dragon.

"Doing alright over there... Wheezy?" She couldn't help herself. She wasn't sure if it was her comment or the dragon's cursing that made Odahviing almost fall out of the sky laughing. Paarthurnax rumbled out a deep sighed.

"You should respect your elders, Dovahkiin!" Odahviing could barely get the words out.

"Krosis... But, he is rather wheezy." She called back to him.

Odahviing didn't stop chucking until they arrived at Whiterun. They circled Dragonreach and Azriel looked down at the guards. All had their bows out pointing at the sky.

"Hold!" Her Thu'um echoing out into the plains. She could see the men look at each other then put down their bows. One man ran from the balcony out of sight into the bowels of the castle.

Paarthurnax landed first and Azriel jumped off of him. The other two dragons landed behind him. Tekarseinsum's breath was labored as he tucked his wings in and for the first time, Azriel noticed the long scar near his heart.

The double doors burst open as the Jarl entered the Great Porch surrounded by a company of heavily armed guards, Vilkas, Farengar Secret-Fire, and Irileth. Balgruuf stopped short of Azriel and Paarthurnax and bowed. The rest of the company followed suit. Azriel inclined her head at the Jarl and remained silent as Paarthurnax lowered his head to be at Balgruuf's eye level.

"Dovahkiin has fun zey, told me, you seek mirahjor. An alliegence with the Dov."

Balgruuf looked into the dragon's golden eye. "I do, and I do so for the sake of the people in my Hold."

"This is zinaal stig. An honorable act. Yet, it cannot be the act of one joor, mortal, alone."

Balgruuf wrung his hands together, searching for his words. "I wish for peace," he finally said. He took a moment to continue. "The Dragonborn has made her home here, in Whiterun Hold. I have seen her with the red dragon behind you. We helped her capture him in order to stop the World Eater..."

Odahviing snorted indignantly and Azriel stifled a giggle. _Balgruuf knows how to win them over._

Balgruuf continued briskly, "Now I wish for peace between our two... races. Azriel has said it can be done, and I pray to the Gods she is right. Dragon attacks within the Hold, vampires, and war are taking a toll on my People. I wish to do right by them and I am willing to do whatever it takes to end this madness."

Paarthurnax considered him silently. "Zu hind fah drem. I wish for peace as well. The Dov are... golah, stubborn. We must overcome this within ourselves." Paarthurnax paused for a moment. "Yet, I believe tol daar vis kos, that this can be conquered."

Balgruuf ran his fingers nervously through his beard. He glanced at Azriel and she made the slightest motion for him to speak.

"I wish to form an allegiance with you. I offer freedom to the dragons to roam Whiterun Hold without fear of being hunted, if they do not attack my people. Further, if you are willing, I am asking for help against the attack of the Stormcloak army..."

"Young one, you mistake my meaning." Paarthurnax interrupted.

Balgruuf fell quiet and the people surrounding him started to shuffle warily. Azriel shot Vilkas a look and he stepped forward out of the pack and walked to Azriel. He stood next her and waited in silence for her next move.

"I know of this war, young one. We will always answer the Dovahkiin's call for help when she is in need. But, zu dreh ni imaar. I do not control all of the Dov. I cannot make that kind of promise."

Balgruuf nodded at Paarthurnax in understanding. It was obvious he was disappointed by the answer. The dragon attacks over the last three years had plagued Skyrim. "I understand."

"Nor can you hold to yours. It takes more than one joor to make that kind of promise."

Balgruuf looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your promise must be upheld by your kiir, children."

Seconds passed, then Azriel saw the understanding dawn on him. "Irileth, would you wake the children and bring them here?"

Irileth looked as though she had just been slapped. "My Jarl, I don't think that is wise..."

"Damn it, Woman! This is important. Please, just go!"

Irileth disappeared into the castle and Paarthurnax waited for her to go before speaking. "Your aar, servant, is rightfully apprehensive."

Balgruuf looked intently at the pale gold dragon. "How so?"

"You seek mirahjor, allegiance, but do you understand what you are asking for? Zu lorot ni. I think not." Paarthurnax paused while he settled in closer to the ground. The company of men waited patiently for the dragon to continue.

"Long ago, the joor made pacts with the Dov, some Dov. It was the Dov which sought out the joor for such pacts. They fought against Alduin and made pacts with the joor out of the belief that joor were blessed by our Father Akatosh and Kyne. Such dovahhe as Tekarseinsum," The white-blue dragon let out a puff of smoke as he stretched himself out with pride. "Nafaalilargus and Nahfahlaar, zeininne dov, twins. Though the joor mistaken them as one. Tiber Septim never dispatched them at the same time. In time, long after Talos, Nafaalilargus was killed in grah, battle, with the joor."

Balgruuf looked deep in thought and Azriel took the chance to ask her question. "If they made pacts with men, then why do you wish to see his children?"

"Their pacts only lasted the life of the joor. Drem, peace, must be longer than the one life of a joor, Dovahkiin."

Balgruuf nodded in understanding. "But if you do not control all of the dragons, how will I know it is not you who are staging the attacks."

"A wise question, youngling. Hi fen ni, you will not. The Dov are proud and stubborn, each feels they must kron uv ald, conquer or destroy. It is that which we must overcome to have drem, peace. From this struggle comes true strength and understanding. The Dov who have conquered this within themselves will not attack the joor."

The porch went silent as Irileth pushed open the doors and led the children towards their father. Each of the children's' eyes grew at the sight before them and Azriel watched the Jarl smile at his children as he knelt down to greet them.

"Ancient one, these are my children. My brother Hrongar stands next to me."

"Drem Yol Lok, young ones. I am Paarthurnax, Overlord of the Dragons."

"You… you can talk?" Nelkir instantly asked. His eyes were so big Azriel thought they'd pop from his head. His brother Frothar elbowed him gently in the ribs as Paarthurnax chuckled softly.

Azriel watched Nelkir with interest. The boy had come a long way from the small, insulting, pain in the ass he had been. He had plotted his father's murder when he was under Mephala's influence. It had taken the boy a good while to start becoming himself again. But, she could see he still had a ways to go. The child had been scarred by the Daedric Prince, and it would take years for the boy to heal.

"Boys please. This is important. I need you to hear me." The Jarl took a moment to gather his thoughts. "We, as a family, are here to make a pact with the dragons. They will help us with this war and help stop the attacks if we promise not to hunt them within the hold. We will treat them as guests here in Dragonsreach and in the hold they will be allowed to hunt freely." He paused to gauge their understanding.

"Do we get to hunt with them?" Frothar quickly asked.

A black puff of smoke curled from Tekarseinsum nostrils as he chuckled. "Perhaps in time, young one." He rasped.

Frothar smile hugely.

Balgruuf looked at each of his children. "This is very important. Do you each understand?"

Dagny rolled her eyes. "Yes, we understand. I don't see how this is important."

Before anyone could answer, Irileth answered. "Child, you are spoiled to the core. We'd be better off feeding you to the dragon…"

Azriel winked at Odahviing. "Nu los hin grozein…"

Odahviing laughed loudly.

Irileth, Balgruuf, and Dagny looked at her. "Private joke." She answered clearing her throat as Paarthurnax sighed.

"It's important because this is a responsibility for our family to bear. We… all of us… must swear an oath. We must not only protect the People of Whiterun, but also honor our commitment to the dragons. Now, is that clear?"

The children nodded and Balgruuf turned back to Paarthurnax fully. "Ancient one, I, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater swear by oath, that the Dragons shall be honored here in Whiterun for aid in this war. Further, in exchange for peace between our kinds, allow the dragons to hunt the plains and the Hold freely. I swear it, and my children will also swear it." He looked pointedly at the three children.

Frothar smiled. "I swear it too. So long as I get to hunt with you!"

"Me too!" Nelkir added excitedly.

"I swear it." Dagny said in a bored tone, not bothering to stifle the yawn that quickly followed.

Hrongar step forward next to his brother. "I, Hrongar, swear it as well."

"Then it is done." Paarthurnax's voice rumbled out, the walls of Dragonsreach shook as he spoke. He turned to Tekarseinsum. "Tekarseinsum, dreh hi hind wah fey voth joor?"

Tekarseinsum considered the group. "It has been too long since I have been amongst men. I wish remain here. They are a refreshing change from the emptiness of the mountains." He panted out slowly.

Azriel stepped forward. "Hang on a minute, Wheezy…"

"You call the dragon Wheezy?" Frothar asked.

Azriel smirked at the dragons angry eyes. "Yep, I sure do." Odahviing chuckled behind her. She smiled when the white-blue dragon cursed at her. "Tekarseinsum, the joor cannot know you are here. If and when you leave here, do so only at night. This way the element of surprise is on our side when we need it."

"We have made the guards aware that they are not to speak of what they see here in town." Irileth added.

Paarthurnax turned to the porch entry. "We will go now. Fod hi los ko praag, when you are in need, send Tekarseinsum to us for aid if the Dovahkiin is not here."

Azriel turned finally to Vilkas. "Aela and I are at High Hrothgar. We'll return soon. But for now, aid the Jarl however he needs it. And tell the others to do the same."

Vilkas remained silent, but nodded in acknowledgment.

Azriel climbed back on Paarthurnax's neck after he bent down. Paarthurnax and Odahviing wasted no time getting in the air, the morning light was creeping its way into the sky. They flew in silence for a short while and Azriel thought about the dragons that had pledged themselves to men.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She yelled into the chilled air.

"Nii lost ni riid, Ahziial." Paarthurnax answered simply.

"But, if some of the Dov sided with men where did they go?"

"The Dovahnor wished to hunt all Dov to extinction. Those that remained fled north." Odahviing answered into the wind.

"You said Nafaalilargus and Nahfahlaar were twins and served Talos…"

Odahviing looked over to her. "Nafaalilargus died in battle, Ahziial. Nahfahlaar left Tamriel shortly after."

"Did a Dragonborn kill him?"

Paarthurnax answered this time. "Nid, Ahziial."

"If his soul is intact, he could be raised?" She asked to both dragons.

"Geh. But, this has only been Alduin's right." Odahviing answered.

"Alduin is gone, Odahviing. Paarthurnax, can you raise a dovah like Alduin?"

Paarthurnax remained silent.

Azriel's curiosity was getting the best of her. She knew his silence meant she had asked a question he wished to meditate on, but she chose to continue anyways.

"Alright, can I raise a dragon?"

The look Odahviing gave her was slightly chilling. "You already know this answer, Dovahkiin."

She had heard those words before, the first time she didn't understand them. But, the second time she had known what was coming. She had watch Alduin raise the dragons from their graves and knew it could be done.

"Ahziial, why do you ask such questions?" Paarthurnax voice was so low in the cold air she barely heard him.

Azriel wasn't sure why she asked. Her curiosity was there, but so was something else.

"Where exactly did Nahfahlaar go?"

"Ok traas lost lot fah ok zeymah. Nahfahlaar flew to the north for a time. I only know this." Paarthurnax answered.

Azriel raised her eyebrow as the wind blew through her hair. "For a time?"

"I have felt him close once again."

"Where?" She wasn't sure why she felt so excited knowing a dragon was close. But, she needed an answer.

She could see the mountain looming close. They plunged into the clouds and she shivered uncontrollably. Even with her dragon blood and wolf spirit blessing, it was cold. Paarthurnax had never allowed her to stay on the mountain summit at night and the clouds engulfing High Hrothgar reminded her how frigid it truly was.

The snow slicked across her face and her teeth started to chatter. She pulled her cloak tighter against her body. She felt her body stiffening up in the icy air.

They broke the cloud line into a full blizzard at High Hrothgar. Paarthurnax and Odahviing landed in the court yard. Azriel hopped off of Paarthurnax and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I do not know where, but I suspect he returned to the Jerall Mountains." He moved his head closer to her. Paarthurnax's eye was close to hers. "Zu mindok fos los ko hin zahreik, dii mon. Wait to seek him out. Return to me after the sun rises with your companion."

* * *

Aela sat next to Azriel on the bed, gently shaking her awake. "Come on sleepy head…"

Azriel groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over her face . Aela chuckled and slowly tugged the pillow from her head. Bending down, Aela kissed her softly on the cheek and down her scars to her lips.

"Wake… its late we need to go." Aela said softly.

Azriel moaned, reaching for the pillow trying to pry it from Aela's grasp. "Five more minutes…"

Aela smacked her with the pillow.

Azriel's eyes sprang open as she protected herself from another assault. "Come on, Azriel. We need to go."

Azriel sat up and looked at her. "Gods, you are really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Which part? Smacking you or learning the Thu'um from an ancient dragon?" Aela said with a smile.

"Um… both."

Aela laughed. "Would you please get dressed?"

Azriel sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Fine, give me a few minutes." She looked over at her gear and thought for a moment. For the last three days she had been thinking long and hard about what she wanted to do. Each evening had ended late and they were dead tired by the time they had returned to High Hrothgar.

"I'll meet you in the court yard in ten minutes." Azriel said getting up.

Aela furrowed her brow and then shrugged. "Alright. But if you aren't out there in ten minutes…" She held up the pillow menacingly. Aela pitched the pillow aside and walked out of the room.

Azriel got dressed and packed her belongings. She walked into the main chamber down the hallway to find Arngeir.

She spotted him speaking to two of the students and called to him. "Good morning, Master."

"Ah, good morning, Ysmir." He looked at her closely for a moment before continuing. "I take it this means you are leaving?"

Azriel nodded. "Paarthurnax spoke of a dovah named Nahfahlaar. I wish to find him."

"For what purpose?" Arngeir asked with quiet curiosity.

"He knew Tiber Septim. I want to know what he was like... I want to know what another Dragonborn was like." She paused, thinking. "Master, I am leaving from the summit, would you mind walking Aela back in the evening from her lessons?"

Arngeir smile. "Of course not, Ysmir. It is our honor."

Azriel returned his smile. "Thank you."

She walked out into the courtyard and made her way up the mountain side with Aela.

* * *

Paarthurnax looked down from his wall as they approached. He spread his wings and in two beats, lifted into the air. He flittered down onto the ground waiting to greet them.

"Drem Yol Lok, younglings."

"Drem Yol Lok, Paarthurnax." Aela and Azriel answered in unison.

Paarthurnax leveled his gaze on Azriel. "I see the time has come to part ways, Ahziial."

Azriel smiled sadly. It was never easy to leave and with Aela here, it made it harder to go. But, she was resolute in her desire to find this dragon. "I haven't stopped thinking about what you told the Jarl about Nahfahlaar. I wish to find him…" her words trailed off. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling, even to Paarthurnax. Aela had spent the walk up listen to her talk about it and had told her to go do what she needed too.

"…Nahfahlaar. I want to know… somehow… what another Dragonborn was like. I…" She thought about how to proceed and decided to just be open. "I feel lost sometimes. Alone. I have feelings, questions, and desires… things I don't understand. Things I don't talk about with anyone. I want to know if the others felt the same. I don't know. It's hard to explain because it's directionless. It doesn't make sense. But, at the same time it's important to me."

"Ahziial, hi kend siiv hin zuko drem. Seek out Nahfahlaar if you must." Paarthurnax pushed his snout forward into her hand.

She rubbed his nose affectionately and looked over to Odahviing. She needed his help once again. "Feel like hunting with me?"

"Always." Odahviing rumbled.

* * *

**Comments welcome!**


	11. The Search & The Seekers

For three days they had scoured the Jerall Mountains in the south along the border. Systematically, they worked their way west to east along the mountain range, crisscrossing the border of Cyrodiil and Skyrim.

Azriel's frustration mounted each time they crossed paths with a dragon, but not the red dragon they searched for. Almost all of the dragons they crossed paths with had flown off. Only one had chosen to fight and lost his soul to Azriel. Even given the chance for life, he had chosen death over accepting an offer of allegiance. He was just another young dragon with something to prove. It had only disheartened her further.

In the early afternoon they crossed the border once again into Cyrodiil west of Bruma. They were still to the west of the old city when Odahviing saw the spire peeking through the gray clouds.

"Ahziial, there in the distance…"

"Get closer." She felt the stir once again in her soul. Another dragon was waiting. This dragon, she could feel was ancient, yet she didn't feel the familiar rage build as they approached. Her hopes began to build.

Perched high on a tower near the spire of the old castle was a very large red dragon. They approached and the dragon roared, but did not stretch his wings for the sky. Instead, it tucked its wings in and bowed its head.

"Odahviing, is that an invitation to land?" Azriel called out against the icy wind.

"Yes." Odahviing said as he soared on the wind, circling the ancient castle before landing on the tower.

"Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin." The red dragon said as she hopped off of Odahviing.

The knowledge of their find was within her and she knew who he was without having to ask.

"Drem Yol Lok, Nahfahlaar. We've been searching for you…" She responded with a slight bow.

Nahfahlaar looked from Azriel to Odahviing. For a moment he considered the other dragon then spoke. "I didn't think of all the Dov, the Dovahkiin would be with the likes of you, Odahviing."

Odahviing snapped his jaws in response and Azriel stepped between the two red dragons. "ENOUGH! Odahviing is my brother, without him and his help, Alduin would still roam Nirn! Do not insult Odahviing in my presence. Do you understand?"

Nahfahlaar bowed his head to her. "Forgive me, Dovahkiin. I did not mean to offend you."

Her annoyance quickly subsided. "You didn't offend me, but you offended Odahviing. I won't stand for it."

An awkward silence permeated the air between the three of them and she wasn't sure how to proceed. She had so many things running though her mind, she was uncertain of what to say.

Nahfahlaar broke the silence first much to Azriel's relief. "Why have you sought me out, Dovahkiin?"

"I have heard many things about you, Nahfahlaar. You have made pacts with men in the past. You sided with men against Alduin. But of all those, Paarthurnax told me you were once Tiber Septim's General. He felt you close once again and I chose to seek you out because I wanted to learn from you, if you will let me."

"Those are two names I have not heard in a long while…" The dragon let out a long breath and Azriel could sense his feelings were muddled. "Yes, Dovahkiin, I was… as was my brother Nafaalilargus. We were the twin jewels of the Imperial Crown. Talos trusted us with the greatest missions of the utmost importance. We were his greatest strength… and served him with great honor. But, this does not answer the depth of my question, Dovahkiin."

"I have come… I…" Words failed her. So many things went through her mind she could barely speak. "I have so many questions, Nahfahlaar. Krosis, I don't know where to begin. It's why I came to find you."

Nahfahlaar observed her for a minute before speaking again. "You wish to know more about Talos or why I sided with men rather than Alduin?"

His question was rhetorical, but she chose to answer anyway. "I am the last Dragonborn. I know almost nothing about myself or about anything really. I wish to know of the other Dovahkiin that came before me. To help me gain a better understanding of myself. I was hoping you… would help me." She pondered for a few seconds the depth of the answers he'd give to her. Odahviing pushed his snout into her hand to comfort her as she stood there. "And yes, I wish to know. I want to understand everything, to understand why Dovahhe would side with men."

"I doubt highly, young one, that you do not understand yourself. It seems to me you know more than you allow yourself to think."

Odahviing pulled himself slightly away from her to get more comfortable.

"I've spent the last three years stumbling though things blindly. If I didn't have Paarthurnax and Odahviing's help, I'd still be floundering trying to stop Alduin."

"But yet, you did stop him. It is part of the reason I returned to Tamriel. The Eldest has been defeated, yet the true Thurri has yet to ascend to her rightful place."

Odahviing watched the two carefully, allowing his gaze to settle on Azriel.

Azriel could feel her cheeks burn. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it is true, Ahziial. You defeated Alduin, the right to rule is yours not the Old One's." Odahviing responded.

"Odahviing, I've already told you. I don't wish to rule the Dov." She felt the menace within her rising. "Paarthurnax claimed it and he can have it!"

"Dovahkiin, you are blessed by our Father to rule. It is your birthright... Just as it was with Talos. But, for you, the blessing has its differences." Nahfahlaar added.

Azriel looked between the two red dragons. She was confused to his meaning. "What do you mean?"

"You are Dovahkiin. But, you are the last Dovahkiin. Your birth is special. It is your birthright to rule men, a blessing from our Father, as it was with all the others before you. In your defeat of Alduin, can you not recognize you are the strongest of the Dov as well? It is why the Dov seek you out for a challenge or flee before you. The honor of Thurri is yours through battle and the strength of your Thu'um, not the Old One's. It is your right to rule both men and Dov, because you have earned it and because of _whom_ you are."

Azriel sat down in the snow. She felt overwhelmed, yet at the same time she knew both of these things to be true. Arngeir had told her each of the Dragonborn were emperors of Tamriel, but never specifically said anything about her. She had wondered, but never really wanted that answer.

_It was just more responsibilities, more heartache…_

Her fingers dug into the snow. Its chill grounded her and the wind whipped her long hair around her. To challenge Paarthurnax… she'd never do it. She knew in her heart she couldn't no matter the rage building inside of herself. She would break this feeling even if it killed her. She'd help him every step of the way to unite the Dov as she promised, even if Odahviing was right that it would be through his own tyranny and forcing the others to follow the way of the Voice.

Azriel closed her eyes. She would never kill or harm Paarthurnax and her inner self could fuck off. "No. Paarthurnax is strong and it is his right as Eldest to rule. I will help him to be heard. I will never challenge him as Thur. He has done more to help men than anyone else ever has… and to help me. I will not take his place. _He is Thurri._" Her growl became a roar at the end and it began to snow.

She forced the words to ring through her soul. _Damn you for not seeing this._ She cursed herself. She could feel the rage subside, but knew that it was temporary. Paarthurnax was right, meditation was the only way to gain self-control.

She opened her eyes and brushed the snow from her hands and cuirass.

"Nahfahlaar, I came here for a purpose. I have so many questions, things I want to know. Mostly, I was hoping to know more about the Dovahkiin before me. How much did Tiber Septim share with you… I mean about his feeling and the way he thought?"

The dragon chuckled. "Do you mean the feelings of rage and of conquest? They are normal for all of us, Dovahkiin. You are Dovah, just as I am. You have dovah sos ahrk dovah sil. Because your body is different means nothing. It was Paarthurnax that taught Talos to meditate and conquer himself first."

"Will you tell me about him?" She asked softly.

"First, I have a request of you, Dovahkiin."

Azriel nestled closer into Odahviing him for warmth. "What's your request?"

"I have heard tales of your Thu'um and that you are a gifted mage. Long ago, mages with your skills were called Spellswords." She could tell he was thinking about how to continue. "You have defeated Alduin, the eldest, the one who always has been. I wish to taste your Thu'um, to feel its strength, to know it. I wish to see your magic, to feel it. Through this, I will know if I can trust you." He paused as she thought about his words. "That is my request."

Azriel stood brushing the snow from her black armor again, she rose. "Fine, is that it?"

"For now, yes." He said simply.

Azriel glanced at Odahviing and he back precariously close to the edge of the tower.

Azriel took a deep breath, "_FUS!_" The wave of force shattered against the dragon, pushing him towards the tower's edge. He dug is claws deeply into the old roof, tearing the metal as he slid.

Azriel summoned an inferno around herself. The cold air became blistering as the wind picked up around her and she roared into the afternoon sky deafeningly. The snow under her feet melted immediately. "Zu'u Ahziial, Dovahkiin ahrk Dovahsebrom. I can be trusted."

The dragon recovered and shook himself free of the water from the melted snow. He laughed deeply. "Ulokuun Ahziial…" The red dragon bowed his head to her. "Zu valokein hi, mon do Akatosh."

She didn't understand him. "I don't know this word, Ulokuun. What does it mean? And why did you call me 'daughter of Akatosh'."

Nahfahlaar laughed, it was Odahviing that answered her. "Ulokuun means Empress, Ahziial."

"Whether you wish to be or not, you will rule Tamriel as Ulokuun. You are the last Dovahkiin. Can you not feel in your soul that you are also a true daughter of Akatosh?" He breathed deeply taking in her sent. "Dovahkiin, child of Akatosh, do you not know who you are in your blood? The last defeated the first, as it was meant to be. Of all things, know this…" Nahfahlaar added.

The fire surrounding her disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Before she could speak Nahfahlaar continued.

"Your Thu'um is indeed strongest. I will recognize you by your true title and I honor you, Ahziial, for who you are. I too can be trusted. I offer Grah-Zeymahzin, Ulokuun."

Azriel didn't know what to say to everything.

"If you accept, I will tell you what you wish to know of Talos and more. Your magic is strong, yet I sense it is chained. You can learn to draw from the magic around you. Life is magic and it is always present. The mark of a good mage is the ability to tap into their own magic. But, the way to becoming an exceptional mage is to know the magic around you. I will teach you what I know, if you are willing. Let you taste of it as I have tasted of your Thu'um."

"I accept your offer of allegiance." She said modestly. But, the rest made her feel more lost than she had felt before. She settled herself back down next to Odahviing, mostly for comfort. She hated this feeling. _Feelings_, she corrected herself. The chaos within her only seemed to exist to drive her mad.

She looked up at Nahfahlaar. "Speak, Nahfahlaar and I will listen."

The winds died down and the snow stopped falling.

"Can you feel the magic of this place?" He asked. "This place once was the home to two great people. One a grand mage, known for great deeds. He built this place, in doing so, created a well of magica. The other was a great Hero and a relative of the mage. Both were blessed by Akatosh. Their presence and work here made the power of this place grow. This place is called Frostcrag Spire. Feel it, Dovahkiin, know it in your blood. Here, you will learn the knowledge you seek. Here, I will teach you true magic. Magic greater than what is known. Magic that has been lost from the memories of the joor."

* * *

Serana sat in the tavern listening to the multitude of conversations around her. Even in this crowded room of people, she felt abysmally alone. In this endless sea of people she had passed in the last few days, none gave her solace.

She had been on the road for a while and the bandits she crossed paths with earlier in the evening had provided everything she had needed, except the information she desired. She listened intently to two men as they argued heatedly. She sighed. _Another petty mortal squabble._

She felt as though she had been wandering aimlessly for the last few days. No one had seen the Dragonborn for some time. The last bit of information she had was from some young women she had overheard in Solitude.

One was a very young Nord woman with beautiful snow blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She had passed the chance to drink from the drunken girl as she walked home alone. She hadn't wanted to piss off the Dragonborn for killing her housecarl.

She thought about the last few weeks and she ran her finger around the rim of her wine glass. She refocused her hearing, allowing all the conversations to invade her ears again. She lifted her eyes from the wine glass as a drunken man sauntered over to her darkened table in the corner.

"Hey Beautiful. All alone?" He slurred and spat lightly onto her hand. The man reeked like a dog. The whole town did for that matter. She wondered if the people of the town knew of the werewolves that lived here. Yet, Serana had chosen to ignore the overpowering odors because the scent of the Dragonborn was stronger here than anywhere else she had been.

"Yes. And I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind." She answered politely, keeping her eyes hidden under her hood.

"Beg your pardon, but are you waiting for someone, or are you just trying to play hard to get?"

Serana rolled her eyes. _No wonder we call them cattle…_ "I'm actually hoping to find someone."

"Well look no farther 'cause here I am." The man spilled some of his drink as he pulled the chair back and plopped into it unceremoniously.

"A woman, actually." She responded trying to keep her cool. She refocused her gaze back onto the glass she was still tracing trying to ignore him.

He laughed, "Well, I can get into that…"

Serana lost her temper at the implication. "I'm looking for the Dragonborn and unless you can tell me where she is, I'd prefer you fuck off." She kept her voice low, but deadly.

The man was obviously too drunk to care or too dumb to understand she wanted privacy. He didn't move, but laughed to himself as he sloshed some of his drink around.

"Saadia, get me 'nother drink. And get my Lady friend here a… whatever."

The door to the tavern opened, and the overpowering smell of werewolves hit Serana like a wave. She looked at the door and a tall dark haired man entered with two young women behind him. All of them were obviously drunk by the way they laughed and carried on.

Serana felt her apprehension grow as she sat riveted to her seat. The drunk man at her table turned to see where her attention had traveled too. Then he did the one thing Serana didn't want… he called them over.

"Farkas! Ria! Lydia! Hey! Over here!" He wave at the three people.

Serana sunk her head into the palm of her hand as the three walked over to her table and sat down.

"Torvar, you're supposed to be on watch…" The dark haired Nord female said.

"Hey, I'm with my new Lady friend!" He leaned forward like he was trying to be secretive, but instead he bellowed. "She's looking for the Harbinger."

Serana rubbed her temples and made a silent oath to kill the man later.

The three newcomers turned as one to look at her. Serana was thankful she had covered every bit of herself in clothing before entering Whiterun.

"May I ask why you're looking for Thane Azriel?" The brunet asked haughtily.

Serana took a deep breath. _Keep it simple…_ "She helped me not to long ago and I would like to thank her more appropriately if I can. I heard her home was here in Whiterun. I have come to find her." She had kept her voice soft, not to alarm them. She hoped her trick worked.

"Yes, well… She is not here at the moment. Perhaps you would like to me to relay a message for you when she returns." The dark hair woman said in a gentler tone.

Serana sighed. "No… no thank you. It is important that I speak with her. She has… shown me a great kindness… I simply wish to find her again." She thought for a moment before speaking. "Do you know when she will return?"

The drunken man reeled his arms spilling more of his drink everywhere and called out, "Who cares! The cat's away the mice will play!"

The large werewolf stood grabbing the drunken man roughly on his shoulders. "That's it Torvar, go back to Jorrvaskr. No one needs your bullshit right now." He lifted him straight out of his chair and carried him to the door throwing him out.

"Sorry about him," the brunette said softly. "He's a bit of an ass."

Serana laughed in spite of herself. "I noticed."

The woman smiled. "I'm Lydia, this is Ria, and the big guy is Farkas. The Thane… er… Azriel… is Harbinger of the Companions. We'd be happy to give her a message for you if you'd like. But, as far as when she'll be back. We don't know. She only just left again a few days ago."

_Ysgramor's Companions? _Serana bit her tongue to keep her excitement at a minimum. She was closer now, she could feel it.

"No, again thank you. This is… very personal for me. I need to speak with her as soon as I can. Do you know where she went?"

The woman, Lydia, furrowed her brow. "High Hrothgar. But I'd suggest not going there… it's a bit cold this time of year. And you don't sound like you're from around here."

Serana moved her hand from the wine glass, and covered Lydia's hand with her own. "Maybe you could tell me where I could find her besides there." Serana asked seductively so that only Lydia could hear.

"Maybe try near Falkreath. She has a small hunting cabin there. She tends to go there when she wants to be left alone after visiting High Hrothgar."

"Where is this lodge exactly?" Serana asked quietly.

The woman's eyes were glazed over. "It's called Pinewatch and its Northeast of Falkreath, Southwest of Riverwood, and to the West of Helgen." Lydia's brows relaxed slightly and she continued. "It used to be a bandit hideout. She cleared it out for the Jarl about a year ago, and he deeded the land around it and up to the North to Lake Ilinalta to her."

Serana nodded and stood slowly. "Thank you for everything, Lydia." Before the confused woman could respond, Serana walked away.

She bristled when she passed the hulking werewolf. He was faster than she thought, catching her arm. "You're different somehow… are you a mage?" He asked, the smell of mead and wolf radiated off of him assaulting her nose.

Serana's defenses were high as she turned fully, facing him. "I am." She slid a single finger down his cheek. "Please release me… we have no quarrel." His reaction was immediate as he let go and perplexed look clouded his face.

She pushed her way out into the cool night air as quickly as she could, leaving the tavern behind.

_This city is so odd, so very… open._

The sky was clear as she walked and she looked up into the stars. She headed for the main gate of the city, concentrating on moving slowly, so not to frighten the mortals.

She had longed to see Azriel again. Finally, she admitted to herself how much she had wanted to see the girl again. Her thoughts since she had left her company were constantly drawn back to the short time they had spent together. After the disappointment of her return home, she longed to speak to her again.

As she made her way over the small bridge and through the city gates she thought about her trip home and everything that had disappointed her...

* * *

"_Lady Serana is here! She's back… OPEN THE GATE!" The old watchkeeper yelled._

_Serana stopped on the bridge. "Hello again, Ulrer. It's been a long time."_

_The ancient Nord vampire bowed humbly to her. "My Lady, it is good to see you once again. Hurry inside, your Father waits."_

_Serana sighed. She had dreaded those words. _

_She walked past a second vampire, an Elf, who she didn't recognize. He simply stared at her as she walked, as if in a daze. He suddenly seemed to snap from it, running forward, he opened the castle doors for her._

"_Welcome home, my Lady."_

_Serana stepped into the atrium and looked around. Everything had changed so much. Gone were the ornate fixtures and glowing fires that had greeted her in times past. Beautifully intricate rugs and wall tapestries of her ancestors had disappeared. It was a shocking reminder of how much time had truly passed. _

_She slowed her steps as she walked to the main hall balcony. She cast her vision about from the top of the stairs, looking into the horror that had become the main hall. It sucked the wind from her and she almost couldn't breathe. The smell of death and decay clung to everything. Gone was the beauty and splendor of the castle she once knew. Even by vampire standards the castle had become nothing more than a fusty pit of despondency without redemption or refute._

_The tapestries which were once the jewels of Castle Volkihar now hung in ratty tatters from cobweb covered hooks. Bugs and rodents scurried about the castle floors in the darkness, disgusting her. The huge fireplace that had once been a center piece of the great hall had been walled over. Portraits of long dead ancestors were gone. _

_All that remained as a bleak reminder that a once proud family had called this home were bloody tables covered in filth and corpses. Bones were carelessly strewn about by even more careless creatures. _

_The depression smothered Serana in an inexorable weight she could not lift._

_Her feet touched the edge of the stairs as she navigated her way down them. The farther she stepped into the castle, the more she wanted to run away from it. It was the physical manifestation of the way she felt. Hollow and empty, savaged by time and unforgivably forgotten._

_She saw him, in all his glory, rise from his throne. Her feet walked of their own accord, and her mind felt numb. He stepped forward and she saw others rise from the tables and enter through the door ways with curious expressions on their faces. She recognized none but him. Her Father, with his confident walk and his threatening eyes. His eyes haunted her. They had once held only love for her, now she saw nothing in them but madness._

"_Ah Serana, at last you return. I trust you've brought my Elder Scrolls back to me." His voice was still a smooth purr, but it held only held a selfish edge in an abyss of iciness._

_Her anger was instantaneous. "After all these years, Father… your first words to me are about those damned Elder Scrolls? Didn't you miss me?"_

_She could sense the apprehension in the air as if it were a tangible object. The vampires that had gathered now shuffled in their own uncertainty. _

_Damn them all, she wanted an answer. "Father, did you miss me?" She asked again._

"_Of course my daughter, do I need to even say those words to you?" She could hear the falseness of his tone and he stepped closer. "Yes Serana, I am delighted to see you. It has been too long since last I laid my eyes upon you. "He reached out and laid his left hand on her shoulder. "Now tell me, my daughter, where are my Elder Scrolls?"_

_She leveled her eyes to his. Serana was tall even by Nordic standards and was her father's height. She searched his eyes for something, anything, to remind her of the man she once looked up to. _

_She found nothing._

"_I don't have your Elder Scrolls, Father. I never did. Mother trusted no one, not even me." She did nothing to hide the bitterness of her words, even if he knew she was lying to him about the Scroll she wasn't lying about her mother. She'd never tell him she had one of the Scrolls._

_She felt his claws dig painfully into her shoulder and saw the wrath in his eyes. She didn't buckle under his grip, nor did she display any pain in her face._

"_Leave us!" He commanded._

_The vampires instantly withdrew from the great hall out of fear, leaving the two in private._

_Harkon withdrew his hand from her shoulder and started to pace._

"_All this time… wasted!" He slammed his fist down on to the table in front of him. "I have waited thousands of years… Thousands!" He gripped the edge of the table he was next to, over turning it._

"_I am no closer to my goal now, than I was then." His voice barely a whisper._

_He turned back to Serana, and she watched him carefully. In his rage, she knew her Father's gifts made him unstoppable and Harkon never showed remorse in killing anyone. She knew he cared nothing for her, but she didn't want to anger him further._

"_Your Mother," he spit the word 'Mother' with contempt, "has done everything she possibly could to destroy our future. She wished to damn us to wallowing in holes like worms. I will see this through! I will find those Scrolls if I must destroy everything in Tamriel to do so. But first…"_

_Harkon looked at his daughter again. She felt his eyes peel back the layers of her being down to her core. Standing in front of him she felt him search her for answers. His eyes refocused on hers. "…I must know where you have been. Tell me everything and do not leave out any details."_

_Serana observed her Father for a moment too long. "Speak girl!" He thundered, causing her to jump slightly._

_Serana began her tale from the day she and her mother left the castle. She could feel the other vampires close, listening to all the details. She had altered the story to her mother taking both scrolls. Her father listened intently occasionally asking a question or vocalizing a terrible remark about her mother. Hours passed and finally she came to moment of her awakening. _

_She paused in her story. Somehow, it all felt private and she didn't want to speak of it._

"_Continue." He took a drink from his goblet. "Tell me about your awakening. Who found you?"_

_She shifted in her chair and twirled the blood around the silver goblet. It was so bland, she had barely tasted anything. _

"_A woman. She…" Serana paused._

"_She what?" Harkon prodded._

"_She was very unusual." Serana finished._

_Harkon looked at her more interested. "How so?"_

_Serana looked at him and noticed his interest had deepened. "I have never met anyone like her before." _

_Harkon stood and picked up the pitcher in front of him and walked to the silver cage at the end of the table. The woman inside gnashed her teeth at him and transformed into a werewolf. She was in silver chains, but still thrashed against them and the cage. _

"_Ah, but my dear, your blood will sustain me. You should feel honored. You shouldn't fight the inevitable." He drew his silver dagger and drew it across the wolf's throat. He held the pitcher to her neck as she bled out into it and within a minute she collapsed to the floor of the cage, dead._

_Harkon walked back to his throne, taking Serana's empty goblet from her and refilling it. He held it out to her, but she turned away._

"_They are vile creatures, so beneath us. But, their blood is so strong. Drink my daughter, let it replenish you."_

_Serana refused to take the goblet. Harkon sighed and set in front of her._

"_You are so much like your Mother… stubborn in every way."_

"_The woman that freed me was a werewolf, Father. She held no judgment against me for who I am." Serana fired back._

"_Is that so? How intriguing. Tell me more about this woman." He sat back down in his throne waiting for her to continue._

_Serana couldn't see the harm in in continuing and she wanted desperately to know more about the woman. "Her skin was brown and her eyes were as golden as the sunset. Her hair was the color of flames. She was… her magic was incredible and she uses her voice like the Nords do… but she's not a Nord."_

_Harkon pulled the goblet from his lips in disbelief. "What was her name, Serana?"_

_Serana watched him carefully. "She called herself… Azriel."_

_Harkon rose in an instant. "Come!" His voice rang through the castle._

_Serana was confused. "Father, what is it?"_

_The inhabitants of Castle Volkihar instantly clamored in front of Harkon. The Elf, who had held open the door for her, hurried forward and knelt. "My Lord, you summoned us?" _

_Harkon ignored his daughter as he issued his command. "Vingalmo, I want the Dragonborn brought here to me. She is the key to this. I want you and Orthjolf to send your most able bodies to find her and drag her." Harkon took another drink from his goblet._

"_Father you can't do this, she freed me from my prison…" Harkon silenced her with a look._

"_What are you waiting for?" He snarled._

_Serana watched as the vampires ran for the door. The others quickly disappeared back into the castle to hide._

_Harkon struck Serana with the back of his hand coarsely across her face._

"_Do not ever question my commands in front of my court again, Serana." He contemplated her as she rubbed her stinging face. A single blood tear ran down her cheek, but she made no effort to hide it._

"_The Nords do not use their voices in such manner anymore. The one who freed you is the Dragonborn. I did not see it before, but she is key to this." He drained his goblet and set it down. "Curious that she is also a werewolf. I wonder if the stories about her are true… I wonder how her blood tastes."_

_Serana stood furious. "Is that everything, Father?"_

"_For now." His face showed the disgust he felt for her._

"_Very well. I'll be in my room." She answered curtly._

"_Garan, come!" Harkon called once again ignoring Serana._

_Serana still felt the sting of her father's slap as she walked through the alchemy room and into a very nervous half-blooded vampire._

"_My…My Lady… I'm Ronthil. How may I be of service?" He asked._

_She contemplated him for a moment. "What do you know of the Dragonborn?"_

"_Oh, stories about her are truly amazing…" He stopped himself and lowered his voice. "Even the Royal Court finally agreed on one thing... She is impressive!."_

_Serana sat down at the table and motioned for the young vampire to sit. "Tell me everything you know about her."_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's more to come and I hope you are excited about Serana's return...and her reunion with Azriel.**

**As for her Father, I couldn't stand him in the game. I thought about it for some time and wondered why she'd return the Scroll to him. The whole point of her Mother locking her up was to keep Serana and the Scroll out of Harkon's hands. It would be plain stupid for her to walk back in there with the Elder Scroll and hand it straight to Harkon.**

**As for Dragons and Lore... I have a question. Would anyone like to see dragonlings or female dragons written into the story? The only book so far that I have found referencing Dragons specifically was "There Be Dragons". It seems it could go either way with dragons being all male or include a few females and dragonlings. I think it would make for an interesting story to add something in there about female dragons and dragonlings. **

**What do you think? **


	12. Revelation

Serana watched the fight as red dragon and Dragonborn slaughtered the Stormcloaks outside of the small cabin. Wave after wave of men and women exited the impossibly small cabin to their deaths.

"_FUS RO DAH!_" The shout was so loud Serana's ears ached. The shock wave shattered the bones and skulls of the Stormcloaks it hit.

The red dragon lifted to the air with two men trapped in its maw. It rapidly flew high into the air and then dropped them.

Circling around, it swooped low and roared. "_YOL!_" The fiery wave burned through another onslaught as Azriel pushed backward into the dragon's fire with her own fire and sword.

Metal clashed and the screams of the dying filled the smoky air. Azriel ran forward to the next wave that exited the cabin and jumped, twirling in the air and decapitating another soldier as she spun. She landed in front of the cabin doors, kicking it shut on another man trying to exit. She spun on her heels, directing a fireball at the Stormcloaks she had cut off from their comrades.

Serana could smell the blood and burnt flesh from the skirmish and watched as Azriel cut down the last female Stormcloak. The Dragonborn roared and rain began to fall.

Azriel backed away from the cabin doors and the Stormcloaks pushed their way through the doors.

"Give up, traitor!" The man's gruff voice was a deep growl.

"You have got to fucking be kidding me." Azriel swore as their scent hit her.

Azriel was covered in Stormcloak blood. "Fuck you, you fucking Stormcloak! Come, your friends are waiting in Sovngarde!"

The big man roared again, his body shook as he began to transform and his remaining men followed suit.

Serana contemplated joining the fight.

Azriel plunged her blade into the earth and extended her hands opening twin portals. Two Dremora stepped out of the swirling vortexes just as the five men finished their transformations. Azriel ripped her sword from the ground and a whirlwind encompassed her.

"Vyrrny! Nymarr! Kill them!" Azriel shouted.

The red dragon swooped low and extended his talons. It dove close to the ground, grabbing one of the werewolves and flew off with him.

Azriel ran forward, diving between the legs of the pack leader and rolling up behind him. Her sword sliced deeply into his back as she began her assault. The werewolf howled, spinning claws-first to attack her. She barely jumped away in time from his claw strikes.

She rolled on the ground and came up again sword-first as she shouted. "_FUS!_" Her shout was directed at the werewolf that had joined its leader. The force of the single word smashed fully into him and forced him back.

The air was driven from its lungs and the wolf laid on the ground struggling. Azriel barely ducked in time from the alpha's swats. She backed quickly away and conjured a bound shield to counter his claw strikes. Her whirlwind faded.

Azriel slammed her bound shield into the wolf's head repeatedly, stunning it. Serana watched as Azriel threw the shield aside and leapt into the air onto the large werewolf's back. The wolf tried uselessly to claw her off. Savagely, she wrapped her arm around its neck in a strangle hold. She plunged her sword downward into chest, piercing his heart.

The wolf's knees buckled and Azriel pushed herself up into the air by planting her feet solidly against his shoulder blades. In one arcing movement, Azriel brought her sword down on his neck, severing his spine.

The smaller wolf she had knocked back bounded forward growling. Azriel summoned a whirlwind around herself. Leaping on to her chest, the small werewolf shoved her to the ground. The whirlwind surrounding her prevented it from doing anything but hanging on to her.

Azriel brought her knees tightly to her chest and used her feet against its stomach to launch him off of her. However, the maneuver lost her sword.

The wolf twisted midair landing on its feet. Snarling, it whipped it's head back and forth, sending drool flying. Azriel stood, waiting for it. Electricity cracked and popped around her, replacing the whirlwind with a bluish glow. The werewolf charged at her and she ran at him. The two collided, Azriel had skid on her knees low and caught the wolf at its waist, surprising it. Azriel held on to the wolf as a bluish purple light engulfed its twitching form. Azriel lifted the wolf from its feet, its convulsing form hung in the air.

The look on the Dragonborn's face struck Serana as cruel enjoyment. It only took a few moments before Serana could smell burning dog.

Azriel dropped the smoking wolf to the ground and her smile twisted into an evil grin. She turned to watch the two Dremora as they fought tirelessly with the two remaining werewolves.

One swung his battle axe, catching the wolf in the shoulder and nearly severing its arm. The wolf collapsed to the ground from its multiple injuries as the Dremora landed a final blow to its chest.

The other hacked with its great-sword against the powerful clawed attacks. Serana heard a yelp and the Dremora lifted the head free from the last werewolf.

Serana breathed a sigh of relief as the enormous red dragon landed in front of Azriel. "Ahziial, forgive me for returning so slowly."

Serana watched as she smiled at it and touched the dragon's nose with her bloody hand. "Don't worry about me. I told you we totally got this." Azriel looked down at herself and back at the dragon. "I need another fucking bath."

The dragon chuckled as the two Dremora walked to her and knelt. "Go home. Thank you for your help once again."

The Dremora rose in unison and wordlessly opened portals, stepping through them.

"Odahviing, I need to check the place out. Then I'm going to take a damn bath in the Lake. I'll call you again soon. Thank you for coming with me and helping me."

"I will return to the strunmah. Do not wait so long to call me again, Ahziial. I grow listless there."

Azriel laughed as she cleaned her sword with an old rag. "You are so cute. You're saying you'll miss me. Don't worry, Odahviing, I'll rescue you soon. Tell Aela, I will return soon, or I'll meet her in Whiterun."

The dragon lifted into the air with a laugh. "I shall relay your message."

Azriel watched him go. For a fleeting moment, she felt as if she was being watched. She shrugged off the feeling and walked inside.

Serana exhaled sharply. She hadn't really figured out how she would approach Azriel a second time to ask her for help. Watching her had added a fever to her desires. The young woman wasn't just a damned good mage, she was truly a warrior.

_She is powerful, more powerful than she lets on. Fearless and slightly wicked too. _

The thought excited Serana. The woman was a strange cocktail that mixed in her mind in a manner that made Serana tingle with anticipation.

She sat pondering the dragon's comment about the woman Azriel had asked it to give a message to. She wondered how much meaning the woman carried in her life.

While Serana waited, she thought of all the possibilities of their interactions. Each scenario in her mind had a more dubious outcome then the last. She started to wonder if it was her own nagging doubts or true probabilities the longer she sat there waiting.

The evening turned to nightfall as she waited. Serana sat down on a large rock watching the cabin.

_How long can this possibly take? The place isn't that damn big. _

Finally, Azriel emerge from the small cabin, blood still coated her body. But, she wasn't alone. A hooded man walked with her, and Serana realized quickly they were walking towards her.

Azriel stopped and carved something into the wooden post of the structure. They both continued their walk and conversation and Serana snuck up the hill. They walked up the path past her and Azriel turned, looking in Serana's direction.

"What is it, Azriel?" The man asked quietly.

"It's nothing, Rune." She said turning back to the man. "I think I'm just on edge."

"Don't blame you. That was some insane shit."

Azriel scoffed. "You're lucky is all I'm saying. If they would have figure out what they were sitting on…"

"Those damned fools couldn't figure out a simple lock, Zee."

"Look, just get back and talk to Bryn. Make sure you tell him everything I said too. We need to keep this route open to the caravans. We don't keep it open, the goods won't get in and out of Skyrim the way we want them too. Time's money my friend, and this little hold up cost us a lot of shiny coin. So get back, take this, and tell Bryn that we need more hands here. I don't care who he has to pay or pay off." Azriel's voice was stern.

"Alright and listen, I'm glad you came along when you did. I don't think we'd have gotten out alive if they'd have figured out our lock. I'll get back and have him send some heavies. Thanks for the deed."

"Get going. Be safe and send my regards. I'll take care of things here." Azriel said kicking a rock.

Serana followed them quietly as they walked over the hill into a clearing with some cut logs. The man turned heading back down the same path he had just walked with Azriel. Serana followed Azriel down the hillside though the woods.

Azriel stopped and hunched down, and Serana peered over a rock to see what she was looking at.

A solitary mage was sitting next to an alter reading a book.

Serana watched as Azriel quietly walked up behind the person, drawing her dagger from her belt and slit his throat. Azriel held the mage as he bled, then tossed him in the woods.

Azriel looked up the hillside for a moment then disappeared into the woods after the mage.

_Well that was unexpected... _

Serana quickly worked her way down the hill, being careful not to make noise. When she reached the point where Azriel had disappeared, she turned around looking for the girl.

_She can't have gone far… _

Serana looked out over the lake, noticing the ripples. She walked further down the long path toward the water and stopped out of view behind a large bolder.

"Why are you following me?" The voice whispered in her ear from behind her.

Serana jumped and let out an involuntary yelp.

Azriel stood behind her with a smirk on her face. "So much for stealthy vampires… God's you are noisy. Your prey must be totally deaf 'cause you sound like a mammoth."

Serana rolled her eyes as Azriel laughed. She was embarrassed by the fact the woman had snuck up on her and was now making fun of her.

Serana put her hands on her hips, the gesture making Azriel laugh harder.

"You know, it wasn't that funny." Serana said impatiently.

"Oh yes it was!"

Serana sighed.

Azriel fell into a new fit of laughter. "Oh come on, Serana. That was the cutest little yelp." Azriel gripped her sides, "I didn't know vampires could jump that high."

Serana looked at her feet and dropped her right hand from her hip. She looked back up to the tears streaming down Azriel's face and started to laugh herself. It felt good to laugh and she couldn't remember the last time she had.

When they had both calmed themselves enough to hold a reasonable conversation, Azriel asked her again. "Why are you following me, Serana? Was everything alright at home?"

Serana pick up a rock and threw it into the lake. "Not really."

Azriel sat down next to her and put her hand on top of Serana's. Electricity arced from one to another and they both looked down at their hands, then to each other.

Azriel removed her hand and cleared her throat. "Do you want to talk about it? Uh, sorry… I guess that's a stupid question seeing as you were following me."

Serana smiled slightly and Azriel could see her fangs slightly. Serana slid her hand back into Azriel's. The shock of their touch made Azriel look down again.

"Why do you think we both feel that?" Serana asked softly.

Azriel looked back up at her. "So you do feel it? What is it?"

Serana turned Azriel's hand over, and gently ran her fingers over her palm. The feeling ran up her arm and Serana shivered.

"It's part of the reason I came to find you."

Azriel raised an eyebrow at her. "How so?"

"I've never felt… well… _that_ when I've touched someone before. Each time we've touched, I've felt it."

Azriel's face held an incredulous look. "What exactly do you feel when you touch me?"

Serana was pensive. "Mostly, heat. You are incredibly warm, like a fire… warm. But, there's an electricity to it. To your touch, I mean."

"Hmmm. You're is cold. Like snow in the mountains. But, I also feel a shock. I've never noticed it in anyone before."

Serana smiled. "Azriel, I went home. Things there…" How could she summarize everything that happened? "…Aren't good. I left and I can't go back. I didn't know where else to go, so I came to find you."

Azriel held her hand tighter. "Why don't you start from the beginning? Tell me everything."

Serana sighed, she didn't want to go into detail, but she at the same time she was slightly relieved. Azriel was looking at her with concern and Serana squeezed her hand in gratefulness.

"Alright, but first, don't you want a bath?"

Azriel looked surprised and looked down at herself. "I totally forgot."

She let go of Serana's hand and stood up. Walking over to the lake, Azriel started to get undressed. She stripped off her armor and dropped it next to the water. She stopped and looked at Serana, who was watching.

Her hair hung in her face and Serana could hardly see her eyes. "I can't get undressed with you watching."

Serana smiled surly. "Damn shame, I was looking forward to a show."

Azriel chuckled. "Turn around, you. And start talking."

Serana turned away, listening to her intently. Serana peeked over her shoulder and saw that Azriel had her back to her as she finished undressing. Serana turned slightly more and as quietly as she could to watch the woman. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach as Azriel removed her shirt.

The sight of the scars on the young woman's back made Serana draw her breath. They covered her back entirely and traveled past her breeches. Azriel threw her shirt aside and began to unlace her breeches.

"Serana, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Uh, yes. Let me… gather my thoughts." Serana turned quickly away and exhaled just as Azriel turned.

"Um, okay. Take your time, I can tell things have been difficult." Azriel turned back to the water and Serana heard her drop her clothes to the ground. Stealthily, Serana turned again to look at her. Azriel stepped into the water and Serana saw the scars traveled all the way down to her thighs.

_By my Ancestors, what happen to her? _

Azriel stepped further into the water, sinking beneath it.

Serana waited for her to resurface and turned to fully watch the water. She got up and walked to the water's edge and seated herself on another large rock.

Azriel stayed under water for over a minute. When she resurfaced she wiped her face and looked expectantly at Serana.

Serana took a deep breath and began her story from when they had parted ways outside of Solitude.

* * *

"Your Father hit you and wanted you in chains?" The water around Azriel began to boil.

"Yeah." Serana grumbled. "He's so very… he's…"

"An asshole." Azriel finished for her. She looked deep in thought a moment. "Why, of everyone in Skyrim, did you choose to come find me? Why not just ask another vampire or someone you know for help?"

Serana twirled her hair around her finger. "Azriel, can I be completely honest with you?"

Azriel stopped scrubbing out her clothes and contemplated her. "Of course… I kind of expect it."

"Besides my Mother and Father, I don't really know anyone else. My Mother left after she locked me in that cave. And, well my Father is mad with this stupid prophecy. He changed after hearing about it. He… became someone else and it tore my family apart. I don't have anyone else I can ask. It's why I brought the Scroll, because I don't trust anyone."

Azriel's mouth fell open. "You're telling me, you're how old and you know exactly two people?!"

Serana rubbed her temples. "When you say it that way…" Serana sighed, she knew how it sounded.

"Look, my parents weren't exactly social butterflies after we became vampires. They didn't let me leave the… our home… or let me go anywhere on my own. Azriel, so many things have changed that I don't have anyone I can ask for help and I don't know what else to do. My Mother is gone and my Father is a complete… argh!" Serana yelled in frustration.

Azriel looked at her sympathetically, but remained silent. Serana knew everything must sound crazy to her, the way Azriel was looking at her made her feel worse.

"Serana, I'm sorry. I don't mean to add to your frustration. I just meant that… well… hang on." Azriel stopped and looked down at her wet clothes and water logged fingers. She lifted the clothes out of the water and steam poured off of them. "I just thought, well… you'd have friends or family." Azriel looked away and continued to heat her clothes. In a few minutes they were dry.

She made her way out of the water and Serana turned her back on the young woman. Azriel quickly dressed and spoke. "You can turn around now."

When Serana turned back, Azriel was kneeling. "Serana, have you always been a vampire?"

The question caught her off guard. "Have you always been a werewolf?"

Azriel smiled. "I asked you first."

"No. There was a time, long, long ago that I was mortal." Serana answered, unsure where Azriel was going with the question.

"Were you married?" Azriel asked curiously.

Serana blushed. "What kind of question is that?"

Azriel chuckled. "The kind that requires a yes or a no answer."

"No. Are you?" Serana said flippantly.

"Nope." Azriel said standing.

Serana looked at her in disbelief. "You're not married?"

Azriel looked down at her, making a contemplative face and wrinkled her brow in question. "No, I'm really not. Is that hard to believe or something?"

"Yes, actually, it is. You're some kind of legendary hero off the pages of a story book and no one has married you yet?"

"Well that would require them to stay alive long enough to ask."

Serana laughed. "Do you kill all of your suitors?"

"No, but I'm sure there'd be a line of innumerable dragons, a couple of Daedric Princes, the Stormcloaks, the Thalmor, vampires, and gods know what else in line to do it for me." Azriel said, counting them off on her fingers.

Serana's mouth fell open. "One person could not possibly piss off that many things."

"Hi, my name is Azriel. I'm the Dragonborn, Nord Hero of Legend. But oops! I'm an Imperial, half of Skyrim hates me by default and the other half wants me to run its errands. I tend to flout the rules a little bit and every time I open my mouth I make a new enemy…." Azriel took a breath. "Does that answer it for you?"

Azriel then smiled. "Honestly, I think you are the first person that I've come across that instantly didn't hate me."

"Presumptuous, aren't you?"

Azriel laughed. "Bitch."

Azriel held out her hand to Serana who took it. A small jolt ran through them as they touched. Azriel pulled Serana to her feet and looked at her.

"Serana, how old are you?"

"One should never ask a woman's age, Azriel." Serana said with a cheeky grin.

Azriel rolled her eyes. "Woman, do not make me call a dragon to eat you."

Serana giggled. "Well, under threat of being eaten, I think I can give you an answer… You said it was the Fourth Era and two hundred and fourth year. So that would make me…" Serana tapped her finger on her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "…twenty five."

Azriel stood there, looking at her.

"For about the four thousandth and five hundredth time."

Azriel stared at her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're how old?"

"Somewhere around four thousand and five hundred years old. Give or take a few centuries."

Azriel opened her mouth and then closed it again. She turned and started to walk away when Serana grabbed her arm.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Azriel looked stunned. "No, I've just never met anyone that old before. Other than a dragon, I mean."

Serana blushed again. "How old are you?"

Azriel looked away. "Eighteen, almost nineteen."

Serana laughed. "You're just a little girl."

Azriel glared at her.

"Azriel, I'm kidding."

Azriel crossed her arms, still glaring.

Serana began to worry until Azriel stuck out her tongue. "Gotcha."

Serana shook her head. "You didn't answer my question before."

"Which one?"

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

Azriel gathered her things. "Listen Serana, I need to get back to the cabin to clean up my mess. We can talk as I work."

They started the walk back to Pinewatch and Azriel smiled at Serana. "This issue with your Father… you still haven't told me what you need me to do."

"I know I can't let him have the Elder Scroll. That was the whole reason my Mother locked me up with it. I also can't let him destroy the sun. All of Tamriel would go to war. We'd be destroyed."

Azriel nodded in agreement. "How did your Father not end up with the Scroll when you went home?"

Serana chuckled. "There's a shipwreck near my home. I hid it under his nose."

"Nicely done."

"Azriel, I'm not really sure what to do about this. I know we need to stop him from fulfilling the prophesy, but I'm not sure how."

"We'll figure it out. Let's just get back to the cabin for now. I'm starving."

Azriel and Serana crested the hill and set to work on cleaning up the bodies. After they stripped the soldiers of their belonging, they dumped the bodies in the woods for the scavengers.

"Come on inside, I'll introduce you to my friends." Azriel said pushing open the cabin door.

Serana raised an eyebrow at her as they stepped through the door way.

The top floor of the cabin was plain, like a hunting lodge with few embellishments. A small fire burned in the hearth and a cooking pot still steamed from the previous squatters. Fishing poles were leaned against the wall to the right of the door.

There were food barrels in the back corner of the room on the right. As well as some tables and chairs. There were stacks of fruits and vegetables on the shelves and cheese curing on another wooded shelf on the front wall. Serana walked around the room and looked at the herbs hanging to dry as well as the books on one of the shelves.

"Let's go down stairs." Azriel said walking to the stairway on the left.

The downstairs was similar to the upstairs of the cabin. There was more storage including a large bookshelf that took up half of the wall. Azriel walked over to it and removed a couple of books and slid a stone out of place.

Serana heard clicking noises and the bookcase slowly slid open to reveal a stone corridor. Azriel walked into the tunnel and Serana followed her. The torch lit tunnel stretched out before them.

"Where are we going?" Serana questioned her.

Azriel looked over her shoulder at her as she walked. "You'll see."

The old corridor led downwards as they walked and opened to a rock platform. Wooden braces blocked the view as they entered the chamber.

"What is this place?" Serana asked. She could smell the mortals inside and walked with Azriel to the wooden bridge.

The cavern was stunning to her. The intricate wooden bridges were an elevated walkway over the relics of an ancient Nordic ruin. People worked on the wooden bridges and under them. As she observed them, she noticed cat-like people working in tandem with humans. The large cavern was bustling with activity.

"Welcome to Pinewatch Caverns." Azriel said. "The Falkreath Chapter of the Thieves Guild."

"You're part of a Thieves Guild? Why?"

Azriel smiled knowingly. "Serana, a girl can't survive on adventure alone. Besides, these people are all chill."

Serana looked at her skeptically. "Chill?"

"They're decent people that are laid back. _Chill._ The war has driven them off their lands, or whatever. Everyone has a story. We all need to survive and sometimes you just have to do things to survive. Now, come on."

Azriel crossed the bridge leading to a junction that wrapped around an old stone dragon. She headed left over a second bridge that worked its way deeper into the ruins. They entered another massive chamber that was a large supply room. Crates and barrels filled the room. Four cats were methodically rolling barrels and stacking them in one area.

"Dar'Ajjan! Where's Raylen?" Azriel called.

"This one should know already where he goes."

Azriel rolled her eyes. "Thanks Dar'Ajjan."

Azriel lead Serana toward an opening in the rock to another wooden door.

"Azriel, what are those cats?" Serana whispered.

"Their called Khajiit. They're shrewd merchants and fearsome warriors. They are the most loyal creatures you'll ever meet. The Nords don't like them much, but if you give them a chance you'll come to realize they are great people. Well except Dar'Ajjan, he's kind of an asshole at times. You've never seen them before?"

Azriel pushed open the wooden door and they walked into a small room.

"No. Never." Serana was not just in awe of the place, but also its inhabitants.

The room connected to another slightly larger chamber filled with more crates and barrels. Azriel led her up a short incline to another corridor and series of small chambers filled with cages. All the cages were empty and a single person was cleaning them.

"Nilles, have you seen Raylen?"

The old man stopped brushing the floor long enough to answer. "He's in the tavern, Zee."

"Thanks." Azriel answered.

Serana snickered as they walked up the stairs into an old crypt that had been turned into a small market. Tables littered the area and every kind of weapon imaginable was laid out on them. Azriel skirted around the people that congregated there, saying hello to a few of them.

Azriel moved so quickly that Serana had fallen behind trying not to bump into anyone. In an instant, Azriel disappeared.

A dark skinned man bumped into Serana hard, knocking her down and causing her hood to fall back from her eyes. She smelled the wolf blood in him. "Watch where you're going…" He growled at her. "Vampire!" He shouted.

The reaction was immediate. The merchants were already armed, surrounded her.

Serana backed away from them into a wall. She didn't want the fight them and desperately looked around for Azriel.

"Burn the vampire!" A woman shouted, her hands igniting into flames.

The small chamber shook and rained down dust and pebbles with the sound of Azriel's voice. "_STOP! ALL OF YOU!"_

Several people dropped their weapons or fell to their knees and covered their ears.

Azriel pushed her way through them, parting them easily as she walked. She stepped in front of Serana protectively.

"_She_ is with _me_. Anyone have a problem with that?" Azriel sneered.

The woman with the flaming hands extinguished her fire. "Azriel, no. We didn't know…"

"Go back to your business, all of you." Azriel's voice causing the cavern to echo loudly and more dirt rained down onto everyone. She slipped her hand into Serana's and Serana felt comfort in the surge she got from her touch as Azriel led her through the group.

The large dark skinned man dressed in black stepped in front of Azriel. "We don't like her _kind_ down here."

Azriel's fangs extended and Serana felt her claws in her hand.

"Her _kind_, is one of us." Azriel snarled.

The dark skinned man's teeth extended as he deepened his growl. "_I_ don't like vampires."

Azriel moved in a blur, slamming the man into the wall and holding her dagger to his throat. "I don't like _you_ threatening my friends, asshole." She moved close to his ear and pushed the dagger deeper into his neck. "Go ahead, transform. You'll be dead before you sprout hair."

"Zee, stop!" Serana turn to see a Dunmer dressed in black robes push her way through the crowd. "You can't."

"Gabriella…?"

"He's one of us. You can't." The elf repeated.

Azriel looked at the man and pulled her dagger from his throat. "Today is you're lucky day, Redguard."

The man pushed himself away from the wall with a growl.

Azriel stood and slipped her hand into Serana's. Her charged touch made Serana relax slightly.

The dark elf walked over and hugged Azriel. Serana felt a sudden pang of jealousy. It surprised her more than anything, but she remained silent.

"Who's your friend?" The woman asked.

"Gabriella, this is Serana." Azriel let go of Serana's hand. "Serana, this is Gabriella."

"It's nice to meet you, Serana." Gabriella said softly extending her hand.

Serana smiled at her and took her hand. "The pleasure is mine, Gabriella."

"Come on, Azriel. Raylen has been waiting for you to come back." She smiled at Serana. "You as well, Serana. I think it will be interesting for you to attend our little meeting." The woman looked at the dark skinned man. "As for you, Wayne. You can thank whomever you pray to that I stopped Azriel from killing you. Stay here… and try not to cause any more trouble."

The tall man growled again.

They walked down another corridor leading away from the small trade area. Azriel kept her voice low when she spoke. "Gab, who was that asshole?"

The elf stopped and whispered back. "He's new, sister. Astrid sent him here with me as my shadow. I don't like him either, but he needs to learn from us somehow." She continued walking and Azriel pulled Serana along with her.

They emerged from the corridor into a large room filled with tables, kegs, and a bar. A few people were scattered about drinking and talking. Gabriella lead them to a table off in the corner were a solitary man sat alone looking at books.

As they approached, the young man looked up at them and smiled. "Did Rune head back already, Zee?"

"We talked outside. I gave the deed to him so he could pass it to Bryn. I told him make sure we get some heavies here and talk to Bryn about pay outs. I think your idea of a front is going to be necessary to keep the Skeevers from trying to hole up here again." Azriel's statement held a note of concern to it.

Raylen regarded the three women and his eyes lingered on Serana. He looked from her face down to her hand which still held Azriel's. His green eyes sparkled with amusement. "Zee, who is your beautiful friend?"

Serana watched Azriel blush. "Damn, I'm sorry. Serana, this is Raylen." She let go of Serana's hand. "Raylen, this is Serana."

The Nord stood and his long black hair fell down over his broad shoulders. Serana held out her hand and Raylen kissed it. Serana smiled at him and from the corner of her eye and she saw Azriel tense.

"Raylen, tone it down a notch." Gabriella said with disgust.

He smiled and Serana noticed Azriel glare at him.

"I have things to do, Raylen. Can we get on with it?" Azriel's tone was less than friendly.

Gabriella glanced at Azriel sideways.

"Please, Ladies, have a seat. We have much to discuss." Raylen said gesturing to the empty chairs surrounding the table.

The women each sat down as Raylen pulled his map out from under a stack of books he had been looking through. He unfolded it and took out a quill and the ink vials and began adding more marks to it. When he finished he turned the map so they could see it.

Raylen pointed to the map. "We've secured the routes here and here, but there are still issues with the Stormcloaks along the main roads. This route from Bruma seems to give us the most trouble because the Imperials are using it as well. Everyone seems to like searching the caravans in and out of Falkreath currently." He moved his finger tracing out the routes as he went.

"Our friends in Morthal have opened doors for trade near Solitude and Dawnstar. We have agents in place in each of the cities to ensure smooth transactions." He tapped the map on Windhelm. "Except here. Azriel, I don't know if you know yet…" He paused.

"I know, Raylen." Azriel said angrily.

"Zee, we'll get Niranye out. Bryn has already sent Cynric in."

Serana saw the apology in his eyes. She looked at Azriel and could see her concern as well as her anger. She reached under the table and placed her hand lightly on Azriel's. She shuddered gently as the current traveled through her fingers and through her body. She saw Azriel shivered slightly at her touch. It made the corners of her lips curl into the slightest smile.

As the other's talked, Serana thought about the reaction as their skin touched. She wondered at the meaning of it as she stroked Azriel's hand under the table. The woman's heat made her tremble, but the slight jolt she got from her made her quiver with pleasure. The feeling was euphoric.

Serana tried to remember a time when she felt like this, being close to someone. She felt so many things at once she didn't know what to make of it all. Being this close to this woman felt so damned good.

She knew she had made the right decision to come find her. Serana didn't understand why this woman elicited such a reaction from herself and she no longer cared what the reason was. She knew she wanted to be close to her.

Azriel turned her hand over under the table as she talked, but Serana wasn't paying attention to a word any of them said. She felt Azriel's fingers gently brush against hers and the feeling delighted her.

Serana kept her eyes to the table as their fingers traced one another's. From the corner of her eye Serana saw Azriel glance down at their hands in her lap.

Azriel adjusted slightly in her chair, dropping her other hand below the table as well. Serana felt her place her right hand one top of hers. Both of Azriel's hands traced hers and the pleasure Serana felt from it was surreal.

The conversation only took an hour, but to Serana it only felt like a few minutes.

Azriel yawned. "Raylen, if that's everything I'm going to head in back. I'm exhausted."

Raylen looked at her. "There's one more thing, Zee."

Azriel rolled her shoulders and stretched her back. "Out with it then."

"I assume you know that Ulfric Stormcloak has placed a bounty on your head?"

"I know he issued an order for my capture… dead or alive." Azriel answered with another yawn.

Raylen fidgeted with the map and shuffled his books around. "No, Zee. He's stepped it up a notch. He placed a bounty of thousand gold septims for your head…"

Azriel laughed. "Just my head?"

Raylen looked her dead in the eyes. "Ten thousand for you alive if someone were to drag you back to Windhelm."

Azriel stopped laughing. "Well damn. I'm half tempted to turn myself in now."

Gabriella put her hand gently on her shoulder. "I think what Raylen is trying to tell you, in his own charming manner is, you need to be careful. Ulfric Stormcloak is not playing around. At that price, anyone could betray you."

Azriel leaned forward across the table. "Gab, I _will_ kill Ulfric Stormcloak. That, I can promise you. When I do, he'll know it's me. I plan to make sure mine is the last face he ever sees." Azriel looked between Gabriella and Raylen. "Is that everything now?"

Raylen nodded. "That's it." He said tightly.

Azriel looked at Serana. "I'm dead tired. There's rooms in the back, care to join me?"

Serana smiled inadvertently and Azriel pushed her chair back. "Come on. I'll show you where we'll be staying."

Raylen stood when they did and held out his hand to Serana. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Serana."

Serana let go of Azriel's hand and grasped his firmly. "You as well, Raylen."

Raylen bent to kiss her hand and Azriel rolled her eyes.

Serana turned to Gabriella. "It was nice meeting you as well, Gabriella."

The dark elf smiled. "You as well, Serana." Her voice was a gentle purr.

"You both act like you've never met a beautiful vampire before..." Azriel joked.

"You're the one taking her to bed." Gabriella retorted sarcastically.

Serana laughed when Azriel turned a shade of red that Serana had never seen on a mortal before.

Raylen chuckled heartily. "I have to hand it to you, Gabriella. You do know how to make her shut up."

Serana slipped her hand into Azriel's. "Shall we go?"

Azriel silently nodded and led her through a small stone hallway and into another larger chamber dived up into smaller wood walled rooms. Azriel opened a door with a key from her bag and Serana followed her inside.

The room was small and unadorned. There was a chair and small table in the corner farthest away from the door. A double bed occupied most of the space of the room. A small chest sat near the doorway.

Serana walked over to the chair and sat down. She watched as Azriel pulled off her boots and flopped down on the bed. Azriel laid there for a moment before rolling her head to look at Serana.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, neither of the making a sound. Serana leaned forward in her chair resting her arms in her lap. Azriel curled onto her right side and watched her.

Serana saw her eyelids were heavy. The young woman was fighting sleep and losing. Serana stood and stretched. She walked over to the bed and laid down next to Azriel.

"Sixteen." Azriel said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I've been a werewolf since I was sixteen." Azriel murmured almost asleep.

"Sleep. We'll talk again in the morning." She said softly, brushing her cheek with her fingertips.

Azriel's eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

******I'd like to introduce two important OCs. ****Raylen & Wayne.**

**********Also, I know in the story, Serana 'breathes'. This is because nothing states specifically that vampires with porphyric hemophilia or sanguinare vampiris do not breathe. I have checked pretty throughly about this in the Lore. Now, with that said, we are going to learn some very important differences between a pure blooded vampire, half blooded vampires, and the types of vampirism later on. Stay tuned!**

**Comments? Questions?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ****You won't have long to wait for the next one...**

**:)**


	13. Thirst

_The cold tendrils burned her skin as they encircled her. She felt their pressure as the darkness once again swallowed her whole. Laughter filled her ears and the tendrils pulled against her form. She was enveloped in a haze of icy gloom that threatened her very sanity as panic set in. She didn't want this, but the dream took steady hold of her._

_Azriel fought against the tendrils trying to free herself. She growled and struggled as they encircled her further. Tightening their grip, the wisps pulled and throbbed against her in icy pulses, their coldness akin to a slick wetness. The laughter surrounded her. It rang through her being and chilled her as she descended within her nightmare. _

_The tendrils began pulling against her harder and pulled her in every direction, seeming vying for her. She felt as though they were trying to tear her apart. Her body shuddered as their infernal grip crushed her. She could feel the layers around her, mummifying her within a cold without equal. It added to the insanity surrounding her, she had no sense of control. She lost her sense of direction, there was no up or down anymore. Only the infernal pull of the translucent coils. Even time had lost its meaning in their grasp._

_Then at once, the tendrils let go._

_Azriel felt herself fall rapidly through the darkness. She tumbled in space for what seemed to be an eternity. She could feel the acceleration affecting her. She reached out desperately, but the void held nothing to stop her. _

_In the darkness she sensed it, watching her, mocking her. The black dragon surrounded her, but never touched her, nor did it interfere. She plummeted ceaselessly and unstoppably. The density of the matter surrounding her lessened and Azriel screamed as she felt herself lose mass._

_In her dream she was accelerating uncontrollably towards a point of light. A singularity that didn't have a distance or size, it simply existed in a vast obsidian void. The point pulled at her, its gravity was immense. She felt herself hurling towards it, no longer plummeting in limbo. _

_For a fraction of a second, Azriel felt the white light of the point surround her. The light penetrated her body and mind. She felt it condense her weightless form. It neither had heat nor sound, but something else… a vibration. _

_One moment she had been traveling toward this point, the next she was slammed into a soft, yet ridged substance. Pain was the only thing her mind comprehended. Her vision was blurred and her senses were completely overwhelmed._

_Her sense of smell and taste were filled with a vile aroma so powerful it had texture. Light blinded her and her sense touch was overcome by agony that permeated her. Her ears buzzed, but there were no sounds she could readily identify._

_She closed her eyes and laid still. It was her only defense against the onslaught that assaulted her being. Time had no end, nor did the dream, as she laid there. Eventually, she opened her eyes to revulsion. Pain seared her, as she tried to grasp the meaning of where she was. She opened her eyes a sliver of a length and horror greeted her. _

_The man's face that she laid against was decomposing, her cheek to his. She snapped her eyes tightly shut against the apparition. The awful realization crept over her as she slowly adjusted herself. Spongy softness surrounded rigid sharpness as she slowly began to move. She was keenly aware of the smell of decay and filth that assaulted her nose. It filled her mouth. She began to cough and vomited._

_Her fingers dug into the softness and tore through it._

_She moved her head and reopened her eyes to the sight of rats gnawing on bodies. As far as she could see, she only saw bodies of animals and people of every race. They were in various levels of decay, but the bodies still seemed to move. Azriel turned her head again to the man she was laying on._

_She tried to scream, but no sound came from her._

_She tried to move, but her body didn't respond._

_Her mind screamed at her and her heart pounded in her chest. Over and over her brain screamed the same thing. _

Not again, not again, not again…

_The Orc beneath her was dead, but his milky blue eye penetrated her soul. She knew his name. She knew him as a living man once, long ago. She knew him as the closest thing to a father she had ever had. And she knew that she had killed him._

_She crushed her eyelids together and willed her body to respond. She fought against the invisible binds that held her in place. At first, nothing happened. She fought with her might to regain control of her being. Her struggle to move was long and hard. She filled herself with the one desire, to fighting against the predicament she was in._

_Slowly, she began to move. Forcing herself to crawl, she drug herself forward. The motion was incredibly slow and painful. Her fingers dug into the corpses beneath her and she moved forward to get away from him. The reminder of everything he once was. She couldn't bear the thought of being next to him, the memory of him surged against her like a torrent. He had been her teacher and friend, a father in the only way as a child she could have known him. Her mind revolted against his name, against the agonizing memories of everything he had given her and what he had given up for her. His sacrifice and its outcome was now lying next to her. She could feel the gaze of his vacant eye still on her. _

_The hurt she felt caused her to vomit a second time, but she didn't taste it. She tasted nothing other than the revolting degeneration that surrounded her. Sluggishly, unceasingly, she moved over the bodies. She kept her eyes tightly shut as she moved. She couldn't see it and she didn't want to. _

_She felt the insects in her hands and crawling on her skin. It chilled her further. _

_She felt herself moving downward. The massive pile of cadavers tapered and became gooey. She began to slide rather than crawl as she moved away from the Orc. Her fingers touched bone. Her skin was coated with slim, but she refused to open her eyes._

_The sound of what seemed to be flowing water penetrated the buzz she heard. It dawned on her as she skimmed and slipped over the dead that the buzz was the multitude of insects feasting on flesh. The very sounds of decay fizzled with a drone. _

_She moved towards the water faster._

_Her hand finally touched the slime of wet stone and she opened her eyes. The ooze surrounding and coating her was black, green, and yellow. _

_Azriel tried to summon her own healing magic, but nothing happened. She laid in the gunge for a while trying to desperately to gather herself._

_The buzzing stopped._

_Azriel deliberately watched the floor around her for signs of trouble. But, she saw nothing. A vibration surrounded her and the sounds of water moving filled her hearing. She scanned the area further, trying not to look at the chewed bone or partially-eaten decayed bodies, but for the reason the insects had stopped making noise._

_The vibration intensified. _

_Her mind was not capable of logic or reason, only panic and aching. She closed her eyes again and tried to locate the source of her agony. Everything hurt at various levels, but it was her back that burned with distress. Her mind sank as she realized why and she focused on the burn._

_She opened her eyes again and looked own at her naked form. Through the slime and blood what she noticed most was the significant lack of scars. It confused her further._

How is that possible?

_She investigated her hands, coated with the remnants of flesh and insects parts. Her wrists were torn and bleeding and she looked to her ankles, which were the same. True revelation held her in terror. She looked once again at herself as a whole, the splashing water that was nearby drew her attention once again. Azriel crawled faster to it and looked at her reflection in the disgusting water._

_She was different. Her reflection was her, but wasn't. As she stared, it dawned on her… she was fourteen again. She recoiled from her own reflection._

No! _ Her mind blazed and panic consumed her. _

_She managed to roll to her side and look around, straining her neck to look up. She was laying at the bottom of a large pit and a mountain of dead lay behind her. She screamed again. The abominable memories resurfaced of the place and her sanity fled. She was trapped once again in this place that she had longed to forget. Over and over she cried out, tears stained her face and poured endlessly from her eyes. The echoes were absorbed by the endless dead._

_Faintly she heard a new sound, one of whispers that broke the silence. It was if they hung in the air surrounding her. They grew only slightly louder and she looked around for the source._

"_Where are you?" Her Thu'um shook the air._

_Azriel closed her eyes again trying to focus on what they were saying. It was no use, so many spoke that she couldn't hear the individual words. _

_She forced her body to comply with her commands. The whispers grew in intensity, but not clarity. The air vibrated more. She pushed herself up using her arms as she drew her legs under her. The whispers became louder, as if trying to command her to do several things at once._

_It took an eternity for her to stand. Her body was covered in sweat, blood, bile, and gore. Yet, she stood shakily. Azriel turned taking in the true horror of the place surrounding her. She roared unleashing the full power for the first time._

_The ancient walls of the pit began to crack. The stone floor under her shook with her rage. Sections of the structure broke away, revealing a darkness beyond it. _

_Pieces tumbled and the blackness grew color. The ceiling began to rain down, the gaps in it shown a fire red sky as if through murk. The places where the floor had broken filled with sludge. Frigid wind pushed through the cracks in the walls carrying the more whispers to her ears as well as wails of pain. The voices of so many cried out and the structure around her crumbled into nothingness._

_Azriel stood in sludge to her ankles and the vision she saw tore her heart. Black burned out buildings and a burning sky. Harsh cold air surrounded her, whipping her hair around her face. She had never felt this cold in her life. _

_But, none of it had meaning as she watched the people._

_Tears fell from her face as she stood in shocked silence watching the world around her. Mortals bound in chains were dragged from place to place by Dremora masters. She turned endlessly as the dreadfulness spun around her. Piles of dead included faces of friends and the piles were innumerable. The living screamed endlessly for release._

_Blackened husks of buildings stood hollowed out, once they had been dwellings, now housed horrors that Azriel never imagined. Her eyes lingered on one such space filled with female slaves and male captors. The brutal hovel drew the air from her lungs as she watched and fought to tear her sight from the endless rape. _

_Her ears capture more sounds. She turned to her head and her eyes ventured to another pen with children. They were being fed to vampires who gorged themselves in a grand feast on their blood and flesh._

_Finally breaking the trance, she searched herself for a weapon or anything to save them. Her fingers touched unfamiliar cloth and she looked down. She wore black robes and she had no weapons. _

_Chains snaked their way out of the goo and wrapped their way around her wrists and ankles, biting her and binding her in place. Her blood flowed from the wounds down her hands and feet. But, she didn't notice it._

_She heard the prayers carried on the frozen wind go unanswered as mortals prayed to die. Screams of the living clashed with the laughter of Dremora. Moans of pain laced the bleak air, burning her skin. _

_She roared at the sky to drown out the sounds. "Why?! Why are you showing me this?"_

_The whispers united into a single voice. "Watch and Learn."_

_Disemboweled men were released from an altar, their intestines unraveling as they walked. She watched as imps peeled another's skin from his flesh. Horror lapped horror as she watched._

_Movement caught her eye as a child scampered between buildings. She was caught and consumed by a creature Azriel had never seen before. She fought the chains only to watch the terror unfold. Her hope slipped as she realized the creatures of this place existed for one reason, to dominate and enslave. Pain was their treasure and agony their amusement._

_Azriel struggled in place for a while until she finally gave up. She closed her eyes tightly but could not ignore the sounds._

_The united voice spoke again. "Open your eyes child, what do you see?"_

_Azriel roared in desperation. "Free me! Let me help them."_

"_Watch and Learn." The voice cried._

_Azriel did as she was commanded and the vision before her evolved. _

_Blood poured from the walls of a massive black palace and flowed into the sludge. Piles of dead littered the streets. Her eyes welled with fresh tears as the world burned around her. She smelled the burnt flesh and it revolted her. _

_She watched the creatures of this world entertain themselves in a plethora of ways. Dremora drug the mortals around until they fell to pieces. Men were tortured and cut to pieces. The pieces were thrown to the shadow dogs she had seen before. Young people and women were used in ways Azriel could never have thought imaginable. Vampires feasted on the flesh of the living. _

_Azriel scoured the landscape before her, searching for something redeeming. But, her vision landed on the husk of building that held only women once again. A disheveled face appeared in an opening that Azriel could not look away from. The woman's agony tore into Azriel's very soul. _

_Aela's screams for release from her Dremora captors made Azriel's knees buckle. She dropped into the sludge around her on her hands and knees as the chains tightened. Tears poured from Azriel's eyes as Aela's screams reached her ears. The knowledge of what was occurring ate into Azriel's heart. _

_Azriel slammed her fists into the muck and roared again and again. Her fury mingled with the hopelessness of the situation. Her mind bordered hysteria._

"_Only you can change this." The voice thundered._

_Azriel tipped her tear stained face to the sky and roared. She watched as the fire was blotted out by an immense shadow, her Thu'um had summoned it. She had called his name in her bleakness. His wings beat against the cruel wind. The shade circled in the sky breathing fire and ice. The Dremora laughed at it, setting the bodies of the living alight. _

_Alduin roared. The sky opened and meteors assailed the ground. _

_Azriel roared again and again… Her mind and heart cried for anything to end this atrocity, even the black dragon that haunted her nightmares each and every night._

_Azriel closed her eyes as rock rained from the sky. She waited for the end to everything. The earth and air around her shook with the dragon's roar. She felt the blistering heat and the bitter cold while sinking further into the sludge in her hopelessness. Her chains bit and tore at her flesh as she wailed._

_The voices entered her mind and the dream shimmered around her. Her head nearly exploding with their force, "You are their savior, Ahziial. End this, before it begins. Now… WAKE!"_

* * *

Azriel's body shook hard as Serana fought to hold her down. The woman's screams had woken her, but her thrashing had become dangerous. Sweat poured from Azriel's fevered body as she struggled in her sleep. But, it was her roar that had frightened Serana the most. Its ferocity and its volume shook the caverns causing the wood to pulse. The rock overhead cracked and rain down on them. The dust was overwhelming and causing the mortals to choke.

Serana did the only thing she could think of and covered the young woman's body with her own to protect her. As Azriel thrashed against the furs, Serana pinned her down trying to guard them both. Serana could hear the mortals around them in their clamor. They scurried for shelter from the dust and debris. Serana feared the intricate network of caves would collapse in.

Azriel's eyes opened and she tried to shove the vampire from her. Serana had pinned her to the bed, pushing Azriel's arms under her as she straddled her. Serana held her in place with her legs. She held the young woman's hot face in her hands as she whispered to her. "Azriel, you're safe. Please, don't fight me."

Azriel's eyes focused on her own and then they grew wide in fear.

Azriel drew a breath and Serana knew what was coming. She covered her mouth with her hand and Azriel struggled against her.

"Stop!" Serana put as much force into her own voice as she could. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

Azriel halted her struggle and stared wide-eyed at Serana.

"Azriel, do you understand I'm not going to hurt you?" Serana asked forcefully.

Azriel managed to nod slightly under Serana's hand.

Serana exhaled tentatively. "I'm going to remove my hand, alright?"

Azriel nodded again and Serana removed her hand that covered Azriel's mouth. She held both hands on the sides of Azriel's face, keeping her in place.

Tears slipped from the corners of Azriel's eyes as Serana watched. In the quiet, Serana heard the hushed footsteps approach the door. Serana glanced at the door for a second and looked back down at the girl on the bed.

Her hair was soaked with sweat and tears. Her body was radiating so much heat that it physically hurt to hold on to her. The sadness in Azriel's eyes made Serana's feelings stir as she looked at her. She felt a deep sorrow for the young woman, but there was something else too. It struck her how beautiful of a creature she truly was.

"I'm going to get off of you now, okay?" Serana said trying to keep her voice even and calm.

Azriel silently nodded again. Carefully, Serana lifted herself up and pulled her leg over Azriel. She seated herself next to the girl. Azriel didn't move.

The footsteps stopped outside the door and the person lightly knocked. Serana cast a glance at Azriel and got up to answer the door. She opened it to Gabriella standing on the other side.

Gabriella's face reflected Serana's worry and the Elf looked from Serana to the Dragonborn. She walked in wordlessly to the bed with a pitcher and two goblets. She looked back at Serana who still stood at the door and motioned her over. Serana shut the door and walked to the bed.

Azriel hadn't moved and was staring at the ceiling. Serana could see the tears slipping from her eyes still.

Gabriella set the pitcher and goblets down on the table. She reached into her robes pulled out a cloth and a small orange vial. She poured some of the water on to the cloth and wrung it out, placing it on Azriel's forehead gently.

She poured water into one of the goblets and held the goblet to Azriel's lips. "Drink, you need it."

Azriel lifted herself weakly and Serana helped support her as she drank. Azriel collapsed back on to the bed. Gabriella traced her cheek to her neck and placed her hand there.

She plucked the vial from the table and uncorked it. "Azriel, this will taste terrible, but it will help you. Drink it and try not to throw up." She pushed the vial to Azriel's lips, then the contents into her mouth.

Azriel coughed and sputtered. "Gods, are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes, but not as quickly as your fever would have." Gabriella smiled, but it quickly faded. She gave Azriel the goblet of water. "I take it from the earthquake you caused, that you are still having nightmares?"

Azriel remained silent.

"There was a time I found your silence charming. But, I know you better now, dear Sister, so I'll take it as a yes." Her red eyes lingered on Azriel as the girl shifted on the furs. "You need to rest. Your fever should break soon enough." Gabriella said standing. "Before you leave, come see me." She sifted through her robes and pulled out a second vial. The gray syrup inside bubbled as she uncorked it. "Drink it. You'll sleep without dreaming." She pressed the vial to Azriel's lips and the woman obliged by taking it.

Gabriella looked at Serana and pulled the second goblet close. She pulled a dagger from inside her robes and drew it across her arm, allowing the blood to spill into the cup. When it had filled she wiped the dagger off and healed her arm.

Gabriella smiled as handed the goblet to Serana. She stood and walked to the door and opened it, crossing the threshold she pulled the door partially closed. She made one last snide remark. "She's all yours again, Serana." Gabriella closed the door as she left.

Azriel rolled to the side of the bed and spit out the fluid.

Serana looked at the woman disbelievingly.

"Don't look at me like that. The last thing I want right now is more sleep." Azriel said looking at her. She adjusted the pillows on the bed as sat against the headboard. Azriel rubbed her face and ran her hands through her wet hair. She took herself in and subconsciously rubbed her scarred wrists.

Serana reached out and wiped the woman's hair from her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" She smelled the goblet. The young Dunmer's blood smelled like a fine wine and she took a sip.

Azriel looked at her and then looked away. "Not even a little bit."

Serana stretched herself out on the bed next to her. She wasn't sure what to say to the woman. So she simply watched her as she drank.

Azriel looked at her. "Why… why did you help me?"

Serana looked at her and touched her hand. She felt the jolt as they touched and looked into Azriel's eyes. "Because when I needed help, you did so without hesitation."

Azriel looked down at her hands and remained silent for a minute or two. Azriel pulled away from Serana, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I feel like shit and I want a bath. I'll be back in a little while." She stood and walked over to the chest where she had dropped her ruck sack. She picked it up and walked silently out the door.

* * *

Azriel slipped into the hot water. The old tub was the right height to rest her head against. She dipped her head forward in the water and washed her face.

_This is better than any potion… _

She leaned her head back against the tub wall. She tried to shake the dream from her mind, but she couldn't. So she tried thinking about something else, but that didn't work. Her head pounded as the dream haunted her mind. The vision of it danced on the fringes of her thoughts. Their faces floated in front of her, their sightless eyes followed her.

Azriel shifted in the tub again. Her thoughts took flight of their own accord. She reached over on the shelf pulled a wash cloth down and rubbed soap on it. The Orc's face floated in her mind and she dropped the rag in the water. Rubbing her temples Azriel prayed silently for the madness to leave her. But, his milky blue eyes stared into her soul.

She held her head in her hands praying. "Gods forgive me for what I did to you, Marduk. You will never know the depths of my sorrow." She whispered as silent tears rolled down her face.

"Who is Marduk?" Serana asked quietly.

Azriel snapped her head up and scowled at her. "What are you doing in here, Serana?"

"You were gone for a while and I got worried. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Serana turned her back to Azriel to walk out.

"Wait." Azriel sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Serana turned back around and Azriel looked into her fiery eyes. They were the color of a hearth fire, yet they held so much coldness as the woman observed the world around her with almost an indifference. Azriel watched her, noticing her chest moving in the slightest motion. She looked back into Serana's eyes, yet there was something else in them. There was sorrow of course, which Azriel thought was the reason the woman seemed so cold. But, it was the way Serana looked at her. It made her stomach tie into a knot. It wasn't indifference or coldness, but longing.

Azriel could see the concern on her face, but didn't want to talk about it with her. She felt guilty for getting angry, but giving an answer would only lead to more questions. She watched the vampire as she stood completely motionless, waiting.

"Please, sit..." Azriel motioned to the chair where her wet clothes hung. "Just throw my stuff on the floor."

Serana carefully moved her things to the shelf and pulled the chair close to the tub. Azriel watched every move the woman made and when she sat, Serana watched Azriel with equal interest.

Azriel washed her face again and pulled a larger towel from the shelf to dry it. "Serana, you'll forgive me for saying I truly don't wish to talk about it. It's just…" Azriel took a breath, "too difficult to talk about."

Serana sat silently looking at her and then nodded. "I understand. But, are you sure you're okay?" Serana rubbed her hands on her legs nervously.

Azriel shook her head. "No. I'm not okay." She sighed. No one knew of her past. Not Aela, not the Greybeards, nor any of the dragons. She pulled her knees to her chest and the water around her began to steam. She hung her hand over the edge of the tub and laid her left arm across her knees. Azriel rested her chin on her arm as she stared at her right hand. She pulled it into the tub and scooped some water into it. She stared at it as the water dribbled back out.

Serana sat quietly as she did this several times. Azriel glanced at her. The vampire was patient and indulgenced her with silence. Azriel sighed. All over her ached. The vampire didn't move or speak, just watched.

Azriel took a chance and finally she spoke. "Marduk gro-Essek was an Orsimer blacksmith and a great warrior. He taught me the fundamentals of working the forge and how to swing a blade. I tended the forge with him as his apprentice from the time I was eight. At first, he frightened me. In time, I learned a great many things from him." Azriel turned her hand over and stared at it for a moment. Her hand glowed with pale white light and twinkled with frost. The frost formed ice crystals which latticed into a small sphere. The sphere developed ridges which elongated outward. The ice grew in her hand and blossomed petals. Azriel stared at the ice as lotus flower bloomed.

"When I was fourteen, I killed him." Azriel's eyes never left the flower.

Serana looked at her for a moment, leaning forward she cupped her hands around Azriel's and took the flower from her. She looked at it in wonder. "What is this?" She asked spinning it.

"It's a Sacred Lotus flower. They bloom in shallow water in Cyrodiil." Azriel said softly, watching her.

Serana smiled faintly as she regarded it and Azriel realized in that moment how beautiful the woman truly was. Her long black hair framed her snow white face. She wore it differently than the Nords. The woman's full lips were dark, but they struck Azriel as being incredibly soft. Azriel shook the thought that came next in her mind.

Her long, slender fingers traced the lines of the flower with a delicate grace. Her eyes were such contrast to her skin and hair it made Azriel wonder how she became a vampire. She struck Azriel as some kind of royalty not someone that lived in a dirty frozen cave.

She looked at Azriel for a moment. "Did he wrong you?"

Azriel shook her head. "No. Never. In his own way, whether he knew it or not, I looked up to him. He was like a father to me." Azriel sighed. "He… told me to do it. He sacrificed himself… for me. He could have easily killed me, yet he didn't." Azriel looked down at her arm. She put her chin on it and stared at the water.

She felt Serana's cold hand on hers and her fingertips traced the back of her hand. Azriel felt the electricity against her skin from the woman's touch.

"Things are done out of love, Azriel. Perhaps, he saw you as you saw him. If he sacrificed himself for you, you shouldn't have guilt over it. Instead you should honor him, by living life to its fullest."

Azriel looked at her again. The woman's eyes held so much, yet they were so hard to read. "How did you become a vampire, Serana?"

Serana looked at her over the flower. Her fingers stopped tracing Azriel's hand. For a moment she remained silent and her eyes changed slightly. "What do you know about vampires, Azriel?"

Azriel thought and the dream skirted her contemplations. She forced it aside to focus on the question. She remembered the books she read and what they had said about vampirism. None of the things in them were very kind towards vampires. Only one had sort of explained vampirism. "Well, I read a few books…" Azriel started and Serana laughed.

"Books aren't always accurate, young one. Though I am intrigued that you read, it's my favorite past time."

"…and have a few vampire friends." Azriel finished.

A look crossed Serana's face that Azriel couldn't understand. Serana fully withdrew her hand and set down the ice flower. She shifted in her chair and when her eyes found Azriel again, they held anger.

"What's wrong?" Azriel asked confused.

"You seem to have many friends." Serana said. Her words had a condescend air to them.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Serana pulled herself upright in the chair. "It doesn't mean anything…"

Azriel leaned out of the tub and grasped Serana's hand. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why would you hunt vampires if you have them as friends?"

Azriel sighed and let go of her hand. "I told you before I'm not a vampire hunter. I made a deal with a vampire named Movarth. In return for his help, I went to the Dawnguard, like he asked me too."

Serana narrowed her eyes at her, "And you slaughtered how many vampires before you got to me?"

Azriel felt her anger rise and spoke before she could stop herself. "How many of your kin would kill me if they had a chance, Serana? Yes, I killed them. And judging by the way they were acting, they would have killed you as well. Your kin aren't always the friendliest of people."

"Did you plan to kill me?" Serana asked with a hiss.

"I didn't plan to kill anyone, Serana." Azriel was exasperated. She didn't understand where all this was going.

"I find that hard to believe. I also find it hard to believe a vampire would ask you to go to a group of vampire hunters."

Azriel stared at her in disbelief. "We made a deal… Movarth wanted to know if the Dawnguard knew he and his clan existed. So I went to the Dawnguard to see what they knew about them. I threw them off course with his clan, in return, he reassured a Jarl on their long standing agreement. Because vampires are attacking all over Skyrim, the Dawnguard sent me to your cave. So I fucking went. Those vampires hadn't a clue as to what they were looking for. And had they have found you, they would have cut you down for that Scroll."

"How many of those mindless vampires begged for their lives before you killed them?" Serana's retort was scathing.

"None." Azriel answered.

The answer seemed to shock Serana slightly.

"I don't believe you." Serana scoffed crossing her arms.

Azriel crossed her arms. "Only one begged for his life and you were the one that ate him."

Serana stared at her.

Azriel pulled the large towel from the shelf and opened it. She pulled it around herself as she stood, not caring if Serana saw.

"As for your answer, I know that vampires are made though blood magic, the same as wolves. It's a blessing from Molag Bal, just as being a werewolf is a blessing from Hircine." Azriel snapped.

Azriel gathered her belongings and started for the door when Serana appeared in front of her. Serana gently grabbed Azriel's arms and the shock traveled through her body. Azriel flushed when she realized how close Serana was to her and that her hands on her bare arms had turned her on instantly.

Serana stared into her eyes deeply and Azriel felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny. Azriel was afraid Serana would notice her scent. Serana stepped closer, their bodies almost touched. Azriel took a deep breath and for the first time, she noticed the faintest of scents emanating from Serana. It was sweet like rosewater and light as a blue mountain flower.

Serana's eyes were piercing as they bored into her. "What else do you know about us?"

Azriel took another breath, the scent seemed stronger. She looked into the fires of Serana's eyes but they were guarded.

"The first recorded vampire was a Nedic woman, Lamae Beolfag, who was raped by the Daedric Prince, Molag Bal. She was considered the mother of vampires, a blood matron. Her thirst was unquenchable and her power came from being made out of spite of Arkay. She was so powerful that fire couldn't stop her and supposedly sunlight didn't affect her. She was the proprietor of the Cyrodiil line of vampires."

Azriel could feel the cold from the woman's body. Serana's thumb was caressing her skin and the feeling made her hair stand on end. Azriel had a sudden urge to close the distance between them, but resisted.

Serana leaned closer and Azriel's entire body tingled. "I became a vampire though a ceremony on his summoning day. It was… degrading… and I don't ever want to revisit it. I don't regret the power it gave me, but I do regret what it did to my family." Serana paused. "In a way, I am like Lamae Beolfag, but the circumstances were different…" Serana let her hands fall to her sided, but her eyes never left Azriel's as she stepped back. "…we differ because of it."

Azriel exhaled a shaky breath.

"What's the point of your line of questioning, Serana?" Azriel's question was pointed and her tone had an edge to it.

"I need to know I can trust you, Azriel." Serana started to pace. "There is so much that needs to be explained still…" Serana looked to her as if searching her for answers to questions she refused to voice. "I just don't know where to begin on my own…" She looked down for a second. "It's why I need your help."

Azriel watch her closely for a moment. The vampire's eyes held that longing again. Azriel felt a twinge of something in herself for the woman. Her anger was gone, but something had taken its place and she realized how sad Serana sounded.

Azriel slipped her hand into Serana's. "You're lonely." Azriel's statement was simple, but the impact it made on Serana was apparent. She looked as if she had been hit with a war hammer. Serana looked away with a slight flush in her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, it happens to the best of us."

Serana's eyes met hers again. "How can you possibly understand?"

Azriel gave her hand a squeeze. "Try being the only one of your kind… the last… The one the world wishes to kill or hold out all hope for. Then imagine what it's like never knowing if today will be your end. You guard yourself from everything and everyone… never opening yourself up to anything real and never letting yourself feel anything resembling love for any of them. Being a Dragonborn is supposed to be a blessing, but I've never seen it that way…"

Azriel's voice trailed off realizing the words made her feel hollow. But, they were the truth. And as raw as she felt, she had never uttered them before. It was a level of herself she wouldn't expose to anyone. She wasn't sure why she had told Serana, but something felt right about doing so.

Serana stared at her then she closed the gap in a blink of an eye. Before Azriel could react Serana did something Azriel never expected… she hugged her. Serana's body against hers made Azriel shudder involuntarily. Azriel closed her eyes, the crushing feelings she had made it impossible for her to understand herself.

Azriel felt her arms slip around the woman's waist and return her embrace. Serana shivered against her as they held one another.

* * *

They had been talking for hours, mostly about history. Serana had endless questions and Azriel made up funny answers if she didn't know the answer.

Azriel took a drink from her goblet. Serana had been quietly thinking of her next question.

"Azriel, do you have parents somewhere? Family?"

Azriel looked at her over the rim of the goblet. "No. I was an orphan."

Serana looked at her questioningly. "Who taught you so much about history then?"

Azriel smiled and set down the cup. "I've picked it up in the last three years I've lived in Skyrim. You know, in conversations with people, dragons, but mostly from books. I love to read."

Serana raised an eyebrow at her. "Who taught you to read?"

Azriel laughed. "What kind of question is that? No one, Serana." Azriel continued to laugh, but the look on Serana's face was of shock. "Why would anyone need to teach me to read when it's like breathing, or talking, or walking?"

"Azriel, talking… walking… and reading are all taught. You're telling me you simply know how to do those things?"

Azriel stared at her. "Yes."

Serana gave a low whistle. "That's incredible. You can read and speak in two languages?"

Azriel continued to stare at her trying to decide if this was a joke. "Yes."

"Vir eyvir dreh hi mindok daar deinok?" Serana asked.

"Eyvir ganog wah fahral hi ko nii, Serana." Azriel replied. "How do you know that language?"

"It was spoken when I was growing up by my Elders. My Mother made sure my education was thorough. She used to say 'Knowledge is power, Serana. You must learn everything, and know it well.'"

"You said your family changed after you became vampires. How so?"

"Becoming vampires wasn't a wholesome family activity. After the change my parents began to argue. My Mother spent more time in her… with her things. My Father became reclusive. They became more paranoid and started shutting people out of their lives, including me." Serana voice became bitter. "Eventually, I think they stopped seeing me as their daughter and only as means to get to one another. Then my Father learned of the Prophesy. It consumed him and he spiraled into this madness."

Azriel thought for a moment. "What exactly does this Prophesy say?"

"Well, that's the problem… no one really knows. The Prophesy speaks of a way to block out the Sun so that vampires can walk freely. For years my parents held on to these Elder Scrolls. My Father tried to have them deciphered to learn their secrets, but never could. As he fell farther into his obsession, my Mother became more infatuated with seeing him fail. Finally, one day she came to me and told me to follow her. I did and she interred me in that stone with one of the Scrolls. She told me no matter the cost to stay away from my Father and never allow him to have the Scroll. She sealed me inside to wait for her." Serana paused licking her lips. "Then you came along and woke me."

Azriel watched Serana run her tongue over her lips again. "Are you thirsty?"

Serana sighed. "I should probably go hunt."

"That's a bad idea. You don't know the people here or the area. Judging by their fucking stupid reaction to you before, I don't want to let you go on you own." Azriel thought a moment. "We could go down by the lake. But…" Azriel wondered to herself as the conversation ticked through her head. "Can you drink from a werewolf?"

Serana shifted uneasily in her chair. "I won't do that, Azriel."

With the face Serana made, Azriel thought she offended her.

"Hey look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me, Azriel." Serana sighed. "It's just… I could kill you. I'd prefer to go hunt. I won't have to care if I kill someone I don't care... know."

Azriel's curiosity was peaked. "So can you drink from werewolves?"

Serana measured her words. "I can, but I am afraid I may hurt you. Look, you are very kind to offer..."

"So if you had too, you could drink my blood."

Serana looked at her intensely. "If I had to, yes. But, I just said I may kill you."

They both sat there in silence and Azriel thought up a new question. "What's it like? Uh, drinking blood?"

Serana knit her brows together. "It depends on the person. Sometimes it can be bland and sometimes it's like drinking the very best of wines. I guess the best comes from powerful people like mages and witches. People who are powerful in their own right like some half blooded vampires are incredibly tasty. Werewolves also have powerful blood." She looked down at her hands and relaxed a little bit. "Some people's blood is bland or tasteless. I'm not sure why. But, it can have to do with the alcohol in their blood or if they are very weak people. It's difficult to explain…"

Azriel was on a roll. When her curiosity got the better of her, she had to know whatever it was she was interested in. Yet, her thoughts nagged her. "Can you drink a dragon's blood?"

Serana laughed. "I've never tried. It's not like you can sneak up on one and snatch it away somewhere quietly."

"I have dragon's blood."

Serana gawked at her. "That's true? I thought that was a myth."

Azriel smirked. "It's as much as a myth as I am."

Azriel could tell as Serana was contemplating it, her eyes became distant. A want grew in them and Azriel made her decision. She rose and walked over to where Serana was sitting and knelt in front of her. Serana watched her closely as she moved.

Azriel unlaced the front of her shirt and slipped it slightly off her shoulder. Serana gripped the arms of the chair tightly in her hands and Azriel smiled. "Relax, you aren't going to hurt me."

Serana's grip on the chair increase until she crushed the arms of the chair. "Azriel, no. I can't. I'm sorry, but I simply won't."

Azriel crossed her arms and looked up at her. "Why not?"

"Because, Azriel, I could kill you. I don't want to hurt you and I won't do it just to satisfy your curiosity."

"Is that the only reason?" Azriel asked.

"No. It isn't." Serana rubbed her temples. "Drinking a person's blood is… intimate. I don't mean from a goblet or a vial. I mean from them. For us… um… me, it creates a connection to that person. Blood is life and through it there is magic. It creates a link to that person's life and in a way I can't explain. It shows me things."

Azriel had no idea why she was so fascinated by this. "Just you?"

"I don't know. I asked my Mother about it once. She had a theory about it, but she said it was different for her and for each of us."

"One thing you need to learn about me, Serana is..." Azriel reached out and grabbed the hilt of Serana's dagger and pulled it free of its scabbard. "I'm damn stubborn when I want to know something."

Azriel sliced her shoulder open and dropped the blade.

Serana's eye's changed to a predator's at the sight of her blood.

Serana froze in her seat. The smell of Azriel's blood overloaded Serana's senses. The smell of it permeated her nose and made her mouth water. She couldn't tear her eyes from the girl's scarred and bleeding shoulder.

The deep red blood contrasted against the brown of her skin and Serana wanted nothing more than to lick her shoulder, to bite into her. Yet, she held herself in place. Serana thought desperately of escape, but the blood made her desires rise.

"Well what are you waiting for? I know you're thirsty." Serana tore her eyes from the leaking wound to the Dragonborn's golden eyes. She tried to speak, but nothing came from her mouth other than a soft moan.

She watched Azriel rise slowly in front of her. "Damnit, what do I have to do? Put it in your mouth for you?" Then a look crossed Azriel's face and she smiled. "You're seriously not going to drink from me are you?" Azriel seemed to relax.

Serana was losing her battle against her thirst as Azriel prodded her. Her eyes traveled to a droplet of blood that was sliding down into Azriel's shirt. Serana could feel the frenzy within herself and struggled against it. She closed her eyes and tried to will some control into herself. She chastised herself for letting Azriel push things this far. The woman didn't understand what she truly was.

Serana felt Azriel's hands on her arms, but refused to open her eyes. She could feel her hot breath on her face as she leaned down. "Serana, it's alright. Open your eyes."

Serana managed to shake her head slightly. She felt Azriel's weight as she sat down in her lap... and Serana lost control.

She grasped Azriel tightly with left hand as she tore her shirt down with her right. The blood had smeared against her shirt and Serana licked it away from her skin. The burn on Serana's tongue felt like the flames from a forge. She held the girl in place as she sank her teeth into her flesh. A tidal wave crashed against Serana's mouth of liquefied heat. The dragon blood was so fervid the feeling was pure ecstasy.

Serana's mouth and throat burned and the intoxicating blood made her desires primal. She crushed Azriel into herself, ignoring the girl's throaty moans.

Serana pulled Azriel around her as she moved to the floor, her hands became lost in Azriel's sea of hair. She pinned Azriel down still sucking from her shoulder. The woman's blood was powerful and she fell deeper into its spell. She sank her fangs in again, deeper allowing the blood to flow faster.

In the matter of a few seconds Serana was completely entranced by it. In her mind the vision of ebony swirled around her. The hot blood of the Dragonborn poured into her, yet a chill surrounded her. Smoky tendrils lashed at her and she felt eyes upon her.

She could feel Azriel struggle beneath her. Serana felt the werewolf howl in her mind. Through the blackness came a shadow of a dragon, so large it overpowered her. She felt the air around her move as it snapped its maw.

Azriel writhed under Serana as her blood poured forth. She hadn't expected the force the vampire had used to pin her down. Serana had woven her hands into her hair and her claws dug into her skin. The wolf howled as Azriel struggled. She felt herself becoming woozy from the loss of blood.

"Serana... Serana stop." Her voice was weak, but she pleaded with the vampire. "Serana stop, please!"

Serana's teeth bit into her again and Azriel realized the woman either wouldn't or couldn't stop herself. Azriel's strength was failing and her wolf howled again. Azriel felt herself move in and out of consciousness. She panicked. She summoned her wolf forward and her clawed hand shoved Serana from her body.

_Don't hurt her..._

The vampire hissed angrily as Azriel fully transformed. She rose from the floor as the wolf and roared. The bellow shook dust from the ceiling and the walls. Her golden eyes had darkened slightly in her beast form. Azriel flexed her claws and faced Serana.

Serana's eyes grew wide at the sight of the angry werewolf before her. Slowly, she rose from where Azriel had knocked her into the bed frame. She looked desperately past the wolf to the door. She didn't want to hurt Azriel any more than she already had. She knew this was preservation reaction. The large reddish werewolf made no move towards her, yet Serana felt threatened.

She watched the wolf flex its claws and then sprinted. She hit the door with her shoulder, breaking through it. Serana raced through the corridor madly. The thoughts of the damaged she had just done raced in her mind. She had no time to waste as she ran swiftly past people, knocking aside a cart. She entered a large chamber desperately looking around. The next corridor was on the other side of a large fire. She could hear the wolf approaching rapidly behind her.

Serana wasted no time and bolted ahead. She leapt through the flames and ran for the passageway. Her feet hit the wooden walk-way within seconds as she exited the corridor. She knew she was almost to the tunnel that led to the old cabin by the smell of fresh air.

She ran faster as she heard Azriel's claws on the wood. The large cavern passed in a blur and Serana entered the old tunnel. Their movements generated a massive wind in the ancient shaft.

Serana rounded the bend and she saw Raylen talking to two men. She yelled for them to move and they dove aside. Within a few short seconds she entered the cabin. She leapt up the stairs, never touching them. Standing in the front door was a Khajiit. Serana grabbed the merchant and spun her from the doorway. She had only seconds before Azriel caught up to her.

Serana didn't know where she was, so she ran for the path they had come up the night before. She rushed past the small pond and over the hill, the heavy breath and claw slaps of the werewolf told her she was right behind her.

Serana ran through the clearing and launched herself down over the rocks. She hurdled the alter where Azriel had slit the mage's throat. She could see the road in front of the lake, making the mistake of pausing when she arrived at the road.

Azriel's immense body collided with Serana's and they tumbled into the lake. The water surprised Serana with its warmth. She broke the surface and desperately looked around when she felt Azriel's hands roughly grab her. Azriel's arms wrapped around Serana, restraining her.

"Stop fighting me!" Azriel's breathed heavily over Serana's shoulder. "By the God's woman, you can run." Azriel panted hard into her ear. She couldn't remember if she ever had to give chase to something that fast. Serana stopped struggling against her.

Azriel let go of the vampire and put her hands on her thighs. She bent over to catch her breath. Serana turned around, wiping her wet hair from her face and Azriel looked up into her eyes. Serana quickly looked away, but Azriel saw the look of shame on her face as she spoke.

"Azriel, I am…" Serana looked away. "…so very sorry." Serana knew that the girl would never help her, let alone anything else.

Azriel righted herself in front of her. "I did it on purpose Serana. I had to know…"

Serana locked eyes with Azriel. "Really? You didn't listen to me… even after I told you no! I told you I could kill you." Serana grew angry. She was angry at the girl, but angrier with herself for letting Azriel push her limits. She was ashamed of herself for letting it go so far.

"…if I could trust you." Azriel finished with a breath. "I told you before, Serana I'm not stupid."

For a moment Serana was speechless. Azriel had tempted her knowing the outcome. Serana had been blind-sighted by the mortal thinking her curiosity had gotten out of control. Azriel walked out of the water and rung out her hair, but continued talking.

"You asked me to help you, but I need to know if I'm wounded in battle that you won't finish the job someone else started. I don't want you ripping out my throat because you lose control of your thirst." Azriel looked at her in such a way Serana took a step back. "Just like you just did, when I tempted you a few minutes ago."

Serana felt her mouth go dry. The woman was right, but her pride was wounded.

"Azriel… I am …"

"You need to learn control. Do you think you're the only one who was ever changed by a Daedric Prince? I know what that feels like. I understand loss of control… probably better than you'll ever know. But, I won't travel with you if you if I don't trust you. I need to be able to trust you. It's paramount." Azriel said plainly.

Serana felt like an idiot. "Azriel, I am so sorry."

She stood in the water trying to think of something to say. Her mind drew a blank, nothing seemed right. She stared at it rippling around her. She heard Azriel sigh and walk back in. She saw the ripples touch hers and felt the girl's hand under her chin.

Azriel stood there waiting. Serana's eyes held nothing other than sorrow and shame. She watched the vampire open her mouth then close it. Serana tried to look away and Azriel held her chin in place. Azriel tilted Serana's face up and her eyes bored into Serana's. "How do I know I can trust you?" Her thumb stroked Serana's lower lip.

Even soaking wet and upset, the vampire was beautiful. Azriel felt pangs of guilt at what she had done to her. But, she was resolute. She had been back-stabbed in the past and wasn't going to let it happen again.

Azriel stepped closer and the gap between them was miniscule. "Tell me how I know you won't kill me the first chance you get?" She drew her thumb across the vampire's lips slowly. "Give me a reason I can trust you once I've helped you."

Serana sighed with Azriel's touch and closed her eyes. Serana felt the longing course through her body. Her mind was flooded with a myriad of thoughts. She shivered knowing her answer meant everything.

Azriel's blood had changed her somehow. Its potency had reshaped her and she could feel the vigor it instilled in her. She needed to understand it further. Her thoughts roamed and she could feel the woman's touch. Her desire rose once again. The excitement of Azriel simple brush on her lips coursed through her body. For the first time, Serana allowed herself to fully feel the pleasure the mortal's tender touch extracted from her.

Azriel was right, trust did mean everything.

Serana opened her eyes, her voice barely a whisper. "I saw what haunts your dreams, Ahziial."

* * *

**Thanks Everyone for the Favs and Alerts. **

**Comments welcome, but I'd also like your feed back as a review. Like I said, this is my first fanfic. Having reviews helps me gauge what you think of the story line so far. **

**Thanks again!**


	14. Interwoven

_**Thirteen days ago…**_

Harkon walked into the main hall. He looked around at the feast, searching for the faces of the squad he sent to find his daughter. He had waited so long for her return, only for it to be yet another disappointment. _She_ had been a disappointment...

A cup bearer silently approached, his eyes locked to the floor as he filled the jeweled gold goblet. But, Harkon paid no attention to the boy. Such lowly vampires were not worthy of his attention. Harkon had his own concerns with his Scrolls missing.

_Damn that girl..._

So much time had passed between them. He had wanted so much for her, but that was such a long time ago. It was another man's life. A man he no longer was.

Then she disappeared with her mother. His little Princess had been lost in time. When she had returned, he had felt nothing for her. 'Father' was just another title he wore. _One of many..._

She was just a means to it all anymore. Fitting, really, when he thought about it. He lowered himself into his throne. He lifted the golden cup from the table and looked at it.

_Serana... Where have you gone?_

The fingers of his right hand drummed against the arm of the throne as he thought. He felt them cringe at the sound and slowly each member of the court turned to watched him. He was not oblivious to the effect. He enjoyed how the sound made his court apprehensive as he lifted his eyes from the crimson fluid to watch them in return.

His power was absolute over them. Fear kept him in control of them, reminded them of their place. He allowed a smile to play on his lips at the thought. He swirled the jeweled goblet in his hand. Their petty struggles for power over one another was expected. Somehow, he had found it satisfying. It proved they had strength. Strength gave them purpose, but he had to remind them occasionally of their place.

His daughter had disappeared at some point, early in the daylight. _Somehow, she must have learned of my orders... _

He wanted answers, but she had held none. Or so she said. He knew the girl was lying, of course. She was just like her mother, stubborn in every possible way. His thoughts trailed for a moment to his estranged wife. He longed to find to find her and extract a long standing desire to kill her. _Slowly_... He corrected himself.

Harkon thought that placing Serana in chains in the dungeon would... refresh her memory. She had embarrassed him with her little outburst about the Dragonborn, questioning his commands in front of his court. _Just like her mother... Devoid of drink, she would eventually talk. _But, she had escaped before he could get his answers. Again.

Harkon stood abruptly, the court froze. The smile played, once again, on his lips. He began to pace the floor behind the royal table. As he paced he made his way in front of it. He was waiting for the squad to return... Time seemed to toy with him. He always seemed to be waiting for something. He hated waiting, he wanted results.

_Not that I've been idle in all this time..._

But, his dreams eluded him. His one desire was still so far from his reach. Ages had passed since he had learned of the prophecy. Without the Scrolls, he had learned only vague bits of information over time.

_The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour... _The words had haunted him for centuries. They were the only cold hard facts of the Prophesy he truly knew.

"Where is Serana?" He wasn't asking anyone in particular, but all of them. Only silence answered him. "Where is my daughter?" He asked again. His voice was low, but the question held its edge.

Harkon turned to face his court. They were frozen in place, no one moved or flinched. The closest vampire was the cup bearer. Harkon looked at the shaking boy. _He will do_. "You. Come here."

The young man walked to his master, keeping his eyes on the floor. He scurried quickly and knelt in front of him, setting the pitcher on the floor.

"Tell me young one, where is my daughter?" Harkon said keeping his tone even. The man trembled, remaining silent. Harkon stopped pacing in front of the boy. "Hmmm. Disappointing." Harkon looked down at him. The smiled that had played on his lips returned as an evil grin.

"Rise, boy. You have nothing to fear..."

The man stood, still trembling.

"…Unless you disappoint me." Harkon's hand moved faster than a heartbeat and caught him around the throat. He lifted the boy from the ground in one swift movement.

"Where is my daughter? Where is she?" He demanded. His response short gasping and gurgling noises from the man.

"Does no one here know my answer?" He roared.

Silence had weight in the massive room. The gagging noises rang clearly in the great hall, echoing off the stone. Harkon plunged his hand into the young man's chest, tearing out his heart. "There is no room in my court for weakness. When I ask a question, I expect an answer." He let go of the boy's body as it disintegrated.

Harkon looked to their faces, finding no one returning his gaze. They didn't dare.

"If no one can tell me where Serana is, then perhaps someone could tell me why you are all sitting here? Find her! I want answers!" He yelled.

As the junior members of the court raced for the stairs, Harkon smiled again.

"Vigalmo! Orthjolf! COME!" He bellowed.

The two senior members of his court raced from the shadows to him. Harkon didn't wait for them to grovel. "Vigalmo, send word to the weaklings around Skyrim to step up their activities. Have them watch for my traitorous daughter or the Dragonborn. If my suspicions are correct, she has gone to find herself a new... pet." The man bowed and turned to leave. "Vigalmo..." The elf turned. "Do not fail me." The elf bowed and left hastily.

Harkon watched the vampire go then called out, "Garan!" The dark elf exited the shadows and bowed humbly. He motioned for them to follow him. They walked to Harkon's private chambers. He stood next to his planning table and looked to the two vampires.

"Where are the item's I've requested, Garan?"

"My Lord, Feran should be returning soon from retrieving the amulets. However, there have been delays due to this infernal war. Troop movements and skirmishes have slowed his movements. Fura sent word back with the boy you..." He searched for the right words. "...made an example of. She has recovered the Chalice and eliminated competition in Red Water Den. We hold all control of the Den. She will be arriving in a few days." He paused to think.

"The rings, however, are still elusive. I believe they may be on Solstheim after searches of various locations in Skyrim have proved fruitless. Shall I dispatch another hunting party?"

Harkon scratched his chin in thought. Twenty-five years of searching for the rings and they weren't in Skyrim. "Do so immediately. I want those rings found."

The dark elf bowed. "Is that everything you require, my Lord?"

"For now. Go. See to it at once."

The elf bowed and disappeared. Harkon ignored Orthjolf and rubbed his forehead. Time had no meaning to a vampire, but endless waiting was maddening. Feran had been searching for the necklaces for almost a thousand years. Pouring over countless historical writings in search of Molag Bal's artifacts. Trip after trip, each had been fruitless and now that he had found them, this civil war was his delay.

Harkon turned his attention to Orthjolf. "What news of this war?"

Orthjolf bowed to him. "My Lord, we are still waiting for word from the South and the South West. However, our scouts to East and the North have finally returned. Markarth is under stable Imperial control and remains unchanged. The filthy native cattle have not made moves to attack caravans or troops there. We have information that the Empire has struck a deal with them." He took a breath and continued.

"Ulfric Stormcloak has just secured one of the most well-armed and fastest ships in the Imperial fleet, the Kestral. Our spies tell us that the Jarl has secured nearly all the forts and towers in the West around Eastmarch and the Pale. Winterhold has joined his cause, as well as Dawnstar. Forts to the North are old, but he gains power through them."

Harkon looked at the map before him. _It won't be long before the mortal fool sees his tactical advantage claiming the South and blocking the Western paths from High Rock._

He let his finger rest on Falkreath.

"And the search for the Dragonborn?" Harkon raised his eyes from the map to Orthjolf's. The man flinched under his gaze.

"My Lord, she proves to be as elusive for us as she is for the herd. I have dispatched our best trackers to find her." Orthjolf's reply was nervous.

Harkon looked past him to the relic that hung on his wall. It was once a warrior's sword, but in the last one hundred years, it had lost its edge. It had been a gift from an ancient Vampire from Cyrodill that Harkon had hoped would have answers to his Prophesy. He had said it belonged to the Hero of Kvatch, a Lizard no less. Harkon had kept it even after he had made another halting advance on finding the answers he desired. At least he had learned the story of the first Blood Matron was true. She still existed somewhere in Tamriel

He had sent word to his contacts in Cyrodiil, but of course, he waited for reply. It was all so very maddening.

Harkon watched Orthjolf for a moment, thinking. "I want her found, Orthjolf. She is part of this... somehow." He hesitated. "Dispatch trackers to every Hold. Find her."

Harkon looked back down at the map to the place his finger rested. "There is an advantage to this place. Send our disposable scouts here. It won't be long before they claim the mountain passes. We should..." A smile played at his lips once again. "...reap the benefits of the cattle that flock to death. Have them send word to the herd when they spy the armies approach. Give them double their normal share for the take. Ensure the Legion keeps the pass... for now."

The man bowed, but said nothing and left.

Harkon wanted his response.

* * *

_**Nine days ago...**_

Ulfric Stormcloak rubbed his temples as his Generals argued over tactics. He was tired and needed rest. The day had been very long, but final perpetrations were needed to be made for troop movements. These days, he always seemed exhausted.

Ulfric looked down at the map examining it. There were little red and blue flags everywhere on it. The map had been pieced together by his cartographer to include the bordering Provinces.

"Galmar..." He tapped the map near the border to Morrowind. "I doubt the Imperials would be foolish enough to attempt to enter here. Let us return our strength to the South and finish the job in Falkreath. If we cut off the Pale Pass, outside of Helgen, we cut off their potential supply route here. The bandits our scouts killed are nothing compared to the Legion."

The young Captain next to Galmar nodded in agreement. "My Jarl, if I may..." He picked up a pin and moved it to the mountain pass. "...I would like to suggest an establishment of a mountain stronghold here. We take the old Fort here. It is aside the pass and will allow us the ability to stop troops before entering Skyrim. If we cut off this pass and claim it, they'll need to find new routes. We could dress our soldiers in Legion attire and when they approach thinking they are safe, we ambush them."

Ulfric smiled. The boy would make a good General one day. But, the map still troubled him. The pass East from High Rock led towards Markarth. He stared at it as the men talked. He looked up from the border to Solitude. He made his way East to Whiterun.

Whiterun... Balgruuf was a traitor to the people of Skyrim. But, Ulfric knew he couldn't underestimate him. The man was fiercely loyal to his people and Ulfric respected that. He knew the man was devout follower of Talos.

However, Balgruuf had chosen to protect the obnoxious Dragonborn. The thought made his head burn. He couldn't understand it. Ulfric thought of the moment in his Throne room when he had shouted at her. She had looked like... He shook his head. He had been very tired and had a little too much to drink. It wasn't possible for her to look like a dragon. It had been simply a trick of the light and dust. But, that image haunted him.

He looked at his hand, it still held a blue pin. Whiterun was too well fortified to attack just yet. He thought of Markarth, twenty years ago. The thoughts kept slipping into his mind. To conquer Whiterun, there were far too many preparations to make. The walls would need to crumble to enter the city and take those loyal to Balgruuf. There were plans to be made for that.

_Not yet._

They would be made examples of, of course. There was no other way. Too many people liked Balgruuf and if he lived, there would be revolts. Ulfric wanted swift and complete control of the city. The Hold would follow.

Whiterun would have to wait.

He closed his fist around the pin and opened it again, thinking. The eastern route from High Rock to Markarth called to him. Markarth was a well fortified city, but they grew none of their own food inside their walls. Ulfric smiled and looked at the young Captain again.

"Captain Llywen, what do you think of this position here?" Uflric's smooth voice trilled out. All other conversation stopped again.

"My Lord, that route is also tactical, but extremely difficult to secure." Llywen paused, rubbing his chin. "If it were to be taken, Markarth would fall into siege. If we cut off this route and the other, the Empire would not be able to access Skyrim through Cyrodiil or High Rock. Our spies in Markarth tell us that they only supply one or two months of food for the entire populace of the Hold. We could easily take Markarth and close that route if we do so with stealth..." He paused again, looking at the map. "The Forsworn know these lands well... Too well. I suggest locals, bandits, anyone we can convince to help us. Let them hunt the Forsworn and close this pass... "

The groups' discussion was interrupted by the announcement of a courier arriving. The young woman was breathless. She knelt in front of Ulfric, trying to calm herself enough to speak. As Ulfric observed her, he noticed her light armor was frayed. Her face and arms had deep scratches and she only carried a dagger. Typical for a messenger, but her skin was paler than usual, even for a Nord.

"Where are you coming from, young one?" Ulfric asked in a soothing tone.

Her breath was labored and she was obviously in pain. The young woman's eyes held a disturbing redness to them. Her gaze held a hunger mingled with confusion. "My Jarl, Riften... Troops slaughtered by vampires... Ivarstead. Need reinforcements, only one survivor... Captain Ralof. He's joined the forces there, but vampires attacked the city. Many... Cut down." The woman panted hard.

Ulfric caught Galmar's gaze. "I see. And you… did you cross paths with any vampires?" Ulfric stepped back as Galmar motioned the young captain to close the distance between the runner and Ulfric.

"Yes, my Jarl. West of Riften. They surprised me. I ran fast, but they stayed on my trail..."

Galmar cocked an eyebrow. "Did they bite you?"

She turned and looked at him fully, "No, sir. One tried, but I managed to get away. He used some kind of magic on me... I haven't felt the same since."

Ulfric smiled at the girl, but the smile lacked warmth. "How long ago was that?"

The courier looked back and bowed her head. "I had to take several detours to get here, so about three days ago."

Ulfric nodded and looked to Galmar once again, the man caught his meaning. "Is that the entire message?"

The young woman nodded, but looked confused. "Yes, sir. Captain Ralof requested I return immediately with your answer, Jarl Ulfric."

Galmar motioned to Llywen.

Llywen stepped forward quickly, grabbing the girl by her hair. He drew his sword and plunged it into her heart. Carefully, he picked her up and took her to the fireplace, throwing her body in. As the fire consumed the dead woman, her body immediately reduced to ash. Ulfric clasped the young man on the shoulder.

"It had to be done, she had been infected. We cannot allow abominations like vampires to walk among us. Now, continue where you left off, Llywen." Llywen cleaned his sword, then threw the rags and his gloves into the fire as well. He nodded and continued.

"We could send a courier in secret to the Jarl of Markarth..."

"No." Ulfric's tone was firm. "We should position ourselves to use men and women loyal to Skyrim, for aid. Let them reclaim Markarth from the inside. Igmund betrayed us before. I will not relive that again. Let the true Nords of the Reach stand up for us inside Markarth."

"We'll get everything in order and position our allies to take the city once the siege is set in motion." Galmar added.

"Wait, let us focus here. Siddgeir is a fool and Falkreath will crumble. Send word to our friends to prepare for battle within the Hold. We are reclaiming the South, including Helgen. We cut off these routes..." Ulfric said pointing to the map. "...and claim Markarth through siege and stealth after." Ulfric looked to Galmar. "Get Ralof troops and new orders. Send him and his garrison to Helgen. Make sure he gets the new swords and send some of those new Dawngaurd troops to him." Ulfric looked at Llywen. "Your father was a good man. I'm glad to have his son with me. Now go prepare. You'll meet Ralof at Helgen, march to Falkreath and claim those routes."

Galmar smiled. "Siddgeir will become an example to those that betray Skyrim!"

_First Falkreath, then Markarth. Whiterun and Solitude will fall. _Ulfric smiled.

* * *

_**Five days ago...**_

"My Jarl! The Legion has arrived." Proventus exclaimed excitedly running into the War Room. Everyone at the planning table looked up.

"About fucking time..." Irileth muttered.

Balgruuf stood and started for the stairs, locking eyes with Irileth. Irileth quickly followed him with Proventus hot on her heels. They descended the stairs to ten Legion soldiers and two officers waiting.

"Jarl Balgruuf, I am Quentin Cipius, Legate of the Northern Division, under General Tullius. He has ordered my troops to garrison here in Whiterun." The Legate marched forward with the young officer in tow. He handed Balgruuf the scroll he had been tapping against his hand. "This is Captain Kjen, he will be assisting with preparations for the city."

Balgruuf clasped the Legate's hand. "Thank you for finally coming. Please, in your next report to the General, send my thanks."

The Legate nodded and shook Balgruuf's hand. "I have assigned Captain Kjen to you as a personal guard and as your messenger. I think you will find his background... interesting. I will need places to set up berthing for my men and get them assigned to their duties. I'd like to see to these things personally. I know you will understand."

Balgruuf nodded. "This is my Steward, Proventus and this..." Balgruuf motioned to Irileth, "...is Irileth. She is my Housecarl, she takes care of ensuring my personal safety and the safety of Hold."

Quentin looked at Balgruuf skeptically. "How quaint. Well, I see there is a lot of work to do, so I'll be off."

Irileth sneered at the comment.

"Proventus, go with the Legate, show him where is troops can set up camp. Make sure he has access to everything." Balgruuf read the scroll and sighed.

"Yes, my Jarl." Proventus turned. "Shall we be off then?" He said with a nervous smile. Proventus motioned for the Legate to follow him and led him outside. Irileth mumbled something nasty about the Legate.

Balgruuf smiled, but ignored her. He looked at the young Captain. "What did the Legate mean about your past?"

The Captain shifted his gaze from the retreating pair to the Jarl. "Jarl Balgruuf, I am a Nord and I grew up in Markarth."

Balgruuf appraised the young man carefully. The brown haired Nord wore his hair short like Legion officers. His blue eyes were grim, but had strength in them. The young man was around twenty eight as far as Balgruuf could guess.

Balgruuf waited patiently as the young man stood silently in place. Finally, Balgruuf spoke, his voice gentle. "You were there during the siege?"

The young Captain nodded, his face solemn. "I was too sick to lift a sword. Even the shortest one they gave me..." Kjen took a breath. "I watched what the Stormcloaks did to my mother and sisters. My father and brothers died under Ulfric's command even though they were Nords." The man's face grew redder. "I lived in squalor for years. The only reason I survived was the kindness shown to me by a Redguard family. I joined the Legion the minute I was of age."

Balgruuf looked at Irileth, as he watched her, she furrowed her brow in question. He knew time hadn't tempered Ulfric Stormcloak, it only had changed his desires. Ulfric wouldn't show mercy to Whiterun, just as he hadn't with Markarth. Nor would Ulfric spare anyone faithful to him.

_Talos guide me... Help me save my people from Ulfric Stormcloak._

Balgruuf looked back at the Captain. "I cannot undo what has happened to you or your family, Son. But, Gods willing, I can make sure it doesn't happen to anyone in this Hold. Will you help me?"

The Captain's blue eyes glittered. Kjen stepped closer to him. His voice was a whisper. "Promise me, Jarl Balgruuf, if it is you that kills Ulfric Stormcloak... Show him no mercy when you strike."

Balgruuf peered into the young man's eyes and saw only the hatred. "I promise you, I will."

* * *

_**Three days ago...**_

The pale gold dragon roared at her. "_YOL_!"

Aela dove under the fire and rolled up next to him. "_FUS_!" The shout collided against his neck and face, stopping the fire.

The dragon laughed. "Good... Young one. Each day your Thu'um grows stronger. Now I wish for you to meditate before you try Yol, Fire. Feel it within you. Let the knowledge of this word fill you."

"Yol!" The word burned against the wall and a gold light surrounded Aela. She closed her eyes, focusing on the word, as it whispered in the depths of her mind. She felt his magic surround her and move through her. She felt the heat from the fire shout move though her body, mind, and soul.

Paarthurnax watched her. Besides the Dovahkiinne, this joor had learned the fastest of any mortal he had ever taught. Ages had past since he had taught the warrior joor the way of the voice. He remembered all he had ever taught. Faces young and old, names lost to all, but him.

Aela meditated as he watched. Hours passed as she focused her being on that single word. He felt something for this one. He lowered himself closer to her to keep her warm in the bitter cold. This joor understood patience and focus. She wasn't rash and reckless. He chuckled to himself. _Unlike Ahziial..._

It would not take long for him to teach Aela the way.

Soon, a feeling caused him to stir. Another dovah was approaching. He felt the distance close between this young dragon and himself.

A new sound rode the wind. A voice lost to time. Paarthurnax looked to the South, craning his neck. A red dragon broke the clouds, catching the wind in his wings, he sailed around the crest.

His Thu'um shook the mountain as he roared, reminding Paarthurnax of the ancient war. The red dragon looked down at Aela as she stood in front of Paarthurnax. He circled a second time, then landed. She looked questioningly to Paarthurnax, but he was focused on this dragon.

The red dragon walked closer with its head bowed. Even when it had been in the air, Aela could tell it was not Odahviing. His markings were different.

Paarthurnax inclined his head slightly. "Drem Yol Lok. Nahfahlaar. Vahr dreh hi meyz wah dii strunmah?"

"Drem Yol Lok. Paarthurnax"

Aela watched this new dragon with interest. It had been the first new one to arrive since she and Azriel had come here.

"I have met the Dovahkiin, Ahziial. She has asked me to come to you. She told me you once again teach the joor the Thu'um." Nahfahlaar looked to Aela, his eyes never leaving her as he waited for the old dragon to speak.

Paarthurnax pulled himself to his full height, extending his wings so his claws touched the ground. "Zu'u Thurri."

Aela wished she could understand what they were saying. But, the red dragon seemed to sense what she was thinking.

Nahfahlaar tested his luck with the old dragon. "By right of strength, the title is hers. It was she to defeat the Eldest."

Paarthurnax remained silent. For a moment, Aela wondered if Paarthurnax would attack the red dragon for his slander.

"She is strong, but she is..."

Nahfahlaar interrupted him. "She is the strongest of all the Dovahkiinne, even stronger than... Him... Than the others. I have tasted her Thu'um and felt her magic. She is already stronger than..."

Nahfahlaar paused for a second, Aela wondered who he was talking about.

"...They have many things in common..."

Aela was lost.

Paarthurnax and several dragons roared. Aela covered her ears as the mind shattering sound of multiple dragon voices echoed off rock and snow.

"Do not compare them!" Paarthurnax bellowed.

Nahfahlaar bowed his head. "Krosis, Old One. I did not intend to scratch at old wounds. After so much time, I simply wonder at your thoughts. You cannot deny she will become the greatest of them... of us?

It took several minutes for the dragons to settle themselves. Nahfahlaar remained silent in that time, but had resumed observing Aela as she sat in the snow.

A large orange dragon stomped forward growling his words. "You come here like the rest of us, Nahfahlaar. Do not compare Ahziial to Him. His name has been struck from the memory of time for a purpose... Let it be forgotten!"

Paarthurnax spread his wings wide as he faced the orange dragon, then pulled them in gently. "Drem, Noxonikyah. Nahfahlaar speaks, but does not choose to break the oath." Paarthurnax shifted himself to look at Nahfahlaar once again. "Zu dreh ni uful fah dii sil. Zu'u uful nunon fah, Ahziial. Rek los kiir saatvon au okaaz do volbur."

Aela wished he'd stop switching languages. It made her head hurt.

"You care for her..." Nahfahlaar's wording was not a question, but a simple statement of fact. "...but a child could not defeat Alduin. She seeks knowledge at it's root. She is an accomplished Mage and her rage taps magic in ways I have never seen. I have spent the last seven days with her. She is indeed powerful in many ways. Her thirst for knowledge is great. She seeks many answers... many I cannot answer."

"I have faith she will seek herself though understanding and meditation. Not in other ways." Paarthurnax said gently.

It was obvious to Aela that there was a heated debate occurring, but she simply couldn't follow it. She hoped the meaning would become clear, but it simply hadn't. They were being cryptic on purpose.

Nahfahlaar chewed his thoughts for a moment. "I do as well. She rides the currents of the winds in her search. She has already caught the attention of the Deyra... she has told me as much."

Paarthurnax answered slowly. "I know this. But for her, that day will never come..." He looked at Aela and sighed heavily.

"Hasn't it though? The spirit of the wolf has made her Dovah more powerful. She can hardly control her anger because of the beast spirit and her soul. I smell the Night on her skin, she cloaks herself in Shadow. Do you think she would not take the ancient fruit if it was offered?"

"No. She would not give herself away so cheaply." Paarthurnax huffed at him.

"I have pledged myself to her and I have bound it with my soul." Nahfahlaar faltered. "I see what she is and what she can become..."

The dragons gaze was intense. It reminded Aela of Azriel's.

"...I fear she will lose her battle."

Paarthurnax stretched his legs. "I do not fear this. She has proven herself time and again."

Aela felt like her head was going to explode. "Can you two please not talk in riddles?! What in Talos' name are you talking about?"

The red dragon moved his head close to her. "Krosis, young one. I am Nahfahlaar. You must be the Huntress Ahziial spoke of. You must forgive me, I know you do not yet know our language as Ahziial does."

Aela smiled. "I'm Aela. And you're forgiven."

Nahfahlaar inhaled deeply. "I smell the wolf of Hircine in your blood. You are indeed friend to the Dovahkiin, her scent is still on you."

Aela blushed. "Get to the part about Azriel... uh, I mean Ahziial."

"You speak of the Talos... I was his zeymah, brother."

Aela's mouth fell open. "How is that possible?"

Nahfahlaar chuckled. "Do Ysgramor's Companions not call one another siblings? It is the same."

Aela felt her cheeks burn. She'd been so wrapped up in the argument, that the idea never crossed her mind.

"I speak of the weakness that plagues all Dov. The search for power, the desire to rule, to destroy. It is a battle to conquer it, but only if for a moment. It is an eternal war, fought within ourselves to master it. Ahziial struggles with her soul. Her tenebrous self lies in wait, striking her in the hour of her greatest weakness. It seeps into her magic with savagery... Her sword with brutality... Her heart with murderous rage..."

Aela's thoughts swam with memories as the dragon spoke. Each of Azriel, in times when they had gone into the fray together. Then when they themselves had fought. Over time Azriel had withdrawn further from her... It wasn't as if Azriel had made her life known to her. But, Aela didn't doubt their friendship.

"...She seeks out knowledge, but this is the greatest form of power. It is temptation, even to us." The dragon paused watching Aela. She motioned for him to continue.

"In trade for Grah-Zeymahzin, I taught her magic long forgotten by the joor. It was when she was practicing, I saw it. The fascination of it, then the realization of the power. I saw the temptation of it."

Paarthurnax shifted next to Aela.

"What's your point?" Aela said impatiently.

"I have bound my soul to hers. I only wonder..." Nahfahlaar returned his gaze to Paarthurnax. "...what time holds for her. If she will falter and yield to her own self. Or if she will be greater than Talos himself..."

The old pale-gold dragon sighed sadly. "Time... is not her ally, Nahfahlaar."

Aela inhaled sharply as though she had been kicked. She couldn't speak. She stared at Paarthurnax and the old dragon turned away sadly.

* * *

_**Last night...**_

Idgrod walked the blackened plain. Smoke filled the sky and hues of gray, orange, and purples slipped through. Caliginous coils wafted lazily around her as she treaded the scorched earth. They were so obscure to her, their chill was hypnotic. They pulsed individually as if they each had life... or thought. She walked through the endless array of tendrils as they swayed like tall grass, softly brushing against her. They were ominous to her, as if waiting. Seemingly harmless one moment, yet fully capable of striking out against her the next. She shivered violently at the thought as she moved through them.

The plain she walked was familiar. Each and every night she walked slightly farther along it. Each time though, it always appeared the same to her. It was simply a feeling that told her she made more distance every night. This was the farthest she had walked in six months.

As she looked around she noticed the most peculiar thing. There were no smells, no sounds, only the feelings she had of touch and sight. The ground was black and cracked, devoid of any real markings. The wind was cold, but the silence frightened her the most now. This was new... Like she was waiting for an event to unfold. There was nothing around her and the haze from smoke made directions difficult. There was only the black earth and the sooty sky.

She felt herself shiver against the frigid breeze. Like souls of the dead twirled by her in their gloom. She wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, but she was still chilled to the bone.

Her walk seemed endless. The horizon held only darkness and more tendrils. The plain was a wasteland. She wondered to herself where she walked and who had brought her here. Her thoughts trailed as she walked, to the one thing always on her mind lately.

Idgrod heard a roar in the distance.

She felt the breeze change from chilling to blistering as it approached. She knew what was coming and steeled herself for yet another confrontation. It had let her walk farther this time before menacing her.

The black dragon blotted the color from the smoky sky. It circled her, becoming lost in the various shades of black. Just when she thought it had gone, it landed in front of her. Its silence proved it was the ultimate predator.

Its voice shattered the eerie quiet of the burned place. "Why do you summon me, Sorceress?" The black dragon's voice was as terrible as it was awesome in its power.

She examined the dragon. Night after night, it was always the same. The midnight color of its hide stood in magnificent contrast to its sunset gold eyes. She marveled at it, the size of the dragon was the largest she had ever seen. But, to be right in front of it was amazing and frightening.

Idgrod looked back up at the massive head of the beast. "Why do _you_ bring me here?"

The dragon laughed, the depth of it chilled her soul. "You bring me to you of your own volition... You call my name, I am bound to answer. Now answer. Why? What do you think you'll find in this place? What do you wish to gain?"

"I didn't call your name!" She yelled in earnest.

The dragon laughed a low and deep. Idgrod shivered again.

"Here, on this plane, your thoughts are your voice." Its reply was laced with amusement.

Idgrod chewed her lip. Her thoughts had betrayed her.

The dragon reared back, spreading its ebony wings. It roared fire into the smoldering sky and crashed down in front of her. Idgrod's vision swam as she scanned the burned corpses and bone littering the immense plains. The dragon crushed them as it walked forward to her. Smoke curled from its nostrils.

"Why do you summon me?" It growled at her.

"I didn't realize I did, or that I could..." She bit her lip trying to wake herself.

The dragon roared. "I will not permit you to leave."

"How is it possible I could summon _you_ here?!" Her voice betrayed her fear.

The dragon lowered its head to her, its golden eye stared into her soul. "This is a place of dreams, a place where one's aspect can visit another. You thought of me and I answered. Just as you knew I would. Just as I have done each night."

Idgrod shivered. She had guessed the answer before, but her own fear had kept her from believing it.

"My dreams are of what is meant to be..."

She started, but the dragon growled at her interrupting. "You will never have what you desire, Sorceress! We are one! Even now, she eludes you here in this place. This is MY KINGDOM! Fire, ash, and bone! Do you smell the death that clings to her?"

Idgrod covered her face with her hands. The leering dragon was in her face. Its breath smelled of decay and sulfur. Heat radiated from its very being like a Sun. She could feel her skin begin to burn.

"I am all that she is and what she is destined to become. I am the force that drives her. I will claim her whole! Summon me all you like, Sorceress, it will _never_ change!"

Idgrod trembled as the dragon raged. Her voice failed as she listened. A tear threaded down her cheek as its heat assailed her.

"No." In her eighteen years she never felt so helpless in a dream. Watching and fearing what she knew was truth. "She has a mortal's heart..."

The dragon laughed again. "A mortal's heart is weak. But, I am strong." The dragon leaned so close it touched her. It was... _cold_. Heat radiated from the dragon, but its scales were like ice.

The black dragon inhaled deeply, then laughed again. "You long for her."

Idgrod opened her mouth to protest. Azriel was a true friend and over time, she had wondered if it would blossom. Wonder had become fascination. Now she stood here, in this dream, unable to deny what she desired herself. Azriel made the dreams scatter, things were always clear when she was around. Yet, her heart tugged at her, she knew the girl would never see her like that.

"What I desire is to help..." She mustered all of her courage to give such a simple answer. But, when she spoke, it had sounded so lame.

"I do not need your help. Nor does she." The dragon spread its wings and the dream shimmered around her. "Behold, what she will become!"

As the dream shifted once again, the dragon was gone.

Idgrod looked around her to the immense plain. It was the scene of a massive battle. Dragons soared in the air breathing fire and ice. The earth and grasses burned black, the sky was full of fire and smoke.

Swords clashed as she watched a figure dressed in black carve their way through a field of men.

Idgrod gasped as she felt herself being drawn into the battle. She was pulled to the edge of the battlefield. She watched the dead rise and turn against the living. Monsters fought men, men fought dragons, and men fought each other.

The blackened earth cracked and blood flowed like a river across the field.

Idgrod closed her eyes against the scene, but the sounds tore through her mind. The smell of burning flesh made her eyes water and she looked again.

She stood at the rear of the army as they marched forward to attack. She felt her legs move of their own accord and soon found herself running.

She looked at the sky as a red dragon burned the line in front of her. Her senses were overwhelmed by the heat and she tried to protect herself from it. She threw up her arms, dropping her sword, but it was too much. She felt her skin burn and she screamed. Her vision went dark. She fell to the ground, but the sensation of falling lasted far too long.

She felt the light tap of her feet gently touching something hard and looked down. She stood on the remnants of an ancient wall, once again observing the battle.

Men fell in waves as the lone figure with long red hair cut them down the middle. Dragons circled the sky pushing the humans into the blurry shade's flaming sword. She could hear the din of the battle as though it was miles away, yet she could see everything happen so clearly.

Idgrod blinked and she found herself in a field of dead. Burned and broken bodies littered the ground. There were so many that she couldn't take a step without walking on them. Light filtered from the sky to the vision in front of her.

Standing atop of a mountain of corpses was Azriel covered in blood. Her glowing eyes burned through the early morning. When she spoke, the dragons landed and bowed their heads to her. She walked to the red dragon and touched his nose. Azriel turned her blood covered face and smiled. Idgrod saw the long fangs of the vampire and froze.

Azriel walked to the last man standing on the burned plain. She lifted the man from the ground by his throat. Her last vision as she woke was Azriel tearing out his heart and eating it. Idgrod screamed and the dragons roared at the sight of blood running down Azriel's chin.

She awoke sweating and feverish to the sound of her own screams. Her father was sitting in the chair next to her and patted her hand. "Idgrod, it was only a dream." Aslfur whispered reassuringly. "Please, daughter, don't cry. You're safe..."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone. **

**I know it was a dirty trick... promise we'll get back to Azriel and Serana soon. :)**


	15. Finding Trust

Azriel didn't move. She simply stared at Serana, dumbstruck. Her hand slipped from Serana's chin, brushing the skin on Serana's chest as it fell. Serana gasped, catching her hand between them.

Azriel's wolf howled at her and her blood turned to ice in her veins. Her entire body seized and she hitched a shallow breath. Her ears rang loudly and her mouth went dry. There wasn't any way to respond to what Serana had just said.

A million things ran through her mind, it was on the defense, hurling thought after thought at her. Azriel wanted to run. To put distance between them, to give herself time to think. Unfortunately, her body refused all commands to move. She was rooted in place, shocked and confused.

Her nightmares were her own, how could Serana possibly know them? They had never discussed it. Azriel never discussed it with any mortal, only Paarthurnax and Odahviing knew the content of her dreams.

_How could she know my true name? _

Serana looked down at Azriel's burning hand that she held in her equally cool one. She ran her fingers over Azriel's, entwining them together.

Azriel's blood burned through Serana's body and she felt like at any second she would combust. A hair's width now separated them and the longer they stood together, the more Serana wanted the gap to disappear. Her body was ablaze and Azriel was the fuel for her fire.

She could not explain her feelings, but with the simplest touch, Serana's desire was becoming a need. Urgent and confounding, it gripped her. Azriel's touch was no longer electric, it was as though she had touched the Sun itself. The woman's touch seared her.

As Serana traced her finger tips over Azriel's skin, she realized she wanted the woman's hands on her body. She wanted them to roam and explore her in their entirety. But, as much as Serana needed her touch, she knew she couldn't just place her hand back again. So she simply held her hand, trapped between them.

When Serana looked up at her, Azriel was staring at their hands. Serana shifted closer to Azriel, pushing into her. She closed the distance, but it still wasn't enough. The thoughts of what she wanted pushed their way forward.

She wanted this to be the right thing, the one thing for the Dragonborn to trust her. She had no one else to ask, no one she could trust. It had been the most personal means of getting her to understand. She needed Azriel to trust her and she wanted her to.

The woman's dragon blood she had consumed had turned to a sea of flames inside of her. It had drug out every repressed feeling she had and consumed them in a passionate inferno. The initial attraction she had for Azriel was tinder in comparison to what she now felt. Serana stared at her in silence trying to cope with the enormity of her feelings.

Suddenly, Azriel pulled away forcefully and stepped backward. She was so quick with her movement, it stunned Serana. The sudden loss of Azriel's body made her feel vacant and for the first time, cold.

"How?" Azriel's voice was barely a whisper. She was looking away from Serna, towards the shore.

Serana narrowed her brow. She felt... discomfort. Almost as though an outside influence was imposing these tumultuous feelings on her. She thought for a moment and realized it was as if she could _feel_ Azriel's hurt and confusion. She brushed the feeling off. That wasn't possible. "Have I said something wrong?"

"How?" Azriel mumbled again.

"Azriel, I..."

"How do _you_ know that name?! _ANSWER ME!_" Azriel's Thu'um shook the ground so hard it generated waves in the lake. They smashed against the shore and Serana quickly scanned around her and back to Azriel. The look in Azriel's eyes made Serana take another step back. Her eyes radiated her wrath.

Serana held up her hand between them. "Azriel, I told you... drinking a person's blood is intimate. It shows me things..."

Azriel took a step forward. Serana instantly regretted her words. She could feel the rage pouring from Azriel in a wave of heat. The water was boiling. There was no way around it and no way out. She knew she had to answer completely, or risk losing everything with her.

"When I drank your blood, you began to lose consciousness. I saw a fragment of your dreams. I saw your dragon aspect as it tried with your wolf spirit to protect you from me. It's came from the blackest parts of your dreams. The deepest parts of you. I didn't notice it until it snapped at me, because it too was black. It was hidden in the shadows, as if it was part of the Void. As far as your name, I can't explain how I know that, I simply just do."

Azriel turned pale. "You saw my... _What?!_"

"Your dragon aspect... A part of your soul. The part you can see in your dreams. It's the aspect of yourself which is your real self."

Azriel's knees buckled and she fell into the water to her waist. The words ricochet in her head. _...dragon aspect... black dragon... your soul..._

"You said _black_ dragon... It was black, you are sure?" Azriel looked questioningly at her.

Serana quickly knelt next to her and pushed Azriel's hair from her face. Serana nodded. "Forgive me, I thought telling you would make you see you could trust me."

But, Azriel was a thousand miles away. Her mind whipped through each dream she had, every conversation with Odahviing and Paarthurnax. They had tried to warn her, to tell her the dreams weren't of Alduin, but of herself.

She pushed Serana away and got to her feet. The world spun around her as the last six months of night terrors assaulted her. She stumbled and Serana caught her again. Serana spoke, but Azriel couldn't hear her. Fury blew inside of her like a wild storm. She dug her claws into her palms and crushed her eyes tightly against the world.

She prayed to Akatosh for help she so desperately needed. Her rage had nowhere to go as she realized the entirety of it all. She leaned harder into Serana and the vampire wrapped her arms protectively around her.

Azriel roared deafeningly into the morning sky.

She collapsed fully into Serana's arms and Serana lifted her from the water to the shore. She sat her on a rock and cradled the young woman in her arms.

Serana placed her left hand on Azriel's smooth right cheek. She forced her head to turn, only to look into the young woman's chaotic eyes. The sadness wrenched at her gut. "Azriel, please! Tell me, how I can make this right? This isn't what I wanted..."

But, Azriel didn't answer.

Serana traced her lips with her thumb. She stared into the abyss of anguish layered in gold. Her own desires now were marred with the suffering she had caused the fevered girl.

"Azriel, I didn't want to hurt you..." She chewed her lip as the girl tried to look away. Nothing was working out the way Serana had planned. She tipped Azriel's chin up higher, forcing her to look at her again. The sadness bit at her. It complicated everything, but it also made it more important that Serana make things right between them.

"Ahziial... _please!_"

Azriel seemed to snap from her despondency and shook her head slightly, brushing Serana's thumb slightly with her lip. It wasn't intentional, but Serana looked down just as the action caused Azriel's lips to part slightly.

Serana was entranced by it. She stared at the contrasting colors of their skin and felt her passion rise like a giant wave inside of her once more. She pressed her thumb gently down on her lip, tracing it along the inside, touching her lip where it was wet. She watched Azriel's eyes as she did so. She had never touched a mortal like this, not with caring or desire. Her hunger for Azriel renewed her ache.

Azriel observed Serana carefully in turn. Her thoughts seemed to fall away as Serana's thumb grazed her lip. The tenderness of the act bewitched her. Serana's presence, her touch... everything about the vampire, was so unexpected and very much a contradiction. Azriel realized she wanted her. Serana ensnared her with her entire being.

Her wolf paced in her mind and she shooed the spirit back. She desired nothing more than her cool touch. She didn't want anything to interrupt them.

With disdain, Serana moved her hand away from Azriel's cheek and into her hair. Serana adjusted herself so that she was directly in front of Azriel so that she could be more comfortable.

"Don't stop." Azriel said quietly.

Serana smiled at the unexpected comment. "You're shivering and feverish. We should go back inside."

Azriel reached up and pull her hand back to her cheek. "No."

Serana laughed gently. "You're soaking wet..."

"You have no idea."

Serana blushed deeply at the comment. Azriel ran her fingers gently down the vampire's cheek. She brushed her wet black hair from her face affectionately. Serana sighed at her touch and pushed into it.

Azriel closed her eyes and whispered gently to the wind. She never stopped stroking Serana's cheek as the breeze blew softly around them. One moment the mild breeze smelled of the lake and held its coolness, the next it was warm, weaving its way around them.

Serana was so close she could feel the woman's breath on her lips as she continued to whisper. The warm air was very dry, pulling the moisture from their clothes and hair. Azriel's hand paused on her cheek and Serana took it in her own once again. The warm draft circled them, scented faintly with the smell of the woods and wet leather. Azriel threaded her fingers through Serana's, whispering still to the wind.

Serana's body screamed for release, she was so close to the girl, but the distance felt like leagues. The warmth that encircled them caressed her to the point of madness. She craved the mortal more than blood. Serana desired nothing more than to lean forward and capture Azriel's lips with her own.

She felt Azriel's hot grip tighten on her hand fractionally and Azriel opened her eyes. "You have my trust, Serana."

Azriel tried to rise but slipped forward on the rock. Serana instinctive caught her and steadied her by the shoulder, still holding her left hand.

"It seems my fever has returned." Azriel's voice was shaky.

"Let's get you back inside." Serana started to stand and Azriel caught her arm.

"Very few know my true name, Serana. I ask that you call me only by my chosen one." Azriel paused, contemplating her words. "It would cause unnecessary problems for me if you called me Ahziial."

Serana looked at her and Azriel looked away at the lake. Serana didn't understand the request, but decided to honor it. "That's an easy enough request."

Serana stood and helped Azriel stand. "Thank you."

Serana smiled at her, but noticed the Dragonborn looked very tired. Azriel leaned on Serana as they walked to Pinewatch Cabin slowly. At first they walked in silence, Serana with her arm around Azriel's waist helping her along.

But, curiosity got the better of Serana. "Why did you choose your name?"

The look Azriel gave her made heart skip a beat. She looked away briefly, then back to her. For a moment, it didn't seem as though Azriel wouldn't answer.

"I wanted to die knowing I was free and not a slave. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. If they'd heard my name in Helgen, my head would have been first to roll."

Serana stopped walking. "You were a slave?"

For the first time since she'd met the Dragonborn, Serana saw shame in her eyes. Normally, the woman held an air of confidence and a defiant glare. But, in the last several hours, Serana witnessed a completely different person. One which was... radiant. Azriel was an individual with so much complexity, she could take a thousand years just to begin to unravel. Azriel had repeatedly reminded Serana during the short amount of time they spent together why she had chosen to find her and why she was so attracted to her.

Once again, she felt a sort of discomfort. The feeling was external and definitely not her own. This time she couldn't ignore it. It was confusing at first and as they continued to stand in silence, she realized that there was possibly more to dragon's blood than could be imagined.

"I was... I've never told anyone that." Azriel tried to walk again, but Serana restrained her. They were in the clearing, and she knew they probably wouldn't be alone for a good while.

"Why did you share this with me?" Serana's curiosity was genuine.

Azriel shrugged. "Because, of everyone I know, I didn't think you would judge me for it. I don't know. In some way, I felt as though you could relate... I guess that's stupid. But, when you told me you never left your home for years, I felt like you'd understand what it would be like."

Azriel shook her head. "Sorry, I guess that's too much information, huh?" She tried to pull away from Serana, but the vampire held her tighter. Azriel stopped her struggle with a questioning gaze.

"It's not stupid. I do understand. I..." Serana bit her lip and searched for the right words. "...I always felt like a prisoner in that place. When I went back, my Father tried to make me one. I don't think less of you for being a slave. It just makes me respect you more."

Azriel brushed her hair from her eyes and scrutinized Serana. She didn't detect any falseness to her statement and allowed herself a smile. "We better get back before Raylen trips his shit and sends out a hunting party. I think he's partial to you." She winked at Serana, making her blush once more.

* * *

As Azriel expected, Raylen and several of the guild members were waiting for them to return.

"Zee, what the fuck? You have the whole place in chaos. What were you two doing?"

Azriel could tell the Nord was both pissed and worried.

"Chill Raylen, we had a minor disagreement." Azriel said with a roll of her eyes.

"That was _minor_?!" He gasped. "You two ran through the place like an Oblivion gate opened! And... And..."

Serana smirked.

"Yeah, minor. I asked Serana what she'd do if a tall, dumb, Nord tried to get in her pants... And she ran for it." Azriel said laughing. "I had to go furry just to show her you weren't such a bad guy after all."

Raylen stared at her, blushing hard. "You are such an asshole, Zee."

"One more reason why you love me!" She called walking past him.

Serana laughed as they walked back to the tavern. "You know, he's not that bad looking."

Azriel made a wrenching noise.

"We'll he's not." Serana added.

"I'd rather sleep with Sanguine. He's probably had less women and I'm not into men." Azriel retorted. Then she stopped abruptly and Serana bumped into her. "Are you into him?" Azriel asked, turning around quickly.

"What? Wait. Who?" Serana asked confused.

"I just realized what you said. Are you into him? Uh, Raylen, I mean. Cause if you are..."

Serana laughed hard at the question. "No. But, I can appreciate someone's natural beauty. I'm not into Raylen." She answered still smiling, amused by the question.

"Um, okay. Sorry, I'm just kinda oblivious to that sort of thing, I guess." Azriel turned and kept walking.

They made their way through the plethora of merchants and people to the tavern. Many of which gave them a wide berth.

When they arrived in the tavern, Gabriella was seated at the table they had sat for their meeting the night before. Her dark hair was tied back in a ponytail as she sat surveying the map in front of her.

Azriel grinned as she watched the Dunmer study the map as if it would reveal its secrets only to her. Of all the members of the Dark Brotherhood, she was closest to Gabriella. The woman was easy to get along with, had a good sense of humor, and could kill as silently as a Luna Moth in flight.

She walked to the table with Serana close behind and pulled back a chair. She plopped unceremoniously into it and waited for the woman to acknowledge her.

"I see your little game of tag caused your fever to return." Gabriella made her observation without lifting her eyes from the map.

Azriel brushed the sweat from her forehead. "Maybe. But, it might have been the swim."

Gabriella sighed. "I also guess you didn't sleep a wink after I gave you that sleeping draught?"

"It might be on the floor."

"You were supposed to _swallow_ it." Gabriella said exacerbated.

"No offense, but I really didn't want to." Azriel said with a smirk.

"Next time, I'll just poison you then." Gabriella said, looking up from the map.

Azriel smiled, but the Dunmer looked serious. Azriel's face fell. "You wouldn't dare."

Gabriella's lips curled into a mischievous grin. "Curious that you think I wouldn't resort to treachery to get what I wanted. I would have thought you'd know me better than that by now."

Azriel surrendered and held out her hand. "Give it to me. I already know what you're planning."

Gabriella smiled a truly wicked grin and pulled two vials from her pouch. "Drink the orange one first." She said placing them in Azriel's hand.

Azriel did as she was told and swallowed the rank orange fluid.

"Now the gray one..."

Azriel scowled at her. She picked up the bottle and looked at Serana for help.

The smile that Gabriella gave her was wicked. "Don't worry about her, Sister. I'll make sure she is entertained."

"Gods, you are such a bitch." Azriel downed the fluid and the taste surprised her once again. It tasted like berry, cream, and something spicy.

"That was actually... good." Azriel said smiling.

"Yes and it works better when you swallow it." Gabriella said sarcastically.

She motioned at someone behind Azriel and when Azriel turned her head, her vision began to swim. Azriel tried to scoot backwards in the chair, but only managed to tip it over.

"Gab, what is that?" Her words were slurred and Azriel passed out.

* * *

Fingers gently stroked her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. Sounds and smells assaulted her, but she couldn't focus on anything. The ceiling spun slightly with each opening of her eyes.

She crushed her fingers into the warm blankets and furs of the bed. The fingers stopped stroking her cheek and a cold damp rag found its way to her forehead. She tried to reach for it, but the gentle hand stopped her.

"You're safe." The familiar voice whispered to her. She felt the person shift slightly and resume stroking her cheek. Azriel closed her eyes again. The vampire's cool touch encouraged her back into slumber once more.

When she woke again she could smell roasted meat and wine. Her stomach grumbled from the lack of food and she tried to rise with her eyes still closed. A cool slender hand restrained her, pushing her back onto the bed.

The hand never left her body, instead she felt it rub gently against her collarbone and work its way slowly across her chest. She moaned softly, the feeling was amazing. She relaxed once more as Serana chuckled softly. "I take it you like that?"

Azriel only manage another grateful moan.

"Well then, I won't stop."

Azriel's throat felt dry as she tried to convince herself to speak. "Water," was the only thing she could manage.

Serana removed her hand and Azriel let out a soft grumble. She felt Serana shift on the bed. "Can you sit up?"

Azriel tried and failed. Serana slipped her arm around her shoulders and lifted her up, pushing a goblet to her lips. The cool liquid instantly refreshed her.

She heard the cup touch wood and felt her body slide up the bed as Serana positioned her against the headboard.

Azriel weakly rubbed her eyes and Serana giggled.

"What?"

"You rub your eyes like a child. It's cute."

Azriel rolled her head to the side and cracked her eyes. "Remind me again why I like you?"

Serana stretched out on the bed on her side. She curled her arm under her head and rested her head on her hand. She smirked at her and Azriel couldn't help but smile. Serana's cheeks held the slightest blush to them.

"You blush a lot for a vampire..." Azriel turned to look at the ceiling once more and rubbed her face. When she looked back, Serana's blush had deepend and she was staring at the blankets. Azriel brushed Serana's cheek, making her look up. "...it's cute." She finished with a smile.

Azriel looked down at herself and slowly lifted the blankets, peeking underneath.

"Gabriella thought it would be best if we made you more comfortable." Serana said nervously.

Azriel dropped the blanket and sighed. "You took all my clothes off, didn't you?" She put the palm of her hand on her face. She moved her head slightly and peeked through her fingers at Serana who was pink.

Serana cleared her throat, but didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Azriel sighed. Her hand fell to her side and she resumed looking at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Remind me to kill that elf later."

"Are you hungry?" Serana asked still embarrassed. She knew her blushing had given her away, but she'd be damned before she told the woman how much she had enjoyed it.

"Famished, actually. I can't remember the last time I ate something." Azriel's stomach growled in agreement. Serana jumped off the bed quickly, relieved that she could change the subject.

"I've kept food here, just in case you woke up. I haven't seen you eat, so I figured you would be." She pulled the tray off the dresser and placed it carefully next to Azriel. Azriel swiped an apple off the tray and immediately devoured it with a satisfied grin. She fixed the blankets around her and tucked into the rest of the tray. Serana watched her destroy the contents of the tray in silence.

When she had finished, she fell against the pillows happy and full. "I think you picked every one of my favorites." Azriel said smiling.

Serana was pleased. "I had help." She admitted.

Azriel rubbed her head and realized Serana was still watching her. "What's on your mind?" She asked looking at Serana.

"How do you feel?" Serana asked quizzically.

Azriel stretched, catching the blanket before it fell. "Surprisingly well rested. I don't think I dreamed or at least I don't remember it."

"Can I ask you something personal?" Serana pressed.

Azriel turned to her. "Uh, sure."

"Who is Aela?"

Azriel felt the heat in her cheeks immediately. "Uh, what?"

"You called me Aela. Who is that?" Serana asked again.

Azriel stared at her and realized she once again couldn't read the vampire.

She sighed. "I'm sorry." Azriel tried to think of a way to put it without offending the vampire.

"Aela the Huntress is one of the Companions. She is a very dear friend who I have, until recently, been traveling with. We parted ways not too long ago."

"How dear?" Serana sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes burning. Azriel tried in vain to read her expression, but the vampire's face was a mask.

"What exactly did I say to you?"

Serana was quiet for a moment. "A few things. Which makes me think it is more than friendship."

Azriel drew her knees up on the bed and brought her head to them. She was absolutely embarrassed. She rubbed the back of her head wishing she could just disappear. She hated discussing her private life and this was just beyond that, because it wasn't on her terms.

How could she classify her feelings for Aela? Especially to Serana, who she was not even going to lie to herself about. Serana fascinated her just as much as Aela did. They were obviously different people, yet both captivated her for their own reasons. Both women were extraordinary in their own rights.

"Are you courting?"

Azriel rolled her head from her knees. "What? No."

Serana crossed her arms.

"What do you want, a blood oath? We're shield-sisters... She's one of my closest friends."

Azriel ripped the blankets from the bed and wrapped them around her as she stood. She faced Serana. "Why are you asking me about Aela? What exactly do you want to know?"

Serana stood, her arms still crossed. "Are you in a relationship with her?" She hissed.

Azriel was surprised by the venom in her voice. She could barely muster her answer seeing the anger in Serana's face. "No." She took a breath. "Serana, what did I say to you?"

Serana glared at her.

Azriel stared at her waiting for an answer.

Serana narrowed her eyes. "You called me her name..." She took a breath. "Then said that you loved me... her... What the fuck ever! You know what I mean."

Azriel's jaw dropped. "I said... _What_?"

Serana threw up her hands in disgust. The next thing Azriel saw was the door slam shut as it fell partially off the hinges.

"Fuck me." She dropped the blankets and grabbed her clothes, pulling them on.

Azriel ran down the maze of hallways looking for Serana. She rounded a corner and slammed into a wall of people. Over the shouts of the crowd she could hear the werewolf's snarl. She shoved and pushed her way through. Fed up and furious, she took matters further.

"_FUS!_" The line of people buckled and the force of her shout bowled them over. She pushed her way passed them to the front, were Serana stood locked in battle with a very large werewolf. She looked to her right as a man called off stakes for the death blow.

Azriel transformed, launching herself at the other wolf. She knocked Serana aside with the back of her paw and the two alphas locked in battle. Excited shouts called from all around them as the two wolves exchanged claw swipes and bites.

Azriel was smaller in stature than the big brown wolf. She roared as he bit into her thigh. She brought her knee up into his mouth and knocked him back. Azriel leapt onto the larger wolf, biting deeply into his shoulder. She raked her claws across the front of his chest and he smashed into the rock wall. She bashed his face into the rock, growling deeply.

"STOP!" Gabriella's voice commanded.

Azriel looked over at the Dunmer and gave the wolf's skull one more bash for good measure. She stood and lumbered over to the elf. Her blood ran freely down her neck and thigh. She heard the other wolf rise and snarl. Azriel spun just as two sets of lightning bolts hit the wolf square in the chest, knocking him out.

Azriel transformed back to her human form and rolled her shoulders. She really hated Wayne.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Serana yelled at her. "I was doing just fine."

Azriel looked over her shoulder. "Not from where I was standing. Looked like you were about to become a snack."

"EVERYONE OUT." The Dunmer yelled again.

The people in the chamber scurried like insects trying to get away from the four of them. Serana and Azriel stared at one another as the people fled.

"Mind telling me why you two are staring daggers at each other?" Gabriella asked as the last woman ran from the cave. She walked over and checked Wayne. "And why you're trying to kill this idiot again?" She looked pointedly at Azriel.

"I saw him attack Serana." Azriel huffed. She looked down at her thigh as it healed.

"Serana?"

Serana glared at Azriel. "I was fine."

Gabriella looked between the two of them and sighed. She walked over and put her hand on Serana's shoulder. "From what I saw, Azriel saved your life. It's obvious you aren't use to fighting wolves." Her words were quiet and gentle. The concern on her face was apparent.

Serana sighed and looked away.

"Did he attack you?" Gabriella asked softly.

"He caught me from behind. I..." Serana licked her lips, "...I wasn't paying attention."

"You should let me kill him." Azriel said with a growl. "He smells... I don't like it. I don't like him. He could have killed Serana."

"You know I can't let you do that. Astrid would be pissed." Gabriella said impatiently.

"Fuck that! There's something wrong with this guy. I don't trust him Gabby." Azriel snapped back.

"I can't let you kill him, Zee. Astrid wants him alive and for better or worse, he's one of us."

Azriel growled deeply.

Gabriella lead Serana out of the cavern and down the tunnel. Azriel followed a few paces behind, letting the women walk ahead. When they got to Gabriella's room, she opened the door. "Zee, wait for me in the tavern. I'll be there shortly."

Azriel growled in frustration and stormed away.

Gabriella sighed. "That girl is way too hot headed for her own good." She looked at Serana with a smirk. "Let's have a drink and talk."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)****  
**

**I really enjoy that you guys are taking time to post reviews. It makes me happy! Thanks again for the PMs and Reviews.**

**Also, thanks for the favs and alerts.**


	16. The Persistence of Memory

**This chapter is dedicated to my little werewolf Tomed Ceht who is my beast proofreader and idea sounding board. **

**And to Godamnet the Daedric Prince of Cliffhangers... I hope your pants implode! :)  
**

**Thanks for the good ideas, both of you.**

* * *

Gabriella placed two bottles and two goblets on the table. She watched the vampire pace in silence. The vampire's footfalls were light, she'd made no sounds as she paced back and forth in the room. Gabriella watched her for a moment, realizing the vampire would make a good assassin, it was in her nature. She smiled to herself as she continued laying out her spread.

She moved to the dresser and pulled out a heavy package wrapped in fine paper. She set it on the table next to the bottles. She moved the plate of fruit closer to where she was planning to sit.

She sat in the chair, observing Serana as she tread her indistinct path to nowhere. Serana kept rubbing her hands together in thought. It was obvious the vampire was carrying on a mental conversation.

Gabriella cleared her throat, hoping it would get Serana's attention. But, Serana's thoughts were still miles away.

"Serana? Come and have a drink with me." She was careful to keep her voice soft. She gestured to the chair opposite of herself and smiled. She was well aware of the vampire's power and didn't want to piss her off.

Besides, it wasn't her style.

Serana wrung her hands as she walked over and pulled out the chair. She sat silently into it, her back square and hands resting in her lap.

Gabriella smiled at her, but she could see the vampire's tension. "Care for a drink?"

Serana shook her head, remaining silent.

Gabriella chucked.

"Raylen and I... took up a collection for you. I have another Sister who is a vampire." She pulled the cork on the flask and poured the mixture into a goblet.

"She is an excellent potions master. I doubt I'll ever be her caliber, but I hope you like the blood potion I brewed." She pushed the fine cup towards Serana.

Gabriella uncorked the second larger bottle and poured the dark fluid into her goblet. She smiled deeper and held up her goblet. "To new friendships..." and took a drink. Serana followed suit, but remained silent.

Gabriella put down her cup and leaned forward, placing her hand over Serana's. Gabriella sighed. "What did the little beast do to cause you this much displeasure?"

Serana looked up, surprised by the warmth of the gesture. The look on Gabriella's face and her comment made Serana smile weakly, in spite of herself. Serana shook her head once more, remaining silent. This time though, she didn't lower her fiery eyes to the table.

Gabriella sensed Serana's turmoil, deciding things may go more smoothly if she did the talking. "Let me tell you a little about my Sister Azriel, since we didn't get much of a chance to talk before." Gabriella relaxed back into her chair and took another drink. Serana's gaze was firmly on her.

"Azriel is young and outspoken. She excels at pissing people off, sometimes without intending to do so. In fact, I've never met someone so good at making others angry." She chuckled. "She is also brave, reckless, and absolutely unwaveringly loyal."

She paused looking at Serana. She tried to gauge the vampire's expression.

"Azriel is one of those people you only meet once in a lifetime. She is enigmatic. She burns as hot as her tempter. She's addictive... her personality, her spirit, and her boldness." Gabriella smiled knowingly.

"I've watched you long enough to see your attraction to her. She is type of person you will miss, when she leaves this plane at a young age."

Gabriella looked down at her glass, swirling the contents. She looked to the vampire, knowing she held her interest completely now.

"I don't know what your argument was with her. Nor is it any of my business. But, take this away with you. Azriel's attitude to the world is one of a person who has come to peace with the fact they will die sooner rather than later." Gabriella took a slow drink, her gaze never leaving the vampire's slack jawed stare.

"She knows she will never live long enough to have a family of her own, to raise children, or even possibly marry. She refuses to get close to anyone because she knows she will one day fail to return home to them.

"I have known Azriel for two and a half years. In that time, I have watched everything that she has sacrificed for Skyrim and Nirn. I have seen her after her battles, cared for her endless wounds, and listened to the selfishness of the people asking her for more.

"What I have never seen, is her turn a blind eye to anyone who needed her. Though everything she has done, the people of Skyrim first begged her for more, then ostracized her. Now they hunt her like a common animal."

Serana shifted closer in her chair, but Gabriella continued to speak.

"There is a civil war at hand. One army threatens her and her allies. The other would throw her to the front of their line. Neither cares about her. Between the people of Skyrim and the dragons, her days are numbered, even with her blessings."

Gabriella poured more Sujamma into her cup.

Serana sat speechless.

"These of course are simply my observations. She has never said anything herself. But, it doesn't take a seer to know why she is the way she is."

Serana stared hard at the dark skinned woman for a few moments, then once again to her hands. She had only just started to get to know the young Dragonborn, and the dark elf was right. Azriel was undeniably addictive.

The Dunmer smiled at her again.

Serana had so many questions.

"Why do you call her your sister?" Serana asked quietly.

Gabrielle leaned forward in her chair. "Well, we are obviously not blood related."

She contemplated the question she wanted to ask. "Before I continue, Serana. May I ask you a question?"

Serana nodded silently.

"How long have you been asleep?"

Gabriella watched the vampire tense. "Please don't be offended, I'm simply asking so I may answer your question fully."

Serana kneaded her hands together and looked to her lap. It took her a few minutes to gather herself, Gabriella watching her struggle with her decision.

"Is it that obvious?" Serana finally asked.

"To me, yes. But, then again, I spend quite a bit of my time around vampires and werewolves. One becomes use to their mannerisms." She chewed her thoughts carefully. "Your's are... old fashioned. I noticed when I first met you." She finished.

Serana sighed. "The world has changed so much. I feel so lost at times, it's not just little things... It's everything! The weather, the people, the way people talk, what people wear. It's just..." Serana took a deep breath. "...overwhelming."

Serana unknotted her hands and crossed her arms, rubbing them.

"Who woke you?" Gabriella asked softly.

Serana swallowed. "Azriel did. It was confusing, to say the least."

Serana sighed and pushed back her chair and rose. She started pacing, this time she continued to speak.

"My surroundings had changed. Azriel wasn't who I was expecting. She was the first thing I saw and she was so unbelievably different... It added to my confusion. The way she spoke, her looks, the way she was dressed. I had never seen anything like her. She was both befuddling and intriguing."

Gabriella exhaled with a whistle. "Were you attracted to her when you first saw her?"

Serana stopped pacing and looked at Gabriella. "Like I said, my surroundings had changed, so I was more confused. But yes, I was, it was the way she looked, her manner, and the fact she was so young. Then I smelled her and it terrified me that she was a werewolf."

Serana started to pace again. "I didn't know my surroundings anymore so... I asked her for her help." She paused to pick up her goblet. "We were walking and I tripped. I remember doing so a few times. She ended up carrying me to a cave. I needed blood and at that point it was bad enough to consider killing the one person that saved me."

Serana took a long drink. Her guilt had resurfaced. "Then she did something I never expected. The act was so unbelievably kind, I hated my very nature for the first time in thou... in a long time."

Gabriella waited patiently.

Serana stood staring at the cup in her hands. "She hunted for me... I never have needed it before. No one has ever..." Serana growled at her own thoughts. "No one has ever shown me kindness in such a way. It astounded me."

Serana looked at Gabriella again. "When we parted ways, she was constantly on my mind. I vowed no matter what, I'd try to find her again."

"I take it when you both arrived here, this is where you found her?"

"Yes."

"To answer your question..." She motioned for Serana to sit. "...Azriel is my Sister because we belong to the family that chose us. Do you know who the Dark Brotherhood are?"

Serana shook her head. "My life was... sheltered to say the least. My parents kept their dealings private."

"Then perhaps you know who the Morag Tong are?"

Serana slowly nodded.

"We have been their rivals since the Second Era." Gabriella swirled her cup again, allowing the vampire to place the pieces in her mind.

Serana sat completely motionless. "You're an assassin."

Gabriella nodded watching her work out the rest.

"Azriel is an assassin?"

"She is and a damn good one. She's naturally stealthy and her... how should I put this? Talents... make her both a good thief and an excellent assassin."

"That would explain her scars." Serana mumbled.

"No, she never approaches her intended. Her scars are all from battles and her past."

Serana looked away. It didn't change her opinion of Azriel in the least. But, she had never held good opinions of either thieves or assassins. She rubbed her temples.

Gabriella lowered her cup. "Does it bother you?"

Serana sighed. "That she is a thief and an assassin? No."

Gabriella took a drink and pulled an apple close. Serana sat in silence while she ate.

"Who is Aela the Huntress?" Serana finally asked.

Gabriella chuckled. "I think I understand why you argued."

Serana felt her jealousy return.

"She's a well known and respected Companion, who comes from an equally well known line of women who have all been Companions. Supposedly, all the way back to the original Five Hundred."

"When Azriel was sleeping, she called me Aela." Serana's hands returned to her temples.

"Serana, do not let your natural tendency to be jealous affect your friendship with Azriel. Aela and she are both Companions. Aela has been a travel partner on many of her adventures over the last two years. Aela would have followed her to Sovengarde, if she'd let her. They are extremely close friends."

"Then she said she loved her." Serana finished with a hiss of contempt.

Gabriella had anticipated what was coming. "Serana, she was sleeping! One cannot control their dreams... especially Azriel. She has been dealing with nightmares for years. Her beast spirit already prevents her from resting, but her nightmares make it impossible. She hasn't slept in months. That is why she has been feverish.

"And of course she loves her. They have battled time and again by each other's side. They have cared for one another, tended to each other's wounds... Azriel is the Harbinger of the Companions. She is an Alpha wolf and pack leader. She cares for her pack. I'd be more surprised if she didn't love them."

Serana crossed her arms, her anger had risen once again. Her jealousy had consumed her, but Gabriella chastising her made her feel foolish.

"Serana, how long have you known Azriel?"

Serana blushed. "A couple of weeks."

"Do you plan to hold all of her lovers against her?" Gabriella asked inquisitively. "Because if you do, you'd have a bit of a list."

Serana stared at her hard again.

Gabriella shrugged. "She's young and lonely. Her affairs never last more than a few meetings, I can assure you of that. I can honestly say she has never slept with anyone that held meaning to her. I've already told you she refrains from true relationships. Surely you must understand that?"

Serana sighed. She did understand, it didn't mean that she liked it.

"And Aela?"

"Serana, do not let this consume you. You will push her away before you get to know her. That would be a shame." Gabriela took a drink. "I see the way she looks at you as well." Gabriella finished and smiled broadly.

Serana blushed.

Gabriella pushed the large wrapped package towards Serana. "This is for you. Before you wear it, give it to Azriel. She is an amazing enchantress."

Serana looked at her questioningly, then took the package and unwrapped it. She unfolded the black cloth and stood. The long travel cloak had a hood, its fabric was tightly woven and thick. The fabric was soft and beautiful. Serana smiled as she set it down and picked up the folded black leather garment below it. It was a deep black leather jacket with ebony buckles and spaulders. The ebony had ancient Nordic symbols etched beautifully into them.

She sat it down on top of the cloak and lifting the matching leather breaches from her small boon. A set of black leather boots fell out of the remaining package as she lifted it. Tucked inside each boot was a gauntlet.

The leather breaches were soft and tied in the front. The boots were equally as soft with ebony buckles and toe caps. The long gloves were simple black soft leather with ebony wrist bands and finger caps that ended in claw-like points. The knuckles had a spiked ebony cap over them.

Serana smiled and hugged Gabriella. "Thank you so much for this gift!"

Gabriella returned the hug. "You're clothing gives you away as a vampire, never mind the fiery eyes and pale skin. At least now when people look at you they'll not instantly know what you are."

* * *

Azriel sat at the table with her hand knotted in her hair. She had already finished two bottles of wine and had worked her way through another.

The bar maid made her rounds as Azriel watched her hips sway. She rubbed her face with her free hand. As attractive as she was, the woman held no interest for her. Her interests were elsewhere and one of them was pissed at her.

Azriel rubbed her face a second time and sighed.

_Maybe I should just get sloppy drunk._

She was glad she had already talked to Raylen about her supplies and for a place for Serana to stay. It left time for her to get shit faced.

The bar maid sauntered her way towards Azriel. Azriel watched her, but her thoughts kept drifting to two other people.

_How is it possible to have feelings for someone you just met? Fuck, how is it possible to have feelings for two people?_

The bar maid smiled at her and set down the bottle of wine. "Can I get you _anything_ else?"

Azriel smiled, she needed a distraction. She sat up slightly. "What do you... recommend?"

The girl blushed and leaned down. She couldn't have been more than twenty-two. "Is it true you are the Dragonborn?" She whispered.

Azriel forced a smiled. She hated that question. "Depends."

The girl giggled. "On?"

"I need some kind of payment for my answer. The better my payment, the more honest my answer."

The girl smiled knowingly. She leaned forward, breathing hotly in Azriel's ear. "Meet me in the back in five minutes." She ran her finger under Azriel's chin.

Azriel smiled and nodded. The girl made a display of swishing her hips as she left. Azriel poured more wine into her mug and waited impatiently.

Azriel finally drained the mug and made her way in the back with her fresh bottle swinging carelessly in her hand. The back room was a crowded warehouse of supplies for the tavern and the underground inn. She strolled leisurely through the endless rows looking for the blonde woman.

Azriel found her in one of the last rows she searched. The area was full of extra bedding and backed to a hallway with a stone doorway. The girl sauntered forward holding two cups and a large handled flask.

"I didn't think you'd come." She said.

"I wanted my payment." Azriel smiled. "What your name?"

"Halja." She smiled in return. The young woman set down the cups and jug on the shelf and wrapped her arms around Azriel, kissing her hard on the lips. Azriel slipped her hands under the woman's frock and she pulled away.

Tapping Azriel on the nose playfully, she wiggled free of her hands. "Oh no you don't, not until I get my answer."

Azriel laughed at her. "Payment for information, mistress. That's how we work."

The girl straightened herself out, her playfulness vanished. Halja slipped her hand behind her back and pulled out a dagger. "How about I just slit your throat?"

Azriel laughed harder. "What will that get you?"

"A promotion in the Stormcloak Army and a hefty purse." Halja snarled holding the dagger forward menacingly.

Azriel's face fell. "Put down the dagger, I don't want to hurt you. I'm just looking for some fun."

The stone behind Halja moved. Wayne stepped forward with lighting reflexes and grabbed the girl quickly. Azriel didn't get a chance to protest as he snapped her neck and let her fall.

He reached under his shirt and snatched something out. In two steps he slammed it into Azriel's chest and she looked down.

He was holding a parchment with the symbol of the Black Hand. He turned dropping it on the girls warm corpse. His silver eyes gleamed. "Astrid said to leave this bitch someplace visible."

Azriel stared at him as he moved to slide her onto the bedding, then propped her up.

He turned and stared coldly at Azriel. Then he punched her hard in the face, knocking Azriel on her butt. "...And that is for bashing my head into the wall over a fucking whore vampire."

Azriel rubbed her face and growled. Her anger was instant, clearing the fog the wine had left. But, Wayne kept talking.

"Vampires like her killed my daughter... my only family. So you'll forgive my hate for them. I don't know what you see in it, but I hope for your sake you wake the fuck up." He spat at her.

Azriel stood. "It wasn't Serana that killed you daughter you stupid fuck."

The Redgaurd narrowed his eyes at her. "It didn't have to be her. They ripped my baby to pieces. She was only ten years old. I hunted them for months across that frozen wasteland to a castle in the North. They all dress like her... She's one of 'em. A Volkihar vampire! They all wear those insignias, their leaders wear those collars. Filthy creatures!

"I won't rest until they are all dead. Volkihar vampires care for nothing, they have no honor. Their castle reeks of death and decay. They're worse than the beasts that live in caves. Conniving animals with a pension for torturing werewolves and other vampires... You're a fool for protecting it. It will turn on you!"

Azriel snapped at him, her transformation was close. In her state she was ready for a fight and her wolf was on its fringes. Their voices combined, "She's mine. Back the fuck off!"

Wayne backed to the passage way, his eyes were wide with surprise. "You can't transform again... That's not possible!"

"I'm Hircine's Champion, my wolf was his gift." Her growl was animalistic. "I am not bound by your pathetic diluted blood." The feral voice that finished was purely the wolf.

Wayne sprinted for the door, Azriel transforming to chase him. The Redgaurd was fast. He rounded the corners and leapt over carts that were in the way. He was running back towards the tavern.

Azriel's paws hit the rock with force, propelling her forward as she chased the large man. She knocked the carts aside and crashed through the doorway as they raced around the network of passages that lead back to the inn.

Azriel gained on the man as each obstacle slowed him by a second or two. They were almost back at the tavern when Azriel launched herself at him. They crashed through the wooded wall.

They tumbled together over the tables, Azriel tangled in chairs and two screaming Khajiit. Wayne jumped up, drawing his dagger. Azriel roared, summoning the Wolves of Hircine to her side. Wayne's eyes bulged at the sight.

In the matter of a few minutes the tavern had filled with people. Now in their midst was one very pissed off werewolf and one very scared Redgaurd.

"Azriel, I have told you countless times you cannot kill him!" Gabriella was livid.

Azriel looked in the direction of the voice and roared again. People tripped over themselves trying to get out of her way.

"I am seriously considering rolling up parchment and swatting you with it until you get the message!" Gabriella's hands were on her hips.

The werewolf looked between Gabriella and Wayne.

Azriel grabbed a chair and smashed it, then she transformed.

"If he threatens Serana one more fucking time, I'll rip his flesh from his bones." Azriel breathed heavily.

She looked at Azriel then Gabriella grabbed the man by his dreadlocks and pulled him close. "Serana has been claimed. Extract your vengeance on the rest, but you are bound by our rules. Serana is off limits to you. Is that clear?"

The man growled lowly. "Perfectly."

"Good. Now, has the deed been done?"

His growl sustained itself as she pulled harder. "Yes."

Gabriella let go of his hair. She looked at Azriel. "Serana is waiting for you. I suggest you two talk."

* * *

Azriel huffed as she closed in on her room. The door had been fixed, but remained ajar. She took a deep breath and pushed it open. Serana stood with her arms and legs crossed against the back wall, staring at the floor. The sound of the door made her look up.

Once again, Azriel found herself at a loss for the vampire's thoughts. It annoyed her to no end that she couldn't read Serana like she could other people.

The door latched behind her and the two of them stood staring at one another. Azriel closed her eyes and counted to ten, then opened them again. Serana hadn't moved.

Azriel decided to play her game and ignored her. She walked to her chest, grabbing her ruck sack and digging through it. She was still angry and absentmindedly scratched her neck.

Azriel patted her chest and frantically searched her bag. She then ripped the lid of the old chest open and dug through the useless junk inside trying to find her necklace.

"Here." Serana said softly.

Azriel stood abruptly and slammed the chest shut. She looked at Serana's extended hand, which held her prize. She took two steps toward Serana, but stopped short.

"Take it. I won't bite you." Serana's expression had softened.

Azriel looked at the necklace again. "Are you still angry with me?"

Serana uncrossed her legs and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Once again, the two found themselves standing closely together. Azriel inhaled her scent and groaned. The vampire's aroma was intoxicating, her arousal was immediate.

Serana reached forward gently and pulled Azriel's hand from her side. The burning electricity made them both look down. She turned her hand over carefully and placed the necklace in her palm. But, she didn't remove her hands from Azriel's. Instead, she locked their fingers together.

Serana made to speak, but Azriel's presence was too overwhelming for her. The woman's rapid heartbeat, the smell of her blood, her scent... it was like a lifetime had passed since she had been near her. The last of Serana's jealousy melted away. She desired Azriel's closeness and wasn't willing to throw it away stupidly.

"No. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did." Serana managed weakly.

Azriel swallowed hard. The cool electric feeling of Serana's hands was disorienting. It made her ache to think Serana could pull away from her any moment. Azriel shifted closer, the act made Serana look up.

Their eyes locked and time slipped away.

Azriel reached the fingers of her left hand up and traced her cheek with their tips. Gently she stroked her cheekbone and across the valley of their hollow. Serana exhaled with a puff and closed her eyes. Azriel traced her way forward, then back. To the edge of her nose to her ear. The intensity of the light touch made Serana wet and she moaned softly as Azriel's fingers made their way to her jaw line. The movements were slow, steady, and soft. It was as if Azriel's fingers were a breeze.

Serana felt how close the woman was. Her breath held the fragrance of wine. Azriel's nose brushed Serana's gracefully. The heat of the contact forced Serana to draw another breath. She inhaled Azriel's scent fully, their arousal was mutual.

She felt Azriel breath on her cheek. "Forgive me."

"For?" Serana's voice was the quietest of whispers.

Azriel's lips touched hers with a velvet delicacy. The calefaction left Serana's senses in a frenzy. She moaned into her lips, never expecting something so ethereal from Azriel.

Azriel's lips captured her lower one, drawing it into hers and gently consuming the vampire's lip. She followed the contours with her tongue. Sucking softly as she moved, she released it only to pull it in once more. Azriel growled softly into the kiss as she released Serana's lower lip and Serana moaned. She didn't want the kiss to end.

Azriel moved forward and trapped her upper lip with her own. She pulled slightly on it, dragging her teeth lightly across it. Serana trembled and Azriel wrapped her arm around the woman's waist, drawing her closer. She lifted the woman slightly and stepped forward, pressing her against the wall.

Azriel ran her fingers into Serana's hair and pushed back slightly harder. Her movements increased and Serana answered her with equal urgency. Their lips hungrily devoured each other, the kiss devastating them both completely.

Serana's claws dug into Azriel's side, tearing her linen shirt. Azriel's free hand fled to Serana's collar. The intricate lock clicked in an instant and Azriel pulled it free.

Azriel growled deeper as Serana's nails raked up her side. Serana desired to touch her skin, tearing her shirt down the front with her claws. She pushed back against Azriel, sliding her hand across her stomach.

The feeling of Azriel's burning skin against her hand sent waves of arousal down her thighs. She felt Azriel's muscles flex in her hand and moaned loudly into her mouth. Her hand moved slowly across the scarred plain, feeling her curves, taking her in.

Azriel pressed into her harder, her kiss was exuberant. She pressed her tongue into Serana's, demanding entrance and Serana eagerly obliged it. One's hunger was matched by the other's need. The two were passionately entwined.

Azriel grabbed Serana's hair deliberately and pulled away from her. Serana exhaled sharply at the loss of Azriel's lips on hers. For a moment the two stared at one another, then Azriel pulled her head back and kissed her throat. Serana's eyes nearly popped at the sensation of the mortal's lips at her neck. Her body responded with shivers of delight as Azriel delicately kissed her lines. She worked methodically up one side to the center, tipping the vampires neck to the breaking point. She ran her tongue down her throat ravenously.

Serana dug her nails in once more, this time into Azriel's tender scarred back. She felt the girl wince and she inhaled sharply. Azriel's hand reached behind her and pulled Serana's hand free, sliding it back to her stomach.

Serana trailed her fingers gently over her muscles to her ribs. Serana snaked her fingers of her other hand into Azriel's hair and pulled Azriel back to her lips.

Azriel slipped her fingers from Serana's hair, dancing them teasingly across her neck. Serana felt Azriel's hand on her shoulder, then the slightest tug on her cloak. She felt it as it fell to the floor. Azriel ran her hands down Serana's back as they kissed feverishly.

Azriel pulled away from Serana and the vampire let out the slightest whimper. Azriel traced her hands over Serana's armor to her shoulders. "You don't need this right now." She pulled the buckles free and pulled the armor off.

The corners of Serana mouth curled into a soft smile. "Sneak! I didn't even feel you undo the buckles."

Azriel chuckled softly. "That was the point."

The comment made Serana laugh and she wrapped her arms around Azriel, spinning her around and pressed her into the wall.

Azriel cupped Serana's cheek, thumbing her lips once more. Serana's lips spread into a seductive smile and she resumed the kiss.

Azriel's hand trailed down her blouse, tugging at it teasingly. She laced her fingers into Serana's obsidian thicket, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Her other hand freed Serana's blouse from her breaches and she snaked her hand underneath.

Serana groaned as Azriel's hand found her flesh. Her fingers glided between her waistband, following the bow of Serana's hips.

Azriel righted her grip in Serana's hair, once again pulling them apart. "Bite me." Her voice was a horse whisper.

Serana shook her head weakly.

Azriel pulled her back into the daze of their passionate kiss. Her tongue once more found itself twirling around Serana's. Azriel dragged her tongue roughly across her razor sharp teeth, gouging her tongue. Serana's eyes sprang wide as Azriel's blood filled her mouth.

Serana pinned the woman to the wall, sucking hard on her tongue. One hand knotting itself into Azriel's hair, the other holding her in place. Serana fought for control with her thirst, trying desperately not to bite off her tongue. With every ounce of her will, Serana pulled away. Fire danced macabre through her mouth and down her throat and her eyes burned through Azriel.

Azriel smiled bloodily at her. "Bite. Me." Her voice a growl, her fingers still in Serana's hair.

"I'll kill you Azriel... I can't..." Serana hiss was desperate. Her thirst for Azriel's blood was insatiable. Azriel's fingers firmed their grip and she reached her other hand up, ripping the collar of her tattered shirt away from her and tearing it down her chest.

Her strength dissolved Serana's resolve as she pulled her close once more. "No. You won't... I trust you, Serana. I want to do this for you..."

Serana hissed and pushed her head against the wall. She felt Azriel tense and Azriel grabbed on to her waist, expecting the pain of the bite. Serana's lips crashed against her throat, kissing the woman ravenously. She drug her fangs across her neck, savoring Azriel's taste and scent. Azriel's grip in her hair and on her hip would have crushed a mortal.

Serana couldn't stand the agony of the closeness any longer. Her teeth pierced Azriel's throat and Azriel moaned. Serana's mouth burned as the molten heat of Azriel's blood seared her as she drank. The world around her melted away and Serana felt her mind spin. A shadowy blackness enveloped her as she slipped into Azriel's blood memories.

_"You! Come here!" The towering old woman whined at her. "I told you to clean up this mess you filthy animal! You are absolutely useless... You stupid, stupid child!" Serana felt the sting of the slap. "No one wants you, little Dremora! That's why you're here with me. You'll always be here with me!" Serana looked at the other children in the barren hall. _

_An older female child took Serana's small hand. Her green eyes held unshed tears, her pale cheeks were red and swollen. "Please, Mistress. She doesn't understand." _

_The old woman flew into a rage, slapping the black haired girl hard and knocking her away from Serana. "Silence! I will not have you talk back to me. Just because the little beast is mute, does not mean she can't push a simple broom!" Serana watched as the woman kicked the little girl across the floor._

_"People want children that obey! Not little beasts that talk back. This is my orphanage, as punishment you two will not be viewed until you learn to obey me!"_

The vapor of the memory shifted.

_The tall Orc with blue eyes and jet black hair reached toward her. Serana felt his hand on her shoulder. She held out the dagger and he inspected it. He laughed heartily and she felt the warmth his laughter gave to her. "That's a good blade for your first try, little one. Now, make me a hundred more! Heat and steel, child! Soon, you will be better at the forge than I am!"_

Serana drank deeply as smoke and ebony spun around her. Azriel's grip began to loosen.

_The dark elf was at eye level. "Remember everything we have taught you, child. You will only have your fire and your blade at your side. The beasts here will smell your fear Ahziial, the Arena is only a place for death and those about to die. Watch them, conserve your strength and magic, never give them the first strike and never throw your weapon." The Dunmer kissed her smooth left cheek and pushed her through the metal gate. Serana turned and looked at the woman one last time._

_She walked forward as the crowd jeered at her. She reached the center of the ring, the sun was blinding overhead. She was frightened as she looked around. She looked up again, the people... there were so many. They were chanting 'fresh blood.' _

_A gate, opposite the one she had walked from, slid open. She saw it moving in the shadows, its large hulking frame frightened her before it stepped into the sun. The animal moved warily from the shade to the entrance. She could already tell it was enormous. It stopped to smell the air, then stepped into the light. The mountain lion roared when it saw her._

The memory faded and a new one took shape.

_Agony blazed across her back as she was dragged through the passageway by her hair. Her arms and legs were numb from being stretched. The torch light grew light and dark as she was pulled along. The journey seemed to never end. _

_The voice hummed a tune, as if he were strolling along without a care in the world. It seemed like weeks before he finally stopped. _

_He snorted. "This is it, your grand prize..." He laughed loudly making, her ears ring from the echoes. "Pray I throw you hard enough to break your neck." _

_She heard the metal grate against stone. The man dragged her to the doorway and she looked into the man's face. The Altmer leered at her. "Ahziial, youngest Champion of the Arena..." He laughed again. "I hope you enjoy your reward." He threw her hard._

_Serana landed roughly, tumbling, until she came to rest on something soft, yet hard. The world around her spun and the air was ripe with decay. She shook her head and looked down at what she landed on. The Orc's milky blue eyes stared into her soul through his rotting face._

Serana crushed her fingers deeper into Azriel's flesh. Her insides were smoldering from the sweet delirium of the dragon blood.

_She was running. The border had to be close! Skyrim would be her salvation. _

_A soldier stepped from the bushes... She was surrounded by them. "Where are you going, Stormcloak?"_

The mist of the memory swirled. Serana could hear the clashing of Azriel's heartbeat in her ears.

_"What's your name, Prisoner?"_

_"Fuck you."_

_"Please, just tell me your name."_

_"...Ah... Ahzi ... Azriel."_

_"Captain, she's not on the list."_

_"Send her to the block with the rest of them." The woman said._

_"But, she's not on the list!"_

_The female soldier looked at him. "You have your orders, Soldier."_

_The man sighed. "I'm sorry." He was looking right at her. "You look like a half-breed to me. Where are you from?"_

_"Does it matter?" She answered warily. _

_"We need someplace to send your remains, child." He said softly._

_She rolled her eyes at him. "Send them wherever the fuck you want."_

_"Fine, Cyrodiil where you were captured."_

_"No. Skyrim!"_

_The man looked at her for a moment. "Very well, Skyrim." The man sighed again._

Azriel's hand slipped from Serana's waist. Her head touched Serana's shoulder.

_The scarlet haired woman's smiled through her green war paint. "Not bad! You hit the target this time!" She laughed happily at her own joke._

_"Fuck you, Aela! I hit the bull's eye all ten times!"_

_"Azriel, it's as big as a damn mammoth!"_

_Aela stepped back next to her and she split all of the arrows with her own. "You need to practice more, Whelp."_

_"Okay, seriously, fuck you." She held out her hand and incinerated the target._

_Aela laughed again. "You also need to learn patience, my friend."_

_"Look, I'm just not keen on using a bow. And dragons require a fuck load of arrows."_

_"Bows are tools you simply need to learn, it can help you."_

_"Yelling at a dragon still seems to do the trick..."_

_The woman's silver eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'll show you yelling." Her finger traced Serana's cheek. _

_She swallowed hard, taking the woman's hand. "I'm sorry, Aela, I simply can't." _

_Her silver eyes shown with disappointment. "You have someone, then?"_

_She shook her head. "No. No one. You know this." She sighed and held up her right arm. "Someday, it won't be just an arm that gets bit. I... I care too much about you too disappoint you like that. I'm sorry, it's just easier this way. Besides, I don't want to ruin our friendship."_

_"Azriel, life is meant to be lived. You cannot possibly want to spend it alone. You can't live in fear of death..."_

_She shook her head. "I'm not afraid to die, Aela. I know someday soon, I will. I won't hurt you like that. It's better if we don't get involved..."_

Azriel's hand fell from Serana's hair to her shoulder. Her knees gave and Serana pulled her closer.

_"JOR! ZAH! FRUL!". Their voices cried out together. The black dragon in the pink sky crashed against the ground with a roar. The sky began to rain rock._

_The blonde Nord shoved her hard. "Now! Dovahkiin! Strike! It must be you!" _

_Serana drew her sword. Swallowing her hate, she ran with them at the largest dragon she had ever seen._

_"Come, bring me your souls! Gormalith, I will feast on yours first!"_

_Serana's mouth opened, but the voice was not her own. "JOR! ZAH! FRUL! Today, I will have your soul, Alduin!"_

_Her sword battered the dragon, as the force of the others' shouts slammed into it. The dragon snapped and bit at her. Each countering the other with another strike. _

_The battle raged endlessly. Serana's arms and legs were weak with exhaustion, sweat poured from her body. Her throat ached from the use of her Voice for hours on end._

_Finally, the dragon lunged and Serana grabbed its horn, leaping onto its head. She landed blow after blow, driving her sword into its skull._

_The dragon did not burn, but simply dissolved._

_The golden blonde clasped her heavy shoulder. "Even here, where heroes throng, few can match this mighty deed." She laughed happily. "What glory! The gods themselves must envy us for this much earned honor!"_

The shadowy mist danced once more, her vision shifted.

_The vampire regarded her coolly, his stare was pointedly directed at her. "Find the Dawnguard. I think you will learn the information you seek. I assure you we are not the cause."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Let me get this right. In order to find my answers, you want me to go find the Dawnguard?"_

_Movarth laughed, "Yes. Think of it as an exchange."_

_"What do I get out of this deal?" She asked irritated._

_"You will find your information. I wish to know if the Dawnguard already know of our existence. Throw them off our trail, this way we will be left in peace. In exchange, we will leave our doors open to you whenever you wish. I know of the price on you head." Movarth answered slyly._

Azriel's heartbeat slowed.

The heavy air collapsed around Serana. She felt Azriel's unconscious space enfold coldly around her like a blanket.

She could feel eyes on her as she drank. The liquidity of the cimmerian shade had immense density. Through the gloomy hades, she saw a soft red glow. An outline. The specter had no real composition she thought. Then she heard the feral growl and she focused on it.

The form of the wolf shimmered. Its soft red light became a beckon she seemingly moved towards, propelled by an unknown force.

The wolf paced to and fro, yet remained leashed. As though it were waiting.

The murk felt oppressive, palatable.

Serana searched the Dragonborn through her blood, she was unconscious. Her heart held strong, but the beat had slowed more. She was once again tethered to Azriel's dreams.

She felt the stirring from within herself. She felt the magnitude of what surrounded her, yet wasn't around her. The wolf continued to pace.

She became wildly aware of being watched as she consumed Azriel's blood. Not just by the wolf, but by Azriel herself. Never before had Serana drank from a mortal with that kind of cognizance. Her mind formed a single thought.

_Ahziial._

Golden eyes blinked into existence. The silhouette of the dragon was unrecognizable in the blackness, yet she felt it. Just as she felt the power from Azriel's blood cascading through her veins.

_Serana... you must release me. _

The reptilian voice slammed hard against her mind. Serana fought hard to clear her mind of the voracious craving, the blood drunkenness that now consumed her. Her entire being radiated heat like a flare. She felt herself pulse with a kind of power she didn't understand.

Serana pulled her fangs from Azriel's neck, the small wounds started to heal right away. She lifted Azriel's limp body and carried her to the bed. She carefully laid her down on her back. Her hands shook as she removed the remnants of her tunic. She smiled when she realized the woman wore nothing underneath. She slipped Azriel's boots off and pulled the blanket over her.

Serana felt like she was vibrating. The dragon blood pounded through her. She sat on the bed next to Azriel and she looked at her hands. They were trembling, though she couldn't see a difference in herself, she felt it.

Her senses seemed to have changed, for the better. But, there was something else that was different. Her thirst had eased, for the first time since she had been made a vampire, it was almost gone. Serana wasn't sure how long it would last, but Azriel's blood definitely was sustaining.

She laid down next Azriel and propped herself up on her elbow to watch her sleep. Azriel was faced away from her and Serana gently turned her head towards herself. She brushed a rouge lock of hair from her face and ran her fingers across her scared cheek.

_A mountain lion in Cyrodiil..._

Serana carefully pulled back the blanket and looked at her shoulder. She hadn't noticed the depth of the scars, nor how long they were before. Other things stood out too and she peeled back the blanket farther.

Silvery scars crossed Azriel's chest and Serana folded to her curiosity. The young woman was bare to her waist and Serana could feel herself become wetter. She watched the gentle rise and fall of Azriel's chest, as her fingertips traced each of her scars on her chest and stomach.

Temptation to taste her flesh once again consumed Serana. This time the reasons were different.

Azriel's memories were still vivid in her mind and she inspected her right arm. The long jagged scar on her arm looked as though a large animal had chewed on it. She reflected on the blood visions for a moment and realized one had.

Serana looked at her wrists, she had seen those types of scars so many times before on the cattle in the castle. Serana pulled the blanket off entirely and moved to her feet. Taking care not to disturb her, she looked at her ankles.

Her head droned as she ticked through the images that haunted her mind. She heard the almost inaudible footsteps approaching the door. The Dunmer's heartbeat was a dead giveaway as to who it was.

Serana ignored the soft knock and rolled Azriel onto her stomach. The dark brown burn marks on her back were like welts from a whipping. The skin between each mark looked as though it had been mostly left undamaged, but there was very little of it. Azriel's back showed a story of intense pain and Serana shook her head. The whip marks overlaid the marks left by the lion on her shoulder, but another odd silvery scar ran from her right shoulder to her left hip and back up to her side. The scar cut into the welts, it was newer.

Serana heard the lock click and felt the change in air as the door opened.

"I see you figured out how to keep her quiet. I'm impressed, it only took you an hour to knock her out." Gabriella smirked. "Forgive my intrusion, but I figured you want to help speed her along." She set down eight small bottles of dark green fluid on the table. She carried a red, green, and a pale blue potion to the bed.

Once again, the vampires face was a mask. Serana's fingers traced the silver wound.

"When a werewolf is wounded by a silver weapon, the mark lasts indefinitely. That is, if they survive the wound and the fever that always follows." She opened the red bottle. "The one on her back almost killed her."

"This will help her heal faster. I don't detect you took a lot of her blood, but it was definitely enough to shut her up for a while." Gabriella smirked as she lifted Azriel enough to administer the tonic.

"The other marks she has had since I have known her. She never speaks of how she got them and I have never asked. I consider it quite rude to ask a person who tortured them."

"What made the marks on her back?" Azriel had told her in the cave, but Serana still didn't know what it was.

Gabriella adjusted Azriel. She had given her all three of the potions. "This never leaves us?"

Serana nodded.

Gabriella stood. "It's called a fire whip... normally they're used to make sure the victim dies a painful, lingering death." An orange glowing ribbon grew from her hand and burst into flames. The flames contracted and the ribbons became like flexible, red-hot metal straight from the forge.

"Azriel, has a natural resistance to fire... Normal men, _grown_ men, cannot take very many lashes..."

Serana rested her hand in the middle of Azriel's scarred back.

"...They beat her for weeks to do that much damage to her body." The whip in Gabriella's hand sparked out of existence.

* * *

Azriel quietly finished getting dressed. She looked at the sleeping vampire once more and sighed softly. She picked up her amulet off the floor and put it back on. Her amulet of Akatosh was her good luck charm and she had a feeling she'd need a lot of luck in the coming days.

Selfishly, she wanted to wake Serana, but that would make saying goodbye more difficult. She watched the vampire, wondering if sleep was the same for her. Azriel examined her features as she slumbered.

Serana was beautiful.

Azriel caved to her internal struggle and sat down next to her. She dragged her fingertips across her eyebrows, following her brow. She traced her cheek bone and lifting her fingers, she bent down and lightly kissed her lips.

Serana opened her eyes and smiled into the kiss.

Azriel pulled away. "Oh good, you're awake."

Serana caught her by her armor. "Yes, well, it's rather difficult to sleep through something like that."

Azriel smirked. "I'm glad I'm not boring."

Serana noticed how armed she was and narrowed her eyes. "Are you going somewhere?"

Azriel nodded. "I'm going back to the Dawnguard. They may know something about this prophecy and what to do. I've already talked to Raylen... You'll be safe here."

Serana pushed Azriel back and sat up. "Fuck that. I'm coming with you." She jumped out of the bed and grabbed the package that Gabriella gave her.

"Uh, no. You're staying here. The Dawnguard have a nasty habit of butchering your kind. You going to them is like waving a steak in front of a starving dog."

Serana turned on her. "Azriel, I still remember how to fight. I don't need you trying to coddle me like a child. I am coming with you."

Azriel rolled her eyes in frustration. "Sure, walk into the vampire-killers fort. That's a genius idea."

Serana glared at her. "I can be very persuasive..."

Azriel stared at her hard. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Not when you're dead!"

Serana crossed her arms. "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

Azriel put her hand on her hip. The vampire was determined, but she was stubborn. "Fine. But, you will do everything I say, when I say it. If I tell you to run, you had better run."

Serana continued to glare at her. "Fine. But, I am coming with you. You aren't getting rid of me that easy."

Azriel couldn't help her smile.

Serana smiled gently in return and picked up her pile. "Before we go... Gabriella gave me these. She said you were a master enchanter."

Azriel took the load from her and looked through it all. A very large and mischievous smile formed on her face. She looked at Serana's discarded armor on the floor and then to the vampire. "Let's go wake up that pesky Elf. I need to borrow her table for a couple of hours."

* * *

**Please review! I am eager to read what you thought! **

**No really, I'm dying! **


	17. Leap of Faith

They sat in the shadows watching them. Serana's hand was firmly over the growling woman's mouth.

"Azriel, you must be quiet. They'll hear you." Serana whispered.

Azriel mumbled.

Serana removed her hand from her mouth. "What?"

"Then let me kill them." Azriel growled lowly, her hand was on her bow.

Serana glared at her. "You don't even know if they're friendly or not. You just want to kill them because they're vampires."

Azriel tore her eyes from the five vampires and returned her glare. "They're Thalmor... they're vampires... they're in Skyrim, where the little fucking butterflies try to kill you. They aren't friendly, Serana!"

Serana rolled her eyes. "Be serious for just..." She never finished her statement.

"Okay, I'll be serious." Azriel whispered peering through her hair, standing. "I'll prove it to you."

She walked out from the small grove and started skipping toward the vampires, making as much noise as possible. "Hello!" She called out like a song, waving frantically.

Serana slapped her face with her palm as all five vampires turned in unison to look at her.

"Hey, can you help me out? I'm looking for the way to Ivarstead and I seem to be lost." She dug through her ruck sack and produced her map. She waved it around as if she were fighting with it.

"Really lost!" She stopped about twenty feet from them to open it and scratched her head.

The Justiciar smiled at her. "Are you all alone, young one?"

Azriel looked up from her map. "Yes, that's why I was hoping you could help me. My uncle lives there and he said he'd help me get into the Legion." She tried very hard not to smile through her lie.

"Pity. It seems, you'll never arrive. I'm awfully thirsty." He started walking towards her as the others laughed.

Azriel smiled wolfishly. "That's a really bad idea, friend."

The Thalmor stopped walking with a laugh. "Is it? The way I see things, there are five of us and one of you, little girl."

Azriel growled inhumanly and let it build to a howl.

The Justiciar squealed and jumped back, pointing at her frantically. "Werewolf! Kill it!"

The other four vampires looked at each other and charged Azriel as she pulled her sword from her back.

Serana leapt over the rock and raced to her side with her dagger drawn.

"_YOL!_" Azriel held the fire shout as long as her breath would allow her too. She caught one in the blaze and charred him.

Serana locked in combat with two of the Thalmor. She moved so quickly, they couldn't keep up with her as she alternately slashed and volleyed ice spears at them. Eventually, her dagger connected with the warrior's throat. The other she drained with a spell.

She looked over to see how Azriel was faring and saw her dragging the vampire that had threatened her back by the ear. She had already dispatched the other. Azriel's strength and speed surprised her once again.

She shoved him to the ground in front of Serana. "I told you that it wasn't a good idea." She said pointedly to him.

She wiped her hands off on her sash belt and smiled evilly. "I told you they weren't friendly! But, No! You didn't want to listen to me..." Sarcasm dripped off of each of her words.

Serana sighed with mix of amusement and irritation at being wrong. "Azriel, please..." She looked down at the vampire and noticed his expression. She paused. "Speak."

"Is that another dog joke?" Azriel looked at her confused.

"Not you, him." Serana said smirking and pointing at the vampire on the ground.

Azriel looked down at the vampire, her evil smile growing. "Look, friend, she said speak. I suggest you do as she says. She's really thirsty and you are on the menu."

The Thalmor vampire's face grew more frightened. "My master has given orders for us to find the Dragonborn and Lady Serana." He said weakly.

Azriel laughed. "He called you a Lady. He hasn't heard you swear yet..."

Serana rolled her eyes.

Azriel was still laughing. "I guess tonight is your lucky night... or not. But, you found us." She pulled her dagger and slipped it under his chin. "Stand." She growled at him.

Slowly the Justiciar rose, balanced on the point of her dagger. "Who is your master? Is his name Harkon?"

Serana stared at her, the smile left her face. She had never told Azriel her father's name.

"No. Vigalmo. I do not know any Harkon." He panted as Azriel cruelly dug the dagger into his throat.

Serana placed her hand over Azriel's. "What did Vigalmo tell you to do when you found us?" Serana couldn't keep her anger from her shaking voice.

_How does Azriel know my Father's name?_

"We were to subdue or kill the Dragonborn and bring you back in chains. Once we had you both, we were to go to Northwatch Keep and send word to Castle Volkihar." The blade of the dagger was slowly digging in deeper and the vampire was already on his toes.

"Castle? What castle?" Azriel looked at Serana. Wayne's words echoed in her ears.

Serana ignored her question. "Was that everything you were told to do?" She hissed.

"No. Our master believed the Stormcloaks would march soon to Falkreath. We were to help hold the Pale Pass." He winced. "He was right, we already dispatched the scouts..."

Azriel snarled at him. "How many more of you are there?"

He was bleeding profusely, his blood smelled pungent and Serana licked her lips.

"There are five scouting parties and one detachment." His voice squeaked again from fear and pain.

"By the blood!" Serana breathed. "How many of you did he make?"

"Only one, Corelien. He turned the rest of us..."

Azriel looked wickedly at Serana. "Alright, now what do we do with this skeever? You can eat him or I can torch him. You pick."

"No! _Please! _I can be of value to you. I am a high ranking..."

"Asshole." Azriel finished with a sneer. "I fucking hate you... you Thalmor are nothing but scum bags. Ten minutes ago you were going to turn me into dinner. Now you want us to let you go? Fuck that. She either drinks you dry or I am going to turn you into ash. I'm okay with either."

Serana smiled at Azriel and pulled the Altmer close. She sank her fangs into an artery, quickly silencing him. Azriel let go of his black robes and watched with a smirk of amusement as Serana slowly consumed his blood.

When Serana finished, they wordlessly gathered all five bodies and drug them to a clearing off the road. Azriel held a single flame in her hand over them. It jumped from her hand onto the pile and the fire consumed them with a brilliant yellow glow. She walked to the rock next the pile and bent down. Her right hand glowed a bright red.

"What are you doing?" Serana asked quietly.

"Leaving a mark." Azriel pressed her hand to the rock, scorching in the imprint.

She placed the last remaining item that held her interest into her bag and stood.

Serana looked at the mark. "What is the symbolism of a black hand mark?"

"It's the symbol of the Dark Brotherhood. I'll explain on our way to Riften." Azriel answered standing.

* * *

Azriel watched Serana as she drank from the Bandit that remained. Serana had disarmed her and pinned her extremities down. The Bandits were few and far between this high in the mountains and were probably trying to avoid the soldiers below.

She got a rush from watching how the vampire immobilized the woman so quickly. It struck her oddly that Serana seemed to move faster than she remembered. So much so, that it was like she disappeared and reappeared in a new place. Something had changed and Azriel couldn't put her finger on it. But, as Azriel thought about it, she realized the change was recent.

The woman had fought hard against Serana and had even pleaded with them both. She had begged Azriel for help and Azriel had waved goodbye to her with a smile. Azriel heard Serana apologize before she sank her fangs into her.

Secretly, the whole event had turned Azriel on.

For the last three days, Azriel had a difficult time looking at anything _but_ Serana. The more time they spent together, the more Azriel was fascinated by her. Everything about the vampire was different. She even occasionally complained about the weather and Azriel had found it endearing. Serana definitely had a very cloistered upbringing by the things she said. It was no wonder Serana had argued vehemently to come with her.

Thinking about it as she watched Serana drink, in some ways reminded her of her own life. It also made her realize it was one more thing they shared in common. Their time together over the last few days had changed the dynamics of the way they acted around each other.

Or at least, it did for Azriel. It was the little things like the way Serana walked closely to her or the way their fingers always seemed to brush. Azriel sighed as she thought about it. Serana filled an emptiness within her life. A vacancy she had chosen to ignore, until now.

For a vampire, Serana was... compassionate, not indifferent like her kin. The cold eyes she looked at the world through was a ruse. Serana was a puzzle that Azriel had been handed the pieces of to figure out.

It surprised her that Serana could be genuinely caring. Azriel could see her loneliness and felt it tug at her. But, Serana's presence also made her feel other things.

She thought about the kiss they had shared in her room and Azriel shivered. The appeal that Serana possessed wasn't lost on her in the slightest. Her touch was exhilarating, but the reality of the situation was crushing her inside.

Serana was immortal, even with the wolf spirit and dragon blood, Azriel was mortal. The reasons she tried desperately to stay out of a relationship with Aela, now tormented her thoughts once again with Serana. She was attracted to both of them and she knew in her heart she couldn't hurt either of them.

Azriel sighed softly and brushed off her own self-pity as she watched the vampire drink contently. Her thoughts teetered around both of them. The life she daydreamed of, she knew she'd never be blessed with. Her nagging feelings of her own mortality annoyed her again as she watched. Azriel tried to shake the feelings off, but couldn't. It frustrated her to no end.

When Serana finished, she picked up the corpse and threw it into the deep ravine. Her back was still to Azriel as the cold mountain wind whipped around her, tussling her long black hair.

"You really like to watch, don't you?" She turned, smiling.

Azriel shrugged, trying to play off her inner feelings and the fact the vampire had once again noticed her watching. She brushed aside the pain that made speaking difficult and forced a smile. "It's not every day I can. Besides, I find it... interesting."

They were high in the Jerall Mountains. The wind was harsh, leaving Azriel's cheeks raw, but Azriel loved the view. She smirked again, trying to decide which was the better view. The valley or Serana.

Serana's smile spread a little more. "I guess I better get use to an audience."

Azriel crossed her arms in fake wariness. "Meaning?"

"We've been traveling for three days together. You've watched me every time I've fed..." Serana's smile broadened a bit more. "...and come to think of it, you watch me all the time, actually."

Azriel blushed and threw up hands. "Hang on, you watch me eat. How is that different?"

Serana shrugged. She was enjoying teasing her. "I don't know. It just is." Her last comment was flippant just to get under the werewolf's skin. She liked the fact Azriel wasn't appalled by her feeding.

Azriel rolled her eyes. "The fuck it is." She started to walk by Serana, over her shoulder she added, "You like it as much as I do. Don't lie."

Serana caught her by her cloak and Azriel turned. Serana stepped closer to her. For three days she had thought about the kiss they had shared and how Azriel had woke her the next morning. Yet, for some reason they hadn't discussed it, nor had it occurred again. The more Serana had thought about it, the more she realized how quiet Azriel had been. She had barely spoken since she had told her about the Dark Brotherhood.

"Maybe I do." Serana ran the backs of her nails over the woolen sleeves of Azriel's gambeson.

Azriel swallowed hard and took a step back.

Serana caught her hand. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Azriel looked away and the vampire cupped her chin pulling her face back.

"You think it was a mistake, don't you?" Serana asked worriedly.

Azriel furrowed her brow. She understood what the vampire was talking about, but decided to act oblivious. "What was a mistake?"

Serana stared at her. "Us. Kissing."

Azriel sighed. The disappointed look on the vampire's face made the pain more tangible. "No. I don't think it was a mistake."

"Then why are you so distant? Have I done something wrong again?"

"No, Serana." Azriel inhaled deeply. _Of course she'd noticed. _

Once again, the crushing pain she felt in her chest radiated through her body. How could she explain things to someone else that she barely could admit to herself? Her throat closed up and her jaw ached, she couldn't form the words.

The whole thing was foolish. She barely knew Serana and Aela was miles out of her league. Azriel wondered when she'd wake up and realize it, yet Aela had persisted. It was her persistence that had made her buckle. Azriel knew she had fallen into a trap at allowing herself hope that one day, just maybe, she could have what she so desperately wanted, a family of her own. She knew the desire was selfish given her life.

Azriel shook her head once more. _It is a dream, a foolish and childish dream... _"It's just..."

Azriel froze. She could feel them close and they knew she was there. Lost in her own thoughts, she had missed the feeling and now they were almost out of time. She lifted Serana and shoved her under the rock overhang, pressing their bodies as far under it as they could go.

"Azriel, what..."

Azriel's hand cupped over her mouth, she stared into the vampires eyes and shook her head.

Azriel pressed her body hard into Serana's, her face was next to her ear. "Listen to me, they'll be here in seconds. You must run..."

Serana was confused by what Azriel was saying, she shook her head no.

Azriel growled and pressed her body harder into Serana's. "You said you'd run when I told you to. Don't argue with me, I'm trying to protect you."

Azriel's whispers were fierce in her ear. "We passed a cave an hour ago. The way you've been moving lately, you'll be there in minutes. I'll meet you there soon. Run when I have their attention. Don't stop... no matter what...and don't look back. Alright?" Azriel removed her hand.

The roar of several dragons shook the mountain side.

Serana's eyes went wide. "Azriel, I know how to fight!"

Azriel cut her off. "Not them! You've never fought a dragon, Serana. They'll destroy you."

Azriel started to pull away from her and Serana grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let me help you!"

_"YOL!" _The dragon's fire burnt the path outside of the out crop. Azriel pulled her cloak up and slammed her body over Serana's.

"We're out of time, they know I'm here." Azriel craned her neck to look at the opening. She turned back to Serana. "Run when I have their attention, not before. Use your cloak to hide you if they see you. Don't stop until you get to the cave and don't look back!"

_"DOVAHKIIN, COME! DEATH IS WAITING FOR YOU!" _

"Fuckers need a new line..." Azriel growled. She looked at the vampire and pressed into her once more as fire exploded around them again. "Get ready..."

"Azriel, please! You don't understand..."

Azriel clasped the vampire's head in her hands kissing her deeply. Serana forgot everything she was going to say and surrendered to her. Azriel let go, the kiss only lasting a second, but it left Serana breathless. Backing away with a faint sad smile, Azriel spun on her heel and was gone.

"Damnit." Serana cursed to herself. _I really need to explain things to Azriel._

Three dragons circled high in the air looking for her. Gold led purple and green.

She knew this would be a hard fight and the mountain side offered no room for it. She looked at the cliff, the dragons still hadn't spotted her.

_It's now or they'll find me before I get the chance..._ She looked back for a moment to the shelter she had run from. Serana stood watching in the shadows, her fiery eyes never blinked. Azriel held up her hand as a motion for her to wait.

She focused her thoughts on one thing, then her voice rang out. _"OD! AH! VIING!" _

Her shout echoed through the trees, off the rock, and high out over the valley. It confused the dragons that searched for her.

She whispered the words to the new shout he had taught her carefully. _"Hahnuheim. Ofuun. Mindok." _ She looked once again to the sky, the three dragons swooped low. This time, he would see what she saw. The whispered shout had been a means for the Dragon Priests to allow the dragons to view the world as they saw it, he once explained. Now she used it as a means for him to understand her need.

_I need you... _She felt the rustling in her soul, rumbling through their connection with his answer.

Azriel walked purposely out into the open. The overhang she had hid in with Serana was surrounded by trees and shaded from the morning light. She could still feel the vampire's eyes on her.

The golden dragon roared as he approached, the other two lagged behind. She waited patiently. Her timing had to be right and Odahviing wasn't close enough yet.

"Dovahkiin, I have come to claim my right as Thur!"

Azriel shrugged. "You've come to the wrong place. I'm not Thuri. You're looking for Paarthurnax. Try the Throat of the World..."

"You defeated the Eldest! I, Saaraadgraat, will defeat you and claim my right as Thur! The Old One shall be no match..."

Azriel watched the horizon and watched the red dragon's wings beat rapidly as he flew.

_Need to keep him talking... _ "I have a better idea, Saaraadgraat. You yield to me... you get to keep your soul and your two bitches behind you as an extra bonus prize. If you don't, I kick your ass, take your soul and the souls of the two bitches behind you. At this point, you really want to go with the first option. It works out in your favor."

"Insolent child! I will have _your_ soul!" He roared. The two dragons above him roared in agreement.

Azriel laughed, but her rage swelled. "Did you really need to bring friends? If you're such a bad ass, why don't you just fight me yourself?"

The gold dragon had enough. _"YOL!"_

Azriel dove under the dragon and ran forward. She ran hard to the cliff, her eyes on Odahviing as he approached.

Serana stepped fully out to the grove, watching Azriel run. "Azriel, what are you doing? You can't possibly mean to..."

Azriel leapt as far as she could over the cliff.

"Oh fuck me!" Her exclamation was lost in the angry voices of three surprised dragons.

And Serana ran.

Azriel threw her arms and legs wide to slow her decent as she watched the distant valley grow closer. The height of the cliff left ample time for Odahviing to get to her. She hoped. The icy wind that smashed her face made it impossible to breathe. She could hear the dragons behind her and she felt all four draw near.

Serana ran for the switchback they had passed earlier in the hour. It opened, overlooking the valley below and gave a magnificent view of the cliff Azriel had thrown herself from. The landscape passed in a blur as Serana moved.

Azriel felt the three dragons in their pursuit. She was running out of time and she closed her eyes. _Odahviing! Come on!_

The red dragon pivoted in the air, he snapped his wings back and dove after her_._ They had done this a thousand times before and he had no plans to not catch her this time.

As she plummeted towards the ground, Azriel could feel the three dragons losing their chase to the red one that was trying to catch her. Odahviing was fast, he was easily the fastest and most fearless dragon she had ever met.

_"Ahziial!" _His voice boomed around her.

She opened her eyes and tried not to scream for him, the ground was coming up rapidly to greet her. She turned her head to the side he was so close, but she couldn't chance the reach.

Once more she forced her body to spread farther, the force of the air fighting her in her free-fall. She managed to spread out just as his nose was level to her. She reached for the horn on the side of his head, her fingertips grazing them.

"Get closer!" She looked back at the ground. They had less than a minute.

Her outstretched fingers made contact as he adjusted and she grabbed hold. She pulled herself as hard as she could onto his neck. "I'm on! Pull up!"

Odahviing pulled out of the dive in time to skim the tree line of the valley.

Azriel drew her sword as he climbed rapidly into the sky. "Nice! I think that's the closest we've ever gotten!" She patted her hand on his head.

"We had plenty of time, Briinah!" He chuckled as he circled upward on a current.

Azriel leaned close to his face. "The gold one is their leader. We need to take him out first."

Odahviing roared in agreement.

They circled up on a warm draft, the three dragons biding their time high above them. Azriel waited, a bow would do her no good, but she kept her sword in her hand. Her left hand held a single spark, waiting...

Odahviing climbed steadily and rapidly. Just as steadily and rapidly, Azriel could feel her rage building as she allowed it to finally consume her. Anger was her best friend in a fight and she knew this one wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

* * *

The wind whipped around Serana as she watched the battle below from the mountain crag. The red dragon engaged the golden dragon head on. Blasts of fire and ice erupted in every direction as the large animals circled in the air. Bolts of lightning flew from the red dragon, assailing the green and purple dragons, keeping them distant.

Azriel's blood had indeed changed her senses. Even at the great distance, Serana could pick out details like never before. Serana was absorbed in the details, smothered by the grace of the dragons as they moved.

Slowly, the fight climbed in altitude as the deadly aerial battle raged. Each pass the gold dragon made of the red one, seemed to bring them closer to Serana. The green and purple dragons raced higher above, each trying to take out the rider and her dragon.

Serana tried to focus on the rider, a speck against the scene. The closer they grew, the more worried Serana became.

Fireballs and lightning shot in every direction as Azriel focused on her two adversaries. Serana could feel herself on edge as the wind bit at her. The fight was too far for her to help, yet close enough now for her to see every detail of the battle unfold. She could see the anger in Azriel's face as her hair whipped wildly in the wind and her cloak billowed out from behind her. She could pick out the wounds on each of the dragons as they flew.

The sense of helplessness consumed her as she took in every detail. Each minute of the fight seemed to drag on for hours. With each passing minute she realized how true Gabriella's words had struck her. Azriel was an enigma, one she had waited generations for. A single misstep and the mortal's beautiful spark would cease to exist forever.

The thought caught in her chest, breathing became difficult. Her stomach sank and Serana realized for the first time that Gabriella's words about Azriel leaving the mortal plane at a young age were prophetic.

As Serana watched, she felt her heart hammer at the thought of losing Azriel. In the short amount of time they had spent together, her loneliness had lessened. The thought of losing the only person she had ever called a friend made the pain within her worsen.

Serana's hands kept alternately opening and closing tightly. Her anxiety rose with each close call. The two dragons Azriel fought were becoming bolder. They darted in, alternating their attacks. They had almost pulled her from the red dragon's neck twice. The two dragons dashed above and below the red and gold dragons. They picked and clawed as the shot past, Azriel countering with her sword and lightning. Serana could hear the dragons' words clearly as they antagonized the pair.

The red dragon chased the gold dragon through the sky. They were now high enough in the air to be in front of Serana, yet still too far away for her to help. Serana was beyond frustrated and worried. She had a terrible feeling that something would happen. She watched closely as the fight was nearly at eye level to her.

The tide turned and the red dragon gave chase. The gold dragon's wing had been injured by its flame. She watched Azriel stand precariously at the base of the dragon's skull, her hand latched on to his horn. Azriel spun her blade in her hand. The red dragon was almost on top of the gold... Serana inhaled sharply. She could see Azriel's intention and her focus. She was going to jump from one to another.

Serana watched the intensity burning on the Dragonborn's face. When the red dragon was nearly to his target, he extended his talons and pulled his wings up.

Both the rider and her dragon had miscalculated the other two dragons' speed, as the green dragon took his chance. Azriel couldn't keep them at bay halfway hanging off the red dragon's neck.

The green dragon dashed downward, catching her just as she leapt by the cloak. He lifted rapidly off into the sky and the red dragon crashed into the golden one.

Time slowed and Serana cried out as she watched the green dragon swiftly climb. The green dragon let go of Azriel high in the air and she fell silently once more.

The seconds seemed to tick by, one on Odahviing, the next she jumped. She felt the jerk on her cloak and watched confused as Odahviing grew distant inside of a second. She held tightly to her sword, it was the only thing firm in her world. Then she felt her stomach hit her eyes as she fell.

Azriel plummeted rapidly toward the valley. She was still high above Odahviing, but the air was so thin she couldn't make a sound.

The sun over the mountain in the west caught her attention for a sheer fraction of a second. Inexplicably, she thought about how beautiful it was. Then a shadow darkened the light. She realized in the next second, the purple dragon was soaring directly into her path. Her sword was still firmly gripped in her right hand and mentally she uttered a fast prayer to the Gods to be on her side.

The purple dragon was flying fast and low. His target was firmly latched to the golden dragon's back and trying to rip off its wings. It's timing could never had been worse or so right. Just as he passed under the Dragonborn's path, he looked up, realizing something was above him.

Azriel thrust her sword with all of her might straight down, still praying to whoever would listen. The blow was teeth jarring and her aim, even if she tried again every day for the next thousand years, would never have been better. Her sword plunged into the eye of the purple dragon.

Her body cantilevered off the sword, the force of it broke her arm instantly and her decent. Her body slammed harshly against the dragons head, but its face went slack. The dragons wings continued for a few beats, before she felt their decent. The collision of the sword through the dragon's weakest point had killed it mid-flight.

Azriel reeled in pain as she clung tightly to the falling beast with her good arm. She realized now, the only place she had to go was down. She swallowed hard and let go.

* * *

Serana watched Azriel and the purple dragon plunge through the air. The two, for a minutia of a second, seemed to fall together, then the dragon pulled away. Serana's nails dug into her stomach as Azriel flipped end over end through the sky.

Never in her life had Serana felt pure dread for a mortal's life as she did now for Azriel.

The victorious roar pulled Serana's attention as the red dragon hurled the gold one away. She watched as Azriel's small body collided with the golden dragon, the two became one.

Azriel's mind tried desperately to decipher what was happening. The blear of blue and white meshed turning rapidly in a deranged motion. The kinetics drove the air from her lungs and she lost focus on the world as it spun.

The disorientation wretched against her, causing her to vomit uncontrollably.

One moment she was in the sky, the next she was being assailed by trees. The dragon's body plowed through the alpine forest, with Azriel firmly attached to him. The sound was deafening and the pain unyielding, Azriel lost consciousness.

The dull throe thrummed throughout her being as Serana watched the forest below. The alpine biome under her swam as the dragon and Azriel crashed. Slowly, she back away from the edge, she was hopelessly disoriented.

The thought of Azriel surviving was distant and pointlessly optimistic.

Despair devoured her entirely as she ran. Her mind conjured images of carnage as she descended the mountain tirelessly. The path splintered and Serana stopped. She looked over the edge of the sheer cliff, what was left of the forest was just below.

Taking the path would take her longer, but the steep slope was more dangerous.

Serana made her decision quickly and descended along the rock wall.

The battle between two dragons continued to rage as she worked her way precariously downward. Occasionally, she looked up to see how the red dragon fared. The green dragon was definitely smaller, but slower.

The large red dragon was forcing it downward. Serana concentrated on not killing herself as she picked her way long the arduous rock. The roars of the dragons changed once more and she looked over her shoulder. The red dragon had forced the other to the ground. They were now at the base of the mowed down forest.

Serana leapt the last thirty feet to the snow. The red dragon had landed a killing blow and had crawled into the trees. The smell of blood was rich in the thin air.

Cautiously, Serana walked through the devastation. Downed trees were everywhere. The closer she drew, the greater the desire grew within her. The scent of blood was thick in her mouth and nose.

The sight that greeted her would forever be burned into her mind.

The golden dragon had decimated the forest, plowing rock, trees, and snow aside, forming a sheet of ice. Its body lay at the edge of the plowed terrain against a small mountain of debris. Blood flowed like a small creek, carving its way through the snow. Steam wafted off the creek and the blood formed a pool.

The sheet of ice was stained red. The large path was marred by a smaller one. The headless body of the green dragon lay at the start of the bloody run. Serana watched the purplish gold light surround the guardian that stood watch, gently speaking to Azriel.

In the center of the mowed valley was Azriel's crumpled, but moving form. Her clothing was shredded, she had twigs imbedded in her hair and clothes. Blood covered her face, pouring from a ragged wound across her forehead. She had freed herself from her armor and was pressing on her rib cage. From the way she was laying, it was obvious her limbs were badly broken. Blood had soaked through the thick green wool staining it black.

The breath that Serana drew earned her the unwanted attention of the red dragon. It protectively stood near Azriel with its head hovering over her.

Azriel tried to move and felt the blistering pain rip through her body. "What are you looking at?" The weakness of her voice surprised her. She pressed on the next rib, snapping it back in place, moaning harshly as she healed it.

Odahviing growled possessively and she tried to look again.

"Odahviing!" Her voice was barely audible.

He cocked his head slightly, his eye fixed on her for a moment, then back on his new foe. "Sosnaak, Ahziial." His low growl carrying the words harshly.

"Azriel?" Serana voice called out at the same time.

Azriel reached up, her hand touching his mouth. "No." She pleaded. "Odahviing, she's alright."

Azriel tried to turn, but the suffering she was enduring was too great. "Tell her it's okay... She understands..."

Odahviing's golden eye focused on her again.

"Please..." Azriel's voice was below a whisper.

The dragon raised his head once more. "Approach, Vampire. But, I will kill you if you harm her."

Serana nodded and stepped forward tentatively. She understood the ancient dialect he spoke perfectly.

Azriel's moans and cries of pain assaulted her ears as she slowly walked. She wanted to run to her side, but the dragon watched her closely. She wouldn't chance alarming it. She could hear Azriel's bones grinding back into place. Azriel cursed each time, then groaned through her gritted teeth.

Serana took in Azriel carefully. Her nose was broken, her right arm was mangled, and her right leg was twisted. Part of a branch had impaled itself through her thigh. Serana knelt at her side, the shock of seeing her covered in so much blood was paralyzing. "By my ancestors... Azriel..." Serana barely choked the words out.

Azriel healed the last rib as Serana watched, with her eyes closed. When she finished she laid there trying to catch her breath. "Serana, I need your help." Her voice was ragged as was her breath.

Serana nodded. "Anything."

Azriel slowly opened her eyes, tears slipping out of the corners of them. "My right arm is broken and dislocated. My leg is shattered and I feel something in it." Her voice trailed off and her eyelids fluttered. Serana was at a loss.

The red dragon leaned over her and inhaled deeply. _"Tolsek. Vorey. Fask." _The words he breathed out were gentle like a lullaby and Serana watched a soft glow radiate from Azriel. Her eyes opened more fully, and her skin was less pale. The blood from the wound on her head stopped flowing and the skin started to heal. Her breathing was less shallow and became more steady.

Azriel looked at her intensely. "I need you to set my bones before I can heal them. Whatever's in my leg, you need to take out. Odahviing can't do it."

Serana inhaled sharply. "Azriel, the pain you'll feel..."

"You have to do it. I can't." Azriel's voice had more strength to it, but was still very weak.

Serana nodded. "Alright, let's start with your arm." Serana tried staying up beat, but the words felt harsh in her mouth.

She moved painstakingly slow, ripping the sleeve open to expose her skin.

The displaced open fractures in her arm made Serana wince. "Azriel..." She looked at the young woman's pained face. "This is really going to hurt."

Azriel closed her eyes tightly. "Go ahead."

Serana expected to hear the Dragonborn scream as she worked. Instead the woman gritted her teeth with each snap of the bone back into position. Tears streamed from her eyes and the groans that escaped her were subdued.

When Serana finished with her arm, Azriel slowly healed it.

"You have to relocate it now." She said, her breathing labored. She was sweating profusely and in the late afternoon, it had grown significantly colder.

Serana took the healed arm in hers, placing her hand under Azriel's shoulder, she pulled hard upward. This time, Azriel cried out.

Odahviing move his head close once more and breathed gently onto her. His voice like a hum. _"Tolsek. Vorey. Fask."_

Azriel's body suffused once more.

Serana moved herself downward and inspected her leg. "Azriel, I have to break the wood and pull it out. That's what broke your leg."

Azriel dug her fingers into the firmly packed snow. Her body ached terribly. She lifted her head for the first time, trying to keep her legs still. The wooden spear looked massive and she collapsed once again.

"Serana, just do it."

Serana split her pants around the intrusion, the slight movements caused Azriel to whimper. She placed her hands on the branch, snapping it cleanly at the top. Azriel groaned through her clamped mouth and waved Serana on.

She gently lifted her shattered leg enough to pull the offending branch out of her leg and Azriel screamed. Azriel placed her luminescent hands at the top of her thigh and worked her broken bones back together with Serana's help.

* * *

For a few minutes, Azriel laid in the snow in silence staring at the afternoon sky. Serana waited patiently by her side, with her fingers entwined with Azriel's. They had restored all of her breaks, but Azriel had lost a lot of blood and was badly beat up. Serana wondered why she just didn't finish healing herself.

Azriel's thoughts were muddled by the realization of how close she had come to dying and to the life she still felt in the gold dragon.

"I need to get up." Azriel's voice was still very weak. "Will you help me?" The question seemed to embarrass her.

"Azriel you need to rest..." Serana started.

"No. I need up."

"Azriel, you are badly injured. You need..."

"Serana, the other dragon is still alive." Azriel snapped at her.

"Ahziial, his life is nearly at a close..." Odahviing's voice rumbled softly near her ear.

Azriel struggled to rise on her own, pulling her hand from Serana's. The loss of Azriel's touch made Serana feel empty. Her thoughts hovered around everything that had taken place. Azriel's mortality had deeply affected her. The struggling young woman was fierce to say the least, but the pain she still felt was etched plainly on her face.

Serana took her gently in her arms as Azriel tried to stand. "Let me help you." Azriel relaxed into her arms and Serana lifted her carefully as she stood. As Serana held her, she realized she didn't want to let go.

Azriel leaned on her for a moment, she knew what had to come next. But, the thought of losing the vampire's comforting touch made her body ache worse.

Azriel sighed. "Wait here."

She pushed herself away and limped gingerly to the dragon. Odahviing was right, the dragon was badly wounded. His breathing was shallow and labored. Blooded flowed from his mouth and ears.

"Saaraadgraat." She kept her voice low.

The dragon shifted slightly and looked at her. "Dovahkiin..." His voice carried on harsh breaths. "You come to end our battle..."

Azriel shook her head. "No, Elder. I come to offer you the sky. You are a worthy opponent and would make a strong ally. I offer Grah-Zeymahzin."

"Dovahkiin, you honor me with your words. You have proven yourself as Thuri..."

"I am not Thuri, the Old One is..."

Blood flowed from the dragon's mouth as he spoke. "You still do not understand our ways... Even if I chose Grah-Zeymahzin, you cannot undo death. Mine... is waiting."

Azriel growled and placed her glowing hands on the dragons snout. "Not today."

Serana watched Azriel and the resplendent light that surrounded the dragon. The hues that radiated from Azriel and the dragon entranced Serana. She had never before seen magic in the way she was now. The light from Azriel's healing spell was so bright, it was almost blinding.

She searched the dragon as she worked, his injuries were extensive. She was methodical, letting her own discomfort slip away as she channeled her energy. Azriel worked for a long while before her knees gave. Her scratches and wounds began to bleed once more. But, she continued until exhaustion made her collapse into the snow in front of him.

Serana moved to be at her side, when the Odahviing growled at her. He placed his head in her path. "No, young one. That is not your place."

Saaraadgraat shifted his position and tilted his head to look at her. "Drem, Dovahkiin. You have proven your fearlessness and your strength..." The dragon bowed his head. "You have humbled me, my Thuri."

Azriel laid in the snow, she was exhausted. "Saaraadgraat, my true name is Ahziial. You have my permission to speak it. When you have rested, go to Paarthurnax. Listen to the Old One and find peace in his ways..."

The golden dragon stretched his wings and lifted into the sky. Azriel laid on her back, too tired to move, watching him leave. She heard Serana's light footsteps as she walked closer and knelt down next to her.

Serana slipped her arms under Azriel and pulled her up into a tight embrace. 'I thought I lost you..."

Azriel laughed softly. "You're not getting rid of me so easily..."

Serana stroked her bloody hair softly and held her close. The vampire's lips faintly grazed her ear as she spoke. "I was so scared you were gone. Promise me... you will never leave me... I can't bear the thought, you are my only friend."

The sadness in Serana' voice made Azriel's chest hurt. Serana's touch made the misery of knowing her promise would be a lie. The knowledge of the lie was detestable and Azriel closed her eyes, the pain was worse than broken bones. It made her feel hollow.

"I promise, I won't leave you." She whispered back.

Serana's long black eyelashes grazed her forehead, her nose delicately tracing her cheek. Azriel felt their lips brush and dug her fingers into the vampire's hair, pulling her lips closer to hers.

Serana tugged her bottom lip into her mouth and sucked the sweet nectar of her blood from it. Her fingers of her right hand ran down her arm, stroking it tenderly. Their lips working together tempestuously and desire grew in Azriel's body.

Serana pushed her tongue into Azriel's mouth, tasting her. Serana reached her hand under the hem of Azriel's gambeson, her cool fingers traveled her side. Her touch, eliciting moans of pleasure from the young woman she held gently in her arms.

Azriel tangled her fingers in Serana's hair forcefully. Her left arm was wrapped around Serana's waist and she slid her hand around to the front, letting her hand travel her torso. She started to unbuckle Serana's jacket.

"Ahziial." The dragon's bored voice interrupted them.

Azriel waved him away.

"Ahziial." He wouldn't be deterred.

Azriel pulled away with a groan, she looked at Serana apologetically. She peered over Serana's shoulder as the vampire moved her hair, kissing her neck.

"By the Gods, Odahviing, this seriously had better be important." Azriel could barely concentrate.

"Night approaches, as does the snow."

Azriel scowled at him, shivering as Serana cold fingertips traced the muscles in her stomach. Serana nipped carefully at Azriel's neck, taking care not to break her skin.

"Um, I'm a little busy..." She pointed to the vampire.

Serana giggled into her neck at their exchange.

"Ahziial, the storm will be strongest here."

Azriel sighed. "Damn interloper..."

Serana giggled again, pulling her hand out from under the remains of Azriel's thick wool jacket. Serana looked at it for a moment and realized Azriel was sweating profusely. Serana sat up quickly, she suddenly realized what the dragon meant. "We need to find shelter."

Azriel smiled. "Uh, alright, there's a cave..."

Serana stood, dragging Azriel to her feet. "No, Azriel, you're sweating and you're feverish. We need to get you someplace where you'll be safe."

The rapid change from sitting to standing made Azriel's head spin. Serana held Azriel's hand, looking from her to the dragon. She could smell the snow and looked at the angry clouds gathering rapidly in the sky. A blizzard was coming and she didn't realize how out of sorts Azriel truly was. The woman was mentally and physically exhausted by her ordeal.

She stepped forward towards the dragon. She was concerned for Azriel's life and if the snow storm caught them, she'd freeze to death.

Serana bowed to the dragon. "My Lord, we need to find shelter from the storm. Is there a place nearby?"

The dragon chuckled and bent down. "No one has called me Lord in ages, young one. Come, there is a place. I shall take you."

Serana held back, apprehensive of climbing onto the dragon. She looked at Azriel for direction and Azriel smiled at her. Azriel climbed onto him and Serana picked up her armor, handing it to her. Azriel stuffed it into her ruck sack and held out her hand. "Don't look so worried, Serana. Odahviing is the best flyer on Nirn."

Serana smiled. Azriel's laugh made her heart feel lighter. And she took the woman's hand, letting her pull her onto the dragon's neck behind her. Serana threaded her fingers through Azriel's right hand and held on.

* * *

Odahviing landed on the low side of the mountain, in a secluded recess. It offered protection from the wind and snow that had already picked up. Serana slid off his neck first, followed by a bleary eyed and shivering Azriel.

Azriel dug through her ruck sack and produced two apples, her water skin, and a bed roll. She threw out the bed roll and sat down hard on it. She quickly ate the apples and drank from the skin as Serana watched her fumble. It was obvious the woman was aching and beat from the day's events.

Azriel dug through her sack one last time, producing a small red vial and a bear skin blanket. She drank the contents of the vial, flipped out the blanket, and pulled it over herself as she laid down. Serana walked over and sat down on the bed roll next to her in silence. Azriel was already asleep.

Serana sighed as she laid down on the bed roll next to her. She wasn't tired and her thoughts about the woman sleeping next her were nagging at her. She stroked Azriel's tangled hair softly, trying not to disturb her. Azriel rolled in her sleep onto her side. Her left arm found its way over Serana and her left leg curled over hers. Serana smirked, tucking her arm under Azriel's head, pulling her closer.

Odahviing stretched his wing around the two of them, closing out the night sky. He curled his head into his wing, but his golden eye was fixed once again on Serana.

"It seems I was wrong, young one." His voice was quiet.

The vampire lifted her gaze to meet his. "How so, my Lord?" Her reply was just as low as his.

The dragon chuckled once more. "I am Odahviing. You do not need to call me Lord." He paused. "I had expected you to harm her. Instead, I only sense your care for her."

Azriel's body began to twitch. Serana pulled her closer, her touch calmed the tremors.

She looked back at the dragon. "I do. I will never hurt her and if I can help it, I will never let harm come to her."

"I sense the honesty of your desire. But, even you, Daughter of Coldharbour, cannot change her fate. Remember that."

"What do you mean?" She was taken aback by his statement and knowledge of what she was.

"Soon, you will understand." Odahviing's eye closed with sleep.

* * *

Azriel smiled, looking down at the sleeping vampire.

"You care for her?" The dragon watched her. He asked the question with care in his voice.

Azriel looked at him. "Yes." She looked back down at the sleeping vampire.

"And your pack mate?"

Azriel was surprised by the question. She contemplated the dragon for a moment. "Yes."

"Yet, you will not get close to either..." His eye fixed on hers.

Azriel swallowed as she looked down at the sleeping vampire. "Odahviing, my life... The reality of it..." She sighed and looked at the pale blue sky. "I can't."

The dragon watched her internal struggle. "Do you fear failing them?" He nudged his nose into her hand.

She looked down and stroked it. "I don't want to be what hurts them. Today was close." She looked at him. "It was close for both of us."

"Yet, we were victorious, Ahziial. One should not live in fear for the future, but for the thrill of the now."

"Says the dragon..." She looked at him with a smile.

Odahviing pushed her towards the vampire. "Wake her. I will give you your privacy, Briinah."

Azriel waited until he had crawled to the edge of ledge. She moved to Serana's side, wincing as she knelt down next to her. She lightly caressed her cheek, bending down, Azriel kissed her as softly as a breeze.

Serana pulled her into an embrace, returning the kiss at first subdued, but it quickly built to a hunger. Azriel slipped lower, the werewolf retuning the kiss as passionately as the vampire.

Serana tightened her arms around Azriel and she groaned in pain. Serana smirked as Azriel pulled away. "Careful, I could get use to this."

Azriel grimaced. "Can you get used to it without breaking me in half?"

Serana ran her hands over the young woman's tangled mane. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Azriel sat up and rubbed her rib cage. "It's alright, just don't squeeze and, for the love of Akatosh, don't make me laugh. I think I may break again." Her crooked smirk extended into a smile.

"It seems I did a damn fine job at losing my weapons, so now we need to change plans and actually stop in Riften." Azriel added.

Serana sat up and folded the blanket. "What's in Riften?" The mischievous gleam in Azriel's eye told her she may not like the answer.

"Besides a fuck load of Stormcloaks? The Thieves Guild is headquartered there. I keep a serious stash of things locked away. There isn't any place safer in Tamriel."

Serana looked at her quizzically. "Azriel, you're being hunted by them. Maybe we should just get you weapons someplace else..."

Azriel laughed and moaned at the same time. "I told you not to make me laugh. You'll understand when we get there. Besides, we're going the back way in. Those fucking idiots will never see us."

Azriel packed up her things and pulled another red vial from her ruck sack. She drank it quickly and made a face. "Why does something so good for you have to taste like shit?" She mumbled.

Serana scoffed. "Maybe you should try not crashing through a forest."

Azriel cleared her throat. "Maybe someone..." She looked directly at Odahviing and the dragon's eyes went wide with surprise. "...shouldn't hit me with a dragon when I'm busy falling."

Odahviing chuckled. "You complain too much, Ahziial. Besides, our Father did not gift you with wings. I merely gave you your own."

Serana looked at the dragon, then to Azriel. He was being sarcastic, but it was what he said that confused her. _Our Father_... It stuck out in her mind.

Serana saw the snowball explode in his face and the dragon laughed harder.

Azriel smiled at her as she stood and held out her hand to Serana. "Feel like flying again?"

Serana smiled and let Azriel pull her up. "With you? Always."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter.**

**Thanks Tomed Ceht for the sound advice and proof reading as always! **

**Moonflower04, MightyMerlin, and timberwolf1337: Thanks for the interesting discussions...**


	18. The Rats in the Ratway

Azriel pressed the button on the wall and the coffin lid slid open revealing a dark passageway. She descended down the stairs, Serana following close behind her. The coffin lid slid shut behind them as Azriel pulled open a trap door in the floor.

Azriel smiled when they got to the bottom of the ladder. "Welcome to my home away from home... It doesn't look like much, but its one of the safest places in Skyrim to be."

Serana forced a smile in return and as she looked around, she wondered what would draw Azriel to the dingy sewers of a city. Not to mention the life of being a common thief. The more real it became, the more it bothered her that someone of Azriel's caliber would stoop so low. They walked toward a lone red haired man hovering over large books on a desk. The place, other than him, was entirely empty.

Serana wasn't very impressed.

Azriel smiled to herself remembering as she walked. Giving Brynjolf the job of Guild Master had been her idea. Establishing a council had been his.

'_We'll make sure the Guild runs smoothly and no one person can rob us blind again. We're in this together, Lass.'_

_'Get us jobs and I'll back you up. We need gold, Bryn. Mercer fucked us hard and you're the best shot we've got to get back on our feet. You run the Guild and I'll help you every step of the way.'_

_'If we change how it's run, the others will see it as a family business. I need you to back me up on this idea.'_

_'They won't bail when the going gets rough if they are part of a council... I like it! Bryn, they're all going to go for it. There's not a down side because everyone has a say.'_

"I want these ledgers checked!" Azriel yelled loudly.

The man in front of her yelped and jumped. Azriel doubled over laughing at him. "Gods, Bryn, relax. It's just me..."

The man looked at her and laughed. "Welcome home, Lass!" He stepped around the desk and hugged her. Azriel winced with pain. "Excellent job in Markarth and at Pinewatch... and you're just in... time... for..."

Brynjolf stopped and looked her over. "Zee, what in Oblivion happened to you?"

Azriel stiffly reached down to a basket with apples and plucked one up. "Uh, you know, the usual. Fighting dumb Stormcloaks, bad dragons, evil Thalmor vampires..." She took a side long glance at Serana "...and saving the beautiful creatures of Skyrim, one at a time."

Serana blushed as she smiled under her hood.

"Zee, you look like shit." He scoffed, but his face betrayed his concern.

"I missed you too, Asshole." She said with a smirk. "I'm fine. I just want to pick up some stuff, take a bath, and eat something hot for a change."

The longer he stood there, the more he had taken her in. Azriel's hair was a tangled mess of leaves, sticks, and dried blood. Her clothing was torn and discolored with dried blood. Her face and neck were badly bruised and her stiff movements concerned him.

"I'm in time for? What exactly?" She asked, devouring the apple.

"A meeting." He looked up at her, then to the hooded woman next to her. "Zee, you haven't introduced your lovely acquaintance."

"Brynjolf, this is my friend Serana." Azriel chucked the core aside. She smiled mischievously. "Serana, this asshole will steal your clothes off your back."

Serana smirked and pulled back her hood. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Brynjolf."

Brynjolf smiled in spite of the shock of seeing the woman's burning eyes. He took her gloved hand and kissed it. He could feel the cold from her skin seeping through the leather. "The pleasure is mine, my Lady."

"And then he'll try to sneak into your bed." Azriel said in a huff.

Brynjolf chuckled. "Lass, that wasn't even you and I eventually gave her clothes back when I sobered up."

"After I went and rounded them up for you!"

Brynjolf laughed harder.

"And Aela is still plotting your death." She added with a wolfish grin.

Brynjolf quit laughing.

"Now, I need a bath." She slipped her hand back into Serana's, not noticing the vampire's cold stare.

He shook his head. "Sorry, Lass. Business first..." Then he returned the mischievous smile looking between the two of them. "...pleasure second."

Azriel sighed. She'd never admit it out loud, but she was dead tired. She looked at Serana, once again, noticing the vampire was hard to read. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about our boring ass business dealings..."

Serana put her finger on her lips, silencing her. "I'm coming with you."

Azriel nodded slowly and Serana removed her fingers with a smirk.

Azriel looked at Brynjolf. "Lead on, Guild Master. We are going to our boring death together it seems."

* * *

They filed into the small room governed mostly by a large round table. Vex, Delvin, and Tonilia were already waiting.

"Well don't you look... A bit rough around the edges." Delvin said with a slick smile.

"Zee, what the fuck happened to you?" Tonilia walked over and gave her a hug.

Vex just stared at Azriel for a moment and laughed. "You look like a fucking wreck!"

Tonilia shot her a silencing look. Vex shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

Azriel smirked. "Fuck all of you." Her playful tone masking the discomfort she was feeling. "Can we just get this show on the road?"

Delvin walked up to Serana. "And who might this lovely creature be?"

Both Vex and Azriel rolled their eyes.

Serana smiled at the compliment. "I'm Serana, nice to meet you."

Vex cut in before Delvin could say a word. "Watch your back around that skeever... He likes to creep in on baths."

Tonilia chucked quietly and Azriel smirked.

Delvin smiled at Serana. "Don't worry about her, Love. She's jealous... Delvin Mallory at your eternal service."

"You fucking wish..." Vex's retort was scathing.

"As I was sayin'... Come sit by me." He slid out a chair for Serana ignoring the Imperial.

Serana sat down and could hear Azriel's quiet growl. She could feel herself blush at the young werewolf's jealousy. It made her feel good to know that someone finally cared she was around.

Azriel sat down next to her in a huff. Her leg brushed Serana's and Serana pressed her knee into Azriel's. Serana put her hands on her lap, then moved her right hand onto Azriel's left thigh. Azriel stopped growling as she gently stroked the top of her thigh.

Brynjolf looked around at the table. "We're just waiting on two more..."

"Who are we waiting on? This is the council..." Azriel put her left hand under the table and started tracing the top of Serana's hand.

"Business is booming 'cause o' this war, we had to include two new people." Delvin cheerfully added.

Azriel cocked her eyebrows, then jumped slightly as Serana's fingers worked their way into a hole on the inside of her thigh. The pants tore as she did, though only the two of them could hear it. She looked at the vampire, who was smirking as Delvin chatted with her.

Azriel whispered quietly, so only the vampire would hear her. "You keep ripping my clothes, I'm going to pin you down to something."

Azriel felt Serana rip her pants past her knee.

The door opened, Karliah and Sapphire walked in.

"Hello again, Azriel." The violet eyed elf smiled brightly. Serana removed her hand quickly and Azriel stood to hug Karliah.

"I'm so glad you decided to come back." Azriel said, letting go.

"Between you and Bryn, I didn't think either of you would give up."

Azriel laughed. "You know us too well."

Serana looked from Azriel and the Elf to the other woman who had entered last.

The dark haired Nord smiled flirtatiously at Azriel, her blue eyes sparkled. "Hey there, Zee."

For a brief second, Azriel returned the smile. "Hey, Sapphire."

The woman scanned Azriel. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"She got attacked by a bunny." Vex stood up haughtily and smacked the table hard, drawing everyone's attention. "Time is money, people! Can we please get this shit over with?"

Delvin didn't miss a beat. "Ah that's right Vexy, just tell everyone how... repressed... you are."

Vex scoffed. "Fuck you, Mallory."

"Anytime, Love." He responded chuckling.

Vex glared at him as she sat back down.

"Right, let's get going then, shall we?" Brynjolf cut the two of them off, drawing everyone's attention. "Tonilia, you start."

Tonilia opened her map and laid it out on the table. "The new trade route that Zee helped open up..." She traced her finger up the center of the map stopping at Whiterun. "...has given us a stopping point for the caravans before they head North or West. This is huge for us because Whiterun is quickly becoming a hub. With the war, lifted supplies sell dirt cheap and trade is booming."

"Zee, just to fill you in... We've been raiding their supply lines. Weapons are melted down and sold back as raw materials. Since the Iron and Corundum mines have jacked up prices, we're countering with undercut raw goods." Brynjolf added.

Tonilia nodded when he waved her on. "Merchandise stored here in Morthal, thanks again to Zee, has opened up our abilities for profits. Movarth has agreed to expand his caverns in the North, in trade for the ability to send clansmen to the South. He wants to occupy part of the Ratway until a more suitable place can be found. I need the council to agree to it."

Azriel looked at Tonilia, confused. "Why is Movarth sending his kin down here?"

Tonilia returned a more confused look. "Zee, here on Nirn... The vampire attacks have increased. Movarth has been taking in the new vampires and trying to give them their lives back." She looked at Serana. "No offense."

Serana nodded, but her voice was low. "None taken."

Azriel slipped her fingers into Serana's and squeezed her hand.

Delvin wrapped his arm around Serana's shoulder. "Don't go and worry that pretty little head o' yours, though. We take in all types. Just look at Zee and Vex! Just goes to show ya, we don't discriminate. Dogs, Bitches, whatever you are... It doesn't matter."

"Fuck you, Mallory!" Azriel and Vex both yelled at him, one in humor and the other out of spite.

Serana felt awkward being the center of attention as the others laughed at his comment.

"Alright, before we vote, Karliah has news on Red Water Den." Brynjolf said loudly over the laughter.

Karliah started talking, but Azriel wasn't paying attention.

"Del?" Azriel said quietly leaning behind Serana.

"Yes, Love?" He smiled sweetly back.

Azriel glared at him. "Your arm needs to find a new home."

Serana blushed and tried not to smile while still listening to Karliah.

"My apologies..." He whispered back, starting to move his arm. "I didn't realize you were... together."

Azriel growled at him. "We're not."

He hugged Serana tighter and Delvin's mouth slid back into a smile. "Then why does my arm need to move off this beautiful woman?"

Azriel's growl deepened. "Because, you want to keep it. Now, move your fucking arm!"

Azriel's eyes caught Serana's. Serana was blushing deeply, but there was something about the way she was looking at Azriel.

Azriel whispered so only the vampire could hear her. "What?"

Serana gave her head a single shake and her nails found her palm, drawing her attention back to Karliah.

"I think the most important thing is, these Vampires are different then the kind we are used too." Karliah finished.

Vex rolled her eyes. "And this is important why?"

Karliah looked from Vex to Serana. "Because, they are more like our new associate here. They're stronger, faster, and..."

Serana finished for her. "Their thirst is insatiable."

Vex pressed the point once more. "Okay, so can someone please explain to me why this is so fucking important?"

Serana looked at them each, before looking at the dark elf's violet eyes. "They sound like they've set up a place to stage attacks from. If they found this place, they'd either keep you as food or turn you. That is, if you survived the change or their thirst."

Everyone at the table was quiet.

"Fucking great. Just when shit wasn't enough of a pain in the ass..." Vex sat back against her chair angry.

Azriel started to laugh. "You guys are going to think I'm a tad evil for this..."

"A tad? Have you ever listened to yourself?" Vex scoffed.

Azriel smirked. "There's a fuck load of idiot Stormcloaks we can use as fodder. Just get them word that there's a vampire nest nearby and they'll go crazy."

Brynjolf looked up at her from his notebook. "That's a genius idea, Lass. We've kept them stalled here by robbing their supply lines for the last month. That new young Captain they sent a fortnight ago, is at his wits end. Maybe now we can get them back their supplies for double the price and our young friend Captain Ralof can help us out at the same time."

The smile left Azriel's face. "Ralof?"

"You know him?" Brynjolf asked quietly.

"He saved my life at Helgen and after." Azriel slipped her fingers into her shirt and pulled out her amulet. She rubbed the dragon between her fingers thinking. It comforted her the way it felt. Hers was unique, she had never found another one like it. Her amulet was made of a white metal she had never seen before and no one could identify it. The amulet itself was a dragon biting down on a sword. Others she had seen were crudely detailed compared to the craftsmanship of hers. But, that wasn't the real reason she kept it.

"Make sure he knows how dangerous this will be." She said shortly.

Brynjolf nodded understandingly. "The Dawnguard have stationed themselves outside the walls. If the right information is slipped to them..."

"Job's done." Delvin finished for him.

"Vex, your turn. What did you discover?" Brynjolf said looking across the table.

"Fucking finally! We have word from some of our moles that the Stormcloak's will be marching the garrison from Riften to Falkreath for a massive attack. There's also another garrison halted in Ivarstead. From the last communication we got, supplies are their only hold up." She spun Tonilia's map. "The route between Windhelm and Ivarstead here along the Black River is the best place to rob them blind. And... we're already in place waiting."

"Anything else?" He asked taking notes.

"I've got a lot of jobs and that kid keeps pestering me. He wants to get to work. I figured I'd give him something easy like a sweep job."

Azriel looked at her questioningly and Vex rolled her eyes. "Aventus." Her whisper reached Azriel's ears.

Azriel nodded she couldn't blame the kid. Ulfric sent him back to Honorhall after hearing word he had returned home and was trying to contact the Darkbrother hood, but not before she had found him. The kid had guts and she liked him. Especially, after finding his way into the Ratway several times before Brynjolf had finally given up and let him stay. They'd trained him to pickpocket and he turned out to be quite the thief. They'd even given him a cute nickname he hated, it made her smirk.

Brynolf sighed. "Give him a job, see how he does. He's eager... I'll give him that. Tonilia, make sure our little Mouse has the right gear. Delvin? What have you got?"

Delvin smiled. "Besides the usual? A fully functioning mine or two in my pocket. The buy-off has been accepted..." His eyes flicked to Karliah. "...which means we're now in control of Redbelly and Lost Prospect Mines. Prepare yourselves for the flood o' coin we're gonna be seein'." He laughed.

"Bryn?" Sapphire called out across the table.

He looked over to her.

"This is taking a while. I don't like leaving her alone so soon."

Brynjolf exhaled and looked between Sapphire and Azriel. "Zee, there's something else you need to know..."

Everyone went quiet.

She looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Cynric is back with Niranye." He said the words softly, but everyone one at the table held their breath for Azriel's reaction.

Azriel leaned forward quickly. Her eyes searched his. "Is she alright?"

Brynjolf took a few breaths before answering. He had seen her temper before.

"No, Lass. She's not..."

Azriel stood so quickly her chair flipped. "Where is she?"

Brynjolf and Serana both stood.

"Lass, you need to calm down..."

Azriel's Thu'um shook the sewer. _"WHERE IS SHE!"_

Sapphire stood. "Azriel... Listen to me. You aren't going to help by going to her angry."

Azriel's growl was deadly as she stared through Sapphire.

"Lass... Relax. I know this is important to you. But, right now she needs you to be calm when you go to her."

Azriel looked directly into Sapphires eyes. "Fine. I'll be in my room."

* * *

Serana closed the door behind them quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Azriel didn't look up from where she was sitting. "Not really, no."

Serana sighed and walked over to her. She knelt down in front of the angry werewolf and moved her hair behind her ear so she could see her face. Azriel tried to look away and Serana cupped her chin. The sunset gold color of Azriel's eyes lacked their usual glimmer of mischief. Serana studied her eyes, finding only hurt and anger.

"You don't open up to anyone ever, do you?" Serana's voice was quiet.

Azriel didn't answer.

"This person... Niranye. She means a lot to you..."

Azriel tried to look away once more, but Serana held her firmly in place.

"Azriel, let me help you somehow."

Azriel closed her eyes. She could feel herself shaking out of rage and exhaustion.

"Serana, Niranye is my friend. She was taken to jail in Windhelm simply because we're friends. Whatever has happened to her is my fault. How can you help me with that?"

Serana felt both a sense of relief and a craving. Her desire to unlock this mysterious and reclusive young woman tore at her. Yet, more than anything, she wanted to strip away the hurt she could see.

Each new thing in Azriel's life led to another question, rather than an answer.

"I can listen." Serana brushed her tangles away.

Azriel caught her hand. "I need a bath." She stood up abruptly and walked over to an intricately carved black box that sat in the middle of the far wall.

Serana surveyed the room, trying to think of something to say. Azriel's sudden withdrawal was difficult for her.

The room was large for a bedroom. At the back wall was a large bed and two nightstands. Behind the bed held an old tapestry similar to the ones she had seen around the sewer. Flanking the bed were two large wardrobes on either side. Next to both wardrobes were two large dressers.

A table and two chairs next to where Azriel was standing were on the left side of the room. On the right were three long chests. The middle chest was the interesting one. It was entirely black, and had no lock or opening that Serana could see. The space between the chests was several feet.

Azriel knelt down in front of it, but made no other moves. Serana watched her, perplexed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at talking with people." Azriel finally said.

If Serana didn't have as sensitive of hearing as she did, she would have never heard her speak. She walked over to Azriel and knelt down next to her. She reached out once more, cupping Azriel's scarred cheek and turning her head towards her.

Serana found herself stroking the woman's lips with her thumb. "I understand. I just wish you'd let me help you somehow."

For the first time, Serana saw longing in her eyes. "Azriel, what is it?"

A minute passed and Azriel just watched her eyes. Serana thought she'd pull away once more when she finally spoke.

"It's... It's nothing, never mind. I'm not going to bore you with the stupidity of my life."

Serana swept the hair off her face, holding her softly with both hands. "Azriel, I want to know. I'm not letting you off the hook for this one."

Azriel furrowed her brow. "Why do you care so much?"

Serana tried to think of an answer that wasn't overly honest. "Because... You're my..." Serana fought for the right word. "...friend."

Footsteps from the hallway drew both of their attention. Serana looked back at Azriel and rose to answer the door. The woman outside never had a chance to knock.

"Uh, thanks." She said stepping through the doorway with a loaded tray.

"Sapphire? Oh holy shit..." Azriel said jumping to her feet. The smell of all the food made her mouth instantly water.

Sapphire set the tray down and Serana closed the door. She looked at the mortal who had brushed by her coldly. "You're interrupting."

Azriel popped the top of the bottle of ale. "It's alright Serana. Sapphire is chill." Sapphire smiled warmly at Azriel as she took a drink, but turned and gave Serana an equally cold stare.

"Zee, when's the last time you ate?"

Azriel was salivating looking at the tray of cheeses, bread, and pies of every type. "Um, an apple earlier."

Sapphire punched her in the shoulder hard. "You cannot be some fucking hero starving yourself to death. Fuck sakes, Zee. You look like a wraith."

Azriel rubbed her shoulder tenderly, Serana's low hiss made the Nord turn once more. "Don't even think about it, Bitch."

"Knock it off, both of you." Azriel growled. "And I fucking eat, Sapph. I've just been busy lately."

"Azriel, apples are what food eats. You might want to remember that the next time you go fuzzy. Try a deer. They're tasty."

Azriel rolled her eyes.

"Apples are food, Sapph. I'm well aware of how a deer tastes, thank you." Azriel snapped back playfully.

"Good. Eat and clean up. I'll come back and take you to see Niranye."

Azriel started to argue.

"Zee, I'll punch you again. I said eat and clean up. You look like shit and you're shaking." Sapphire turned and glared at Serana as she walked out, slamming the door.

Azriel just stared at the doorway. "Fucking women!"

Serana crossed her arms and glared at Azriel.

Azriel looked from the door to Serana. "What?"

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

Serana pointed to the door. "That!"

Azriel crossed her arms defiantly. "Don't you start on me too."

Serana glared at Azriel and Azriel glared back.

"Are the two of you..."

"What? Are we what?" Azriel knew where this was going.

"...Together?"

"Are you seriously going to ask me if I am with every woman that you meet?"

Serana seethed in silence.

Azriel's anger had taken control. "Fine, alright. It's none of your business, we occasionally do jobs together. Then we get really drunk and fuck. Is that what you want to know? Or are you going to ask me if it's a sweet and touchy-feely relationship? No. It's not. It's about making money, getting drunk, and fucking. That's it. End of story."

Azriel dropped her arms. She looked away and rubbed the back of her head. Her appetite was gone. Azriel sat down in the chair and stared at the floor. "Why do you care who I'm with? You keep getting angry with me over it. Why are you so... jealous?"

Serana watched her stare at the floor. She knew exactly what made her jealous. But, she wasn't going to explain it. It was too ridiculous to voice, in her opinion, but it didn't stop her from being angry. Nor did it lessen the fact she wanted to find the mortal and rip out her lungs.

Azriel rubbed her legs and looked at her breaches. They were shreds. She looked at the tray of food. She had no appetite, but the apple in the corner called to her. She picked it up and admired it.

Serana watched her turn it in her hand. "Why do you like apples so much?"

Azriel closed her eyes and took a bite. The sweetness stirred around inside of her mouth as she chewed. When she swallowed she looked at Serana. The cold stare was gone, but other than that she was unreadable again. Azriel sighed. The vampire was overly complex at times, she wished she could figure out a way to crack her open and understand her better.

Azriel didn't feel like arguing any more. _Maybe if I'm more open, she will be too..._ "I remember the first one I ever had. I was starving and I snatched it from a street vendor after I saw someone eating one. I had never seen one before. I didn't even know what it was called."

Azriel took another bite, letting the sugary goodness relax her as Serana watched. Azriel smiled sadly to herself, remembering the moment of her life.

"I smelled it first, to make sure it was good." She laughed softly. "I had no idea how to tell. I just remember this red thing and how sweet it smelled. It was the most beautiful thing in my world and it was totally mine. I looked at it for a long time before I ate it."

She looked at the apple in her hand. "Do you know what it's like to be so hungry, that when you take a bite of something so good it makes you cry?"

She looked at Serana. "It was the first thing I ate as a free person." She took a deep breath. "I cried the entire time I ate it."

She took another bite and chewed slowly. "It's hard to believe it's been just four years. It seems like it was another life time ago." She said the words absentmindedly.

Azriel finished it in silence. She set the core down back in its original place and looked back to Serana. "I'm sorry if my life pisses you off, Serana. But, it's all I know. And I'm trying the best I can at it."

Serana let her arms drop. "Azriel..."

Azriel shook her head. "Whatever you are going to say... Don't. You asked and I told you. Nothing needs to be said, it's too easy to pity something. I don't do pity."

Azriel stood and walked to the wardrobe and opened it. She pulled out new cloths and bundled them under her arm. She stopped short when she saw the look on the vampire's face. "What is it?"

"You don't ever talk about your life?" Serana asked quietly.

"It's not worth mentioning. So, no."

"But, you answer when I ask."

"Yes."

Serana took a step forward. "Why?"

Azriel shook her head. "I don't know. People don't normally ask me about _me_." She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you want me to honestly answer that?"

Azriel smirked. "Yes. Why do you keep asking me personal questions?"

Serana regarded her and knotted her hands together. "Because you are a mystery to me, Azriel. Everything about you is."

Azriel laughed softly. "You expect me to believe that in... What was it? Four thousand and five hundred years... that I am a mystery to you?"

Azriel set down her clothes on the top of the chest and looked at her.

Serana exhaled. She wasn't sure how much to say or really, what to say. The more she thought, the longer the uneasy silence between the two of them grew. She couldn't find the right words. She was struggling between what she felt and what she was willing to admit out loud to Azriel.

Azriel picked up her clothes and started walking to the door. She stopped when she was next to Serana. "Look, you could just say you were curious. You don't have to bullshit me."

"Azriel..."

Azriel cut her off. "When you figure it out, I'll be in the bath."

* * *

The wolf paced in her mind, softly nipping at the reaches of herself. It was eager to run and hunt, to alleviate the stress she felt. The hot towel covered her face, darkening out the few orbs of light that danced through the air. She stretched out further in the wooden tub, sinking to her chin in the hot water. She didn't bother to lock the door. No one ever disturbed her in here. But, she held a small hope the vampire would appear. The separation was bothering her.

Her feelings were tumultuous at the lack of contact. One part of her wanted to be alone, but the other wanted the vampire close. Having Serana constantly near was becoming difficult, yet at the same time not. She couldn't part her thoughts from the vampire and it bothered her. The vampire consumed her every thought, now she intruded her dreams as well.

She let her hands dangle over the edges of the tub. She needed a release from it. She needed distance, but thinking about actually putting distance between them made her head throb.

The wolf howled softly at her in warning. Azriel sniffed the air and listened carefully. She heard no footsteps. The latch clicked and the air moved gently, carrying the soft smell of rose water and mountain flowers.

Serana had impeccable timing. Azriel didn't move, nor did she care that the vampire would be able to see her naked form. She had already undressed her, what was the difference?

Serana stood at the foot of the tub looking down at her. A smile played at her lips as she looked at her. The young werewolf didn't move or acknowledge her in any way as Serana attempted to form a thought that didn't involve ravaging the woman.

She watched her chest rise and fall slowly. Her eyes followed her lines as they curved from top to bottom. The familiar ache in her stomach changed from a dull throb to a constant hurt. The heat that radiated from the tub surrounded her. The perfume of Azriel's bath enveloped her.

She didn't want to break the silence, but she owed Azriel an answer. The tension between them felt like a permanent wall, one she needed to hurdle. The short separation felt like the loss of a limb. She couldn't get over the fact. In the short space of time they had spent together, she felt closer to the woman than her own parents.

"When I was young, my life revolved around learning. My parents didn't afford to me the chance to do the silly things children do, including have friendships. My mother was constantly giving me tasks to accomplish. My father... Well, he was my father. His time was taken up with other, more important things, than me."

Azriel pulled the towel from her face.

"When we became vampires, that didn't change, it just got worse. My mother was my best friend and my only friend. My father withdrew from us altogether and eventually, my mother did as well. I was left alone.

"Azriel, I have spent my entire life, outside of my parents, completely alone. You are a mystery to me because of the person you are. There are so many things about you... I just want to get to know you. I want to understand you. Since you woke me, I don't feel the unbearable loneliness I felt for centuries. I know you can't possibly understand what that's like. But, I'm hoping, maybe you'll try."

Serana's arms were wrapped tightly around her body like she was trying to comfort herself. Azriel sat up in the tub. The wounded look in Serana's eyes made Azriel ache. She wanted to find the source of her pain and tear it to pieces.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Azriel's voice was quiet. "The world is a big place, Serana. You could have gone anywhere."

"It's not that simple. My parents..." Serana took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "My father was a King, my mother a Queen. I simply couldn't just walk out the door of our castle."

Serana watched Azriel's jaw fall open.

"Please don't look at me like that. It's not as impressive as it sounds..."

"But, why? Why would you let them do that to you? You could have gone anywhere!"

Serana shook her head. "You don't know them. What they would have done... I couldn't."

Azriel pulled the towel from the edge of the tub and wrapped it around herself as she stood. She seated herself on the side of the tub.

"Serana, why do you lack confidence in yourself? Why didn't you just leave? Look, I've been thinking a lot about this Prophecy of yours. Your father is an asshole. Let's just cut out the bullshit and go kick his ass."

Serana sat down next to her. "Azriel, I wish that things were that simple. My mother is gone. My father still holds court. There are things you simply don't understand."

"You're a vampire from the North, you live in a castle..." Azriel clicked her tongue in thought. That sounded so familiar. "Wait, give me my bag!"

Serana walked to the bench and retrieved the bag. She walked back to the tub and handed it to Azriel.

Azriel dug around inside and pulled a book from its depths. She flipped to the part about Volkihar Vampires and handed it to Serana. "Is this true?"

Serana read the passages in silence, eventually looking back at her. "Yes. It is. Well, for the most part."

"So, Wayne was right..." She looked up at Serana. "Your clan... They take more than mortals, don't they? You kill werewolves and vampires too, don't you?"

Serana tried to turn away, but Azriel stopped her. "I'm not judging you. I'm asking."

Serana looked at her. Azriel's fingers traced her chin, the hot electricity made her shiver. "Azriel, I'm not proud of the things I've done in my past."

Azriel's fingers ran softly along her jaw. "Serana, I'm not going to judge you. The person you are is beautiful to me. But, I don't understand why you couldn't just walk away. They made you a prisoner... Let's just go kick your father's ass and be done with this."

Serana took Azriel's hand in her own. "Azriel there are things you just don't understand..."

"Then enlighten me."

"Azriel, my mother and I couldn't stand up to my father then. We weren't a match for him. Us walking in there would be suicide for you."

Azriel narrowed her brow. "Why for me? Serana, I'm not afraid of a vampire."

"He's not just a vampire. My father is the Patriarch of the Volkihar line, my mother is the Matriarch. But, my father's power... Azriel we'd be fighting an army."

Azriel held out her hand and a single spark flickered in it. "Serana, I can do something they can't. I can walk in daylight and I can't burn. You may be resistant to the sun, but your kin will burn."

"That's what you don't get. Azriel, like the first blood matron, I'm resistant to fire as well. So are my parents..."

Azriel stared at her. "Wait, you can't burn? At all?"

Serana shook her head. "No. That's why fire doesn't bother me. Like Lamae Baolfag, I have that resistance."

"The dragons... That's why you said I didn't understand!"

Serana nodded. "Yeah. That'd be the reason."

Azriel gripped her hand and pulled her up. "Tell me when to stop."

Fire erupted from Azriel's body and swirled around the two of them. Azriel contracted the flames around them as she held Serana's hand. The intensity of the heat grew and Serana looked at her with a faint smile.

The flames subsided as the two stood closely together. "How the fuck is that possible?"

Serana sighed. "Arkay's reach doesn't extend to us. My family are pure-blooded vampires. Other vampires, the vampires we call half-bloods, carry a disease. A disease they get from us. Well, my parents anyway."

Azriel shot her a questioning look, but remained silent.

Serana entwined her fingers with Azriel's. "For us, it's not a disease, we share the blood of our patron, Lord Molag Bal. Our bodies do not work like other vampires. We don't need to breathe except to speak or smell. Our hearts beat only to pump the blood we ingest through our veins. We can make someone a vampire by sharing our blood with them, but it will most likely kill them. We can't be killed by fire, cold, or sunlight. Our wounds heal rapidly, faster than even yours do. The ritual we went through guaranteed my parents what they wanted. Immortality. It cannot be undone..."

Azriel thought for a moment. "But, there has to be a way to kill your father..."

Serana let go of her hand and stepped away from her.

The movement was so quick it shocked Azriel. "What's wrong?"

"Azriel, I don't want to kill my father. I want to stop him, not commit patricide." Serana crossed her arms angrily.

"Serana, I just think maybe instead of doing all this bullshit to find out about some prophesy, we could save ourselves some grief and just kick some ass. Something has to work! Your father is a raging asshole."

Serana was furious. "Just because I said the Prophesy was pointless and vague like every other prophesy out there doesn't mean I want to kill my father! This thing... This fucking Prophesy destroyed my family! I don't expect you to understand, Azriel. You've never had a real family before! I still care for my father, unlike you, who killed the closest thing you ever had!"

She had said the words out of anger knowing it would hurt, but Serana instantly regretted it, watching Azriel's face fall.

Azriel felt her blood turn to ice. Serana's words were like a knife to the heart and she looked away.

"Azriel... I'm sorry..."

Serana stepped in front of her, but Azriel held up her shaking hand. "Don't. You know nothing about my life, Serana."

She pulled her eyes from the floor and looked at Serana. "The words 'I'm sorry' don't take it back. It doesn't undo your meaning or your anger. You cannot possibly understand how that makes me feel... To know opening myself up to you was a mistake." Azriel grabbed her clothing and started walking out of the bathing chamber.

The chasm in Azriel's chest threatened to destroy her mask, as she berated herself for her own stupidity. She was determined not to show the vampire any emotion. "I need to see my friend." Azriel took a breath to control her heartache and outrage. "Alone."

Serana sat in silence as she listened to Azriel's heartbeat rescind. She looked around the empty bathing chambers in the darkness. The light orbs had faded when Azriel had walked out. It didn't bother her. Her vision was perfect in the dark. What bothered her was the wedge she had put between them once more. She had seen the walls go up as Azriel closed herself off. She had made a childish mistake and knew it would cost her. Azriel was trying to protect her and she knew it. Yet, the friendship she so desperately desired with the woman had crumbled with her own angry words. Serana rubbed her temples. She needed to make amends for it somehow. Sitting in a bathing chamber wasn't her answer. She thought for a few minutes about what to do before finally coming to a decision.

"Fuck this." Serana pulled the hood over her head. "Let's see how good of an enchantress you truly are, Dragonborn."

* * *

**I'd really like your thoughts on this chapter. **

**Thanks, Red.**


	19. Subterfuge

Serana watched from the shadows as Azriel and Sapphire walked down the old brick corridor. The sewer held many places for the skirting vampire to hide. The enchantments on Serana's armor and cloak made her smile under her hood. Azriel had put quite a bit of thought into them and the aftereffect was prodigious. Azriel had played to her strengths and the enchantments had turned out to be amazing.

Azriel had told her that wearing the cloak would aid her skills with both magic and melee, which had surprised her. But, the best surprise was how well it hid her. The chameleon enchantment on her cloak shrouded her in complete darkness. Her boots muffled all sounds of her movements. As she stepped on the various puddles within the hallway, there wasn't even as much as a splash. She smiled as she walked over the water.

Azriel's knowledge of enchantments had impressed her, but now that Serana used them she was in awe of her knowledge. The woman was indeed the most talented enchantress she had ever met. Even better than her mother. Serana fully planned to use her new things to her advantage.

The soft purple glow surrounded the two women as they walked, talking softly. Serana spun the gold ring on her finger once more as the two rounded yet another bend. The life detecting enchantment on it was the best Serana had ever used.

She smiled to herself thinking about it. She hadn't worn her family's insignia ring in years, but it had captured Azriel's immediate attention. For that reason alone, she had given it to her and Azriel had smiled devilishly while she enchanted it. Azriel's smile had been worth it on its own. It had captivated her.

Serana listened to their conversation as they made their way to their destination. The quiet werewolf was agitated and rightly so, Serana thought sadly. The Nord had been doing most of the speaking during their walk. Serana had listened to their conversation of the sewers being expanded and how the older sewers were being reopened. She dismissed it as simple chatter on the other woman's part.

Serana hung back as they came to a lit alcove. In the center was a small garden full of various toxic plants. The pair turned left and Serana quickly followed, but stopped when she looked down. The cloak's enchantment had changed completely. She almost laughed when she saw that she looked like the brinks and plants of the place.

The smells of the sewer had also changed. Serana could smell the dirty, sweaty bodies of the mortals that lived there. She could feel her thirst rise for the first time as she haunted the shadows. The long dark tunnel they now walked through had several small alcoves. Serana followed the two when she saw the Nord put her hand on Azriel's arm.

"Zee, listen. Before we get to Niranye, there's some things you need to know."

Azriel looked at her arm then at Sapphire. "What?" Her voice held her aggravation.

Sapphire sighed impatiently. "She's... She's not the same. Don't go in there expecting to see her. She's changed. The things they did..."

Azriel growled and fully faced the woman. "What did they do to her? Why does everyone feel like they need to keep me in the dark?"

Sapphire crossed her arms. "I'm not fucking keeping you in the dark, Azriel. I'm trying to explain what those pigs did to her." She sighed. "The rest of us are just trying to make it day to day, so get off my case. Okay?"

"I'm sorry, Sapph. I know you hate apologies, but I am. I don't mean to snap at you."

Serana watched the woman drop her guarded stance and rub Azriel's arm. "I get it, you're stressed out... But, don't take it out on me."

"What did they do to her, Sapphire?" Azriel asked quietly once more.

"She's not in a good place. We sent for a Priest to heal her when she got here, but the fucker found out about the Ratway and refused to come down. We paid him off, but the best part is, he found out she was an Elf somehow and refuses to treat her now because of it. Some fucking Priest, huh? Akatosh really knows how to pick his servants."

Azriel shot her a hateful look that the woman missed in the darkness.

She shifted angrily. "I think we should just kill him but..."

Azriel growled once more, interrupting her, angrier about the last comment she made. "Why are you avoiding my question?"

Sapphire shook her head. "She's a high elf that was held in a Nord prison, Zee. Use your fucking imagination."

Azriel brushed past the woman and walked faster. Serana watched the Nord run after her and grab her, slamming her against the wall. "This isn't about you, Zee. You aren't going to help her a damn bit being angry and you know it!"

Serana watched as the woman held the werewolf against the wall. She bit her lip to keep the growl back watching the thief reach up and stroke Azriel's cheek.

"Zee, just... just listen to her. Like you did for me." Her voice was quiet. "Azriel, the weight of it... You can't imagine what it's like. I... I hope you never have to live through... anything like it."

Serana could sympathize with the woman, she instantly understood her meaning. But, her animosity at watching her touch the young werewolf consumed her. The woman was obviously interested in Azriel and it filled her with a selfish rage.

Azriel nodded, but didn't say a word. Sapphire took her hand and Serana watched her place two small vials into it. "Try to get her to take these."

Azriel looked at the vials in her hand. "Hafjorg?"

"No. Ingun." She took a breath before continuing. "The red one... Is in case she got a disease from those bastards. The purple one is for... because she might... Ah fuck."

"She's what, Sapphire?"

"She may be pregnant."

Azriel took a series of deep breaths, tipping her head back against the brickwork. She put the vials in her pocket wordlessly.

Serana watched the two of them stand together in silence. The sewer had become so cold she could see their breaths.

"Zee?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's best if you don't tell her what they are for." Sapphire resumed stroking her scarred cheek.

They stood there for a short while in total silence before Sapphire moved. She stepped closer, her right leg squeezed between Azriel's. Azriel cleared her throat and pushed herself against the wall. Her right hand rested itself on Sapphire's waist.

"Look, I've been holding on to a job... hoping you'd want to make some coin and have a little fun. Gods know we both could use it." She trailed her fingers down Azriel's jaw.

"It's been a while, Zee." She smiled in the darkness. "All this shit's been rough. With the fucking war and the rest of the bullshit. I think we need a break when this blows over. You definitely need a break."

Serana's fingernails dug into her palm as Sapphire hand traveled down Azriel's neck and chest. She pulled Azriel close and their lips met harshly. Her nails dug into Azriel's stomach as she worked her way lower. She grabbed Azriel roughly by the front of her pants. Her fingers kneaded into Azriel's groin eliciting a feral growl that tore through Azriel's throat.

She spun Sapphire, pinning her to the wall by her wrists.

Sapphire smirked. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Serana was furious as she watched Azriel hold the other woman. Azriel's excitement at the Nord's touch made her seethe. She coveted the Dragonborn and her jealousy reared once more.

Azriel's face was next to hers. "Maybe..."

Sapphire smirked trying to wiggle free, Azriel adjusted her grip tighter, pushing the woman further into the wall.

"Just maybe?"

Serana could hear the arousal in her voice and watched in jealous rage as a wolfish grin spread across the heated werewolf's face.

"Maybe... But right now we have things to do."

Serana's body remained tense as she watched Azriel let go and start to walk away again. The Nord grabbed her by her hair and roughly shoved her against the wall.

"I want a yes out of you..." She panted hotly.

Azriel growled, but the grin remained. "Sucks to be you, doesn't it Sapph?"

Serana barley contained the hiss that almost escaped when Sapphire's hand gripped Azriel's hair tightly. Sapphire pressed her body hard against Azriel's.

"Fuck maybe, Dragonborn. Say yes." Her other hand worked its way under Azriel's light tunic. Her fingers found Azriel's breast and she pinched her nipple hard. Azriel snarled with pleasure, closing her eyes.

"What's wrong, Zee? Sense of loyalties overriding your sense of fun?" She breathed into her ear.

"What?" Azriel's voice was hoarse.

Sapphire's immoral grin betrayed her thoughts. Her lips grazed her cheek. "That bitch you're with..."

Azriel grabbed her hand from under her shirt and pulled it away. She shoved herself off the wall infuriated. "Her name is Serana, Sapph. Don't fucking insult her."

"Fuck sakes, Zee... chill the fuck out. I'm kidding! Just 'cause you're with her, doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"We're not together, Sapph." Azriel growled.

"Oh please, Zee. She's been practically up your ass. I saw the way you look at her." She laughed. "She's totally your type."

"My type?" Azriel glared at her. "We're... it doesn't matter." She exhaled harshly. "Just never mind."

Sapphire grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away, pulling her around. "Never mind what? She not as fun as the hot red haired bitch you like to drag around?"

Serana clenched her fists in pure fury.

Azriel stared at her in disbelief. "Fuck you, Sapphire. Now you're insulting Aela too?"

"Oh come on, Zee! What the fuck?" Sapphire crossed her arms. "I'm not _insulting_ anyone. I just want to have some fun. Where's your sense of humor lately?"

"I lost it falling off a dragon." Azriel grumbled.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and turned away. "Yeah. Right. Whatever. Let's just go."

"Sapph, just stop."

Sapphire turned back to her. "I swear to Sithis, you try to apologize, I'll fucking stab you."

Azriel sighed, she knew Sapphire and knew she was kidding in her own way. I didn't change the fact it rubbed her wrong. "I'm not going to apologize, I know... I know you don't mean anything by it. I'm on edge and I freaked out on you cause of it. Aela is... complicated, you know we're just friends... and Serana..." Azriel took a deep breath. "I'm not her type."

"Zee, I don't give a shit about how complicated things are with Aela." Sapphire laughed briskly. "But, I get it. And that vampire... are you blind? She's all over you."

Azriel rolled her eyes. "Of course she is. I'm mortal."

Sapphire smirked evilly. "For what is worth, the red head is hotter." She grabbed Azriel's hand and pulled her along as Serana silently steamed. "Then again, I have a thing for red heads."

Azriel rolled her eyes as they continued their walk.

* * *

Azriel put her hand on Sapphire' as she reach the door. "I want to see her alone."

Sapphire nodded to her. "I figured as much."

Azriel put her hand on the latch. "Sapph, the Priest... Where is he?"

"Bryn got him a room at the Bee and Barb. He hasn't left since he got here. Why?"

Azriel's eyes held only rage. "I think you're right. We should kill him. If you preform the Black Sacrament, I'll uphold the contract."

Sapphire furrowed her brow. "What about Astrid?"

Azriel's smile was pure evil. "Send her word. She can be pissed at me, just do the usual rate and send her the gold from my take."

"Why don't you just slit his fucking throat and be done with it? Saves some bullshit..."

Azriel sneered at the thought of giving the Priest an easy way out of life and giving him a cozy death. "I plan to, but I want to send his soul to the Void."

Sapphire grinned. "Not letting him out of this the easy way, huh? Alright, I'll do it."

Azriel pushed open the door and the little girl sitting on the floor looked up. Her smile grew and she jumped up to run over to Azriel.

"Azriel! You're here!" She wrapped herself around Azriel as she stooped low and picked her up. The little girl's hair bobbed as she giggled.

"I didn't know you were here, Sophie..." Azriel looked at Sapphire, who shrugged her shoulders.

Serana watched in surprise as the little girl hugged Azriel close.

"I couldn't let her starve to death in that shit hole you like to waste your coin on. Besides, Niranye freaked out and wouldn't calm down until she saw her."

Sophie pulled away, looking at Azriel. "Niranye is really sick. Is that why you're here?"

Azriel smiled softly at the little girl and brushed her locks from her face. "Yes. I came to see if I could help her. But first, how are you, Little One?"

Serana could hear the affection in Azriel's voice. The words _Little One_ stood out in her mind... _The Orc called her that... _

Serana looked closer at the little girl and took in her features. Her jet black hair and green eyes stood out in contrast to her pale skin. She looked familiar, but different. The blood memories haunted Serana once more as she realized how much the girl in Azriel's arms looked like the girl in her memories.

The little girl's giggle distracted Serana from her thoughts and she watched Azriel tickle her playfully. For the briefest moment Serana saw joy on Azriel's face, the Dragonborn's smile was infectious as she felt smile on her own lips. For that one moment, Serana saw true happiness as she held the child. She realized once again that Gabriella was right. Serana allowed her own self a single thought more, looking at the young woman who cradled the child. It reminded her of fairy tale of a silly young woman, who once wanted a family of her own, so long ago. She brushed the memory away as foolish. That life would never happen, nor had she thought about it in millennia.

The joyful look disappeared just as quickly as it came when Azriel knelt down and set the girl on the floor. "Sophie, go with Sapph and I'll see you soon, okay?"

The little girl hugged her and kissed her on her exposed right cheek. "Please don't leave without saying goodbye to me..."

Azriel smiled sadly. "I won't. Promise."

"Come on kid, Auntie Sapphire is going to show you a new game..." Sapphire took the girl's hand and they started to walk down the tunnel. "It's called 'Slipping Spider Eggs into Vipir's shoes'..."

"Why are we going to put spider eggs in his shoes?"

"Because he's an a... A slimy jerk... And if you can put things into his shoes without getting caught, you can learn to take things too." Sapphire finished with a smug smile.

"You were going to say asshole, weren't you? Its okay, Azriel says it a lot!"

Serana stepped back as they both passed laughing. She looked back at the door way, Azriel had disappeared. Serana stepped quietly through the door. The room was large, but Azriel had walked through it and now stood in front of another door. Serana watched her palm a dagger setting on the table and push open the door gently.

Serana watched Azriel walk to the woman seated in a chair near the fire place and kneel down. Serana crept in the shadows where the firelight wouldn't reach.

For a minute, the woman stared at Azriel, neither spoke. Tears rolled from the Elf's eyes as she stared at the kneeling Dragonborn in front of her. She held tightly to the robes wrapped around her as if she depended on them for her very life. For a minute, neither moved. Then the Elf loosened her grip in the slightest, rage contorting her face, and she slapped Azriel hard.

The sound of the slap filled Serana's ears. She bit her lip, trying to control the desire to step forward and protect Azriel.

Azriel didn't move at all to defend herself. For another minute, Azriel's head remained bowed in front of the woman.

Serana watched Azriel twirl the blade in her hand and with her eyes lowered, she took the Elf's limp hand in hers. Azriel delicately placed the dagger handle in the woman's hand, closing her fingers around it.

Azriel lifted the woman's hand and the blade to her throat. She pressed the dagger point into her neck and lifted her eyes to Niranye's.

Serana fought with herself over Azriel's act, she offered her life to the woman for her grief. It was an act older than Serana, a means for atonement. Serana watched as tears slipped down Niranye's face.

She pressed the dagger into Azriel's skin, breaking it.

Serana took a step as a single droplet of blood ran down Azriel's neck. Azriel didn't move or make a sound. She waited patiently as the woman made her decision.

Once again, Serana was truly afraid for Azriel's wellbeing. The look on Azriel's face was that of remorse, but it also held a sense of peace as to what could possibly happen.

Serana knew Azriel would let Niranye take her life, if that was her choice.

Niranye watched the droplet slowly roll down Azriel's neck and dropped the blade. The woman collapsed off of her chair in a torrent of tears, sobbing into Azriel's arms.

Serana observed Azriel as she silently comforted the woman that cried in her arms and soon Niranye spoke. The tale of degradation explained the torture she had endured at the hands of the Stormcloaks. Serana felt the weight grow in her chest as she watched Azriel listen in complete silence to the woman's ordeal. Each detail more gruesome than the last, the Dragonborn's face emptied of emotion. Tears and words tumbled endlessly from the woman and Serana felt immense guilt for intruding on the degrading conversation. She knew all too well the woman's suffering.

Yet, she justified the intrusion to herself. It was the only way to understand Azriel.

She focused on Azriel as Niranye spoke, watching her eyes and the vacancy of the human that once resided in them. Serana couldn't tell what was going through her mind anymore, her eyes had lost their humanity. All that remained was the animal within her. The layers of gold were striated with a reptilian coldness, the eyes of a dragon.

Eventually, the Elf only cried and Azriel held her in comforting silence. When her sobs had grown quieter, Azriel lifted the woman and carried her to her bed. She rested her gently onto her pillows and pulled the two vials from her pocket. She removed the corks offering them one at a time to Niranye, who downed them without question.

Throughout everything that had happened, Azriel never made a sound.

Serana had seen enough and made her way out of the room as Azriel began to heal the woman of her injuries. She walked as a phantom through the old sewer contemplating everything she had witnessed. She felt sorrow. She had followed Azriel to gain an understanding of her. Yet, she had this hollowing guilt because she felt like she had betrayed an unspoken agreement they had established somewhere along the way. Once again she comforted herself with the knowledge that it was the only way to truly understand someone. To observe Azriel without her knowing, was to observe her life without a certain bias.

* * *

Serana pushed open the door to their shared room. The smell of stale, cold food assailed her nose, but so did the smell of the young wolf. Her smell was unique to her and her alone. The smell of fire and animal. Serana inhaled the scent, letting it wash over her. It's was then she noticed a faint smell, something hidden in it. But, she couldn't figure out what it was.

Serana felt empty without her near. She cursed herself again for her own temper and the hateful words she had spoken. She knew they would wound her, but she hadn't considered Azriel's feelings, only her own.

Now, she was alone again.

She didn't remove her hood as she quietly searched the woman's belongings. Her curiosity had not out weighted her caution. The wardrobes and dressers held nothing but either new clothing or ruined clothing, which was at some point abandoned.

She turned her attention to the two chests. Neither were locked and both contained old weapons and other things, but nothing worth noting. She turned to the black chest in the middle. The caved box seemed to radiate a soft power. She knelt down next to it and ran her fingers across it. The box hummed and the ancient symbols became luminous, then dark as her fingers left it. She looked at it with a smirk, the lock was magic. She smiled to herself and placed her hand on the top.

The ancient symbols glowed, strong and bright. She read the words as they lit.

_Speak, I shall open..._

Serana inspected the sides and front of the box. The symbols depicted an old battle, somehow it struck her she should know it. Dragons on the side shimmered and moved; men sent arrows high from the front at them. Serana watch in wonder as the scene played out.

Serana heard Azriel's heartbeat as she approached. She quickly stood and the symbols faded. She moved to the corner, not sure if the woman would welcome her presence, she decided to remain hidden.

Azriel opened the door, not remembering the path she took to get back to her room. Her feet had simply carried her along. She entered and the shut the door, leaning against it. She closed her eyes trying to calm the anger festering inside of her. She focused on her breathing, but the smell of the vampire and stale food made her head spin.

She looked around the room thinking quietly to herself. She missed the vampire's cool touch and calming presence. But, it didn't dampen the hurt of her words and even though her words were carelessly hurtful, Serana had been right. She had no idea about real families and had assumed the vampire had wanted to end her father's life. She would kill to have the vampire there... even if the woman simply glared at her for being equally thoughtless with her own words. She needed to apologize somehow, but she was at a loss. She had left her behind callously and had no idea how to approach her now.

She shook her head. Her body ached badly, she was exhausted, and she was hungry. But, nothing held her interest other than revenge for Niranye. She had made up her mind and she was set on her path. The Stormcloaks were nothing but vermin and she would kill every single one she crossed paths with.

Azriel knelt in front the black box. The last two days had been unbearably taxing and she tried to reel in the sudden force of emotion that smothered her. Azriel carefully pulled her amulet from her neck and crushed it in her fist. She couldn't look at it. Tears were at a flooding point and the pressure in her chest made her feel like she would explode.

Serana watched Azriel's body shake as she wept quietly, sinking farther into the floor and withdrawing into herself. The tears she shed were a constant stream. Serana silently cursed herself for remaining hidden. The woman's pain was clear and she had selfishly overlooked the possibility that Azriel would need comforting after everything that she had witnessed.

She had blown her chance to redeem herself.

Azriel held her fist close to her lips, anger shook her quiet voice as she spoke. "How could you curse me more? To live a life that destroys everything around me! Everything I touch is damned." Tears rolled down her pained face. "How am I better than Alduin? You should have let him claim my soul... This world, it's so full of hatred. What have I accomplished saving it?"

Azriel opened her hand and Serana saw the amulet of Akatosh. "A father shouldn't condemn his daughter to a life so cold. The emptiness... the never ending loneliness... I can't do this anymore! How much must I endure?" She took a shaky breath. "I am so tired of it all. So tired..." Azriel's growl deepened. "...of being Dragonborn. I am tired of being you daughter, Akatosh." She threw the amulet against the far wall.

Serana's mouth fell open.

Azriel wiped her tears away on the back of her sleeve. She looked up at the black box. _"BEX!"_ The word was a soft roar and purple flames burned the center of the box. In a second it was over as the lid popped open.

"Sapphire was right, Lord of Time. You know how to pick your servants." She spat.

Azriel reached into the box and pulled out a small bundle swaddled in crimson cloth. The power that radiated from it chilled the room in an instant. "How ironic, yet perfect."

She reached in a second time and pulled forth a blood red mass. She stood and quickly stripped.

Serana smirked... The woman seemed to never wear underclothes.

She untied the small mass and pulled a loose fitting top and pants on. The boots she tied quickly and rose braiding her hair.

Serana watched her with renewed interest as she bent once more and picked up the small parcel. Azriel unwrapped the object and Serana fought against a gasp.

"Lord Dagon's razor..." Azriel's smile was pure evil. "Tonight, it will find your servant's throat."

She kicked the box shut with her foot. _"SRIN!"_ The chest melded together.

Azriel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Lucian." She opened her eyes as the word left her lips.

The solitary word made the room go dark, the candles that had lit when Azriel walked in, extinguished at once. The word itself had stretched as she spoke like it was said quietly into a vast emptiness.

Movement on the walls caught Serana's attention. She felt a presence, a mass so dense it filled the room. Shadows danced and a single form moved rapidly across the wall in front of Azriel. The feelings Serana had, brought the vampire on edge.

Something was coming.

The large shadow had an odd shape, a form. Serana realized it was a man as the shadow pulled away from the wall, becoming corporeal.

"There is murder in the air... I. Can. Taste it."

The voice was so cold, it made Serana shiver.

Azriel's serpentine voice surprised Serana more. "Hail Sithis!" Azriel smiled a wicked grin. "There is, dear brother. Tonight, another soul will find his way to the Void."

The specter laughed. "A contract written in blood... The Sacrament has been performed. But, I sense your hesitance, dear one."

His voice rolled like a black wave in the night, cold and unforgiving.

Azriel nodded. "I asked for the contract, our sister Sapphire has performed it. But, Astrid has not approved it. Is... Is this allowed?"

"Hmmm." The specter started to pace and stopped in front of Serana, observing her with interest.

The coldness that rolled from him made Serana shudder under his gaze. She felt his connection deep in the Void.

"There was a time that it was not. Things have changed... The Speaker will eventually know, my dear Sister." He paused and smiled directly at Serana. "I feel our Dread Father's will. The Priest of Akatosh... his soul shall be claimed this night." The specter's voice flowed like a deep river, his eyes lingered on Serana only a moment longer, before turning back to Azriel.

Azriel stuffed the blade into her belt. "Come, Brother. I'm in the mood for blood."

Azriel pulled the hood over her head. When she turned, Serana saw the Black Hand print on the front of her blood red clothes. Together the specter and Azriel slipped through the door.

Serana exhaled hard and pulled her hood off.

* * *

Azriel pulled herself up onto the roof. Like a shadow she moved along it, leaping to the roof of the inn. She worked her way to the side of the inn as the specter traversed the roof and disappeared inside.

Azriel pushed open the wooden window and ducked inside. The hallway was bathed in a warm glow from the sconces on the wall. Azriel willed them to dim as she walked silently down the corridor. The specter stepped forward from a closed doorway and beckoned her inside.

Quietly, the lock clicked and Azriel pushed open the door.

The Priest hummed to himself as he wrote in his ledger. A hefty stack of coins sat near a large purse. He was obviously counting them.

Azriel glared as she quietly approached him from behind. She pulled the dagger and caught the man's mouth in her hand, crushing it closed.

"Priest of Akatosh." Her whispers like venom. "The woman you condemned to rot in a cell made of flesh will never know peace... and neither will you. For that, I condemn your soul to the Void."

Azriel drug the dagger across his throat and held him as he bled. She dropped his head in a pool of blood, his body slumping over the ledger.

She wiped the dagger off on his robes and scorched a hand print into his back. She stood smiling, admiring her work.

"The Dread Father is pleased with your work, Child." The specter said as he faded.

Azriel turned and disappeared from the room, closing the door behind her. She left the way she came and as she ducked back through the window, the sconces returned to their normal glow.

Azriel ran across the rooftop and dropped down into the shadows. She darted quickly from one to the next, heading back to the Ratway. She peered over the railing and spotted a Stormcloak officer slumped against an old rowboat.

Azriel jumped lightly down, landing as quietly as a butterfly next to the drunken man. For a moment she contemplated him.

_He'll do..._

* * *

Serana heard the woman's rapid heartbeat as she approached, but she heard a second heartbeat as a slow thump. She quickly stood and pulled her hood over her head once more. She could still feel the woman's rage; it was a deadly hum inside of herself.

Azriel burst through the door, dropping the hooded man on the floor hard. She smelled the room around her. The vampire had been there, her scent was strong.

She shut the door and walked to the man, kneeling down over him. She stripped the hood from his head, but he was still out cold. Azriel removed a gag from her pouch and stuffed it in his mouth. She checked the knots on his wrists before proceeding.

Azriel held out her hand and snapped her wrist. A vortex opened against the back wall and a Dremora stepped forward. He looked around the room for a moment, his eyes resting only for a second on Serana, then he walked to Azriel and knelt.

"My Lord, what is your command?"

Azriel looked down at the man she held and placed a finger on his forehead. _"Wake." _Her Thu'um was a whisper, causing the air to vibrate and the man stirred. He looked at the hooded woman and tried to fight against his ties.

Azriel chuckled softly. "You, my dear, are pretty fucked. You picked the wrong doorway to pass out drunk in."

Azriel removed her hood and smiled wolfishly as the man's eyes sprang wide in fear.

"You dress like a bear, but you have the heart of a snake, Stormcloak." Azriel stood looking at the kneeling Dremora.

"Vyrrny, bring me a Sigil Stone." She said simply.

The Dremora slowly looked up at her. "Lord Dagon will not be pleased another is missing."

The wolfish grin Azriel wore spread. She picked up the man effortlessly. "Then bring him this. He is my sacrifice in trade." She shoved the man at the Dremora who caught him by the throat.

The Dremora smiled. "Yes, my Lord." He stepped through the portal and vanished with the Stormcloak.

Azriel's shoulders slumped. She felt very tired all of the sudden. She drug her feet as she walked to the black chest. _"BEX!"_

Purple flames seared the opening and the lid sprang open. Azriel pulled off her clothes and threw them in. She sat naked for a moment, thinking about what she needed from the box before she was to leave for Fort Dawnguard.

She pulled another bundle of enchanted clothing from the chest and set it on the floor next to her. The set was as black as night and a certain coldness washed from them. She reached inside and pulled a dragon bone bow from the chest and two identical dragon bone swords.

Serana looked at the swords and the bow. The style was totally different than the ones she had lost.

Azriel set all three on the floor. She dug around inside and pulled a large blue bag out and set it next the swords. She pulled a long wrapped package from the depths and sealed the lid to the chest.

Azriel rose and went to the wardrobe, Serana watching from the shadowy corner in silence as the naked woman pulled fresh clothing from it. She pulled a pair of black leather pants on and slipped a lightweight black tunic over her torso.

Serana felt a pang of disappointment seeing her with clothes on.

Azriel got dressed in time for the vortex to reappear. The Dremora stepped out and knelt in front of her, holding out the stone. "Your sacrifice appeases Lord Dagon."

"Thank you, Vyrrny." She said holding the stone close. "Now, go."

The Dremora stood, backing into the portal.

Azriel turned, facing the center of the room. The candles that lit the room extinguished and she held the stone in her hand away from her. It began to turn slowly emit a soft fiery glow. It lifted off her hand and floated just above it. The runes cast a hearth-like glow onto Azriel's face. Their shape wiggled and danced as she stared at it, transfixed.

Serana watched her face go slack as the stone rotated slowly. The dark magic filled the room with a warm, wet weight. It was oppressive, but it intrigued Serana with its power.

The room around her ceased to exist, only darkness and fire surrounded her. The knowledge filled Azriel as the words spiraled by and filled her as though it were something she had always known. It left her with a craving when it ended, a need to have more. The knowledge was like an addiction. A seed had been planted in her mind by the dark magic of the stone and now it had blossomed. It only took a few minutes, but when Azriel looked up she had understood the knowledge contained in the stone.

Azriel didn't think it was possible to ever feel so tired as the stone touched her hand. She could barely move as she walked to her pile. For a moment, she considered laying down next to her things, but she needed to finish. She sniffed the air once more.

Whether the vampire would speak on a personal level to her again or not, she knew that she would soon want to go. Stopping her father was important to Serana and Azriel knew the sooner they left the better. She had sensed the vampire's urgency. But, the idea of doing anything other than sleeping was painful. Azriel dropped the stone into the blue sack with the others and sat down on the floor. Her weapons needed to be enchanted, but the time and energy it would take she knew she didn't have. She was unbearably tired.

She moved her hand to the wrapped object she had set to the side. She pulled it close, she had only ever used it once before and it had decimated her enemies. Slowly, she unwrapped it and was surprised by the intense glow of the sword. The sword only ever glowed around the undead. For a full minute, she sat there puzzled. Then the realization struck her. The smell, the glow, it meant only one thing.

_"Laas. Yah. Nir." _The whisper fell from her lips as she stood slowly, still holding the glowing sword.

She glanced left and right, seeing nothing.

"This sword is unique in its properties." She said the words casually as she turned, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"It only glows when it's near the undead." She slowly lifted her glowing golden eyes from the floor towards Serana.

Serana felt Azriel's indignation within herself and she blinked, for a second she saw the dragon standing in front of her.

"It's called Dawnbreaker. It's a gift from the Lady of Life, Meridia. How long have you been watching me?" She snarled.

Serana pulled the hood back, but pushed herself against the wall. She could feel the sword's power and she didn't want it close to her.

Azriel took a step forward, spinning the sword in her hand. "I asked you, how long?!"

"Azriel, please put down the sword."

Azriel took another step and Serana could feel her rage becoming worse. "I fucking asked you how long you've been creeping in that corner. And you tell me to put down the sword?"

"Please, Azriel... that sword... It's making me nervous."

"How long have you been there for, Serana?" Her voice was booming.

"Long enough to watch you throw a man to a Dremora, now put down that fucking sword, _Ahziial_!"

Serana's voice stopped her advance and she looked at her hand. She looked at Serana's worried face. She turned and threw the sword behind her into the wall, where it stuck. Azriel didn't notice the power Serana exuded over her by using her real name, nor had she noticed the force of her voice. Only her plea.

Azriel's body still vibrated as she looked at Serana. "Why? Why would you spy on me?" Her voice was disbelieving as she stood there looking at the woman bathed in red light.

"How could I approach you Azriel? You've been nothing but angry!"

"That doesn't justify spying on me!" Azriel stepped closer.

Serana stepped forward. "You aren't exactly approachable when you're pissed."

"You're the one that's pissed at me, again!"

The two moved closer to each other, as moths would draw to flame.

"Azriel, you've been pissed for days. You were angry before you fought those dragons. Now, all I feel is your constant rage! It's making me angry and I don't like it."

"Where in your mind does that justify spying, Serana?"

"Azriel, I am trying to understand you. I feel like every time we talk, we argue. I just want to understand why you are the way you are. You let me start to get close to you and then you shove me away. I don't understand it and I'm tired of your mixed messages."

"That doesn't justify you stalking me like... like..."

Serana crossed her arms defensively. "Like what? A vampire?"

Azriel stared at her. "I wasn't going to say that. This has nothing to do with you being a vampire and you know it."

"Doesn't it?"

Azriel rubbed her head. "Why the fuck do you think I'd care about that? Serana, I see you as a person! I don't care that..."

"You think just because you're mortal, I see you as food. Not that I'd actually want to have a legitimate friendship with you or that I could possibly be capable of such a thing! You see me as a monster, just like everyone else does!"

Azriel felt like Serana had punched her, she could feel her body shake as she realized how long the vampire had been following her.

"Serana." Her voice was low, but she couldn't keep that from shaking as well. "How long have you been stalking me?"

Serana glared at her. "Long enough to know how you feel."

"Do you have any respect whatsoever when someone asks to be left the fuck alone?" Azriel clenched her fists in anger. "Do you know how absolutely violated I feel right now?"

"Violated? Fucking really? Azriel, I want to know you! But, I have to get past all of your anger and I don't know how too. I can't understand you at all. Yes. I followed you. But, I did it because I'm trying to figure you out. I did it because I..."

"You really want to know about me?" Azriel yelled, shaking.

Azriel was so close Serana could feel the heat from her body. The woman's heat made her body ache. It distracted her and her thirst was burning in her throat. She had almost said her true reasons, but Azriel had interrupted her. Now, she lost had lost her courage.

"Yes, Azriel. I do." She kept her voice quiet.

"Fine! I'm tired of being me. Tired of constantly being so alone. I am sick of every petty fucking thing that people want from me. I'm sick of everything, Serana. I constantly question why I didn't just let Alduin have this world!"

Serana could feel her blistering body heat rising, but the temperature in the room plummeted.

"I would give anything to have what these fucking bastards throw away on a whim. I just want something normal." Azriel's voice cracked as she continued.

"I want someone that can see past how ugly I am. I want someone that cares for me. Even if it was just for a day. I would give my life... my very soul for it. I want to know what that feels like to be held by someone that cares for me like I care for them!"

Azriel's body shook from her sudden emotional outburst and her exhaustion. Rage filled tears slipped down her cheeks, the words pouring from her like a stream. "I want to know what it feels like not to feel constantly angry. But, I don't know how too... I don't know how _not_ to resent the life I have. To not have any choice in it. I don't know how to keep going anymore."

She took a shaky breath and stepped in close to Serana. They were inches apart. "I wanted a life in Skyrim that was nothing like this. I wanted to be free of my chains. I wanted a family of my own eventually..."

Azriel's chest heaved as she spoke and Serana could feel every bit of chaos inside of her. She felt her bitter disappointment and her honesty. With every word Azriel spoke she felt the unbearable weight on Azriel's young shoulders. She heard the crashing of her heart drumming in her ears, and she knew she needed her blood.

"But, I can't have those things because I'm fucking Dragonborn. I'm more of a slave now than I ever was in Cyrodiil!" Azriel's eyes practically were glowing.

"I have some special blessing, don't I? Let me tell you how special it is to watch the world around me constantly fall to pieces. No matter how hard I try, there's always something else. Some new thing that can't wait and only I supposedly can fix. Do you know what it's like? Can you understand? I bet you can't. Want to know what the fucking best part is? Every life I touch is somehow shittier than before I got there. I am the reason so many peoples' lives are destroyed. Kodlak, Marduk, Tabithah, Savos, Mirabelle..." She held up her fingers as she went through their names.

"They're all dead because of something I did! So you tell me how I'm not supposed to be angry. Tell me how I'm supposed to feel! Because... because, I can't do this anymore. I am so lost, Serana."

Serana grabbed her and held her close, feeling her body collapse into her. The static charge welded them in place. For a moment, Azriel didn't move. Serana felt her arms slowly wrap around her, then she pulled Serana closer. Serana sighed as she did.

Neither spoke for a while and Serana carefully stroked the shaking woman's hair. The closeness was comforting and painful for both of them. The shock of their mutual touch burning them both with its intensity to the point neither could speak.

The minutes ticked by, but they didn't move.

"This war..." Her voice was a ragged whisper. "I could have stopped it. I could have killed Ulfric Stormcloak when I had the chance, but I let him live when I walked out. I'll never forgive myself for what's happened to Niranye. I could have saved so many peoples' lives... saved Niranye from this... but, I didn't. It's my fault..."

"Shhhh, Azriel..." Serana breathed the words into her ear as she brushed her hair away. Serana pulled her as close as she possibly could, holding her tightly. Serana's fingers entwined into her hair, keeping her in place.

Azriel held Serana in an emotional grip that she wasn't even aware of it. The woman's sorrow ate through her. But, the feel of Azriel against her, the smoldering tension between them was driving Serana over the edge and her thirst was overpowering her.

She felt Azriel shake her head. "I don't see you as a monster, Serana. I am the one that is a monster. I have no remorse for the people I kill, but I have heard yours. I cause more damage than a legion of dragons. You shouldn't be around me... I'll just do the same to you. In some way, I'll end up hurting you too."

She inhaled the woman's scent and let it flood over her. "No, Azriel, you won't."

"You were right before..."

Serana's lips grazed her ear as she spoke. "About what?"

Azriel shivered as she pulled back slowly looking into her burning eyes. The vampire's fragrance filled her nose and mouth. Azriel drank the woman in, her own desires caught in her chest. She wanted Serana close to her. She shook as she realized how empty she felt without her near.

"I don't know anything about real families. I'm sorry for what I said about your Father. I thought... I thought that was what you wanted. I didn't understand."

Serana pulled her back into her embrace. The mortal's heart was beating rapidly, the sound made her mouth water. Serana struggled for the words as she fought against her thirst. It was painful. The desires she had, the craving was for only this woman's blood and for Azriel herself.

Azriel's hands traced Serana's form, down her back then up her sides. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her body under her leather armor. The vampire's cold body in her arms frustrated her further. She wanted her there. She couldn't get over how comforting she truly was. She was still angry at her intrusion and at herself for her episode.

Serana's hand worked its way under her tunic and onto her back, pulling her closer still. The wetness on Azriel's cheeks brushed against Serana's and Serana couldn't control herself any longer. Her lips grazed Azriel's skin on her jaw as she spoke quietly. "Azriel, I'm sorry for before as well. I purposely wounded you with what I said because I was angry."

Serana slowly kissed down her throat and Azriel moaned softly. Azriel's hands knotted into Serana's hair pulling her in tight. Her lips burned icily against her skin and the want in Azriel made her heart race. Serana's fangs drug across her skin and Azriel's body burned.

She couldn't let go of the vampire if she tried.


	20. Connection

Their separation had created an unbalance within each of them, one they both were striving to conquer. The urgency of their touch increased with their own desperate need to feel the other. The want of the other's closeness crushed in on them as their hands traveled each other's bodies. Both wanting from the other, both trapped within their own restraints. Neither willing to admit out loud the emotional turmoil of self, but their actions descended to a degree neither would deny themselves of.

The closeness they craved was more than a hunger, it was like air or blood. A need so primal it couldn't be ignored as Azriel felt Serana's fingers pull at the laces of her tunic and her lips traveled her throat.

The vampire's incessant touch burned through her as her own. She resigned herself to the vampire's cold desire, Serana's fangs once again grazing her skin and leaving a boiling trail. Her own desire was devastating. It fractured her, forcing her to submit herself entirely to Serana.

Serana's chilling hand traveled her back, feeling the welts that resided there. Her icy touch made Azriel's skin prickle under her fingertips, each minor touch electric in its own way. Serana's fingers on her right hand spun Azriel thick hair into a knot-work, while her lips traced the artery in her neck back down to her collarbone, then back up the other side.

Azriel pulled her hand from the thick blackness that it was entangled in and fumbled with the knotted button of her cloak. Finally, she released Serana from its covering and began to work the buckles on her armor fervently. She needed the woman's skin against her own, her thoughts and wishes gallivanting through her mind in every direction. She pushed at the unmovable vampire, trying to get her to budge to release her from the confines of her clothing.

Serana hissed defiantly as Azriel tried to remove the armor from her body.

"You're not going to push me away so easily, Azriel." Serana's voice was a sultry purr.

The words sent shivers of pleasure down Azriel's spine and Serana smiled viciously into her neck. She loved the reaction from the young woman.

The young werewolf tried desperately to free the clothing that now impeded her advance on the vampire's cool skin.

"Take it off or I'll tear it off..." Azriel luridly growled. "...I want to feel you, not your armor."

Serana relented with a pained groan, letting go of the woman and pulling away. She slowly removed the jacket watching Azriel in earnest. She slipped it down slowly and Azriel growled again. Serana let the soft leather drop to the floor revealing a thin, gauzy white linen shirt underneath. She smiled seductively at the yearning in Azriel's Aurelian eyes as the Dragonborn took her in.

She looked at Azriel's open shirt and cupped her right cheek, her fingers wove into her red hair once more. Serana gripped her waist and the wolf responded with a carnal growl, her canines and nails extending in her excitement. Azriel's left hand clawed lightly against the front of her shirt, dragging Serana's attention down to watch.

Azriel pressed her hand against Serana's flat stomach and low grumble caught in her throat. The woman felt incredible against her skin and Azriel wanted more. Azriel tugged the bloused shirt free of its constraints of her waistband and her hand found her silken skin. Serana yelped softly at the raw energy of their touch. Azriel's burn reminded her of how cold she really was.

Azriel's calloused hand slowly worked its way across her stomach, the simple touch fueled their mutual lust. Serana could smell Azriel's arousal and the libidinousness of it caused a soft moan to escape her lips. She was hopelessly enraptured with Azriel and was soaking in her need of the woman.

Azriel grabbed her hair roughly and her eyes found Serana's. Azriel wanted the vampire as close as possible, her anger forgotten.

Serana's eyes were a combination of fire and ice, the depths of her orange irises held no fathomable limits. Azriel was her quarry, lost in the maze and helpless to Serana's longing. Azriel wouldn't fight her anymore, nor could she. She wanted to claim her, the dragon within her demanded it. She growled hungrily and pulled the vampire into a dizzying kiss.

Pin-points of light exploded behind Serana's eyes and she felt the burn of the flames that ignited around them. She felt the young wolf's passion consuming herself as she returned the agonizingly exquisite kiss.

But, the need for the woman now transgressed to beyond anything Serana had ever felt. She could hear the woman's blood raging through Azriel's being and she felt the liquidity of heat effusing from Azriel. Her primal need for the woman had found a new limit as she pulled her tunic away from her chest, tearing it to shreds. Serana pulled away from the woman feeling depravation at the loss of her lips, even if it was her own doing.

Serana was a slave to her thirst, every fiber of her being screamed for Azriel's powerful blood. Her will was breaking from it, she didn't want to end what they were doing, but she knew that if she drank from Azriel again, the woman would collapse.

Serana muttered with their lips brushing. "Forgive me, we have to stop. My thirst..."

Azriel's eyes slowly opened, they were lit by the flames and iridescent. "I know what you need and I don't want to stop." She pulled the vampire down into the nape of her neck. Serana felt Azriel's lips and fingers caress her head. Azriel's words were breathless as she spoke. "Drink... Serana."

Serana submitted to her own need and the woman's will. She pulled Azriel's long hair, tilting her head back and crushed her lips and fangs against her skin. The force Serana used was both gentle and harsh as she sunk her fangs in just above her collar bone, drawing out the molten river into her mouth. She groaned for the immense heat and the intimacy of the act.

Azriel's body shivered again, the vampire's frigid bite was both painful and pleasurable. She lifted herself effortlessly and wrapped her legs around Serana's narrow waist. Serana held her close as she fell from reality, through infuscation and into Azriel's memories.

* * *

_The man knelt before her as she towered above him. "My Lord Mirmulnir, the Akaviri draw near!" The ancient dialect rang in her mind, her knowledge of it was absolute._

_She stretched and felt the enormity of her size. "Let them come! Our Overlord shall feast on their souls in Sovngarde! Prepare yourselves, Xaanikos!" Her reptilian voice rumbled over the man._

_"At once, my Lord!" The man rose quickly to his feet, lifting his masked face once more to her. He turned and beckoned others forward from the shadows. "Prepare for battle! The Akaviri shall feel our steel! Their souls shall feed Our Lord, Alduin!"_

_The men bellowed their response, the shine of their swords glinting in the fire light as they held them aloft. _

_Serana spread her wings and roared at the sky. She watched as the others appeared on the ridge. Their roars echoed hers, she felt the need for battle rage through her body. The absolution of conquest and the tyranny of domination rolled through her. She roared again and lifted into the sky. The deaths of the Akaviri warriors would bring her honor._

The achromic mist whirled around her, shapes became a blur.

_The lash rained down her back and her arms trembled violently as she bit her tongue. Agony sheared her blindingly as she fought the scream trapped in her heaving lungs. Her breath was ragged, her chest rattled each time she inhaled. _

_The low chuckle drew her attention as the Altmer appeared from the shadows, walking close to where she hung. _

_"Even a mute like yourself possesses the ability to scream. I am waiting, little Champion... Just once, it would give me such pleasure to hear." _

_He drew the side of the elven dagger along her cheek and she focused on the chill of the metal. It seemed to dim the omnipresent blaze that roared across her back. "If you scream, I'll end this, Ahziial. I'll end your suffering." _

_He held up his hand and the lash tore against her back again. Her body bucked forward against her restraints. She shook uncontrollably as she fought the sound that threatened to erupt from herself. Sweat poured from every inch of her and she adjusted herself against the bite of the chains. Her arms and legs ached, the skin on her wrists and ankles was bloody meat. She prayed silently for it to end and for death to take her, but she refused to scream._

_The High Elf shook his head. "You amaze me with your stubbornness." He gripped her face hard, staring into her eyes. "Death will come either way, child. Scream, I'll end it all quickly. The pain, the suffering... a simple thrust of the dagger to your heart is all that it will take."_

_Serana felt her jaw work as she looked down on him, then she spit blood and bile into his face._

_The Elf wiped his face with his hand glaring hatefully at her. The strike of his hand across her face rattled her brain. "Break her legs! Let's see how long she will last when she cannot breath."_

Ebony consumed her in its icy wake, the tide of it pulling her deeper still. Serana knelt on the floor, still holding tight to Azriel.

_The man leaned over her as the ceiling spun. "Tell me, Child... Why did you not fold? Death would be so easy a way out." His voice was soft and full of tenderness. Serana turned her head as the man pulled the hood of his gray robes back, revealing his face. The old man looked down at her, his eyes pure golden fire like the sunset. His voice soothed her while he spoke patiently. She could feel the strength returning to her as his voice filled her. "Speak child, I know you are capable."_

_Even still, forming words had never been so difficult. "I will not... let them win. I am their slave... in body alone. To yield... they would be the master of my soul. I wish to die free, Priest."_

_His smile dazzled her, for a moment she was blind. "Ahziial, go North to Skyrim. Your future awaits you there."_

_Serana laughed softly, the pain she felt made her almost pass out. "We are trapped in a pit full of dead, old one. I cannot move, my bones are broken. My fate is to die in this hellish place."_

_The old man's smile grew and he touched her head. "Do not tarry on death, my child. Accept your destiny and your life..." The bright flash blistered her eyes, the pain in her body soothed as her bones mended. "Rise, Ahziial. Ascend to what you are meant to be. Find strength in Hope."_

_The old man pointed to the mountain of dead. "At the top is the doorway you fell through. It is never locked..." He smiled knowingly. "But, you must find your own path..."_

_Serana looked at him confused. "But, what about you? You can't stay in this nightmarish place."_

_The old man shook his head. "You must worry only about you, young one. Go now, find your freedom and your destiny." _

_The old man took her hand gently in his, opening it. She felt the warm metal touch her skin. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. "Let this remind you, when you are in doubt, of who you are. Wear your scars with pride, young warrior, they are a reminder of every victory and every hardship you have ever faced. You are my pride, Ahziial. The world shall know your name for all of time. Now, go and claim what is rightfully yours."_

_Serana looked at the doorway once more and turned back to the old man, but he was gone. She looked down at her hand. The gleaming white metal shown against the brown of her skin. The amulet was odd, a dragon biting down on a sword..._

The shade of memory swirled.

_She gripped on tightly to the dragon's horn as she tried not to fly free of it, her blade hacking and slashing its head the entire time. The dragon shook, trying to throw her free again, but she clung on tighter. Serana spun her blade and cut inward, into the dragon's right eye. The dragon shuddered one last time and collapsed._

_She leapt off and started walking towards the Dunmer woman. Then she felt it. The tingly sensation wrapped around her, becoming electric. The light of it blinded her in shimmering purple and gold. Her vision swam and the exhaustion she felt was swept away in a maddening rush as Mirmulnir's soul filled her with his knowledge, memories, and strength. His essence filled her completely and exhilarated her._

_"By the Gods!" The guard exclaimed staring at her hard. "You're the Dragonborn!"_

The vapor disappeared. Serana searched the blackness and felt Azriel barely clinging to consciousness. The woman's legs had loosened, but she still held onto her.

The cashmere bleakness rolled around her. In the gloom she felt surrounded by a dense shadow.

Serana reached out, finding a cold so oppressive it burned. Serana had never felt anything so unbearably cold in her life. The sharp contours and ridges of the gloom surprised her. The darkness matched the shade around her. But, her eyes could detect nothing in the space around her.

The golden eye suddenly existed in front of her. The disk of the pupil contracted into a slit. The layers of gold luminesced like the sun. The reptilian feel of the eye slithered into her as the single eye observed her.

Timidly, she began to pull away, but the dragon pushed itself forward. She stopped moving and the dragon did as well.

For an eternity, they remained unmoving, simply observing each other.

Serana could feel Azriel's heartbeat slow.

_How is it possible to feel you? _Serana thought quietly, not expecting an answer.

She felt the darkness around her stir.

"It is our connection, but this you already know." The rumble filled her mind.

She felt the coldness withdraw, then loom in front of her. "You doubt what you know is real. Why?" The two glowing orbs floated high above her.

Her mind fought furiously for an answer, clouded by the heat and the unadulterated euphoria of Azriel's blood.

"Your silence tells me you still doubt. My blood woke you, Serana. It is that which solidified our bond and sealed it. Now, I give it to you freely. In turn, you precipitate what I long for."

The dragon's voice rang through her. Serana knew the truth, they did share an incredible bond. But, the second part confused her.

Serana felt like she was vibrating. _Which is what, Ahziial?_

The dragon's name made the ether reverberate. For the first time, the dragon shimmered into existence in front of her as if it had waited for Serana to speak her name. The shadow condensed into form, Serana could see the size of the thing and the vivacious detail of the soul before her. The dragon had a crown of horns. The spikes along its back ran in rows. Every scale of the dragon looked as though it would render flesh from bone. The dragon stretched its black wings and lowered its snout to her face.

"To be whole." The cold voice replied inches from her.

Serana reached out and touched the dragon, its eyes closed for a moment. The dragon inhaled deeply.

_How am I supposed to help you, Ahziial?_

The golden eyes opened. "Release me."

The dragon crashed into Serana, driving her back and Serana removed her fangs from Azriel's neck. She felt Azriel stir weakly in her arms. She looked into Azriel's slivered eyes, the fire had faded to nothing. See could see the woman's fatigue and that she clung to the final strand of consciousness.

"How...?" Azriel's eyes slipped shut as she faded.

Serana held on to her slumped form, carrying her to the bed. She laid the woman down, observing for the first time the glint of the white metal against the brown fur blanket. She picked it up and held it, noticing how hard she was shaking. Her thirst had abated and she felt the strength of Azriel's blood as it flowed through her.

_Each drink from Azriel seems to change me more..._

She looked at the necklace again. It was the second time she had come into possession of the amulet, both times the interesting metal had caught her attention. It luminesced with its own light, glinting softly in the dark room. Serana held it against Azriel's brown skin, the effect changed as it touched her. The metal against the hues of Azriel's dark skin made Serana realize how much she loved Azriel's caramel color.

She carefully placed the necklace in her pocket and went back to admiring Azriel in her sleep. She climbed over the sleeping wolf and laid down next to her. She smirked when she realized Azriel's shirt was, once again, in tatters.

Serana ran her hand lightly over the Dragonborn's skin, thinking. She watched the woman's chest rise and fall rhythmically. Her cool fingers and palm absorbing Azriel's heat as her hand moved over her chest, taking in every detail. Even asleep, electricity arched between them as they touched.

There was no doubt in Serana's mind that the girl had been badly tortured or that her life was desperately solitary. Azriel had constructed so many barricades to preserve herself from attachment. Serana couldn't understand it until now. Azriel feared hurting the people she cared about, including herself.

It made her smile. The young woman cared for her. She could feel it.

Serana sighed as she moved her hand over Azriel's stomach. She replayed the blood memories in her mind as she did. The more she thought, the more the conclusion seemed to shake the roots of her core. She cared deeply for the werewolf and since finding Azriel, her feelings had grown to something she hadn't expected. She just wished she could find a way to express them to her.

Looking at the Dragonborn made her body ache. Serana moved herself close to the young woman. What was left of Azriel's thin tunic she tore to look at her. Serana inhaled Azriel's musky scent, it was spiced with her arousal.

Azriel's leather trousers hung off her hips. Serana bit her lip and delicately traced her flesh. She slid her fingers just under the waistband of her breeches, the softness of Azriel's skin made her moan.

Serana slipped her hand between her own legs and felt how wet she was. The ache in her stomach worsened.

Azriel shifted in her sleep, stretching out. Her head fell to the side, exposing her scared cheek. Serana smiled, she wanted to wake her, but she knew Azriel needed rest.

She adjusted herself closer, draping her leg over Azriel's right hip. She leaned over her, feeling her breath as Azriel exhaled. Gently, she moved the remains of Azriel's shirt, looking at her. She wanted to learn every detail, know it as well as her own.

Serana was entranced by Azriel's tall form.

No matter how many times she saw it, she was amazed by how exotic she was. The muscles that wrapped tightly around her held only a hint at the woman's true strength. Her scars spoke silently of every trial she had ever endured.

Serana rested her hand on the center of her chest. She stared at the honey-brown color of her skin against the paleness of her own. The contrast was beautifully striking. She ran her hand slowly over her neck and into her hair, Separating the red-gold waves into a single lock. The color shifted as Serana twirled it around her finger, becoming the color of flames.

She loved how the color of it offset her eyes. The lightness of both against her deeply tan skin was beautiful.

She traced the woman's features, her almost elven eyebrows down to her high cheek bones. Serana wrapped her hair over her ear and followed the wolf's strong jaw to her chin.

Azriel was a statue come to life. Her features were chiseled and shaped perfectly, by a master's hand. Everything about Azriel made her look like an ancient god that had stepped off the pages of a book, ready for battle.

Serana was consumed by the wildfire that burned inside of her simply by looking at Azriel.

Her lips brushed her forehead as she spoke softly. "I never thought anyone like you existed in anything other than a fairy tale. You are a contradiction to everything I have ever known." She paused. "But, then you came into my life, as if to prove everything I ever believed wrong."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Ahziial, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I have waited generations for you, without ever knowing you. I can never ask the Gods for happiness because of the things I've done, nor do I have a right to ask when I have caused so much misery. But, I know what I want and what I wish for when I look at you."

She kissed her forehead and moved her hand to stroke her hair. She opened her eyes and looked at the young werewolf.

She spent the next two hours lying next to Azriel, quietly reflecting on the course of the last few days. She smiled whenever the wolf would twitch and she'd run her hand delicately over the woman to soothe her.

Azriel's lack of sleep since she drank the potion that Gabriella had given her and the events since had left her exhausted. Serana looked at the dark circles around her eyes and lines on her face, which seemed to permanently paint it. Serana wondered why she pushed herself to the breaking point, but she knew the answer already.

Her thoughts moved to the dragon and the feelings she had in its presence. Azriel's soul was ferocious. Serana licked her lips as she thought. She rolled on her side to fully look at Azriel. She found herself mentally following the contours of her gaunt cheeks to her narrow nose, then lips. The urge to kiss the woman suffocated her, as her finger followed those same lines.

_To be whole..._

She considered the words, pondering their meaning.

Azriel twitched again, a low howl escaped her lips. Serana watched her hand move in her sleep. She smiled, then froze. Dread washed over her and Azriel growled in her sleep. She stroked Azriel's hair, but the feelings of fear grew. The intensity of Azriel's growl deepened and her body began to twitch harder.

Azriel thrashed. _"Serana."_

Serana partially sat up. Azriel was having a nightmare and she could feel her anguish.

"I'm here, Azriel." She whispered, her hand on Azriel's cheek.

Azriel's body was shaking violently.

_"No, don't touch her. SERANA!"_ Azriel roared as her eyes snapped open. She sprang up and slammed Serana into the bed, pinning her down. She landed on her, straddling her waist and ripped open Serana's shirt.

_"I can't stop the blood!"_ Azriel cried out.

Serana fought against her, the Dragonborn's strength was unimaginable. "Azriel, stop!"

Azriel dragged her hands across Serana's chest frantically. _"Why won't it stop?! There's so much blood..."_ Azriel knocked her hands away. _"Please, Serana don't die!"_

Serana grabbed her wrists as Azriel struggled. "_AHZIIAL! HELT!_" She commanded forcefully, her voice resonating.

Azriel froze, then slowly shook her head and blinked her eyes. She looked down at Serana and her eyes grew wide. "I... The blood... You're hurt...?"

Serana could feel her confusion and terror as she tried to pull free. "Azriel, stop. Relax." She held tightly to Azriel's wrists. "I'm not bleeding, I'm fine. Look."

Azriel rubbed her chest with her calloused hand, then she inspected her hands and pulled back Serana's torn shirt. "Where did the blood go?" She looked around the room and her confusion grew. "Were are we?"

"Laying in a bed... In a sewer... of all places."

Azriel slid off of her, backing away, looking horrified. "Serana, I am so unbelievably sorry... I thought... It was..." Azriel rubbed her face confused. "Did... Did I hurt you?"

Serana sat up and caught her by the wrist. "Azriel, it's okay. You didn't hurt me. My shirt is slightly fucked, but I'm fine with that." She tried to lighten the mood.

Azriel looked away, blushing. "I'm so sorry... I'll get you a new shirt."

Serana smirked. "You obviously haven't seen what I did to yours."

Azriel looked down at her shirt and sighed. "I don't even remember you doing this." Her voice was low as she inspected the remains.

Serana let a smile slowly spread across her face. "Maybe you should put another one on and we'll try again."

A hint of a smile ghosted her face for a second, then Azriel pulled away. Serana jumped off the bed and caught her from behind.

"Azriel, please, I'm sorry..." She whispered into her ear. Her cold hands rested firmly on Azriel's stomach and chest, making Azriel shiver.

"I'm the one that should be sorry, Serana. I could have hurt you." She answered over her shoulder.

Serana could hear the shame in her voice and turned her around. "Talk to me. Tell me what you were dreaming about. Maybe that will help."

Azriel wrapped her arms around Serana and pulled her close. The feel of vampire's skin on hers was intense and it made her inhale sharply, but she didn't let go. Never before had so much of their bare skin touched. For Azriel, the feeling was like absorbing a dragon's soul. Serana's touch was pure energy.

Serana moaned quietly as they touched. The feeling of the woman's partially exposed torso on her was amazing. The heat alone made her shudder, the thrill of it coupled with the jolting force of their bodies each time they touched made her swoon. Serana could feel the current between them and it welded her together with Azriel.

"We were in an ancient temple, the stone was black as night and the air was cold like winter. The floor was made of bone. There was an alter of blood and you were on it." Azriel shivered again, this time Serana could feel her fear.

"There was this thing... I have never seen anything like it before. It was enormous and..." Azriel's voice became low. "...it stood over you, but you acted like you knew it. I... I couldn't move. I simply watched as you begged it to stop when it tied you down. Your words were muffled so I couldn't hear what you were saying. It held something... something golden." Azriel's breathing was shallow and Serana felt a scalding tear hit her shoulder.

Serana stroked Azriel's hair as she continued. "It laughed as it ripped open your chest. It was then I could finally move. I ran as fast as I could to you, but it was too late. It... it pulled..." Azriel started to cry. "...I'm sorry, I can't."

"Azriel, it's alright. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

Azriel shook her head. "You don't understand. My dreams... they have meanings, Serana. They show me things I don't always understand until it's too late. Vaermina's idea of a gift..."

Serana could feel the boil of her emotions and her exhaustion like they were her own. She pulled away, but Serana held on to her. Azriel wouldn't look at her as Serana wiped away her tears. She said nothing about Azriel's connection with yet another Daedric Prince.

"That's not going to happen, Azriel." Serana said reassuringly stroking her cheek.

"I can't get it out of my head." Azriel looked up at her with tears still clinging to her lashes.

"Azriel, it will be okay..."

"I swear, I won't let that happen to you." She growled after a moment.

Serana took her face lightly in her hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She tipped her forehead to touch Azriel's. "It seems I have chosen well."

"What?" Azriel's voice was the barest of whisper.

Serana's fingers rested on her cheeks and she stole another kiss. "You care about me. No one else does. You can't know what it means to me, to have your friendship."

Serana felt Azriel's fingers snake into her hair and grip her tightly for a second. Then Azriel held her head gently and closed her eyes. Serana's hand slipped from her cheek to her chest, resting over Azriel's heart. She could feel her rapid heartbeat as it thumped in her ears.

"I know what it means, Serana." Azriel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I also know we need to leave soon."

"Azriel you need to rest, you..."

Azriel cut her off, silencing her with a long, deep kiss. Her right hand ran down Serana's side to her hip, pulling her closer. Her left hand coiled in Serana's long hair holding her firmly in place.

Their lips worked feverishly together, their tongues dancing around one another.

Serana gripped Azriel around her shoulder and she tore Azriel's tunic away. Azriel laughed into their kiss, pulling away and looking down.

"I didn't feel like asking." Serana breathed heavily.

Azriel snarled softly, amused. "Neither do I..." Her hand caught Serana shirt, ripping it open completely and she threw it aside.

Serana rested her hands on Azriel's arms as Azriel took her in. Serana's pale skin was flawless and as white as a lotus flower. Azriel's face slid into a wicked smirk as their eyes met once more. Serana watched her arch an eyebrow, her eyes held a mischievous gleam in them.

Azriel stroked her cheek with backs of her fingers. "You know you're absolutely beautiful, don't you?"

Serana blushed and looked down, she didn't think of herself as beautiful.

Her eyes resting on the paw swipe across Azriel's stomach. She put her hand on it, spreading her fingers to almost cover it. She followed it with her eyes to where it disappeared below Azriel's breeches.

Azriel swallowed hard watching her. She wasn't sure of Serana's thoughts, but she waited for her to react in some way.

"Your scars are so..." She looked at Azriel's eyes and Azriel's face had changed. She saw the apprehension in it. Serana's fingers slowly ran down the scar making Azriel shiver. "...lavish."

Azriel froze.

Her blood ran cold, she felt like she had been kicked. Azriel looked at Serana stunned for a moment. Then her hands slipped from Serana's sides.

She was completely humiliated by her comment. She fought the pain in her chest. It was stupid for her to think Serana would ever find her remotely attractive. She felt idiotic for thinking the vampire might see the person she was, through her dirty coloring and hideous scars. Obviously she didn't. It didn't surprise her, she had expected it.

_Just not like this... _

Azriel closed her eyes for a and embarrassment made Azriel feel like being sick. She wanted to crawl away and disappear. She tried to make her face a stony mask to hide behind.

Serana felt the woman's embarrassment. She had wanted to say the right thing, not lose the direction where things were going. "Azriel, wait. I think you misunderstand my meaning."

Azriel looked away red-faced, shaking her hair into her face. She pulled free of Serana, walking to the dresser in silence and pulled out a new shirt, tugging it over herself.

"I know what you mean, Serana." She bowed her head and stood with her back to Serana. "I know how ugly I am and how _different_ I look to you. I'm sorry to have burdened you with it." Her voice was quiet as she pulled a second tunic out and set it on the dresser. "It won't happen again."

Azriel felt unbearably foolish. Her body hurt from the shame and how low she felt.

Azriel felt the vampire behind her and then Serana gently put her hand on her arm. "No. Azriel, you don't know."

Azriel pulled her arm away. "I do know, Serana. I thought..." Azriel sighed to herself. "...just never mind."

Serana sighed. She'd managed to ruin everything with a single careless sentence.

"Azriel, please just listen to me." She could feel the bitterness and disappointment in Azriel, but it was almost as if she had been expecting it.

Azriel turned slowly and looked at her and Serana noted the walls were again in place. Azriel tucked her hands under her crossed arms and waited as she stared at the floor.

Serana struggled with herself. She needed to make things right. But, Azriel was standoffish and Serana could feel her slipping out of reach. Serana didn't want to make things worse, but wasn't willing to be openly honest. She could admit to her own feelings, but she couldn't attempt to explain them. She didn't know how.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Azriel. I know it seems like I'm very good at insulting you. I don't think you are ugly." Serana sighed. "I think you are so very..."

Azriel took a breath and looked away again, interrupting her. "Look, you don't have to pretend to care how I feel. I'll get over it. Just let me go."

Serana put her fingers on her lips to silence her. "Azriel please. Let me finish." She said gently.

Azriel stared at the floor, waiting silently.

Serana chewed her lip as she quickly thought. _She'll think I'm mocking her if I tell her what I think of her. _She decided to apologize.

"My interactions with people in the past, even other vampires, were limited. My parents have always ensured that people knew their place." She tilted Azriel's chin up so she could look into her eyes.

"Talking to you is the most interaction I think I've really ever had other than with my Mother. You can't know what it's like to be in a room full of people that won't say a word to you. To be alone constantly... it's mind-numbing. My parents ensured the court knew their place, including when it came to me." Serana paused when Azriel shifted.

"It's been centuries since I've really spoken to anyone." Serana took her hand and stroked her cheek. "So, I'm not very good with talking to people either. I'm sorry it seems like I insult you, I honestly don't mean it that way. I'm just not very good with words when it comes to you."

Azriel's swallowed hard. "So I'm hard to talk to?"

Serana rubbed her temples. _This is just getting worse._ "No, that's not what I mean either. Azriel, I say things and you take them wrong."

"I... understand..." Azriel whispered. She tried to walk away, but Serana stopped her.

"Damnit. That didn't sound right. I say them and mean one thing, but you're interpreting them another way. In a way I don't mean... This is just getting worse, isn't it?" Serana sighed.

The redness blazed on Azriel's cheeks. She pulled the red shirt from dresser top and looked at it, then handed it to Serana. "It's not my color." She said quietly, keeping her eyes on the folded shirt.

Serana slipped the soft tunic on and brushed Azriel's hair from her face. "Please don't hide from me. Tell me what you're thinking."

Azriel swallowed and shook her head. She felt like throwing up.

"Azriel, _please_ tell me what you're thinking." Serana tilted Azriel's chin up gently.

"It's not important."

Azriel tried to look away, but Serana held her gently in place. "It is to me. I really wish you'd tell me."

Azriel closed her eyes for a moment, she hated talking about herself. "I've seen my reflection. I know what I look like." Azriel felt her ears burning in her shame. "I just... I hoped you'd overlook it."

Serana was confused. "Why would I overlook your appearance?"

Azriel could feel her face going numb as her blush spread. "I... I don't know. I thought you... I..." She stammered and couldn't finish her thoughts. The way Serana looked at her made the hurt worse.

For a moment they were both quiet.

Azriel desperately wanted to change the subject. "I have to do some things before we can go. You can stay here or..."

"Azriel, I'm coming with you."

Azriel grabbed her ruck sack and stuffed everything into it, praying silently for Serana to drop the subject. She pulled Dawnbreaker from the wall effortlessly and dropped it into her sack.

When she finished she looked at the vampire for a moment. Then she slowly held out her hand to her. Azriel smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

She felt Azriel's emotions and needed to figure out a way to make up to her. She could kick herself for being so tactless. She slipped her cool hand into Azriel's. She'd have to find a way to apologize... again.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews, favs, and alerts! **

**I'd like your thoughts on the story pace... How do you think it's going? **

**Please feel free to review or drop me a PM. I look forward to your comments and discussions!**


End file.
